


The Crystal Miracles

by LunaP95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), F/M, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Moving Out, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 101,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Furihata Kouki moves to Teiko City thinking this is the end of his life. Until he meets a mysterious girl with pink hair and is nearly killed by her alien guardians, the Crystal Miracles. Along with his new friends, Furihata will try to solve the difference between the Crystal Miracles and show them that humans can be good too. But it will not be easy with the leader of the Crystal Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou, constantly underrating him! Together they will learn they are more similar than they thought and when someone threatens to break their peace, they will have to learn to fight together to defend their town.





	1. Welcome to Teiko City

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Hope you enjoy this crazy mix between Kuroko no Basket and Steven Universe!  
> And come and say hi -> [LunaP](https://lunap95.tumblr.com/)

Furihata Kouki was sure the world hated him. He was bored beyond imagination seated in the back seat looking out of the window hoping to see something interesting. His older brother, Furihata Kyo, was sitting next to him typing on his smartphone without even looking at him. His father, Furihata Toshio, was focused on driving while his mother, Furihata Chisa tried to encourage their children with her enthusiasm. She has not had much luck so far.

“You will see,” started his mother. “Teiko City could seem small if you compare it with Seirin City but I’m sure there are a lot of things to do there.”

“Sure,” answered Furihata with sarcasm. “I bet they don’t even have a basketball team.”

“What for? You didn’t even play in Seirin,” mocked his brother “you only joined because Mayu told you so.”

“That’s none of your business,” blushed Furihata. “And I played two matches.”

“Whatever,” Kyo decided to leave his brother alone in order to concentrate on the current conversation in his smartphone.

“Why did we have to move?” groaned Furihata.

“Because in Teiko City there is only one bookshop that now does not have anyone who takes care of it,” answered his father. “And that means more money and less work for your mother and me”

“But Kyo and I already had a life in Seirin. Kawahara and Fukuda didn’t even know this place existed.”

“I admit it is a little bit… isolated” said Chisa. “But you will make friends in no time.”

Furihata Kouki groaned again and sank into the back seat. Definitely, the world hated him. In his feet, there was a basketball signed by all his teammates. He picked it and observed everyone’s name starting with captain Hyuuga and ending with his favourite senpai, Tsuchida. He was going to miss them a lot, especially Kawahara and Fukuda. And Mayu of course. Remembering his crush only made the notion of a new city even worse. It was not only because of his friends. Seirin City was one of the biggest cities in the country. There you had everything you could wish for. Teiko City did not even deserve the privilege of using the name City. It was an almost forgotten small town in the east coast of the country. His family had never heard of the town until the City Hall announced they were searching someone to run the local bookshop. Watching an opportunity of a quiet life without competence, Furihata Toshio had the wonderful (awful if you asked Furihata) idea of moving there.

The car finally arrived at Teiko City in the evening and their parents parked in front of their new house. Kyo and Furihata had to admit it was bigger than their previous house. While Kyo helped their parents moving boxes inside the house, Furihata opened the trunk with a smile.

“Lion!” he pet his chihuahua. “Poor Lion, he was caged the whole journey.”

“Put the rat inside and help us a little,” said his brother.

“He is not a rat! Don’t listen to him Lion, he is just an asshole.”

Fortunately, Toshio and Chisa had previously done several visits to the house in order to organise it so in an hour they had fully moved in. They were throwing away boxes when a black car parked in front of their house. A tall man with a young boy got out of the car.

“Welcome to Teiko City,” said the man. “You must be the Furihatas, my name is Kasamatsu Sora and I’m the mayor,” he pointed the young boy. “This is my eldest son Kasamatsu Yukio.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kasamatsu bowed.

“Oh, what a polite boy!” laughed Chisa. “These are Kyo and Kouki. Kyo is going to start university this year and Kouki is starting high school.”

“I’m in my last year of high school,” said Kasamatsu. “Hey, do you want to come with us in the car?”

“Oh, n-no… I don’t want to be a bother,” answered Furihata quite nervous.

“Nonsense,” Kasamatsu smiled. “There is a bunch of guys who usually come with me. We Teiko kids have to stick together.”

Kouki nodded without truly knowing what to say. He was not sure if he was included in the ‘Teiko kids’ but he did not want to be rude. Kasamatsu Yukio seemed like a cool guy and he had a weird confident aura that made people around him to trust in his decisions. He was a natural leader. So obviously Furihata Kouki though that he was just being polite in front of his father. In his head, there was no reason why someone like Kasamatsu wanted to befriend someone like him. But Kasamatsu insisted so Furihata finally accepted going with him in the morning.

Teiko City did not have a high school so students attended one in another city. Kyo was going to use the family car in order to go to university so Kasamatsu’s offer of bringing Furihata with him to high school was welcomed. They did not have more time to speak because Kasamatsu Sora was merely visiting the new family and had several duties to attend. Kasamatsu said goodbye to Furihata after agreeing at what time he should pick him.

The next morning, Furihata looked himself in the mirror for the eighth time. He wanted to give a good first impression if possible although he knew that social interaction was not his strong point. When he heard the claxon, he ran towards the door after waving his mother goodbye. A black jeep was parked right in front of his house with Kasamatsu behind the wheel. Furihata sat in the back seat of the jeep feeling a little bit nervous. In the driver seat was a boy of his same age with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Welcome to Teiko City kid,” he laughed. “The name is Takao Kazunari and I suppose you already meet our respectable senpai.”

“Stop it Takao,” said Kasamatsu. “Don’t mind him, he just likes to bother people.”

“How could you say such a cruel thing senpai?” Takao made a dramatic gesture. “You are breaking my heart.”

“You will live.”

“It’s a pleasure, I’m Furihata Kouki,” greeted Furihata. “But my friends call me Furi.”

“See, that’s a good attitude! Kasamatsu should learn from you.”

“One more word and next time you will be walking to high school,” threatened Kasamatsu.

“Do you usually come together?” asked Furihata.

“Of course, Teiko kids should stick together,” Takao words made Furihata thought if maybe that was some kind of anthem. “Himuro and Kagami usually come with us too, they are brothers,” explained. “But sometimes Alex, their mother, decides to take them.”

“Aren’t those their surname? You said they were brothers.”

“Well, Alex is their mother but they have different fathers. Alex decided to give them their father surname so she could distinguish them. She is cool, she has a pizza store in the harbour. Hey, what if we show Furi the city this weekend?”

Kasamatsu nodded in agreement not without mentioning before that they should also invite Kagami and Himuro. Furihata had the feeling that he had just being included in some sort of group of friends, and he did not know how to feel about it. He was happy Kasamatsu and Takao were so nice, but mostly thought that they were just pitying him. New kid, new city, probably they will meet a few times and then ignore Furihata the rest of the year.

The car parked in front of a huge high-school. Kasamatsu was a Third Year but Takao was a First Year like him, so the cheerful boy insisted on walking Furihata to his class. To his surprise, Takao smiled and greeted a tall redhead that was seated in Furihata’s class.

“Kagami!” laughed Takao. “I didn’t know the new kid was going to be in your class!”

“New kid?” Kagami looked at Furihata. “Oh! Nice to meet you, Kagami Taiga.”

“Furihata Kouki,” bowed Furihata.

“But his friends call him Furi,” added Takao with a smile.

Kagami rolled his eyes while Furihata had a seat next to him. When Takao left, Furihata fidgeted in his seat without truly knowing how to start a conversation.

“Don’t mind Takao,” said Kagami. “Most of the times he is just teasing.”

“Ye-yeah.”

“So… do you like basketball?”

Kagami had probably asked the question waiting for a negative answer so he was quite pleased when he heard that Furihata had played on a team before. It turned out that Kagami was a complete basketball fan. He was passionate about the sport in a way that made Furihata remember his old team. Hearing stories about Seirin only made Kagami more enthusiastic, and soon he was demanding Furihata a one on one. He quickly added that he was not a good player but Kagami did not mind at all. For him, playing the sport was enough.

“Kasamatsu, Himuro and I are always trying to form a team in Teiko City,” explained Kagami. “But Takao does not seem really interested and we still need one.”

“Why don’t you join the high school team?” asked Furihata.

“They don’t have one,” frowned Kagami. “We tried to form one but as we are from the same city the principal told us to form the team there.”

“That seems difficult.”

“Not really,” Kagami shrugged. “My mother used to play, she could be our Coach and there is a court next to the arcade, so we could easily form a team… if we were five… so… want to join?”

“Me?”

“Sure. You already played.”

“But just in two games.”

“Who cares? Basketball is the important thing.”

Furihata looked at Kagami without truly knowing what to think about the redhead. He seemed nice and he liked basketball even more than Furihata. While he was in the car, Furihata had constantly thought that Takao and Kasamatsu were only being friendly out of duty. But with Kagami he had the feeling that he was really interested in being Furihata’s friend. Probably because Kagami did not seem the kind of person who did thing out of duty. However, Furihata still was not sure about forming a basketball team. He was not a bad player but just a look at Kagami and he could tell he was no near his level.

At lunch, he followed Kagami to the canteen, where Takao was already waiting with a boy with black hair, grey eyes and a mole under his right eye.

“You must be Furi,” smiled the boy. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, thanks for taking care of my baby brother.”

“Hey Tatsuya! I know how to take care of myself and you are only one year older,” complained Kagami.

“Let me guess, he has only talked about basketball,” Himuro ignored Kagami and focused on Furihata.

“W-well, yes… but I like basketball, I played on a team in my previous city.”

“Is that so?”

Suddenly, Himuro was looking at him with a strange interest. Furihata had the feeling this was the look snakes gave to mice before eating them. Himuro smiled pleasantly and Furihata missed Kasamatsu’s presence. He was sure that the Third Year could control Himuro. When Takao suggested (again) a meeting, Himuro quickly agreed and looked at Furihata waiting for an answer. The boy only nodded shuddering before Himuro’s gaze.

“Perfect, then,” smiled Himuro. “We could even play a short match” Himuro stood up and waved goodbye.

“Man, we are doomed,” groaned Takao. “Now he is going to tell Kasamatsu, and even if you could get pass Basket Brothers here,” he said pointing at Kagami “there is no way Kasamatsu is going to let you go.”

“What does that exactly mean?” asked Furihata.

“I told you,” said Kagami with his mouth full of food. “We have been waiting for a long time for someone who wanted to play with us. Now we are five!”

“I didn’t say I will play,” pointed Takao.

“Shut up! You want Kasamatsu to take you to the city so you can trade cards? Well, you will have to play.”

“Dammit.”

Furihata sighed foreshadowing disaster. When they discovered that Furihata was only an average player they will turn their backs on him. It was true that Kagami did not seem to care about his level but Himuro was another story. He had the impression that the Second Year had an incredible technique and will not be happy with his lack of talents. Kasamatsu will probably press him in the same way that Riko did. And he was sure that even Takao was an exceptional player. There was no way that kind of people will stay by his side when they discovered he was useless in the sport. After all, Furihata was sure the only possible interest they could have in him was because of basketball. He arrived home with the pessimistic feeling that he will never have friends in that city.

* * *

 

If Furihata was hoping to spend a quiet afternoon he was terribly mistaken. Barely an hour after lunch, his mother entered his room without knocking.

“Mum!” shouted Furihata. “I told you to knock before you enter!”

“Oh, Kouki, that’s stupid,” smiled Chisa. “I am your mother. I can enter whenever I want.”

“Fine,” Furihata laid down on his bed.

“Are you really going to spend all day without doing anything?” frowned Chisa. “Come on honey! There is a whole new town to explore.”

“I don’t want to explore anything. I want to go back to Seirin.”

Chisa sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that this move was not easy for his younger son. His eldest, Kyo, was a sociable boy full of charming smiles for everyone. Kouki was different. He had low self-confidence and was constantly scared of disturbing people with his presence. But he was also a caring boy who will do anything for the people he loved. His old basketball team knew this and cared for Furihata in the same way. Chisa knew that it was going to be hard for his son to find people like that again. But she really had a good feeling about this city.

“Why don’t you go walk Lion?” suggested Chisa. “You know, I heard there is a strange building to the east of the beach, like a temple. You could go there and explore it.”

Furihata grumbling was muffled by his pillow. Chisa ruffled his hair and encouraged him to get up off the bed. As if he could understand them, Lion barked and started to jump around Furihata. The boy looked at his dog and finally agreed.

If Teiko City had something Seirin City did not it was the beach. To the west of the city, there was a small port followed by an arcade and several restaurants and shops. Furihata figured Kagami and Himuro’s mother worked there. He decided to go in the opposite direction just in case. Taking his mother’s advice, he walked to the beach. There was no one in that part so he decided to remove Lion’s leash. The dog ran happily by the shore while Furihata let the sea breeze caress his hair. He had to admit it was peaceful. And nice. But he was not going to tell his mother that.

Suddenly, Furihata heard a gentle voice singing in the distance. At his right, there was a cliff that functioned as the corner of the beach. But what was truly interesting was the fence that surrounded the cliff. Furihata could see what seemed to be two stones arms projecting out of the cliff. Curious, he approached the fence following the voice. It was clearly a female voice but Furihata could not see much from the fence. He spotted a small hole in the fence he doubted he could fit in. He was about to turn around when Lion crossed the fence through the hole and started running towards the voice. Furihata screamed and without thinking he jumped the fence and ran after Lion.

He skirted the cliff hoping Lion did not run too far but he suddenly forgot about that. In front of him, there was a huge statue of a man with four pairs of arms. He had short hair and what seemed to be a mask over his head. Furihata did not know much about architecture but the statue was beautiful.

A bark took him out of his dreaminess. Lion was in the arms of a young girl, about the same age as him. She had a weird long pink hair with pink eyes and she was really attractive. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow star and a blue skirt with a light green sweater over her shoulder. The girl looked at him with a curious semblance, as if she could not believe Furihata was real.

“I-I-I’m really sorry,” stuttered Furihata. “My dog suddenly entered your property and I had to jump over the fence” he bowed offering multiples apologies.

“It’s ok,” smiled the girl. “What’s his name?” said looking at Lion.

“L-Lion…”

“… You named a chihuahua Lion?” Furihata nodded and the girl started laughing. “You are really funny. My name is Momoi Satsuki, my father gave me that name because I was born in May.”

“I’m Furihata Kouki and… I really don’t know why they chose that name.”

“Are you from Teiko City?” asked Momoi with curiosity.

“Well, more or less. I was from Seirin City but we move to Teiko City.”

“You were from another city!? Wait… there are other cities!?”

“Of course there are,” Furihata raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure about how many cities our country has but I bet they are a lot.”

“Country?” Momoi tilled her head.

“Could it be… you have never left this beach!?”

“No,” said Momoi with a sad smile. “My fathers said humans are dangerous and I should not leave the temple.”

“Humans? And what are they, aliens?” joked Furihata.

“Yes.”

Furihata waited for Momoi to tell him it was a joke but the moment never came. He looked at the poor girl, confined to a small corner without knowing anything of the outside world. Her parents probably were joking when they told her about being from outer space, but she probably had believed them anyway. He pitied Momoi so he decided to follow her game.

“I see. Well, even if they are alien is not good for you being locked here,” said Furihata. “Why don’t you go out and visit Teiko?”

“I… I’m scared… I don’t know anyone” confessed the girl looking at her feet.

“That is not true,” smiled Furihata. “You know me. Hey, a few boys from my high school are going to meet this weekend so they can show me the city, what if you come too?”

“Really?” Momoi eyes shined. “Will you really accept me? Even if I’m not human?”

“But… you are human.”

The boy believed he was just stating something obvious but his words seemed to move Momoi. The girl smiled as if a miracle had happened before her and hugged Furihata with all her force. Lion happily barked by their side, clearly pleased that his owner has accepted Momoi as his friend. It took him a while to notice that Momoi was crying of happiness.

Then, someone punched him in the gut sending him metres away. His body rolled on the sand while he tried to comprehend what has just happened. He got up with some difficulties only to see six boys surrounding him. Furihata gaped at them while his brain was trying to understand why these people have such a weird color of skin, hair and eyes.

_What are they, aliens?_

_Yes._

No way.

It was impossible.

Completely impossible.

The one who had punched Furihata had dark skin with a bluish shade, short navy blue hair and dark blue eyes full of hate. He was quite strong and wore blue trousers with high black boots and a short dark blue t-shirt with the symbol of a black star in the middle, just like Momoi. In his arms, right in his triceps he had a teardrop-shaped gemstone embedded.

At his side, there was a small boy with light blue hair with eyes of the same color. He had a fragile appearance and was by far the most ordinary of them. His pale skin could even have passed as human. He wore a gray shawl with the contour of a star on the right side over a simple black shirt. His trousers were several shades of gray until they turned into black at the end of the leg. He had a black oval-shaped gemstone at the back of his hand.

Behind those two a pale yellow boy was looking at him with a mischievous smile. He had blond hair and golden eyes and even Furihata had to admit he was handsome. He also had a silver piercing in his left ear. His tank top was bright yellow with a white stars pattern. He wore black leggings with yellow shoes and had a yellow rhomboid-shaped gemstone on his outer thigh.

At the other side, taller than any of the other was a huge boy with pale purple skin. He had long purple hair with eyes of the same color and a bored expression. He wore an oversized black shirt with a jagged hem over a sleeveless white shirt. His trousers were dark purple with stars in his knees and black boots. In his chest, there was a purple circle-shaped gemstone.

Next to him, there was a tall (but not so tall) pale green boy with glasses. He had short green hair and eyes and at that moment was speaking with an agitated Momoi. He wore a sleeveless green V-neck shirt with a lime-green start. His leggings were also lime-green with long green boots. He also wore long dark green globes. In his forehead, he had a triangular-shaped gemstone.

Furihata turned his head to the last one of them. It was probably the scariest person he had ever seen in his short life. Even if he was not as tall as the others, he had an imposing aura which made clear who was the leader. If Kasamatsu had a gentle and reliable air, this boy had a ruthless and intimidating atmosphere around him. He had pale red skin with a short red hair, even more red than Kagami’s. His right eye was red while his left eye was golden. He wore a red shirt with red stars shades and black shoulder pads. His trousers were divided in two, the right part was red and the left part was magenta. There were two circle-shaped red gemstones in the palms on his hands.

“Who… who are you?” asked Furihata while the red boy looked down at him.

“We are the Crystal Miracles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! And remember to have a super nice day ;)


	2. The Crystal Miracles

After those words, the whole beach became silent until Lion started barking at them. The small dog was in front of Furihata growling against the newcomers. The red boy sneered at Lion and Furihata suddenly wrapped the dog in his arms. He was terrified but he was not going to let that stranger hurt Lion.

“Stop!” Momoi appeared in front of him. “Stop hurting him!”

“Are you okay Satsuki?” asked the blue one. “We saw you crying near this… this thing.”

“Aomine-kun, please, be more respectful,” the small kid approached Furihata. “Please forgive my friends, they are not used to interact with humans.”

“No, no! I was the one trespassing your property, I am really sorry,” Furihata did not know what the hell was happening but he just wanted to leave.

“He was not hurting me!” Momoi seemed really angry. “Furihata-kun was just being nice. It is you the ones who should be apologising.”

“I apologise again for their behaviour.”

“Not you Tetsu-kun. Them!” Momoi pointed at everyone but ‘Tetsu-kun’.

“I am not going to apologise to a human,” said Aomine spitting upon the sand.

“Oh come on Aominecchi!” laughed the blond boy. “If it is what Momoicchi want… I apologise,” he said with a straight face that made clear he did not feel sorry in the slightest.

“I’m afraid I must also apologise for Kise-kun behaviour. He is an idiot”

“Kurokocchi, how mean!”

“You don’t need to apologise for anything,” repeated Furihata.

“You are right, we should not let Kuroko take all the blame,” the green boy approached Furihata. He noticed then that he was holding a stuffed toy. “My name is Midorima Shintarou, I’m sorry Aomine has attacked you. He is also an idiot.”

“Hey! Midorima!” shouted Aomine.

“How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy who punched you is Aomine Daiki, and the other idiot is Kise Ryouta,” said Kuroko. “He is Murasakibara Atsushi.”

“Do I need to apologise too? How bothersome,” said Murasakibara.

“There is no need,” reassured Furihata.

“Furihata-kun was inviting me to visit the city this weekend. Can I go Tetsu-kun?” asked Momoi.

“Of course. It will be a good opportunity to make friends.”

“You speak too fast Tetsuya.”

Everyone turned to look at the red boy, the only one who had not spoken after his first presentation.

“Akashi-kun, Momoi-san deserves to see what is beyond this place, she deserves…”

“She must be kept safe,” interrupted Akashi. “The outside world is not good for her. Humans are only scum” he turned his head to Furihata. “You should leave.”

“But I want to leave! I want to see the world! You cannot keep me here!” cried Momoi.

“Silence,” Momoi lowered his head before Akashi’s commanding tone. “We are doing this for your benefit.”

“That’s bullshit!”

Furihata was shaking from head to toe and even he was surprised by his own outburst. Akashi glared him with his heterochromatic eyes while Momoi had a hopeful look on her face.

“I-I mean… I am no one to tell you how to raise your… daughter?”

“Not exactly,” smiled Momoi. “They are my father’s friends so they are like my guardians.”

“Well, you _protégée_ ,” he said. “Anyway, that is not the point. The point is that you cannot lock someone forever. She has the right to see the outside world, to have friends, to enjoy life. I don’t know what kind of humans you have met but not all of us are dangerous.”

“I agree with Furihata-kun, Momoi-san deserves freedom,” Kuroko smiled at him.

“Even though I can believe I am saying this… the human is right Akashi,” continued Midorima. “She needs to understand the world she lives in. After all, she is not just a gem she is also…”

“She is a gem!” shouted Akashi interrupting Midorima. “Like her father was. Pink Tourmaline left her safety to me and therefore I am the one who decides.”

Without letting the others talk, Akashi approached Furihata and grabbed him by his collar. There was barely a millimetre between their faces and Furihata had never been so scared in his life.

“And you,” Akashi’s eyes screamed murder. “You better leave this place and never come back… or else.”

He threw Furihata to the ground and started walking away, dragging Momoi with him. The girl was looking at the floor with sad eyes while the others followed Akashi. Kuroko was the only one left, helping Furihata to stand up.

“Are you okay?” asked Kuroko.

“Yes… Is Momoi-san going to be okay?”

“Akashi-kun will never hurt her, do not worry about it.”

“I did not mean that.”

“Momoi-san is stronger than she looks like” Kuroko smiled mysteriously.

Furihata watched him walking away with Lion still in his arms. He felt sorry for Momoi but he did not know what else he could do. However, he had a strange feeling that this was not going to be their last meeting. 

* * *

 

He could not stop thinking about Momoi and his ‘guardians’ during the whole week. The next day of his meeting with the Crystal Miracles, he waited until he was in high school so he could ask Kagami about it. His first urge was to ask Kasamatsu but he later thought that the older boy will probably not tell him anything important. He bet it was classified information.

“The Crystal Miracles?” Kagami seemed surprised. “You mean those weirdoes from the beach?”

“Yes, I met Momoi-san and the others yesterday.”

“Momoi? I don’t remember seeing a girl with them but… Kuroko sometimes visits the city in order to buy food. I suppose is for that girl because Kuroko is a little bit… special with food. He only likes vanilla milkshakes.”

“So you know Kuroko.”

“Well… I mean…” Kagami flushed. “Is not that we are friends or anything. He just likes Alex’s milkshakes so he visit us sometimes. I didn’t even talk to him that much.”

Furihata looked at Kagami with interest and a little bit of nostalgia. He knew those symptoms. The flushing, the stuttering, the impossibility to talk. We would bet everything he had that Kagami had a crush on Kuroko. It made him remember his own situation. He remembered when he met Mayu for the first time and a warm feeling overwhelmed him. He missed her so much. But he did not dare to call her, it would be too painful. Mayu and he had actually dated before he had to move but they decided to break up after the news. He was not ready to talk with her because if he did it will be more painful. It will only make him remember that they could not be together. And he only wanted Mayu to be happy.

“Anyway you should be careful with them,” said Kagami. “The only one who ever leaves the beach is Kuroko, the others are always avoiding us.”

“Yes, I get the feeling they don’t like humans.”

“Humans?”

Furihata ignored Kagami’s question. He was not even sure they really were aliens. At least it was clear they were not humans, nobody has such a weird color of skin, hair and eyes. They appeared straight out of a weird cartoon for children.

“You first day and you already met the freaks,” laughed Takao in lunchtime after hearing the story. “You are promising Furi.”

“They are not freaks,” said Kagami.

“Don’t listen to Taiga. He has a super gay crush on the younger one” explained Himuro.

“I do not!”

“It will be better if you keep your distance with them,” said Kasamatsu. “Their family have been living in that part of the beach for centuries and never, never have interacted with other citizens. They always send their youngest to get food and other stuff.”

“How do you know that?” asked Furihata.

“My father is the mayor,” he shrugged. “We have a bunch of books about them. It’s kind of creepy because they almost look the same as their ancestors. I swear in the city hall there is a picture of a boy who is just like Kuroko from 1678.”

For what he was listening, Furihata assumed the Crystal Miracles were something ordinary around Teiko City. Nobody seemed to care they were obviously not human, they did not even question their weird skin. And hair. And eyes. It was as if their constant presence in Teiko City had made them a fixed element, just like the sky or the sea. Nobody asked why the sea was there in the same way nobody asked why the Crystal Miracles were there. Because they always have been there.

That being said, it seemed like most of them knew the Crystal Miracles were not human. Except for Kagami, but Furihata figured his friend did not have any interest in anything that was not basketball. Himuro had even mentioned the fact Kuroko did not eat and only accepted vanilla milkshakes. Apparently, it was easier to digest. Furihata left the school feeling even more confused than before.

* * *

 

When the weekend came, Furihata was already forgetting about his meeting with the Crystal Miracles. However, he still thought a lot about Momoi. He always hated those tales where the princess was locked in the castle waiting for the prince. It was stupid. Why would you lock someone in a castle with a dragon? It did not have any sense. Princesses deserved to be free. Waiting for a prince never ended well. He remembered how Mayu laughed when he told her that. She was surprised a boy could be so sensitive. She loved it. He loved her.

“Kouki! Your friends are here!” suddenly shouted his mother.

Furihata sighed. Takao and Kasamatsu must have arrived. They were going to meet with Kagami and Himuro in the port as they lived at the top of Alex’ pizzeria. He walked downstairs only to kind two different people at his door.

“Momoi-san! Kuroko-san!”

“Furi-chan!” Momoi jumped to hug him.

“Sorry for intruding like this in your plans Furihata-kun.”

“Wait a second,” Furihata closed his door. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You told me I could come with you this weekend,” smiled Momoi. “And call me Momoi, we are friends after all.”

“And I wanted to be sure Momoi was safe so I decided to accompany you. You can also call me Kuroko as I hope this will be a long-time friendship.”

Furihata looked at them in disbelief. This could not be happening to him.

“Do the others know you are here?”

“Of course not,” laughed Momoi.

“Then you need to go back!” screamed him. “I don’t want a bunch of alien with superpowers going after me.”

“But… but… you say I could go with you…” said Momoi weakly.

“Look Momoi, I would love for you to come with us. But those people are your guardians and even if I don’t agree with their way of raising you, you should not have run away like that.”

“But Akashi-kun would have never let her go,” interrupted Kuroko. “You must agree with me that desperate times call for desperate measures. And technically I am one of his guardians too.”

“Is it because I’m not human?”

Both of them turned to Momoi. She was avoiding their gaze while she squeezed her hands. Furihata could see tears coming from her eyes.

“What? No!” he said. “I don’t care if you are human or not. It is just that…” Furihata sighed. “The truth is that all this weird space stuff is a little bit too much for me,” he then looked up. “Wait, what do you mean you are not human?”

Momoi seemed a bit more encouraged by Furihata’s words. She raised her shirt until her belly button was visible but there was not such a thing. Instead of it, there was a pink gem.

“I’m half gem, half human,” she said. “My father Pink Tourmaline gave up his physical form so that I could be born in my mothers’ womb. So technically I am Pink Tourmaline too.”

“That sounds… complicated,” Furihata started walking silently accepting their presence. He will send a message to Kasamatsu and Takao.

“Actually, all of our names are fakes Furihata-kun,” said Kuroko. “We decided to use human names in order to make it easier for Momoi. In our home world, gems do not have individual names but they hold their species’ name as theirs. In my case I was Obsidian.”

“When my father fell in love with my mother he decided to use a human name too. He called himself Nijimura Shuuzo.”

“Shouldn’t you be Nijimura Satsuki then?” asked Furihata.

“Nijimura-san wanted Momoi to have her mother’s surname. He… he knew she will not be able to survive the pregnancy,” explained Kuroko when Momoi went silent.

Furihata wanted to ask more but he sensed it was better to leave it. They reached the port sooner than he had expected. He was still thinking how to explain this to the others when he spotted them. Momoi suddenly hid behind him.

“Kuroko? What are you doing here?” Kagami was the first one to see them.

“Hello Kagami-kun, I hope we are not disturbing your plans by joining you.”

“There is no problem Kuroko. It is always a pleasure, right Taiga?” smiled Himuro.

“And who is this beautiful lady?” said Takao cheerfully.

“Her name is Momoi. I told you about her,” answered Furihata observing Momoi was too nervous to answer.

“Don’t worry my lady,” Takao bowed jokingly. “I can assure I do not hold any bad intention towards you, for I am really gay” Momoi busted in laughter followed by the rest of the group. “Moreover, everyone you see here is very gay.”

“Takao,” Kasamatsu pinched Takao’s cheek. “It is not your place to say those things.”

“You are right senpai,” Takao approached Furihata and put an arm around his waist. “We still don’t know if our lovely Furi is in our market. What do you say Furihata? You and I on a date, yes or not?”

“Wh-wh-what!? I-I… you… we just met so… I don’t really know…”

Takao busted into laughter while the others followed him. Furihata pouted at being the centre of Takao’s mischief but at the same time he was happy Momoi had relaxed a little bit. The others accepted their presence without questioning anything. Kagami and Himuro showed them the most famous stores in the port, starting with their own pizzeria. Their mother, Alexandra García, was a tall blonde woman full of energy. She almost kissed Furihata and Momoi in their mouths but her sons stopped her at time. The next stop was the arcade where Takao’s mother worked. However, they did not have the chance to meet her as she was really busy. Takao did not mind at all but told the manager to remember his mother something about ‘special cards’. If Furihata remembered well, Takao collected cards and loved going to the city so he could trade them. It was an unusual hobby but he was not the one to talk. After all, he loved railroads.

“And we are finally here,” announced Himuro.

They have decided to skip the centre as it only had the city hall and a few stores (among them the bookshop the Furihatas worked at). Himuro had led them to a street basketball court poorly kept.

“I know it looks a little bit…” started Kasamatsu.

“Rickety,” said Kuroko.

“Ugly!” tried to help Momoi.

“Wrecked,” followed Furihata.

“A little bit old,” continued Kasamatsu without listening to them. “But my father has promised me he will fix it if we form a team.”

“Really?” Kagami was visibly excited.

“Well, we need to win a tournament before but… I am confident that if we train hard we will be able to do it.”

“Maybe we could sign up to that street basket tournament,” thought Himuro.

“Are you going to form a team?” asked Kuroko. “If it is so I will like to join.”

“Me too!” said Momoi.

“Do you know how to play?” asked Kasamatsu.

“Kuroko has played with me sometimes,” quickly answered Kagami. “He is not a good player but wait until you see him play, he has his trump card.”

“I don’t know how to play but I am an expert in data-collection” answered Momoi. “With only seeing our rivals once I will be able to foresee their movements.”

“If Kuroko joins then I will prefer helping Momoi with her duties as manager,” said Furihata.

“Don’t you want to play?” asked Kagami with surprise.

“Of course, but only here. I get too nervous on competitions.”

“Can I be on the bench too?” said Takao hopefully.

“No,” answered Kasamatsu. “Well, now what about if we play…”

“I’m afraid that will not be possible.”

The group turned around to the source of the interruption. The Crystal Miracles were right in front of them. Akashi was especially glaring at Furihata as if he was trying to kill him with his eyes. Furihata really hoped that was not possible for him.

“I thought I told you to stay away from Momoi,” he said.

“He didn’t do anything Akashi-kun,” explained Kuroko. “I gave Momoi-san permission to leave.”

“You do not have the authority to do so.”

“I don’t care!” shouted Momoi. “I don’t care if Tetsu-kun does not have the authority! Or even who has the authority at all! Humans are not as you think Akashi-kun. They have accepted me even knowing what I am.”

“You are a gem and therefore…” started Akashi.

“Hey, if Momoi wants to stay, she will stay,” said Kagami.

“Yeah, man. What’s wrong with you? You don’t tell a lady what to do,” Takao winked at Momoi. Aomine glared at him.

“And we do not care if she is a gem or a human,” Himuro looked straight into Akashi’s eyes.

“You should respect the decision she has taken,” added Kasamatsu.

“And I am not a gem!” Momoi stood right in front of them with her eyes full of determination. “I am a human and a gem and therefore I get to choose. And I choose both of them,” she took his hands. “Akashi-kun, I know you think cutting my ties with the human world is the right answer… but it is not. I cannot hide what I am, I will not. Please let me have my freedom.”

“You don’t understand. Humans are not what you think.”

“How do you know that?” asked Kuroko. “In all the years we have been together I have never seen you give any of them an opportunity.”

“He is right Akashi,” said Midorima. “I am not saying humans are not evil, but not all of them are.”

“Is that what you really want Satsuki?” asked Akashi.

“Yes. I want to live my life as a gem and as a human.”

Akashi looked at her ready to say no to her request but when his eyes met hers he stopped. He could not say no to Satsuki. He never could. In her eyes, he still could see his old friend. This was his daughter and he will do anything to protect her from any harm as if it was her own. He knew those humans were nothing more than insects, especially that brunette. He had not stopped thinking about him since their first meeting. How could someone so coward defy him?

So he needed to show Satsuki how weak humans were. He needed to show her that they were better in any sense, that she did not need the friendship of those filthy clods.

“Fine. Let’s make a bet,” he smiled turning to Kasamatsu, the one who seemed to be the leader. “We will play a match, gems against humans. If we win, you will let Momoi alone, and if you win, she can come whenever she wants.”

Kasamatsu looked around and everyone nodded, even Momoi.

“Okay, let’s play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask some question you can leave a comment or it will be better if you contact me through Tumblr... except that my laptop sucks and sometimes Tumblr doesn't work so... Rainbows?


	3. Miracles vs humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember I said my laptop sucked. Well, it died this Wednesday XD Luckily, I had saved the chapter before so here it is. However, this means next chapter will (probably) be uploaded at the middle of January because I will not have a laptop until I get some Christmas money!  
> On the other hand, if I get a new one I will finally be able to get on Tumblr!

Kuroko looked at the group of humans that were gathered discussing their strategy. Kasamatsu seemed confident about their possibilities saying that all of them have at least some experience while the Miracles probably had never played basketball in their life. Kuroko agreed more or less with that statement. Sure, the Crystal Miracles had never played basketball before but thinking this was going to be an easy win was a great mistake. Himuro and Kagami were not really listening and instead were challenging each other to see who could get more points. Kuroko suppressed the impulse of rolling his eyes. Strangely enough, Takao was the only one who was studying the movements of the Crystal Miracles at the other side of the court. Kuroko thought his eyes were a shade lighter than before but he could not be sure.

“Is there something we should know about them, Momoi?” asked Furihata.

“Well… you could say that gems have special powers but I don’t think they will use it. It will be kind of cheating,” said Momoi. “So I think you have nothing to worry about more than Aomine’s speed.”

“Is he fast?” asked suddenly Kagami with great interest.

“Let it to Taiga to focus just on that,” sighed Himuro. “I have to admit I am more concerned with the purple tall guy.”

“Muk-kun is complicated… he might not be an obstacle at all or be one of the strongest player on the court,” stated Momoi. “I have to admit I have never seen them playing so I still don’t have data enough to make a good analysis.”

“Don’t worry Momoi,” laughed Takao. “With Basketball Brothers and Senpai is impossible we lose. Then the only question is… in which team are you going to be?” he asked looking at Kuroko.

“Obviously I’m on your team,” answered Kuroko.

“Since when has he been there!?” asked Kasamatsu.

“Don’t worry Kasamatsu-senpai, I’m used to people ignoring me,” said Kuroko. “Actually, the strange thing is that Takao-san could see me.”

“Well, there is a reason why we force him to play” smiled Kasamatsu.

He did not have time to add anything else because at that moment the Miracles stood in the middle of the court. Akashi looked at them with a confident smile on his face. Kasamatsu gave a few more tips and led them to the court. Momoi threw the ball while Akashi and Kagami stared at each other. Kagami jumped with all his forces catching the ball and passing it to Kasamatsu. The boy surpassed Kise with his drive but then his way was cut by Aomine. Thinking fast, he passed the ball to Takao whose eyes became lighter again. With a faint smile, Takao threw the ball at Himuro who pretended to shoot to the rim. Aomine appeared again blocking him but then Himuro passed the ball behind him and magically appeared at Kagami’s hand next to the rim. Kagami jumped and dunked it. Furihata and Momoi gaped when they noticed Kuroko behind Himuro. Together they got a few more point but soon they noticed the Miracles did not seem to be taking it seriously.

“They are quite good Akashicchi!” exclaimed Kise. “Especially that one they call Senpai.”

“No worries Ryouta, I think we have warmed up enough,” Akashi smiled. “It’s time we show these humans that we are superior.”

They felt a sudden shiver down their spine when Aomine faced Kagami. Momoi stared Aomine knowing games were over. The Crystal Miracles were going to start using their real force. Praying for her human friends, Momoi threw the ball again. A blue flash caught the ball and ran through the whole court even before Kagami landed.

“What the hell was that?” said Kagami when he saw the ball entering the rim.

“Aomine-kun is a Blue Agate,” explained Kuroko. “He can run at a high speed.”

They did not have time to recover as soon Kise caught the ball. Kasamatsu blocked him but then Kise used his drive against himself. The human boy did not give up and followed Kise when the blonde boy passed the ball to Midorima who shot it in the middle of the court. The ball entered the rim with a perfect arc.

“Wait! Wasn’t that Kasamatsu’s drive?” asked Himuro.

“Kise-kun is a Topaz, they can copy their enemies’ movements. Also, Midorima-kun is a Peridot so they can make calculations really fast,” explained again Kuroko.

“Hahahahaha,” laughed Takao. “Did you see that? That arc is way too high.”

Nobody mentioned that his hands were trembling at the same time he laughed. Kasamatsu could almost hear the exact moment Takao decided that Midorima was going to be his opponent. The Crystal Miracles were shortening the difference using their skills while Murasakibara blocked every shoot.

“Murasakibara-kun is an Amethyst, he is a soldier designed to be quite tough.”

Kasamatsu cursed under his breath. The score was 25-27 and they were only winning by two points and with the first half about to end. _If we use Kuroko and Kagami duo maybe we could get some points_. He made a signal to those two and prepared himself to at least slow Kise down. However, just when Takao was about to pass Akashi appeared out of nowhere stealing the ball. Himuro tried to block him but the redhead just moved to the right passing Himuro as if he was nothing. Kagami then jumped to stop Akashi but again the gem just pushed the ball with his elbow tying the match. Momoi indicated the end of the first half with a concerned face.

“What has just happened?” asked a confused Himuro.

“Akashi-kun is a Garnet,” said Kuroko. “But he is a special Garnet, he has Future Eye.”

“So… he can see the future?” shouted Kagami.

“Indeed, I can,” Akashi approached them. “My Future Eye lets me see multiple future outcomes and probabilities. And I can assure you that we have 99% rate of success in this match. I will give you now a chance to surrender.”

An atmosphere of despair filled the air. Who could they win against future itself?

“B-but…” started saying Furihata “th-there is still a 1%.”

“What did you just said?” Akashi glared at him.

“That-that we still have a chance!” Furihata cursed his sputtering but kept going anyway. “Even if it is just a 1%, it is still there.”

“Yeah!” jumped Kagami. “Furi is right!”

“We didn’t even start playing seriously,” smiled Himuro with confidence.

“As Furihata said, it doesn’t matter if it is just a small percentage… we will create a miracle!” said proudly Kasamatsu.

“You use your tricks, we humans use ours,” winked Takao.

Akashi was beyond fury in the light of this audacity. The mere thought of those humans trying to surpass his own predictions made him sick. But it would be unfair to hold them all responsible at the same level. The worst of them was without doubt that brunette. Furihata Kouki. The humans who defied him not just once but twice. He was going to make sure he destroyed him with everything he had. He will make that boy regret every last minute of his life for disobeying him.

Meanwhile, Momoi gathered everyone and told them the data she has collected. Kasamatsu was pleased to see that her skill was indeed spectacular. Momoi explained in full detail what kind of movements the Crystal Miracles were more likely to use in every possible situation.

“Wow Momoi-san!” said Kuroko. “This is incredible.”

“Thank you Tetsu-kun!” smiled Momoi. “But I’m afraid this will just let you have a slight advantage. Akashi can still use his Future Eye and we don’t have a way to deal with their powers.”

“Don’t worry about that Momoi,” the rest of them looked curiously at Himuro. “As Takao said, we have our own tricks.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Furihata.

“You will see.”

Without saying anything else they walked to the court with a new energy. Furihata watched Himuro and Takao talking and snickering about something and had a sudden bad feeling. It could never be something good with those two.

Kagami stood again in front of Aomine knowing what he had to do. When the ball went upwards, he only jumped with half of his strength. As Momoi predicted, Aomine caught the ball and ran towards the rim. But Kagami had started running even before Aomine touched the ball. Aomine could be fast but with Kagami fierce defence he could not score freely. The point, as Momoi told them, was to slow him down enough to create an opportunity for Kuroko.

“Don’t you think that because you have Satsuki you will be able to win against us,” said Aomine when he reached Kagami. “The only one who can beat me is me.”

“I will not be so sure about that,” smiled Kagami.

Maybe Momoi could have some difficulties with the other gems, but not with Aomine. They have grown up together after all. The Crystal Miracles found Aomine in one of the Kindergartens just a few years before Momoi was born. They shared a more profound with each other than with anyone else. That was why Momoi knew Aomine was just trying to protect her in his own way. But she was going to show him how strong she could be.

She knew after their first one on one that Aomine saw Kagami as a potential rival. Even she had to admit the boy almost reached the gems’ level of aptitude. So, of course, Aomine will just focus on Kagami without noticing anyone else in the court because for him they will be too weak. But Aomine forgot that their team was not just formed by humans.

Kuroko appeared right behind Aomine and stole the ball from his hands. The blue gem gaped when he noticed Kuroko sliding away from him. He tried to run after him but Kagami blocked him again.

“I’m sorry but you are wrong. Maybe none of us can beat you,” Kagami signalled Momoi with his head. “But she can.”

Aomine looked straight into her eyes realising all her motivation and determination. He understood how she felt more than anything. But at the same time, Aomine was scared. Letting Momoi in the human world could mean his worst nightmare coming true. It could mean Momoi letting him behind. He looked again at Momoi. She was silently begging him to let her free. _Fine_ , he thought, _if that is what you need to be happy. I will give it to you Satsuki_. However, that did not mean he was going to let them win easily. He just silently promised not to use his speed.

Kuroko passed the ball to Kasamatsu and went to help Kagami with blocking Aomine. The boy watched Kise running towards him but Takao appeared behind the blonde making him a signal.

“Come on, Senpai!” laughed Kise. “Are you scared of me?”

“You should learn to have more respect for your elders, brat,” he said passing the ball to Takao who scored.

Kasamatsu retreated to defend their rim while Akashi passed the ball to Kise. The blonde glared at Kasamatsu visibly annoyed by his previous statement. He did not have the time to deal with his bratty behaviour while Aomine scored two more points. The blue gem was a force to be acknowledged even with Kagami and Kuroko blocking him. The score was 40-35 with the Crystal Miracles winning by five points. It was time to make their attack.

The first thing they had to do was to deal with Murasakibara. And Kasamatsu knew Himuro was the perfect man for that. Once Himuro got the ball, he approached the rim just to be blocked by Murasakibara.

“Sorry, honey,” winked Himuro. “But even though I would love to wrestle with you, I promised Kasamatsu I will behave.”

He then retreated a few steps and threw his Mirage Shot. The ball flew through Murasakibara’s hand and entered the rim. The purple boy looked completely puzzled about what had happened. He bent over Himuro ready to crush the human when he smelt something.

“Pizza,” he said.

“What?” Himuro turned to see Murasakibara drooling. “Oh! It must be my mother’s. You know if you like that kind of food you should come to our place sometime. Our pizza is the best and I could even give you a special service,” he smiled.

“Is that good?”

“Oh, boy,” laughed Himuro. “Believe me, it is delicious” he then walked away but turned again. “And I’m not talking just about the pizza.”

Murasakibara was not really sure what the human was talking about but he decided it has to be something even more delicious than pizza. And if it was true he had to try it no matter what. Himuro scored several times until Akashi approached Murasakibara telling him the secret of his Mirage Shot. The boy cursed under his breath when his shot was blocked by Murasakibara the next time but at least they were winning by a few points.

However, as soon as they passed the ball to Midorima the difference started to banish. Takao frowned watching that high arc again. It was completely insane. But he was not going to give up. If there was not a way of stopping Midorima’s three point-shots then he just had to make sure the ball never reached the green-haired alien. Using his Hawk Eye he saw how Kise was going to pass to Midorima and caught the ball before him. He passed to Kagami who scored another point. He repeated the same method several times.

“I see,” said Midorima after a while. “You also have a special skill like your friend with the mole.”

“I wouldn’t say they are the same,” answered Takao. “My Hawk Eye lets me see the whole court so even if you know about it there is nothing you could do to stop it.”

“What does that exactly mean?” frowned Midorima.

“It means that you are not going to touch that ball again Shin-chan.”

“What did you just call me!?” blushed Midorima.

“Shin-chan!” he shouted.

Midorima narrowed his eyes wondering why humans, especially this one, had to be so annoying. The only good thing they had was providence but most of the humans thought of it as something laughable. Opposite to his friends, Midorima did not hate human. But that did not mean he holds them dear. Kise passed the ball at the same time that Akashi blocked Takao so Midorima could score another three points.

“You were too pretentious with your previous statement,” smiled Midorima. “You can laugh as much as you want but I never left anything to fate. Cancer might have a low ranking today but I have my lucky item with me” he said taking a pack of gums from his pocket.

“Lucky item? You mean like Oha Asa?” As Midorima thought Takao laughed. “Don’t be such a tsundere Shin-chan. I will never laugh at someone’s beliefs that will be rude. And by the way, today is a lucky day for Scorpios right? Then, I’m afraid I have the advantage Shin-chan.”

Midorima watched the boy leave to help Kagami and thought that this human was not like everyone else. Apart from Kuroko, Midorima was the gem who has interacted more with humans but none of them seemed to understand his beliefs. They always laughed it without even letting him explain. But this boy did not seem to care about that and Midorima will be lying if he would say he did not find it interesting.

The score was 56-58 in favour of the Crystal Miracles. Kise was starting to get tired of this game. If he was sincere, he did not care about Momoi’s freedom. He knew Momoi will be fine with both results. If the humans lose then Akashi will protect her forever. And if the gems lose then the humans will take care of her. So he was not worried about that.

But that senpai talking so mighty as if he had to respect him just for being older had made him mad. Especially when **he** was older. He whispered Akashi for an opportunity to go against that boy and the redhead approved with a nod. Soon, Kasamatsu found himself being the only one free to face Kise.

“You know, _senpai_ ,” said Kise obviously mocking at the name. “I am not really good with that kind of formalities. Do you really think you are better just because you were born a few years before? I am way older than you and probably even better than you at basketball.”

“I am,” he said surprising Kise. “Before you even factor in being good or bad or older, this is respect we are talking about. It is not because I have been born earlier. It is because I have spent more years working hard on my team, on my family and on my friends longer than you have. You may be older than me but you had no experience whatsoever after being locked in your corner of the beach.” Kise gaped at him still with the ball in his hand. “I’m telling you to respect that experience. Doesn’t matter if you are a Crystal Miracle or anything else. You are a freshmen in life. And I’m a senior here, the captain, Yukio Kasamatsu. Got any complaints?”

Kasamatsu then rushed forward and stole the ball from him without even blinking. Kise was still processing his speech trying to figure how a human like that could radiate such a respectful aura. It was really different from Akashi’s commanding aura. That boy was a leader because he had grown up working hard in order to achieve his goals.

Akashi clenched his teeth watching how Kise changed with glaring look for one full of admiration towards the human. This could not be happening. It was not just that they were losing but his fellow gems seemed to be charmed by those humans. Aomine had stopped using his speed, Murasakibara sniffed the mole boy every time he got closer, Midorima stared and blushed at anything the laughed kid was saying, and now Kise was drooling over the captain. It was the time to properly use his Future Eye.

He rushed forward foreshadowing all their movements in barely a second. He refused to be defeated by the same humans who wanted to take Momoi away from him. He scored evading them using his Future Eye and ignoring the other gems. He could not waste time with them. The score was 88-88 when he noticed something. His Future Eye had stopped seeing into the future. Watching Takao and Himuro running towards him, he tried to score but the ball was caught by Kasamatsu. The boy passed it to Kagami who along with Kuroko scored with a powerful slam dunk at the same moment Momoi shouted the end of the match.

“Yeah!” roared Kagami. “You were right about his powers Furi.”

Akashi turned to see how the humans were hugging that annoying brunette. That boy must have told them something before the beginning of the second half that had deactivated his Future Eye. He stomped towards him with fire in his eyes.

“What have you done, you filthy human?”

“Akashi-kun!” Momoi stood in the way between Akashi and Furihata.

“Move,” he ordered. “This human has made something to my Future Eye.”

“He hasn’t done anything,” explained Momoi. “It was me the one who came with a way of stopping your Future Eye. Furi only pointed out for us.”

“What kind of magic did you use?” asked Akashi.

“I-I-I didn’t use any magic,” said Furihata. “It’s just something that I thought when Momoi explained how your powers work.”

“And that is?” Akashi was starting to think that kid was mocking him on purpose.

“W-well… if you think about it… your Future Eye captures every aspect of your surroundings and makes several predictions b-b-but… what if you didn’t observe all the players?”

“Kuroko,” Akashi turned to the smallest gem. “You used your invisibility powers so I could not see the outcome of that play.”

“I was merely putting myself at your level Akashi-kun. It seemed unfair that all of you were using your powers except me.”

“So… does that mean Momoi has now free will?” interrupted Takao.

“A deal is a deal,” said Akashi. “You won.”

“In that case, this deserves a celebration!” proclaimed Himuro. “Everyone is invited to Alex’s for pizza.”

“Can I go too?” asked Murasakibara.

“Of course, everyone is welcome. Especially you,” winked Himuro.

“Tatsuya! You are not allowed to get any boy upstairs,” said Kagami. “I don’t want to walk in on you again.”

“Can I ask how many times?” asked Takao with a mischievous smile.

“No,” answered Kasamatsu punching him in the head.

“Enjoy your meeting,” said Akashi turning around. “Atsushi, escort Momoi to the Temple when you are done.”

“Actually, Akashicchi, I think I’m going to stay too,” smiled Kise.

“Leaving Kise and Murasakibara in charge of Momoi will be reckless,” said Midorima. “I will stay too.”

“You traitors,” muttered Aomine. “You have fun with those humans.”

“Dai-chan!” Momoi used his puppy eyes. “Stay, please.”

Aomine blushed and looked away but Momoi knew he was going to stay anyways. She was just giving him an excuse. She looked at Akashi with a hopeful look but soon realised she was not going to be victorious with it. The redhead patted her on her head with a faint smile. Then, he threw a last glare at Furihata (who hid behind Kagami) and left. Momoi watched him walking alone with sadness. She wished Akashi would be more open but she did not know exactly how.

“I have the feeling Momoi-san and I have the same goal.”

“Tetsu-kun!” jumped Momoi. “What do you mean?”

“I also have always wanted to get Akashi out of his shell but until now I did not think it was possible."

“Does that mean you have an idea?”

Kuroko then looked at the scene right in front of him. Aomine and Kagami fighting for some petty thing, Kasamatsu trying to shut Kise up, Himuro talking with Murasakibara about food, Takao laughing about something Midorima had just said. And laughing along was Furihata Kouki. Kuroko stared at the boy thinking that maybe he was the key he had been waiting for.

“Something like that.”


	4. Reality and expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new laptop! So you can visit my tumblr [LunaP](https://lunap95.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask something. Also I'm going to post previews of the following chapters there just in case you are curious. I'm searching for someone to be my beta reader so if you are interested send me a message there. And if you want me to add something to the story just tell me ;)

The Kasamatsu bloodline was almost as old as the Gems themselves. There has always been a Kasamatsu as a mayor of Teiko City and Kasamatsu Yukio knew since he was born that his destiny was being the next mayor. His father, Kasamatsu Sora, was the person he respected the most. Severe but gentle at the same time, Sora ruled the town with precision trying to improve their facilities and offering new jobs, like the Furihatas. He has never pressured Kasamatsu in his duties, never told him he _had_ to be the next mayor. But he did assume it. So Kasamatsu decided it was fine. He will be the next mayor. After all, he did not have ambition for anything so why not following his father’s steps. That will make the old man happy. And that was enough for Kasamatsu.

Or that was what everyone thought.

When he woke up that morning, Kasamatsu knew something was wrong. He did not know what, everything seemed fine, but he knew this day was not going to be like the others. He had breakfast with his family without really listening to anyone until his father called him.

“Yukio!” said Sora.

“What?” Kasamatsu lifted up his head. “Sorry father, I was distracted. Did you say something?”

“Are you okay Yukio?” asked his mother with a worried face.

“He is fine,” laughed Sora. “I bet he is thinking in his darling or something.”

“I don’t have a _darling_ dad,” answered him quite tired.

“Yet. Someday you will bring a nice girl and…” Sora stopped talking when he saw his wife staring at him. “I mean a boy! Of course, we do not have anything against…”

“Dad, I know,” he cut his father knowing he could be hours and hours talking about how proud he was of the gay community. He was a politician after all.

“Are you sure everything is OK?” asked Sora with a warm smile.

“Yes, I’m just focused on our next match.”

“It’s this weekend right?” asked his mother.

“Can we go?” said his little brother Hiro almost at the same time his twin brother Shiro rolled his eyes.

“There is no way Yukio-nii could play well if you are screaming all the time,” mocked Shiro.

“Enough you two! Get ready for school already!” shouted his mother scaring the children away.

Kasamatsu smiled fondly when the twins winked at him in their way. Those two were always getting into trouble but they were good kids. And they adored Kasamatsu but also understood that if they went to his match, Kasamatsu will be all the time keeping an eye on them. After saying goodbye to his parent, he took his car and went to gather Takao and the other. Himuro and Kagami were already talking about the strategies they should follow in their match when he stopped the car in front of their house. Well, Himuro was. Kagami was just really excited. Takao looked at them from the front seat with a teasing expression and Kasamatsu knew Kagami was going to be the target of his jokes today. While he drove to Furihata’s house he could not stop thinking about his bad feeling. Was he imagining it?

As soon as he stopped in front of the brunette’s house he knew he had not imagined it. Because waving next to Furihata and with a wide smile was Kise Ryouta.

“What the hell are you doing here?” asked Kasamatsu already in a bad mood.

“How rude Senpai! I’m here to be with you!” he jumped into the car.

“Hey, brat! What do you think you are doing? That’s Furihata’s place.”

“N-n-no. It’s okay Kasamatsu-senpai. Really,” answered Furihata.

“Don’t worry, I can sit in the back seat and then Furihata can sit on my lap,” declared Takao.

“B-b-but that’s…”

“That’s perfect! I like how you think human,” interrupted Kise.

Without knowing exactly how Furihata found himself seated on Takao’s lap. Kise had appeared suddenly that morning claiming he was going with him to school. Then, out of nowhere, he had started interrogating Furihata with questions about Kasamatsu. He felt a little bit sorry for Kasamatsu because of the blonde obvious infatuation with him. But if someone could handle Kise it was probably Kasamatsu. No sooner have they arrived at school when the older man has kicked Kise out of his classroom. The poor blonde went to Furihata’s class trying to get some advice.

“Please, Furi!” Kise has decided to use the nickname just like the others. “Momoicchi says you are the kindest human on the surface of this planet, you need to help me with Senpai.”

“I’m sorry Kise-san but I don’t know Kasamatsu-senpai that well, I just arrived a month ago. And I’m not exactly sure what do you want with Kasamatsu-senpai.”

“I’m in love with him!” exclaimed the blonde. “Senpai is the only person I can think about. My heart is about to explode. He showed me a whole new world” his eyes were shining like twinkling stars.

“Wait there a second Aladdin,” Kagami raised an eyebrow. “I thought Kasamatsu scolded you at that match.”

“I bet he gave him one of his senpai speech,” sighed Furihata having to suffer the same just a few weeks after moving to Teiko City.

“That was just a way of teasing, I’m sure,” he added with a smile. “Senpai and I were made for each other. I know. I can feel it! But he does not recognise my feelings for him.”

“Then you are probably doing it wrong,” said Kagami. “He is not going to respect you if you behave like a little kid.”

“I’m older than any of you!”

Kise did not have more time to complain about the absolutely misunderstood portrayal of his persona (or at least that what he thought) because the bell rang and Furihata and Kagami kicked him out of their class again. Kise sighed and decided to wait in the schoolyard.

He smiled praising himself for his wonderful plan. He was going to get revenge on that human by making him fall in love with him. And then Kise will break up with him shattering his heart into a million pieces. That will teach Senpai to look down on him. Although he also had to admit the boy had caught his attention. He did know why but he had not stopped dreaming about the boy since that day. In that match, Kasamatsu has looked at him straight in the eyes and has figured Kise out in a mere second. He was so absorbed in his own thought he did not see a group of students approaching him.

“Well, look what a pretty boy we have here,” said one of them.

“Are you new pretty boy?” laughed one, his eyes scanning Kise up and down.

“I’m just waiting someone,” answered Kise with a smile.

“Sure you are blondie,” the first boy seated next to him. “What if you and I have some good time meanwhile.”

“I don’t think so, you have a hideous personality and you are quite ugly.”

“What did you say you fuckin…?” Kise was ready to stop any kind of attack against him but suddenly a voice interrupted them.

“What do you think you are doing?” Kasamatsu was just in front of them throwing murdering looks to each one of them.

“Crap, it’s the student council president,” he whispered one of them. “Shouldn’t you be in class, president?”

“I will just say it once,” said Kasamatsu. “Leave.”

The gang felt a sudden chill and decided it was best to leave. Kasamatsu waited until they had disappeared to turn his gaze towards Kise. The gem was still gaping at him as if he could not believe Kasamatsu just got rid of those boys by his mere presence.

“Wow Senpai! You are amazing, they have completely chickened out. Although I was about to take them down by myself but…”

“Shut up idiot!” Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the back. “You shouldn’t waste your time with that kind of people. If you are bored read a book or something.”

“Bored? How... could you…?” Kise looked at him incredulously.

“Great, now you have lost your mind,” sighed Kasamatsu. “Look, I will take you home so follow me.”

“Don’t you have classes? And what about the others?”

“I will not die for skipping one day of class. And about the others, Alex will pick them up.”

Kise nodded in agreement and followed Kasamatsu almost jumping. He was so happy to finally have some time with this human. It was so fascinating the respect he inspired in people. He was a little bit surprised by his perception but that only increased his interest. Because Kise was terribly bored. He had been living in the same corner for years without contact with the outside world. He always thought humans did not have anything to offer, they were just primate live beings. But then a dog sneaked into their property and everything changed.

* * *

 

Kasamatsu parked in front of his house and told Kise to leave but the blonde did not listen to him and followed him. Kise entered in his house without listening any of his complains. Kasamatsu Sora heard some noise and went out of his office only to see his son arguing with a blonde kid.

“Yukio? What are you doing here? Don’t you have class?”

“Father!” Kasamatsu cursed under his breath and tried to make an excuse.

“You must be Senpai’s father, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” suddenly said Kise. “I’m Kise Ryouta. Some boys were bothering me so Senpai had to help me get to Teiko City,” he bowed. “I’m deeply sorry for the problems I have caused.”

“Well, well, you don’t need to apologise,” laughed Sora. “I’m sure your ‘Senpai’ is happy to help you, right Yukio?”

“… Sure,” answered Kasamatsu.

“Then Senpai, you can help me with that homework I told you about?”

“No way! You are leaving right…”

“Yukio,” interrupted Sora. “You should always help your underclassmen, the Kasamatsus are always on the part of the inexperienced in order to bring them wisdom,” said with pride.

Kasamatsu groaned and took Kise to his room. Sora observed the boys and smiled knowing he was going to see Kise more from now on.

The black-haired boy simply decided to completely ignore Kise while the other studied his room. It did not have much. A bed, a desk, some book from high school and a basketball in one corner. He did have some posters of people Kise did not know.

“Your dad seems nice,” Kise said casually trying to start a conversation. “Akashicchi says he is a good mayor,” Kasamatsu did not answer. “Tell me Senpai, are you going to be a mayor when you are older?”

“I guess. That’s what everyone thinks.” There was something in his voice that caught his attention. Kasamatsu suddenly looked so sad.

“But… what about you? What do you want to do?” asked Kise.

Kasamatsu turned to Kise with a surprised look in his eyes. It was the first time someone has really asked him as if they wanted to hear an answer. As if he actually cared about what Kasamatsu wanted to do in a future.

“You like basketball, right?” offered Kise. “Why not being a professional player?”

“It’s not that easy,” he grunted. “Professional players get scouted in high school and I only have one last year. Anyway, I already told you I’m going to be a mayor, I will study politics just like my dad.”

“But you don’t want to,” declared Kise with a long face.

“And that’s the difference between you and me," Kasamatsu sat next to Kise. “Look, sometimes you need to do things you don’t like for the sake of others. It is called being an adult.”

Kise stared at him as if Kasamatsu had just jumped and flown over his head. His eyes were so wide it was almost funny.

“That’s bullshit! Why would you do something you don’t like for someone else? They will not do it for you! It doesn’t make any sense!” he shouted. “You should do whatever you want.”

“Don’t scream you idiot!” Kasamatsu punched him in the stomach. “It does not matter that they don’t do it for you. The important thing is that you follow what you think is right,” Kise looked at him without truly understanding what he meant. Kasamatsu sighed and continued. “My father has given me everything I have. He always has been supportive even after… well… even after I told him I’m gay. He has never pressured me to do anything but I know how happy he will be if I’m the next mayor.”

“So, you will sacrifice your dream because you think you don’t have a chance and follow a path that you don’t want.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“What if you had a chance with basketball? What will you do?”

“It’s none of your business,” answered the older boy. Despite his words he ruffled the blonde hair. “Don’t worry about it. You should leave before it’s too late.”

Kasamatsu almost dragged him out of his house so Kise walked to the beach thinking about everything. He didn’t understand Kasamatsu at all and at the same time he understood him completely. That human was way more fascinating than he thought. He arrived home a bit depressed. He didn’t know why but the thought of Kasamatsu being a mayor for the rest of his life caused him distress.

“How was your plan?” asked a voice behind him.

“Akashicchi! You scared me!”

“You seem distracted, did that Furihata boy give you some trouble?”

“Furihata?” Kise almost laughed at his question. “I don’t think that boy is the evil mind you think he is. And about my plan… I think I’m going to give up, the idea of hurting him doesn’t seem so appealing anymore. Actually, Senpai is… quite nice.”

Akashi observed as Kise entered his room with a bad feeling. This will lead to trouble.

* * *

 

They were in big trouble.

Kasamatsu glanced at the score cursing under his breath. This was their first game in the street basketball tournament and they were losing. But not because their rivals were too good. But because they were Kirisaki Daiichi.

They had heard before about their rough play but it never occurred to Kasamatsu that someone could play basketball like that without feeling regret. Kagami was full of bruised just like Himuro. Thankfully, Takao and Kuroko were able to avoid most of their attacks.

“Kasamatsu-senpai, are you okay?” Furihata offered him a bottle of water during the time out.

“It’s not fair they are mostly attacking Kasamatsu-san!” yelled Momoi.

Kasamatsu only sighed and accepted the ice Momoi gave him. He needed to resist and attract all of Kirisaki Daiichi attention towards him so the others could score. Kuroko looked at him as if he knew what he was thinking and didn’t like the idea. The timeout was about to finish when Kise stood in front of him.

“Wait, Senpai! You are in no condition to play,” stated the blonde.

“I’m the captain of this team Kise, I will continue playing.”

“Then… Let me play!”

“You are not part of this team,” complained Kasamatsu.

“But maybe he can play for one of us,” interrupted Himuro. “Taiga and I will be more than grateful if you could give us some time to rest.”

“Speak for yourself, Kuroko and I are going to defeat them,” said Kagami.

The captain stared at Kise a few minutes before nodding. Kise smiled while Himuro took a sit and Furihata rushed to give him some ice for his bruises.

“Oh, so we have a new player,” the captain of the other team, Hanamiya, approached to them. “Not that is going to change anything.”

“Who knows? I have seen you using some interesting plays before,” answered Kise.

In a few minutes, Kise used all of Kirisaki Daiichi plays against them. They still tried to hinder the other players but thanks to Kuroko’s passes the ball was always miles away from them. The match finished with the victory of the Teiko team.

“We did it!” Furihata and Momoi hugged each other.

Hanamiya spat on the court and stared at Kise, who was being praised by his teammates. That blonde remembered him of something. Hanamiya thought where did he hear about someone who could copy skills. Then, he smiled and took a picture of Kise with his phone without the other one knowing it. He knew someone who would be really happy about that information.

“Did you see it Senpai? I defeated them, and maybe there was a talent scout around here.”

“Shut up brat!” Kasamatsu kicked him. “I already told you to forget about that. Besides, the scouts will be in the final, not in the classification round.”

“Anyway, is the first time we win so we should celebrate,” said Kise. “I know, let’s do a barbecue on the beach.”

“That’s a great idea Ki-chan!” jumped Momoi. “I will tell everyone.”

“We could help you organise it, it will be nice to see Atsushi again,” smiled Himuro.

“I think it would be best if Kagami-kun and I were the one in charge of the food,” said Kuroko.

Furihata laughed remembering the food of his older coach, Aida Riko. It seemed like Momoi was exactly the same in terms of cooking. The others joined his laugh while Momoi pouted but eventually she also joined them.

* * *

 

“So, does the photo helps you?” asked Hanamiya on the phone.

“Yes, you did a good job,” answered a voice. “I will need you to give me a little bit more of information, think you can handle it?”

The figure stood in front of Teiko City, phone in his hands.

“Sure. I will contact you later, Haizaki.”

Haizaki Shougo hanged up and licked his thumb observing the photograph of Kise.

“So here is where you have been hiding Gems. You thought you have got rid of me but this time I’m going to take you all down. Starting with Kise… and finishing with Akashi.”


	5. The barbecue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra points if someone figures out how Takao discovered Midorima had a card!

If you asked Takao, getting up early on a weekend was the most stupid thing someone could do. So of course, not even he understood why he has been called to Alex’ pizzeria. It was all Kasamatsu’s fault. If anyone else had texted Takao, he would have ignored them without shame. But he respected Kasamatsu so much and also was kind of afraid of him.

So that was the main reason why he was seated with his friends at a table. What he did not know was why the Crystal Miracles were also there. Kise was seated next to Kasamatsu, of course. Murasakibara was eating pizza at the other side and every now and then Himuro brought more food for him. Aomine and Midorima were glaring everyone making clear they did not want to be there. Momoi was just chatting cheerfully with Furihata. Kagami and Kuroko were in their own world whispering things to each other. They were awfully cute.

“Well, you must be wondering why I called you here,” said Kise.

“Wait, you?” Takao glared Kise. “So it wasn’t Kasamatsu-senpai?”

“Sorry Takao, but you ignored my previous messages,” whined Kise.

“Anyway,” interrupted Kasamatsu “Kise wanted to make a barbecue for everyone in the beach.”

“Senpai! I was going to announce it!” shouted Kise.

“Nobody cares about that,” grunted Kasamatsu.

“How mean! But I forgive you Senpai,” smiled Kise. “Because you won all the matches and qualified to the semi-finals!” Kise threw confetti over them. “And that’s why we, the Crystal Miracles, will prepare a special barbecue with live music!”

“Since when has he been preparing this?” whispered Takao to Kasamatsu.

“Three weeks,” groaned Kasamatsu.

“And now I will inform you of your roles,” said Kise with a royal posture. “Kurokocchi and Murasakibaracchi will be in charge of the food, but you cannot eat it before everyone is there Murasakibaracchi!” he glared the amethyst. “Himuro and Kagami will be in charge of the cooking, and Momoicchi, Furihata and Aomine will bring the drinks and the grill.”

“My father said he will lend us his,” smiled Furihata.

“And of course, Senpai and I will be in charge of the music! Did you know that Senpai can play the guitar? He is sooo good! He didn’t want me to know about it but I sneaked… Agh! Stop kicking me Senpai!”

“What about Shin-chan and I?” asked Takao.

“Well, Mirodimacchi and you will be in charge of the stage.”

“The stage? There is no way the two of us can set a stage in just a few hours!” complained Takao.

“Takao, just humour him,” said Kasamatsu. “Midorima will help you so you don’t need to worry”.

“Fine,” shrugged Takao.

Midorima looked at him and sighed. If he could he would ask Kise to put him with any other human rather than with this “Takao”. It was not that Midorima did not like humans. Unlike some of his friends, Midorima knew humans were not a brainless species. After all, they had created so many wonderful things that the least he could give them was his acknowledgement. But he could not stand humans like Takao Kazunari.

Takao and he walked in complete silence without truly paying attention to each other. There were a bunch of metal panels that Kise had previously got from who knows where. Takao cursed observing all the heavy lifting he will have to do just because of Kasamatsu’s new protegee. So, his surprise was more than pleasant when he saw Midorima moving the panels with his mind.

“Wow!” screamed Takao. “I didn’t know you were a psychic, Shin-chan.”

“It’s called ferrokinesis you fool,” protested Midorima. “And stop calling me like that.”

“Always the tsundere, Shin-chan,” laughed the human.

Midorima rolled his eyes and decided he was going to ignore Takao as much as he could. Takao seemed to think the same because a mere second after he was lying on the sand. That was the main reason he could not acknowledge people like Takao. Humans were so lazy. He knew it was not all of them but still they were enough to get on his nerves. Midorima was tired of humans who did not have any ambition or goal in their life and just killed time waiting for a miracle to happen. Most of them always followed the same path without truly living their life.

And even though Takao Kazunari was not the prejudiced boy he thought he was, the Hawk boy was one of the most annoying humans he has ever met. He never wanted to do anything and spend most of his days watching series or collecting cards. Of course, Midorima did not know this because he has stalked Takao. He was just merely interested in the boy and has paid attention to his routines. That was all.

The only person he listened was Kasamatsu. Midorima understood that the older man was a respectable human and even he had a certain amount of respect for him. But in his head, he could not figure out what had Kasamatsu done to gain Takao’s respect. Not that he wanted to know it. It was just mere scientific curiosity.

“Wait a second,” Midorima turned to see Takao pointing at his pocket. “What do you have there?”

“This?” Midorima took the card he had in his pocket. “It’s my lucky item.”

“No, no, that a basketball trading card,” suddenly Takao was in front of Midorima. “Oh my god! It’s Michael Jordan’s super exclusive rare card! Where did you get it? They stopped selling this collection like 40 years ago!”

“It was also my lucky item some years ago,” explained Midorima. “I always keep my past lucky items just in case I have to use them again.”

“So, you are not going to use it after today right? Can you give it to me?” hopefully asked Takao.

“No,” answered Midorima right away.

“What? Why?”

“It’s my lucky item.”

“I’m not telling you to give it to me today! And does it really need to be that card? I can give you a thousand more cards if you just give me that one,” begged Takao.

“You are right in one thing, it does not need to be this card,” admitted Midorima. “But I am not going to give it to you anyway. Someone with such a weak spirit as you do not deserve this.”

“You think I have a weak spirit? What do you even know about me?” asked Takao visibly angered.

Unknown to them, a figure observed them a few miles away with a smirk on his face. Haizaki was obviously amused by their little conflict. He was just planning to study the Crystal Miracles to learn if they have any new trick under the sleeve. But this was far more interesting. He has never seen Peridot arguing with anyone, mostly because he usually just ignored the person who annoyed him. He looked at his little friends next to him and snapped his fingers pointing at them.

Meanwhile, Midorima was about to answer Takao when he felt something approaching them. He pushed Takao away while a corrupted gem appeared on the beach. It looked like a giant orange beast with multiples horns in its head. Midorima knew it was a corrupted gem but what he did not understand was why it was there.

He did not have time to think about that so he summoned his green bow. He charged three arrows and shot them to the monster but it did not make much effect.

“What the hell is that thing?” asked Takao.

“It’s a corrupted gem,” simply said Midorima. “Now escape while I distract it and search for the others.”

He did not wait to hear his answer and started running towards the monster. He shot another arrow straight to its face to get its attention. The monster roared while Midorima cursed under his breath. His arrows were not strong enough to drill through its skin. If the others did not appear soon, he will be in serious trouble.

The corrupted gem rushed towards him but Midorima dodged it with a jump. He tried to put some distance in order to shot a more powerful arrow but the monster was chasing him all the time. It sure was insistent. He did a back-flip to the right thinking that maybe he could use the monster weight on his behalf, just like Akashi sometimes did. However, the corrupted gem turned around with an incredible speed. The monster hit him in the abdomen making him drop his bow. Midorima rolled in the sand while the monster tried to crush him.

Midorima was thinking how to escape when something else caught the monster attention. Takao was on the other side throwing stones at the monster.

“What are you doing fool?” shouted Midorima.

“Don’t you ever think for a second that I’m going to leave you here alone Shin-chan,” smiled Takao.

Midorima did not know if Takao was the nicest human he has met or the most stupid. It was kind of hard to decide which one was when Takao was running unarmed in front of a huge monster saving your life. Midorima took the chance and started charging a more powerful arrow in his bow. Takao was starting to regret his decision when he stumbled and felt. The monster was about to jump on him when something hit it.

The other Crystal Miracles appeared running towards the monster. Aomine was the first one to arrive beating the monster with his blue spear. Then, Kise used his yellow whip to capture the corrupted gem while Midorima finished charging his attack. The arrow puffed the monster in a mere instant. Kuroko and Murasakibara arrived with the humans, Kuroko with his knife hidden and Murasakibara with his hammer ready to crush.

“I have never been so happy to see you guys,” said Takao out of breath.

“What was that thing?” asked Kagami.

“It was a corrupted gem,” explained Momoi. “Our mission in this planet is to defeat them in order to protect you.”

“You fight things like that all the time?” Furihata looked worried.

“Some thousand years ago there was a war between our Homeworld and the Earth. Pink Tourmaline led a rebellion and we were successful. Sadly, there are still some remnants of the war. We fight against them and bubble their gem so everyone can be safe,” explained Kuroko.

“Well, Satsuki’s skills are only defensive,” laughed Aomine. “Though I have to admit her shield has saved us more than one time.”

“Shut up Dai-chan!” blushed Momoi.

“You don’t need to worry Furihata-kun, usually we can handle corrupted gems but…”

“The right question will be what a corrupted gem was doing on our beach,” said a voice behind them.

Akashi was walking out of the temple with a serious expression. He took a moment to glare at Furihata.

“Aka-chin is right. They are always around the kindergarten. If they start appearing around him it will be too bothersome,” said Murasakibara.

“And too dangerous,” added Kasamatsu. “Innocent people might get involved if those monsters keep appearing.”

“Don’t worry Senpai! I will protect you!” Kise attempted to hug Kasamatsu but the other moved away.

“We have the situation under control,” said Akashi. “There is no need for the humans to be concerned about our job. Now, if you excuse me I would appreciate if you leave.”

“But Akachin we are going to make a party!” interrupted Momoi. “You promised me I could use the beach.”

“Do as you want.”

Akashi turned with an indignant gesture and entered the temple without saying anything else. There was an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes before Takao decided to break it.

“Well, weren’t we going to have a party? Come Shin-chan, you have to rebuild the stage!”

Everyone laughed when Midorima started shuttering and complaining. After the stage was completely repaired, Himuro and Kagami started cooking all the food that Kuroko and Murasakibara had brought. Takao approached Midorima while the others were chatting cheerfully next to the fire.

“So, do I get that card for saving your life?” asked him.

“If you are expecting me to thank you for that you better sit back,” Midorima stared at him.

“Come on Shin-chan!” begged Takao. “I will do anything you ask.”

“Anything?” Midorima smirked. “Fine, you will have to carry me in a rickshaw.”

“What? That doesn’t have any sense!” screamed Takao. “Stupid Shin-chan… but fine,” smiled. “I will carry you whenever you want in a rickshaw.”

“Really?” Midorima was just joking but then he saw the determination in the eyes of Takao. “Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have seen you in your basketball matches, you always let Kasamatsu and Himuro take all the glory. I thought you didn’t have any determination for anything.”

“Bahahaha,” Takao started laughing. “Shin-chan you are so funny. This is Kasamatsu last year, and then it would be Himuro’s. It would not be fair to steal all the attention,” he winked. “When Himuro graduates, it will be my time to shine.”

Midorima looked at the human who smiled in front of him. It seemed he was mistaken all this time. Takao was not one of those lazy humans, he did not lack ambition nor determination. He was just a really nice person. He smiled a little bit. Maybe someday he will give Takao that card.

 

Haizaki smirked and dialled a number on his phone. Releasing that monster has been without a doubt a wonderful idea. The Crystal Miracles used the same weapons and strategies that before. Sure, the blue gem was new but it didn’t matter. He knew how to deal with gems. What was truly interesting was that pink haired girl. She wasn’t a gem, not fully. But Haizaki felt the presence of Pink Tourmaline around her.

It also annoyed him that Pink Tourmaline didn’t seem to be around. Was he inside the temple? Has he been bubbled? What kind of relationship had him with the pink girl? Too many questions.

“Oy listen, I need you to find me a way to infiltrate into the human gang,” he said. “No, not near the gems, if they see me we are fucked… Pizza?... Oh, the one with the mole… yes, it would be interesting,” he licked his thumb. “Hanamiya? I still need him, you will have to find another subject for experimentation… one of the humans?... Sure, it will be interesting.”

 

 After devouring all the food (which was perfectly cooked by Kagami and Himuro), Kise pushed Kasamatsu to the stage with a guitar in his hands. Kasamatsu tried to run away but he knew there was no escape. He started playing some popular songs with his guitar followed by Kise who sang along him. At some point, Takao whispered something to Kasamatsu and the other nodded. Kicking Kise out of the stage, Kasamatsu gave the microphone to Takao who started singing an original song.

_But I'll be your shield I can be your lion_

_I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'_

_Believe in me_

_And I won't let you down_

_But now we've come so far_

_I know just who we are_

_And we shine brighter than any gem_

_Between us and the sun_

_Now it's just you and me_

_Like it was meant to be_

_And I'll protect you I'll defend you_

_If you let me try_

_We'll stay together now and forever_

_Just let me try_

Furihata was enjoying the song when someone touched his shoulder. Kuroko was behind him with a plate in his hands.

“Furihata-kun, would you mind giving this to Akashi? He is not too fond of eating but I think he should at least taste what the others have cooked,” asked the gem.

“Well…” Furihata then realised that Akashi was observing them leaning in the rail of the house. “Can you not give it to him?”

“I would but I promised Kagami-kun I would help him cleaning.”

The brunette boy sighed accepting the plate in his hands. He was still not sure about this. The only reassurance he had was that Akashi will probably not murder him with so many witnesses… maybe.

He climbed the stairs and approached Akashi with the food in his hands as if he was offering a sacrifice to an angered god.

“Eh… A-A-Akashi-san,” stuttered Furihata. “Kuroko told me to bring you this.”

“I don’t eat.”

Akashi did not even look at him and keep staring at the fire. At that moment, Momoi was dancing with Aomine (or at least trying) while Takao and Kasamatsu played on the stage.

“You really care about her.”

“She is the daughter of my best friend, of course I care.”

Furihata gasped noticing he has said that out loud. Akashi was now glaring at him as always.

“I-I-I didn’t mean that!” he said. “I’m sure Nijimura-san also considered you as his best friend.”

“Who knows?” shrugged Akashi. “No one could really read Pink Tourmaline. He always did what he wanted without thinking about the consequences. He thought you humans were so interesting, Kuroko and Momoi think the same,” Akashi seemed to forget that Furihata was there and kept speaking looking at the sky. “But he was a good leader. He was always there, always caring about us… about me. He gave hope to all of us telling we could be whatever we wanted. He was… so brilliant.”

“Oh my god… you were in love with him,” said Furihata and Akashi froze.

“If you ever say this to Satsuki I will…” threatened Akashi.

“I won’t,” promised Furihata. “I … I kind of understand how you feel.”

“How could you understand anything?” the gem threw him a look full of hate.

“Well, not on the same level but… you also lost the person you love,” Furihata leaned on the rail. “I mean, before coming here I was dating this girl, Mayu, but we decided to break up. She didn’t love me in the same way I love her but still dated me to give me a chance. I… I still love her so I understand what it is to love someone you cannot have… I kind of understand what it is to keep thinking about that person even when you just want to forget everything. How they keep being the first thing you think in the morning and the last before you go to sleep. And even if you know is impossible there is this stupid hope inside your heart that tells you that maybe, maybe is possible… Of course, I don’t want to say our situations are the same! What happened to Nijimura-san was terrible but…”

Furihata kept talking and fidgeting while Akashi studied him. He has never thought a human could feel the same as him. He missed Pink Tourmaline so much, but as Furihata said, it has always been impossible. Pink Tourmaline never saw him as anything else than a friend. Akashi has been so happy by his side that he thought it will be fine. But then Sakura Momoi appeared in their lives. Suddenly, she was everywhere, taking the person he loved the most away from him. But contrary to what the others thought, he did not hate Sakura Momoi. He could not hate her when she made Pink Tourmaline so happy, when she created something so beautiful as her daughter.

He sighed and took the plate out of Furihata’s hands.

“It’s good,” he admitted.

“I know right? Kagami and Himuro usually help Alex in the kitchen… if you want, you can come with us someday.”

“I appreciate your concern Furihata, but I’m fine.”

“But you aren’t!” frowned Furihata. “I know is difficult but you have to try to get over Nijimura-san. I’m sure he would have wanted for you to make new friends.”

“It’s not that easy,” replied Akashi.

“I know it! But if you don’t do anything then the pain will not go away,” stated Furihata. “What are you so scared of? You know that getting over your feelings for him doesn’t mean you are going to forget him, right?” Akashi stared at him with incredulity.

“You… are truly something else,” the gem smiled. “Fine, Kuroko, you win,” he whispered to himself. “Since you seem to have the courage enough to defy me… why don’t you tell me what I should do?”

“Me?” Furihata scratched his head. “Well, it depends but… what about reading? When you read it’s like you are in a completely different world and it helps me not to think about Mayu… and going out with friends, that helps too… maybe trying new things?”

“Reading, going out with friends and trying new things,” repeated Akashi. “Fine, I will try your method Furihata, but you need to assist me in some of them. After all, this is your idea.”

Furihata sighed knowing he was going to regret this decision at some point but shook his hand anyway. On the beach, Kuroko smiled and gave Momoi a thumbs-up. Their plan was progressing little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Takao sings is "Let me try" by Nathan Sharp (NateWantsToBattle) and you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n16aTmlqgIU). He is a fantastic singer and has a lot of amazing covers so check it out!


	6. A monster in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter a hundred times but I wasn't happy with the result until now. Muramuro are super cute but they also are the most difficult couple to write TT-TT Hope you enjoy it!

_Wow! You are so handsome!_

_Himuro-san is the prettiest boy I have ever met._

_You really are like a model…._

_But that’s all, right? You are just that, a pretty face…_

Himuro Tatsuya woke up with his heart beating against his chest. Another nightmare, another sleepless night. His brother was sleeping in the lower bunk snoring like a bear. He lied down on his bed wondering if he would ever forget those words. It has been years but they still haunted him almost every night. Was it because he thought they were true? Or because he believed that person to be the love of his life at that time?

He laughed at himself for his young stupidity. At that time, he thought that boy was everything. How wrong he was. After he got tired of playing with Himuro, they broke up and Kagami and Alex had to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. There were words said at that time that he deeply regretted.

He told Taiga he hated him. A few days later his brother came back with a bruised eye and told him that guy was not going to bother him again. Then, Alex brought them to the arcade and together they won two silver rings that they wore as a symbol of their brotherhood.

The experience strengthened his family ties. But not his confidence. Himuro started to lose interest in serious relationships. He never dated again, only had some “friends” with whom he had sex. He pretended to have a confidence that did not exist. After all, no one really took the time to really meet him. He was just a pretty face.

Until Murasakibara Atsushi.

The purple boy confused him. He was not like the others. Not even the Crystal Miracles. He was first struck by his height and that lack of motivation present even in his speech. Himuro thought it would be an easy and funny conquest. Eventually, they will both lose the interest. After all, Murasakibara did not look like the constant type.

He should have known better. The sweet type was his weak point.

Murasakibara Atsushi was calm and passive and Himuro loved it. He did not ask where he had been neither with whom. He did not keep any secret and if Himuro asked him something he will answer plainly. Murasakibara did not try to impress him. Murasakibara did not try to copy him. And Murasakibara never praised his appearance, not once.

He praised his food. A lot. Anything Himuro gave him was the best food he ever tasted. Murasakibara loved food, but apparently Midorima did not allow him to have food in their house because he found it disgusting. Since that match, Murasakibara was a constant presence in the pizzeria, always waiting until Himuro came back from high school so they could go to his room and eat peacefully.

It was bliss.

It was hell.

Because even if he loved that Murasakibara did not care about his appearance, it also meant he did not know if Murasakibara really liked him. He always had his pretty looks to make sure everyone liked him. But Murasakibara was immune. Did the purple man only see Himuro as a friend? As a personal chef? Or maybe… as something more?

He got up trying to ignore all his pessimistic thoughts. He was surprised to see light downstairs, where the access to the kitchen and the restaurant was. His mother was up looking through some CVs. Alex was searching for a new full-time waiter who could help them. Now that they were starting with the team their mother was beginning to give them less work in the pizzeria so they could focus on their team.

“Any luck?” asked Himuro.

“Not much,” sighed Alex. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I wasn’t sleepy.”

“Is everything okay?” Alex approached to give him a kiss on the forehead but Himuro dodged her.

“Yes, don’t worry about it,” laughed Himuro. He started to look at the papers until he found an interesting one. “What about this one? It says he has work in a bunch of restaurants.”

Alex read the paper and nodded. Maybe this could be a good option.

“Fine. But you are in charge of training him,” smiled Alex.

* * *

 

After high school, Kasamatsu gave Himuro and Kagami a ride home. Himuro had the feeling that Kasamatsu was just spending time before he had to come back home where Kise was waiting for him. They have already left Furihata and Takao at home so it was just the three of them. Himuro had previously sent a message to Murasakibara so that he did not come to the pizzeria. He was going to spend the whole day teaching the new worker so it would be pointless.

Kuroko was waiting in the front door of the pizzeria with his deadpan expression. Kagami waved at him and soon he was leaving with the bluenette without even entering the restaurant. Himuro knew they were going to practice basketball today, his brother has been talking non-stop about how amazing was playing with Kuroko and how much he wanted to play with him again. Apparently, the little gem was curious about the sport and of course, Kagami was more than happy to show him how to play properly. Watching them made Himuro felt a pang of jealousy, they were like a married couple. But mostly he was happy that his brother did not have his same doubts. It was so obvious that those two liked each other.

He entered the restaurant waiting to see Alex behind the counter but instead, he found a man smiling at him. He had gray eyes and black braided hair. Himuro knew instantly that he was his type. No ties, bad boy attitude with a little bit of mischief.

“Well, well, tell me beauty, do you come here a lot?” smiled the boy.

“I guess,” answered Himuro. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, Alex must have told you about me.”

“So, you are the boss’ son, nice to meet you, _Tatsuya_ ,” he held out his hand. “I’m Haizaki Shougo.”

“Calling your supervisor for his first name is quite risky.”

“What is life without a little bit of risk,” he licked his thumb. “And I have the feeling you and I are going to get on really well.”

The tone of his voice sent a shiver down his spine. There was something dangerous in that man. Maybe if Alex had hired him a few months before Himuro would have played along. He would pretend to like his compliment, carry on with his game until one of them grow tired of it. Then, they would forget each other and pretend that anything had happened.

But Himuro was tired of the same game. He wanted something real. He wanted Murasakibara. He knew it was probably stupid. Murasakibara was a gem and most probably he never thought of Himuro as anything else than a pleasant distraction.

So, he decided to ignore his obvious flirting and focused on teaching him how to cook a pizza.

Easier said than done.

“Do you usually go out with your friends?” Haizaki had not stopped making questions.

“Sometimes. Did you put extra mozzarella on this one?”

“Yeah,” Himuro was quite sure he was just dismissing his question. “Tell me about them, are they all as beautiful as you?”

“I don’t see why you are so interested in my friends when should be focusing on the pizza.”

“Uh, strict boss, you remember me to my last leader,” said Haizaki looking elsewhere.

“Your last leader?”

“Yeah, harsh man but he had his soft side. I kind of fucked up and his minion kicked me out. Apparently, there was someone else who could do my job better,” explained.

“What was your job?”

“Nothing important,” Haizaki ignored his question.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and Haizaki did not make any more comments. It seemed that his last job was a delicate subject for him.

* * *

 

“Do you know a girl with pink hair?”

“Do you mean Momoi?”

“I guess.”

“She is a friend, why do you ask?”

“Just thinking about inviting her to join us someday in our special classes.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you, Haizaki.”

“So harsh, boss.”

* * *

 

“Do you know who lives in that house on the corner of the beach?”

“The Crystal Miracles.”

“And who is the one in charge?”

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Are you sure? There is no other person in charge?”

“Yes. Why the sudden interest?”

“Don’t worry about it, boss.”

* * *

 

“If you are so smart maybe you could tell me who is the man of the statue.”

“You should be cooking a Margherita.”

“Come on, I want to see if you are intelligent apart from handsome.”

“He is Momoi’s father.”

“Her father? That’s impossible!”

“How could that be impossible? Anyway, is a delicate subject for them so shut up.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

* * *

 

After a week, Himuro was starting to be fond of Haizaki. His questions did not have any sense but at least he did the job. And it was funny who he always called him _boss_. He learned at a quick pace and Himuro was confident of leaving him alone in the kitchen. Which was perfect because he had spent a week without seeing practically anyone but Haizaki.

Not even Murasakibara.

It was Saturday morning and he has texted Murasakibara to tell he will be mostly free during all day. He still had to check on Haizaki but at least they could hang up in the restaurant.

“Good morning, boss.”

“You seem to be in a good mood considering you are going to be alone in the kitchen.”

“Come on, boss. I’m sure you will come to help me.”

“A friend of mine is going to pass by, I would like to enjoy some time with him. Actually, he is one of those Crystal Miracles you asked so much about.”

Haizaki looked at him for a moment with a serious expression but he went back to his usual teasing attitude in a mere second. Himuro thought, not for the first time if Haizaki knew something about the Crystal Miracles that he did not. His questions were mostly about them which was understandable for someone who had never meet extra-terrestrial life before. Teiko City was so used to it that sometimes they forgot it was not normal for other people. But some of his reaction told Himuro that maybe he already knew them.

The boy excused himself to the bathroom a few minutes before the first customers entered in the restaurant. Himuro smiled watching a familiar brunette face followed by purple hair. But his smile froze when he caught a glimpse of red hair.

“Hi, Himuro-san!” greeted Furihata.

“Muro-chin,” nodded Murasakibara. “I want pizza.”

“Good morning,” Akashi studied his surroundings suspiciously. “Apparently, I also want one of those _pizzas_.”

“You don’t need to eat it if you don’t want it,” sighed Furihata.

“Point three in your plan said to _try new things_ and both you and Murasakibara have recommended this nourishment. The least I could do is taste it.”

Furihata rolled his eyes and Himuro throw him a questioning look but the brunette simply shrugged. Akashi and Murasakibara seated at a table stating they would like any pizza Furihata asked.

“So, what about the red emperor?”

“Hell if I know, I just accidentally gave him some advice last week and now he insists that **I** have to take responsibility and… I don’t know… take him to places? Everything is so weird since I moved in.”

“Welcome to our routine,” smiled Himuro.

Furihata seated with the other two gems while Himuro prepared the food. The boy frowned wondering why Haizaki was spending so much time in the toilet. Murasakibara approached him when he was putting the pizza in the oven.

“Muro-chin.”

“What’s wrong, Atushi?”

“You are not busy anymore, right? So, I could come again day by day.”

“Well, I still have to watch the new employee, but you can come anytime.”

“It’s not the same if Muro-chin is not with me,” whispered him.

It has barely been a whisper but Himuro had heard it. He looked at Murasakibara waiting for him to repeat it, but instead…

“Muro-chin sure is pretty.”

_No. Not you too._

“I’m sorry, Atsushi, I need to go out for a moment.”

Himuro did not wait to hear his answer and run to the backyard of the restaurant. He closed the door behind him and put his hand over his mouth to muffle a scream. Why? Why did Murasakibara have to say that? The same very words he hated more than anything in this world.

“Well, boss, and here I was thinking you had a heart of ice,” said a voice next to him.

“Haizaki? Weren’t you on the toilet?”

“You know, for being a human, I kind of like you, boss,” Haizaki smiled licking his thumb. “I mean, you sure are a pretty face.”

“Stop it. Don’t say that,” frowned Himuro.

“Oh! Did I hit a spot there? That’s all, right? You are just that, a pretty face.”

“I said shut up.”

Himuro tried to punch Haizaki in the face but the boy dodged him without any effort and grabbed his wrist. He twisted it behind his back restraining Himuro.

“Come on, boss. There is no way a human like you could beat me.”

“A human? What the hell are you talking…?”

He did not finish the sentence because at that moment Haizaki lifted the right side of his shirt. There, embedded in his skin was a gray gem.

“Surprise!” laughed Haizaki. “This is what you call a gem. A Gray Tourmaline. Pink Tourmaline himself gave it to me.”

“Gave it to you?”

“Pink Tourmaline was always like that. Trying to discover new things. He saved my life and turned me into a half-gem, but not like your pink friend, but artificially,” he threw Himuro to the floor. “Let’s be clear, boss. This form is not definitive, I just merely stronger than a human and I don’t have any skill as a gem. We need your pink friend to know how to mix a human and a gem successfully.”

“We?” Himuro tried to reach for the phone which was in his pocket.

“Just a bunch of people interested in being part of the great gem culture,” Haizaki smirked and suddenly raised Himuro’s phone. “I knew you were a smart kid, so let’s make a deal. You gave us the girl… and we make you a gem. Just imagine it. Immortal, stronger, faster. You cannot tell me you never wanted something like that.”

“I would be lying if I said no… but still… I’m afraid I will have to refuse your offer.”

“Such a pity,” Haizaki cracked his knuckles. “Sorry, but I can’t let you alive, boss.”

Himuro prepared himself to receive the punch at the same time his brain tried to guess if a human could resist a gem punch. Maybe he could block it with something. But the punch never came. A purple energy pushed Haizaki against a well and suddenly Murasakibara was there with a purple hammer in his hands.

“Gray Tourmaline,” hissed.

“Well, well, that was a harsh welcome Amethyst,” laughed Haizaki getting up as if nothing had happened.

“Haizaki Shougo,” Akashi walked from the hole that Murasakibara has made on kitchen’s wall. Himuro tried not to think how much it was going to cost to repair it. “I was under the impression you understood you are not welcomed here.”

“Stay back, _Fusion_ ,” Haizaki spat.

“Aka-chin, Gray Tourmaline hurt Muro-chin. I want to hurt him too. Let’s turn into Sugilite”

Himuro was still gaping at them when someone grabbed his arm and pushed him aside. Furihata did not wait for Himuro to speak and started checking if he had any injuries. Their attention was brought by a sudden light in the backyard. Suddenly, there was a giant man with four arms roaring and trying to step on Haizaki.

“Wha-wha-what?” stuttered Furihata. “We re-re-really need to get out of he-he-here.”

“Wait!” Himuro stopped him. “I **live** here, I can’t let them destroy my house.”

Almost as if Haizaki had heard him, the boy took something from his pocket and threw it to the floor. A smoke grenade burst to give Haizaki time enough to run away from the restaurant. When the smoke disappeared Sugilite turned and unfused.

“Himuro-san,” said Furihata. “Did Akashi and Murasakibara just… split?”

“I think so.”

“Oh! I see. If you don’t mind then, I’m going to faint”

Himuro tried to catch him but Akashi was already there taking Furihata in his arms. If the brunette had been conscious, he would have flustered even redder than Akashi’s hair. But he barely whispered something about _just wanting some pizza_ before he completely lost his conscious. Akashi decided to take him home while he thought about the events just a minutes ago.

Murasakibara waved him goodbye while Himuro started cleaning the mess they have created.

“Muro-chin,” started to say Murasakibara.

“Don’t,” Himuro sighed. “Do you have any idea of how much all of this cost? Why did you do something so reckless?”

“How bothersome,” whispered.

“Atsushi, you could have hurt yourself,” Himuro tried to speak softly.

“Was Muro-chin worried about me?” Murasakibara smiled. “Mine-chin said you didn’t want to be with me anymore so Kise-chin told to compliment you a lot so you would like me again… but if Muro-chin worried about me, then it’s fine.”

“Atsushi.”

Himuro approached Murasakibara and made him a gesture to lean in. Then, he captured his lips in the sweetest kiss he ever had. As expected, Murasakibara froze for a moment. Just for a moment. Because before Himuro noticed he was being lifted into his arms. He kept joining his lips with the purple boy feeling a current of energy every time their mouths touched. It was not the burning passion that Himuro usually grows tired of. It was a calming yet raging storm that left him breathless. Despite himself, Himuro broke the kiss trying to focus.

“Okay, first, we clean. Then, we go upstairs. And later, you explain to me what was that Sugilite thing,” the gem let him on the floor. “Oh! And, Atsushi? Never listen to Kise again,” Murasakibara nodded. “Alex is going to kill me when she sees this” groaned Himuro.

“Don’t worry Muro-chin, I will protect you.”

“Thank you, Atsushi” smiled Himuro fondly.

 


	7. Something called love

When Kagami Taiga heard that his brother had been attacked by the former waiter, he felt completely powerless. Because maybe Tatsuya was the older brother but it had always been Kagami’s job to protect him. It was the least he could do for Tatsuya after taking care of him. Even when they were not real brothers.

He never met Mister Himuro but Alex and Tatsuya always spoke well about him. He died when Tatsuya was only one year old. Then, Alex met Mister Kagami in a crazy night and suddenly she was pregnant. Mister Kagami never wanted to know anything about his son though he sent some money from time to time. He even spoke with his son one day by phone. Contrary to popular belief, Kagami did not hate his father. He understood that the man never wanted a son and he loved living with Alex and Tatsuya. But he will be lying if he said that did not give a sense of inferiority.

On his head, it was clear that his father did not love him because he was useless. He always tried to be useful when he was a kid because he was scared of being left behind. Tatsuya accepted him so easily, never blaming him for anything, and Alex was constantly remembering him that he was part of their family. So, he decided it was his job to protect his brother, to help his mother, to make friends with everyone… even with the handsome blue man from the beach.

Kagami met Kuroko Tetsuya when he was eight years old and walked next to the court. At first, he thought the ball was bouncing alone until he stopped and watched. There was a man with blue eyes and blue hair in the court who was trying to score a basket unsuccessfully. He kept staring for a few minutes without daring to say something. The man looked so ethereal as if he was about to disappear.

“What’s that?” he finally asked.

“It’s called basketball,” the man offered him the ball. “Do you want to try?”

“I-I-I have to go,” blushed young Kagami.

A week after, Kagami went back to the court waiting to see the blue man again. But he did not appear. He came again and again but the blue man was nowhere to see. So, he decided to start playing basketball because maybe that would mean the blue man would come back. However, Tatsuya found out and soon they were playing together. Kagami forgot about the blue man for a time.

Until said man appeared in Alex’s restaurant asking for a vanilla milkshake barely a year before Furihata Kouki moved to Teiko City. They started becoming acquaintances little by little but Kagami never told Kuroko that he had met him on the court. Probably Kuroko did not even remember it.

When Furihata started to associate himself with the Crystal Miracles, Kagami could not have been happier. Until now. Because his brother had been hurt and that was something he was not going to allow.

“We have to do something,” he declared punching the table.

“Kagami-kun, please, restrain yourself from hitting our furniture,” said Kuroko.

The Crystal Miracles had invited the humans so they could talk about what had happened a few days ago when Himuro was attacked by Haizaki Shougo, a former gem. Or half-gem. Kagami did not understand exactly what the difference was.

“As I was saying before someone interrupted me,” Akashi glared at him. “Haizaki Shougo represents a real threat. For what we know, he is working with some kind of laboratory that tries to fabricate artificial gems.”

“We still don’t know who told him about us,” pouted Kise.

“Most probably he has another person in town helping him,” thought Furihata.

“Do you think the town is in danger?” asked Kasamatsu.

“Don’t worry Senpai! I will protect…Ouch!” before Kise could finish the sentence Kasamatsu kicked him.

“It is quite unlikely,” said Midorima. “He is apparently only interested in Momoi.”

“He also offered me to be part of the experimentation,” added Himuro.

“So, they are also searching for humans in order to test if they can turn them into gems,” guessed Takao.

“Wait… Then, that’s it!” jumped Kagami. “If we discover the person who is helping Haizaki, we could pretend to be interested in all of that and find those guys.”

“Kagami, you are a genius!” laughed Takao.

“But who could that person be?” wondered Himuro.

“No way Muro-chin,” Murasakibara hugged Himuro. “Humans are too weak, you will get hurt.”

“They are stronger than they look,” argued Momoi.

“You cannot even lift your own sword,” mocked Aomine.

“Shut up, Dai-chan!”

Suddenly, the room was filled with noise. Momoi and Aomine argued with each other meanwhile Himuro and Murasakibara were cuddling together. Kise tried to do the same with Kasamatsu only to be punched. Takao and Furihata were talking with Kagami about his idea while Midorima and Kuroko glared at them. Akashi sighed thinking on the quiet days.

“Silence,” he did not need to raise his voice; the room was silent as soon as he spoke. “We must set our priorities. First of all, Momoi will be guarded 24/7 by a member of the Crystal Miracles. Also, I would like to ask for the assistance of the humans,” he looked at them. “We will divide into groups of two, a gem and a human, and patrol the city. In case of finding any adversity, the gem will initiate combat while the human notifies the rest of us. Any objection?”

“What about my idea?” asked Kagami.

“Your idea lacks logic,” stated Akashi. “They already tried to scout Himuro so there will be no point in trying to convince any of you. Apart from that, we don’t know how dangerous this person could be, you will be putting yourself in danger and, even if don’t personally care about your well-being, you will make others follow you,” Kagami glared at him but he did not say anything else. “Well, if there is not any other…”

“I do,” Momoi raised her hand. “Furi and I were going to have a sleepover in his house, is it still okay?”

“A what?” asked Aomine glaring at Furihata.

“I-I-It’s not exactly a sleepover, Momoi has never watched any Disney film so I supposed it was…”

“You never watched a Disney movie!?” screamed Takao. “What have you been teaching her, you monsters!?”

“She has been locked in this corner her whole life,” said Himuro. “She is like Captain America or Castiel, completely unaware of popular culture.”

“That’s why we were going to have a marathon in my house,” explained Furihata.

“I do not comprehend what this ‘Dizni’ is and why it is important,” stated Akashi.

“Wait a second, none of you has ever watched Disney?” Takao could not believe it.

“Is it food?” asked Murasakibara.

“Not everything in this world is that awful food,” groaned Midorima.

“Senpai, do you want to see them with me? We could have a romantic movie date”

“Not in a million years.”

And again, Akashi was surrounded by bickering and arguing. He really was missing the old days in which humans will not dare to sit at his table.

 _Remember, we are supporting Momoi in her new human facet_ , said a voice in his head.

_Easier said than done, do you hear them? Humans are such a barbaric species._

_Not all of them, Furihata is quite nice to be around_.

He did not miss the tone of mockery.

“A-A-Akashi-san,” called the said brunette. “Can Momoi come to my house as part of the patrolling?”

“That’s genius Furi!” Takao hugged him. “Smart and cute, you are such a catch.”

“You will need two gems with you,” proclaimed Akashi. “But you are not allowed to go, Takao-san. You have patrol duties with Midorima,” it was not exactly true but for some reason, Akashi did not like the hawk boy near Furihata.

After successfully dividing the group, Akashi decided to join Aomine and Momoi in their initiation of popular culture. Kagami approached Kuroko as they were together in a group but the blue man was nowhere to found. He rushed out almost bumping into Midorima. The green haired boy was about to scold him when he was Takao walking towards the rickshaw.

“We were supposed to go together on patrol,” Takao jumped when he heard Midorima’s voice behind him.

“Shin-chan!” he laughed. “I was just checking the rickshaw was ready for us.”

“You were going to try to discover the guy who is helping Haizaki,” accused Midorima.

“Smart and cute, you are such a catch.”

Midorima frowned when Takao used the same words than before. He sighed knowing that it would be impossible to make Takao change his mind. Midorima jumped on the rickshaw.

“What are you doing, Shin-chan?”

“If you are going to continue with this madness, the least I can do is go with you,” blushed Midorima. “It’s not because I care about you or anything! Akashi said we should always go in pairs in case of attack, that’s all.”

“Oh, Shin-chan!” Takao started laughed. A real laugh. “Always the tsundere. I’m sorry to disappoint you but I was not currently thinking on that.”

“You are not going to search Haizaki’s partner.”

“No, no, I’m so going to do that. Kasamatsu-senpai too, by the way, he is the one who was texting me while Akashi was talking,” explained. “Today we have a different mission,” he said showing him a smartphone.

“What’s that?”

“ _Who’s that_ is the right question, Shin-chan,” smiled Takao. “It’s Furi’s. No worries, we will be passing by his house to give it back. Although first, we are going to take his contact list.”

“Why do I have the feeling this a terrible idea?”

“Because it’s a wonderful one! Come on, Shin-chan! We are used to all of this weirdness, but poor Furi is freaking out. He deserves some holidays in a familiar environment.”

“Fine… but wherever we are going you still have to ride the rickshaw.”

* * *

 

Kagami searched Kuroko everywhere but he could not find him. He was not on the beach, nor the pizzeria, nor the library. He might not be the brightest human but even him knew that something was wrong. He did not know what he had said to make Kuroko so angry. There was just a place where he had not looked. The court seemed to be empty but Kagami knew better and waited until his sight got used to it. In front of the basketball hoop, Kuroko was bouncing a ball.

“Here you are!” Kagami approached him. “What are you doing here?”

Kuroko stared at him with his usual deadpan expression for a few minutes. Then, he turned around as if he was not listening to him and kept bouncing the ball. Kagami frowned and tried to ask him again but Kuroko kept ignoring him. The redhead lost his patience and did the only thing he was really good at. He stole the ball from Kuroko’s hand and scored a basket.

“Are you going to answer me now?” Kuroko only stared at him. “Why did you leave like that? Did I say something wrong?”

“Kagami-kun can be quite childish sometimes.”

“Me? I’m not the one who ignores people without telling them why.”

“I think the reason for my anger is clear,” stated Kuroko.

“Is not!” Kagami screamed in frustration. “I never know what’s going on your head.”

“That might be because Kagami-kun does not know me at all.”

Kagami did not have time to answer because Kuroko disappeared in front of him in a mere second. The redhead looked around but could not find the blue man. He cursed under his breath and kicked the ball. That was not what he wanted to say. But it was partially true. After meeting Kuroko again, he was constantly struggling to know what the gem was thinking. Inside him, there was a tiny voice whispering that he was being an inconvenience again, just like always. Kuroko was mad because he never let him alone, because he was like a teenager girl with a stupid crush on a man that did not even remember him.

He might not be really intelligent but he was not stupid either. From an early age, he knew he was not going to meet anyone like the blue boy. He was not sure if it was love or not, but since that day Kuroko has always been on his head. There was someone in him that pulled Kagami like a magnet. It was because of him that he discovered the sport he lives for so much and meeting the friends he loves. In a certain sense, that meeting became a point of reference in his life. Since that day, his life changed.

Maybe he was being a little bit cheesy.

He came back home quite depressed and crashed on the sofa without saying anything. Alex was sitting next to him, observing him.

“Is there something wrong, Taiga?”

Kagami was tempted to say no. He knew Alex will never pressure him to say anything. He could keep quiet and everything will continue as always. However, he was a little bit tired. The doubts that filled his head were not going to disappear unless he did something. He learnt from Kuroko. The day of the match, Kagami thought they will probably lose. But Kuroko had stepped forward. He had stood up for what he thought was right. With his support, they were able to win against the Crystal Miracles. Nothing will change unless he does something.

“Maybe.”

_Dammit. That was not helpful at all._

“I mean,” he coughed. “there was something I always wanted to ask but… I don’t want you to get offended or anything.”

“Sure. Spit it out.”

“Did… did you ever think… that I was a nuisance?”

Alex stared at him while holding her beer in one hand. Then, she started laughing as if he had just told the funniest joke ever.

“That’s why you were so weird?” she kept laughing. “Oh my god, Taiga. You really are a kid.”

“Hey!”

“Look at me, little boy,” she put a hand over his head, forcing him to look at her eyes. “I have never, nor will I ever, consider you or your brother a nuisance. Got it?”

“But… my father… he doesn’t…”

“You father is a jerk,” she took a sip of her beer. “No offence but he doesn’t even know what he is losing. You are a wonderful son, Taiga. And if you ask Tatsuya, he will say you are a perfect brother. A little bit stubborn but hey nobody is perfect,” she sighed. “Just because one person doesn’t understand how valuable you are it doesn’t mean you are worthless.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Does this have anything to do with that blue boy?” smirked.

“Well,” Kagami blushed. “It’s just… I think he is mad because something I said but… I don’t know what.”

“Ah! Young love, isn’t it beautiful?” laughed Alex. “I know I’m not the right person to be giving love advice but… why don’t try to think how you would have felt if he had said the same?”

Kagami nodded and thought about it. He imagined he was the gem and Kuroko was the human. He imagined Kuroko suggesting to risk his life as if did not mean anything. He imagined Kuroko not asking for his help, jumping into danger without even thinking about it.

“Oh,” Kagami groaned. “I’m stupid.”

“But we still love you, Taiga,” Alex hugged him.

“How do you apologise to someone who does not want to speak with you?”

“Forcing them to listen,” smiled Alex. “But first, I will teach you how to kiss a boy!”

“No! Get away from me!”

* * *

 

Furihata looked at his room and tried to understand why suddenly Kuroko and Akashi were there. He was expecting Aomine to come with Momoi, those two were always a pair. But he still did not understand why the other two were in his house. Watching Disney movies.

“Furihata-kun, I understand why humans would enjoy this type of film but it is also quite disturbing that you imagine extra-terrestrial life like this.”

“Are you talking about Stitch?”

“Obviously is metaphorical Tetsuya,” answered Akashi. “They gave the character a loveable appearance to attract children. Also, Stitch probably represents humanity own nature, destructive but gentle at the same time and that…”

“You are not… you are not supposed to analyse them. Just enjoy the… never mind, do whatever you want,” he got up. “I need some fresh air.”

“Get more popcorns!” shouted Aomine.

He sighed again massaging his temples. At least Momoi was enjoying the films and not studying them trying to discover some weird messages. Lion was sleeping comfortably in her lap so he did not have to worry about his dog either. If you forgot about the fact that Akashi and Kuroko were all the time talking about the symbology, he had to admit he was spending a good time. He was preparing more popcorns when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door and found the rest of the group outside.

“Hey, Furi!” waved Takao. “You aren’t going to believe what we found.”

“Is that my phone? I have been searching for it!”

“You left it at Momoi’s house,” explained Takao. “Right, Shin-chan?”

“Whatever you say,” answered the green gem.

“And Senpai promised me we could tag along if we finished early,” said Kise.

“I’m sorry, he didn’t shut up,” apologised Kasamatsu.

“Mine-chin sent a photograph of something called popcorn. I want them,” declared Murasakibara.

“Hope we are not intruding,” smiled Himuro.

Suddenly, his room was filled with people watching Disney films. At least, Akashi and Kuroko were silent while Kise and Momoi were screaming with every little detail. Kise was trying to cuddle with Kasamatsu but the older boy was constantly kicking him. Furihata was starting to worry about the blonde internal organs. He was about to sit down when the doorbell rang again. Kagami burst into his house and barely said anything before running towards his room.

“I need to talk with you,” Kagami realised he was not talking just to Kuroko and blushed. “In private.”

“Don’t worry, Taiga. You can talk here,” smiled Himuro while he ate popcorns.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun, but right now we are enjoying a reinterpretation of _Hamlet_ with lions,” suddenly, Lion woke up and started barking while the other two started arguing.

“I quite like this one,” muttered Akashi.

“Look, I know I have fucked up but I’m trying…”

“Kagami-kun is being really rude intruding into someone’s house uninvited.”

“I’m not uninvited and that’s not the point if you just listened…”

“It is you the one who is not letting us listen to the music of this film, I wish to know what _Hakuna Matata_ means.”

“Enough!” shouted Furihata.

He grabbed Kagami and Kuroko and shoved them into a room, closing behind them.

“You two are going to talk!” he ordered and then turned to the rest of them. “And you are going to watch the film without talking! Understood?”

Everyone nodded at the same time Furihata grabbed a bunch of popcorns. He was not going to let anyone crush his Disney marathon. Lion jumped to his lap while Furihata patted his head. Meanwhile, Kagami and Kuroko were still looking at the closed door with a dumbfounded expression.

“Wow,” finally said Kagami. “Remember me to never anger Furi. He is scary,” Kuroko did not say anything. “You know… I… I just want to say sorry.”

“Why is Kagami-kun saying sorry?”

“Because I should have taken you into account when I suggested searching for that guy who is helping Haizaki,” Kagami seated on the floor. “I just wanted to do something, I wanted to feel useful for once in my life but… I didn’t think that you could be offended.”

“I was not offended about Kagami-kun wanting to help without me. I was angry at Kagami-kun risking his life as if it did not mean anything.”

“I know, I know,” he rubbed his head. “When I thought about you doing the same I also got angry.”

Kuroko stared at him with a slight blush on his face but Kagami was too busy looking at the floor to notice it. The gem seated next to him and sighed.

“I’m sorry too,” he said. “I should have spoken with Kagami-kun instead of running away but… I was really angry,” he joined his hand with Kagami’s. “Some years ago, before Momoi, there was this human, Ogiwara Shigehiro. He was the first human friend I had but at that time we were at war. He sacrificed himself to save my life even though I never asked to do such a thing.”

“I see but… I would probably have done the same. If you love someone is just normal to protect them, even if that costs your life.”

“You don’t understand. I would not have died,” he looked at his eyes. “Gems only die if our gem is crushed. I would have just lost my physical form for a short time.”

“Even though, I would have still jumped to save you.”

“I don’t want you to save me, Kagami-kun,” stated Kuroko. “I want you to be next to me.”

“That I can do,” he smiled. “But if you get in trouble… let me help, okay? Even if it is gem stuff, I want to help you.”

“Kagami-kun is an idiot,” laughed Kuroko. “Even when you were a kid, you were an idiot.”

“Wait… don’t tell me… you remember that?”

“It is difficult to forget a small Kagami Taiga looking at me as if I was a ghost.”

“More like an angel,” muttered Kagami.

“It was a little bit sad that you did not play with me that time,” he confessed. “Though, it was funny to see you coming back every day.”

“That-that-that wasn’t…”

Kagami was almost as red as his hair which Kuroko found was terribly cute. He was probably going to regret this. Akashi had told him multiple times. Never fell in love with a human. Because they die and gems have to go on as if anything happened. But for once, we wanted to take the risk. So, he got closer and sealed his lips with a kiss. A simple kiss that made his heart beat faster than anyone. It was just a simple touch but it brought so much happiness as if it was some old magic unknown to him.

“Hey! Are you two making out?” interrupted Takao’s voice.

They both pulled away blushing but their hands were still intertwined. They left the room only to find half of the group outside. Himuro winked at Kagami, which made the redhead blush even more. Takao started laughing saying something about being lucky while Kise cried saying he wanted to do that with Kasamatsu. Thankfully, the older boy was not around. They all came back to the room where Furihata and Momoi were clutching each other and trying not to cry.

“It’s just a movie,” sighed Kasamatsu.

“China is bowing down to her!” suddenly shouted Aomine trying to cover his tears.

“Don’t worry, Dai-chan,” Momoi patted his head.

“Well, now that we are all assembled,” started to say Takao. “we have a surprise! Drum roll, Shin-chan!” Midorima looked at him without doing anything. “You are such a killjoy… Kise, drum roll!” the blonde was going to make it until Kasamatsu smacked his head.

“Go to the point already,” growled Kasamatsu.

“Okay, okay… We are going to Seirin City!”

“What?” Furihata stood up with Lion in his arms.

“We asked your friends and we are going to have a meeting. Isn’t that nice?”

“We are going to a big city!” jumped Momoi hugged Aomine.

Kuroko and Kagami shared a look and smiled at each other. Maybe Seirin was a good idea for a first date. Murasakibara was just thinking if the city had some special food while Himuro was taking pictures of his brother to send them to his mother later. Kasamatsu was whispering something to Takao at the same time Midorima glared him. He was more than sure that they were talking about Haizaki’s mysterious partner but with Kise jumping everywhere and screaming he could not hear anything. While the others were talking about what they were going to do, Akashi looked at Furihata’s worried face. The boy seemed to be feeling a mixture of joy and fear. He was barely close enough to hear the brunette whispering.

“I’m going to see Mayu again?”

He did not know why but Akashi did not like the way Furihata mentioned the name of the girl

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, there is no way I can get close to Teiko City without them seeing me,” said Haizaki.

“You shouldn’t have said anything to that kid,” complained Hanamiya.

“I thought he could be a good sample,” he shrugged.

“I don’t want any excuse,” interrupted a voice. “This laboratory is supporting you only because we find your idea interesting. But if you are not able to provide a good sample, we will withdraw our support,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry, Sanada-san,” replied Haizaki. “We will get the girl.”

“Some of our scientists are not happy with this kind of experiment. If you don’t get her soon, they will discover us and close the project,” warned Sanada Naoto.

“As my partner has said,” smiled Hanamiya. “We will get the girl. They still don’t know I’m working for you, so it will be easy to approach them.”

“Fine,” sighed Sanada. “But you still have to fight those gems.”

“If you are worried about the Fusion,” Haizaki raise a gold fork with a glowing stone. “We have something special for him.”

“And the girl is just a kid. Her skills are only defensive,” explained Hanamiya. “The Crystal Miracles will be so distracted by their humans that they will not even see what hit them.”

“The only thing we have to do is separate her from the others… and we know exactly what we have to do.”


	8. Seirin City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but some stuff happened in my life and I didn't want to write for a while. Anyway, I'm back again and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> PD: Also, for the ones that have read "It was going to be different" this is a different Shizune Mayu. The character of this story is actually really nice ;)

Takao has to admit he did not expect the ride to go this well. The Crystal Miracles, being rich after millions of years without spending money on food and thanks to Midorima and Akashi’s money management, hired a bus to take them all to Seirin City. With the sole exception of Kasamatsu arguing with Kise, the bus had a nice atmosphere. Kuroko and Kagami were being disgustingly cute together while Himuro cheered Murasakibara about all the great food the city could offer. The purple giant was already drooling. But without doubt, the most excited of them all was Momoi. The pink haired girl was practically jumping in her seat, tugging Aomine’s arm and asking Furihata a thousand questions. The boy was not really paying much attention and was focused on his phone. Takao did not miss the frown on Akashi’s face.

“You should stop spying on people,” said Midorima next to him.

“Come on, Shin-chan. What’s good about enhanced vision if you cannot use it?” he said, smirking. “Are you really not curious about your friends’ love life”

“Absolutely no,” shuddered Midorima.

“How mean, you even brought the rickshaw in your stone thing.”

“It’s a gem and I have several things stored them just in case of an emergency.”

“Do you have the extra weird card there?” asked Takao hopeful.

“No!”

“Never mind,” smiled Takao. “Because after greeting the people from Seirin, you and I are going to sneak out to the trading spots.”

“Fool, we are supposed to protect Momoi and your friends.”

“Of course, but the rest of them are more than enough in order to protect Momoi and you can always protect me. Right, Shin-chan?” he threw a kiss to Midorima.

“Wh-wh-what?” the gem blushed. “I… I… I guess I could go with you.”

Takao smirked and sent a message to Kasamatsu. The operation ‘Distract Shin-chan so we can discover the human helping Haizaki’ (which of course was Takao’s name) was successful for now. Himuro will keep Murasakibara busy and Kagami and Kuroko were so focused on each other that Kasamatsu doubted they were a problem. He averted his eyes toward Akashi. The red boy was currently glancing at Furihata, or better said, at Furihata’s phone. Kasamatsu could not see who the brunet was looking but he seemed to be quite nervous about it. From his position, Akashi could perfectly glimpse the photograph of a young girl smiling to the camera. Shizune Mayu, he assumed.

The bus stopped next to the high school which Furihata attended last year. No sooner had he left the bus when he was tackled by two boys.

“Furi!” sobbed one of them hugging him.

“I can’t believe you are really here!” continued the other.

“Kawahara! Fukuda!” smiled the boy.

“If you don’t mind, I’m afraid your enthusiasm is choking your…” started saying Akashi.

“Idiot!” a boy with glasses punched Kawahara and Fukuda. “You are choking him!”

“Hyuuga-senpai!” groaned the other two.

“Come on Hyuuga, you don’t have to be so harsh. Kawahara and Fukuda had missed him a lot.”

“You could say they aloe him vera much.”

“Shut up Izuki!”

The Crystal Miracles observed the strange gang gathered there wondering if humans were always this weird. The boy with glasses (Hyuuga) kept punching the one telling bad puns. Behind them, the tall boy called Kiyoshi was talking with Kasamatsu. Both of them bowed several times probably apologising for their friends. Kawahara and Fukuda were laughing about something Takao was telling them while a cat looking boy was translating a tall quiet boy to whom Himuro was trying to talk. Furihata was greeting everyone with a huge smile on his face followed by Kagami who of course was more than interested in meeting fellow basketball players. At that moment, they were talking with a brunette girl who looked at Kagami with interest.

“Coach!” groaned Furihata. “Stop studying Kagami like that.”

“You sure are a good basketball player,” smiled Riko. “Want to play against my boys?”

“Bring it on!” shouted Kagami.

“You two are impossible,” sighed Furihata. “We came here to visit the city not for playing basketball.”

“It’s going to be hard to play when Takao is missing.”

“What?”

* * *

 

At the back of the rickshaw, Midorima quietly studied Takao. The hawk boy. A human with so many contradictions he did not know what to think about him. Takao was more annoying than other humans but, at the same time, his laugh brought something fresh, something colourful. Midorima has been living with the Crystal Miracles since they escaped Homeworld though he never really got close to any human as Nijimura or Kise. For him, humans were foolish. He did not hate them like Akashi, but he never thought he could love them.

He was wrong.

Because Takao Kazunari has shown him he was completely mistaken. Everyone thought the boy was just a joker, someone who could not take anything seriously. Midorima had thought that too. But after observing Takao, after following him around, he was starting to see the truth. All the little details that the human was trying to hide behind his mask of smiles.

Like how Takao had two types of laughs: the real one and the fake one. The fake one was that chuckle that never reached his eyes, so common in his nature. But the real one was much more relaxed, much more beautiful, although also extremely difficult to see. Midorima had only experienced twice.

Like how Takao obsession with cards was not exactly his. It was his sister’s. Nao Takao was just a little girl he only had seen in photographs thanks to Kasamatsu. Apparently, it was Takao’s weakness. Whatever his little sister wanted, Takao will do anything to get it. And if his little sister was completely obsessed with collecting cards, Takao will even ride a rickshaw for an alien to get them.

Like how Takao was so eager to be accepted. He was always expecting a pat on the head by Kasamatsu, a smile by Himuro, a smack in the back by Kagami, an encouragement by Furihata, a kind laugh by Momoi. Takao will do anything for them just like for his sister. And that scared Midorima because what if someday they asked too much from Takao?

“Hey, Shin-chan! What are you muttering about back there?”

“We left quite early don’t you think, we didn’t even greet Furihata’s friend.”

“It’s not like those people are going to be our friends too,” shrugged Takao. “And I prefer using my time in the city for other things.”

“I always thought you will be a… how do they say… extrovert human,” said Midorima. “But you are unexpectedly cold towards other people.”

“That’s a little unfair coming from you, Shin-chan,” Takao laughed. A real laugh. “I don’t think I’m cold, I’m just… being practical.”

“Practical?”

“Yes, you know… people… sooner or later they leave so… isn’t better to not get involved with them? In that way, you will not have to deal with the pain of losing them,” Takao stopped pedalling.

“Maybe,” Midorima had the feeling they were not talking about friends anymore. “But then, why being friends with the others?”

“Well, I cannot be completely alone, that will be boring.”

“You really are a fool,” snorted Midorima. “You might think you can deceive your friends, but I am a Peridot. I am the smartest gem you can find,” he dropped out the rickshaw and started walking towards the antique shop Takao wanted to visit. A place called Shuutoku. “I know you are lying.”

“I do not lie, Shin-chan,” remarked Takao.

“Then you are lying to yourself. You might not want to experience that pain again but do you know how many smiles you are losing because of that?”

Without saying another word, he walked into the shop. Takao gaped at him, still not believing what his ears had heard. Just for a single second, before he built his mask again, he wondered if maybe Midorima was right.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe they all left!” complained Momoi.

“It can’t be helped Momoi” laughed Furihata. “They probably wanted to see the city.”

“I want to see the city too! Furi, let’s go!”

“I still have to wait for someone but you can go with Aomine.”

“Dai-chan is sleeping,” she pointed to the place where the blue gem was snoring.

Furihata sighed again. He understood that Momoi wanted to see the city, of course he did. But he also wanted to see his friends. He was currently playing a match with his former team along with Kagami and Kuroko while Akashi was seated at one of the benches. The gem has not spoken to anyone since he arrived. Momoi had been talking with Riko for a while but she seemed to get bored and had dragged Furihata out of the court.

“Look, I have an idea,” suggested Furihata. “We will wait until this person arrives and then, I promise you I will show you the city. Just the two of us.”

“Really?”

“Satsuki cannot go alone with just a human,” Aomine suddenly appeared next to him.

“Ah! Weren’t you just on the other side of the park?” screamed Furihata.

“I’m fast. That’s my thing,” he shrugged.

“Momoi is more than capable to defend herself,” frowned Furihata. “She is a gem too. If you think that because she is a girl…”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with that,” interrupted Aomine. “Satsuki’s skills are only defensive, she cannot attack. She cannot even lift Nijimura’s sword, it’s too heavy for her.”

“I will help her then,” smiled Furihata. “I’m quite good at lifting weight after carrying drinks all this time.”

“That’s not the point,” groaned Aomine. “Never mind, speaking with you is a waste of time. Satsuki, we need to talk,” he took Momoi hand and started walking again.

“Wait, that isn’t…” Furihata was about to chase them when someone called his name.

“Always trying to help others. You really haven’t changed at all Furi,” said a girl next to him.

“Mayu.”

* * *

 

“Aka-chin is going to be mad at us.”

“Don’t worry about that Atsushi,” smiled Himuro. “I’m sure he will be more than happy to have some alone time with Furi.”

“Furi-chin is nice. I like him.”

“Me too.”

As soon as he saw Takao and Midorima running away in the rickshaw, Himuro has taken Murasakibara by his arm and disappeared. He did not have anything against the Seirin group, they were really nice. But he has been waiting to have a real date with Murasakibara for too long and he was not going to let anyone interfere.

Due to the whole Haizaki ordeal, Murasakibara barely left him alone which was more than okay for Himuro. However, they have not been exactly alone. Whether it was a meeting at Momoi’s or a casual dinner at his pizzeria, there was always someone there. So, he was going to use this opportunity for a wonderful date. He has been searching on the Internet and even asked Furihata for the best restaurants in the city.

After a nice walk for the city, they reached their destination. The restaurant Yosen was one of the most famous places at Seirin. They were especially known for their desserts and Himuro was sure Murasakibara was going to love it.

“Good morning,” Himuro greeted the waiter. “I would like a table for two, please.”

“Do you have a reservation?”

“What?”

“A reservation,” repeated the man.

“I didn’t know you needed one.”

“I’m sorry but without reservation there is no way I can give you a table.”

“We are just two. I’m sure you can do something about it,” Himuro threw his best smile.

“Sorry but we are full.”

Himuro frowned a little bit annoyed. He knew it was not the waiter fault, it was his. How could he have forgotten about making a reservation? He was so used to Teiko City in which you never needed to reserve anything. Maybe he could still turn this around, he was a good negotiating. Maybe he could…

“Muro-chin, let’s go.”

Murasakibara was already leaving the restaurant so Himuro chased behind him. The waiter looked at them with a weird expression. Himuro caught Murasakibara and noticed the gem was frowning.

“Atsushi, why did you leave like that? I was about to get us a table.”

“I don’t like when Muro-chin smiles at other people,” admitted Murasakibara. “And I don’t mind where we eat. As long as Muro-chin is with me it will be the best food.”

Himuro was practically melting inside. He only wanted to kiss Murasakibara and never let him go. Unfortunately, they were on the street and none of them was really given to public display.

“Ey!” they turned to see the waiter. “Thank goodness I caught you. Look, I’m sorry about the table. I know maybe is not much but take this,” he gave a bag to Himuro. “Please, come next time and we will be glad to have you.”

The man left leaving the two of them with a bag of candy. Himuro looked at it and smiled.

“What’s that Muro-chin?”

“This is Nerunerunerune candy,” smiled Himuro. “Let’s buy a bottle of water and taste it. I’m sure you will love it.”

* * *

 

Furihata did not know what to say. His mind was completely blank. His body frozen. Shizune Mayu was smiling at him and he was completely lost.

Because he did not feel anything.

When he left Seirin City, he knew Mayu would probably forget about him soon. Shizune Mayu was such a sweet girl, in his mind it was impossible for her to waste time thinking of someone like him. However, he had thought about Mayu a lot in this three months.

He was still in love with her when he first met the Crystal Miracles. But then, training with friends, dealing with weird alien stuff, sharing his human knowledge with Momoi, spending time helping Akashi deal with his feelings… He thought less and less about Mayu. He did care about her, they spent a year together after all. But he did not feel the same. It was not love anymore.

“It’s nice to see you again, Furi,” smiled Mayu.

They were seated at one of the bench looking at Seirin playing on the court of the park. Behind them, leaning on a tree was Akashi. The gem refused to let them alone saying it could be dangerous but promised he will not listen to their conversation. Furihata felt a little bit uncomfortable knowing the red boy was behind them.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mayu.”

“I have been thinking about you a lot,” started to say Mayu. “You barely answered my messages.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I… I needed some time.”

“It’s okay. I understand,” she played with her fingers. “I… I also needed some time.”

An awkward silence fell between them. They avoided looking at each other instead throwing shy glances. Mayu seemed to be lost for words too. Furihata thought how ironical this was. When they were dating, they were always talking about one thing or another. They were not exactly a match made in heaven but they did love each other at that time. That is how he knew Mayu wanted to tell him something but she did not find the courage to do so.

“How… how are you doing in Teiko City?” asked Mayu.

“I’m fine but I had the feeling that is not what you wanted to say,” Furihata sighed. “Mayu, even if we are not together anymore, I still think of you as a close friend and I hope you know that no matter what happens I will support you.”

“Oh, Furi… you really are a sweet boy,” Mayu took her hands. “You are right. There is something I need to tell you… well, several things,” she laughed.

Furihata started to have feelings for Mayu the first time he heard her laugh. The sound was so light, so full of happiness that he immediately had a crush on her. The memories made him blush remembering all the good times they both passed.

“When you asked me out I wasn’t sure,” started Mayu. “I did like you but I didn’t know if it was enough and I didn’t want to hurt you,” Furihata nodded. He knew that Mayu did not feel exactly the same way about him at that time. “But I decided to give it a try, after all, you were always so nice to me and…”

“That’s stupid,” said a voice behind them.

Akashi was right behind them glaring Mayu with an angry aura around him. Furihata raised an eyebrow without knowing why Akashi was interrupting them.

“The fact that you dated Kouki without being serious about your feelings is deplorable,” stated Akashi. “Agreeing to a commitment with someone with half-affections is a clear fraud. You humans always think you have the right to do whatever you want without dealing with the consequences of your actions. Such a selfish species should just disappear, especially the scum like you who believe they can take what they want.”

“W-w-what?” gaped Mayu.

“Kouki should have never wasted a second of his time with the likes of you,” he grabbed Furihata by his arm. “Let’s go Kouki, this is futile.”

“No!” Furihata backed down. “Why are you saying that? It was really cruel!”

“It’s okay Kouki, he is kind of right,” started to say Mayu. “I shouldn’t have…”

“You shouldn’t excuse her,” interrupted Akashi. “I know you are a good human Kouki. But your feelings for this human blind you. If you weren’t in love with her, you will see more clearly what I am talking about.”

“You… you are still in love with me?” asked Mayu surprised.

“Well… I…” stuttered Furihata.

“Sadly, he is, Kouki is too coward to say it but I assure he will soon forget about you and…”

“Wait,” Furihata looked at him. “You… you think I’m a coward?”

“You are not exactly a brave man but I don’t see what the point is…”

“And who gives you the right to interfere with my life?” asked Furihata.

“Humans are known to make poor choices when their heart is involved. I am trying to help you get rid of those useless feelings.”

“They are MY feelings, Akashi,” he screamed. “My life is none of your business! I can’t believe I thought you changed! You still think we are garbage!”

“I don’t think you or Momoi are garbage, what I am trying to say…”

“But you think the others are,” interrupted Furihata. “You haven’t learned anything.”

Furihata turned to leave. He did not want to talk or see Akashi right now. Although he knew he should stay and talk with Mayu he only wanted to run. He was about to do so when he decided against it and turned around.

“And just for your information,” he said. “I am not in love with Mayu anymore.”

Akashi opened his eyes wide at the same time Furihata started running away from there. He did not understand why Furihata was so mad at him. After all, he was just helping him. It was more than obvious for him that Mayu was not enough for Furihata. He needed someone much more committed, someone strong and decisive… Someone like him. The thought struck him like a lightning bolt and made Akashi even redder than usual.

Mayu stood there, still not sure what had just happened but smiling a little bit. She was happy to see Furihata seemed to have overcome his feelings for her. Mayu guessed she will have to use another time to tell Furihata about this new boy she has met. 

* * *

 

Kasamatsu was feeling a little bit guilty for leaving. The Seirin gang was quite nice but now that Takao was distracting Midorima, he needed to use that time. He has been asking around the town for someone who had an interest in the Crystal Miracles. It turned out there was one boy named Hanamiya Makoto who has been asking around. Kasamatsu did not like to judge people but Hanamiya has been a total jerk towards his friends during the match and he could easily see him helping Haizaki. However, he was not going to confront him without evidence. Maybe he was taking this too far but if he is going to be mayor in the future he needs to show his father he can take care of his people.

According to his data, Hanamiya and Haizaki were working for some kind of laboratory. If that was true, the place must be located between Teiko City and Seirin City. Since he was more than sure Teiko City did not provide that lab of supplies, they must be getting them from Seirin City. Kasamatsu was going to research every company in the city in order to discover where this laboratory was. Or at least that was his plan.

“Senpai!” someone came from behind and tackled him to the ground.

The boy found himself on the floor being hugged by an over-excited blonde. Kasamatsu tried really hard to control his rage. He knew something like that could happen, after all, Kise never let him a second alone.

“What the hell, Kise?” groaned pushing the blonde aside.

“Senpai, you were leaving without me,” complained. “How are we going to have a date then?”

“Date? What are you talking about?” he stood up.

“Well, it is obvious that we have sneaked out to have a date,” he grabbed Kasamatsu’s arm. “What else could be?” he smiled mischievously.

Kasamatsu eyed the boy carefully. No matter how innocent and sweet that gem looked on the outside, he was as sly as a fox. He could not say his true motifs because that will mean Kise telling the gems about it. At the same time, Kise knew Kasamatsu was up to something and he was going to use that to get whatever he wanted. Now, Kasamatsu never believed for a second the blonde had any feelings towards him. Most probably Kise was just toying with him to prove some kind of childish point. But he knew that having the blonde around could be useful so, for the time being, he allowed his flirting. Obviously, it had backfired.

“So, what do you say, Senpai?” smiled again Kise. “Is this going to be a date or…?”

“Fine,” he said suddenly. “You want a date? We’ll have a date.”

Kise stared at him for a while until Kasamatsu got tired of waiting for his response and started walking away. The blonde followed him quietly which was the most un-Kise thing to do. Kasamatsu guided him so a near coffee shop named Kaijou. They seated facing each other but Kise still had the same deadpan expression.

“Are you okay?” Kasamatsu was starting to think maybe something was broken inside the blonde’s head.

“Y-y-yes… YES! Absolutely yes!”

He was not expecting Kasamatsu to accept his proposal. He even learnt a speech about second chances and new opportunities in order to convince him. And if that did not work out, he was going to cry and whine like never before.

Because he did not expect Kasamatsu to accept his suggestion seriously. But there they were, sitting in a coffee shop ordering some milkshakes. Kise wondered if the people who were watching thought they were a couple. The mere thought made him blush so much. He wanted to sit next to Kasamatsu, sniff his hair, hold his hand, kiss his lips, touch his…

“Kise!” Kasamatsu interrupted his line of thought. “Are you listening?”

“Sorry, Senpai,” he apologised. “I was a bit distracted by those beautiful eyes of yours.”

“This was a bad idea,” the other sighed. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Kise nodded not fully trusting his mouth. _Stay calm, stay calm_ , he repeats to himself. He finally got a date with his Senpai and he was not going to waste. His mind reviewed all those romantic movies and thought which kind of attitude he should copy. Maybe the bad boy attitude. But Senpai was a serious guy so maybe though but sentimental? That did not sound right. No matter how hard he tried he could not find the perfect copy for this date. He was still thinking about this when Kasamatsu came back from the bathroom.

“Listen,” he said. “I will stay with you for a while and then I will leave. You have your date, I have my time.”

“No way! I want to stay with Senpai. I promise you I won’t tell Akashi,” he put his best puppy eyes.

“Dammit,” groaned Kasamatsu. “Fine, you can come with me. But stay quiet and don’t ask.”

The blonde really looked like a puppy who just received a treat. The waitress arrived with their milkshakes and Kasamatsu observed how Kise changed postures. He did not know what was happening with him but he looked like a model rehearsing his photo session.

“What the hell are you doing?” he finally asked.

“I’m trying to imagine which kind of character should I be to have the perfect date with Senpai.”

“What are you talking about? You just need to be yourself. I would rather deal with your usual whining than a new weird version of your twisted personality.”

The second his mouth stopped he knew he had messed up. Because suddenly Kise was throwing him THAT look as if Kasamatsu himself was the brightest thing in the world. And it made Kasamatsu really uncomfortable (maybe because of the weird feeling he had in his stomach, he hoped this was not a case of food poisoning). This was going to be a long date.

* * *

 

“Can… can you please repeat that, Dai-chan?” asked Momoi.

“You heard me. You have to stop this,” stated Aomine.

They were on the other side of the court. Momoi could see Furihata seated on a bench with an unknown girl and Akashi behind them. Aomine has dragged her there in order to speak about something.

“Dai-chan, I think you are exaggerating,” laughed Momoi.

She knew what all this was about. However, she had never expected Aomine to be jealous of her human friends, especially Furihata. Aomine has always been one of her most protective guardians along with Akashi. Momoi did not mind coming from him because she knew Aomine’s reasons were different than Akashi’s.

About 50 years ago, the Crystal Miracles founded Aomine in one of the older Kindergartens. Most probably they thought he was never going to pop out of his hole and left him. Nijimura adopted him and welcomed him to his family. Aomine was barely five years old when Nijimura fell in love with Momoi Sakura.

Among the Crystal Miracles, the name of that woman was one of the biggest taboo. Momoi spent a long time without knowing the name of her mother until Aomine told her. He, along with Kuroko, were the only gems that liked Sakura. She used to play with him when she was not with Nijimura. They both loved each other so much that Nijimura changed his pink hair to black and Sakura dyed her black hair pink. Aomine thought they were cheesy but he was happy for them.

One year later, Nijimura gave up his physical form so Sakura could give birth to their child. And so, Momoi Satsuki came into existence. He remembered the eyes of her mother slowly dying because of the effort of giving her birth. Sakura gave the baby to Aomine ordering him to protect her with his life. Nijimura already made Akashi promise that so Aomine was quite surprised.

But Aomine promised to keep his word. He and Momoi grew up together without truly noticing the differences between them until much later. The moment Momoi realised she was not just a gem was the worst day for him. Because over the years, Aomine has failed his own promise of becoming Momoi’s best friend and against his own better judgement he fell in love with her. Seeing her discovering this new side and making the distance between them even larger hurt.

Momoi already knew all this. Her analytic skill came mostly from observing Aomine and predicting his feelings from a mere gesture. So of course, she understood what Aomine was trying to tell her with that. He was scared of Momoi leaving his side forever but it was not like that. She never wanted to pressure him, knowing he was feeling guilty for having such feelings for her that is why she never talk to him about it. Because Momoi also loved Aomine. She loved him so much. However, she was not going to let him interfere with her new friends.

“I’m not exaggerating,” groaned Aomine. “Why are you so obsessed with being a human? They are weak, selfish, stupid…”

“Aomine!” Momoi only called him like that when she was angry. “All those things you are saying could also be said about me.”

“It’s not the same. You are not human.”

“Of course, I am. I’m just like my mother.”

“No, you are not!” screamed Aomine. “You didn’t even know her. She was just a stupid human who got herself killed and you are going to end up like that too if I don’t stop you! So, no! You are NOT human!”

Aomine realised he screwed up too late when the words already had left his mouth. He looked up to see tears in those sweet pink eyes he loved so much.

“Satsuki… I…”

“What’s your problem, you ganguro?” she cried, throwing her shield against him. “See if I care!”

Aomine fell on his ass surprised by the sudden attack. Momoi took her chance to run away before Aomine could get up and chase her. Not so far, she observed how Furihata was running away too. She followed him not noticing the mysterious white van behind them.

* * *

 

Kagami stopped Kuroko before he could go after Momoi. They have not heard the whole conversation but when they saw Aomine screaming, they knew there was something wrong. The moment Momoi used her shield to push Aomine away, both of them left the current match against Seirin to follow her…

Well, Kuroko did.

The gem turned to look at Kagami lifting an eyebrow. The other boy just pointed toward Momoi and Kuroko caught a glimpse of brown hair. Puzzled, he then observed Akashi at the other side of the court staring at nothing. The girl, Shizune Mayu, was talking with the Coach about something. She bowed and left giving Riko a note, most probably for Furihata.

“Something has happened,” whispered Kuroko.

“Yeah. Even I can see that,” snorted Kagami.

“Why did Kagami-kun stop me then?”

“Because I know what that face means,” he pinched his cheeks. “You shouldn’t interfere in their business. I’m sure Furi will deal with it.”

“Furihata-kun also seemed to be quite troubled.”

“And again, none of your business. I understand that you worry about them but you cannot always be their guardian angel, they need to deal with their problems by their own.”

“I didn’t know Kagami-kun saw me as a guardian angel.”

“That-that-that’s not the important thing,” blushed Kagami.

“You are so blunt, Kagami-kun.”

“I’m not! Stop messing with me.”

Kuroko only smiled while Kagami kept arguing. Maybe he was right. During his whole life, he has always been trying to help the Crystal Miracles with their problems to the point they always went to him anything there was something wrong related to humans. He understood what Kagami was trying to imply with his actions. It was time the gems learned to deal with their own problems. But it was also Kuroko’s time of taking care of himself.

He was still worried about Furihata and Momoi but looking at the blunt read head by his side, he decided to believe a little bit more in humans. Believe a little bit more in Kagami.

“You two are amazing,” said Riko approaching them.

“Thank you,” bowed Kuroko.

“I have to admit I already noticed your boyfriend talent but you were a pleasant surprise.”

Kagami tried really hard not to blush but failed miserably.

“You have a wonderful partner by your side,” said Hyuuga. “You better take care of him.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hyuuga, you are scaring the boy,” smiled Kiyoshi.

“It’s okay,” interrupted Kagami. “I’m going to protect Kuroko with all my strength.”

“Well said kid” Hyuuga slapped him in the back.

Kuroko pinched Kagami on the side frowning. He appreciated his will to protect him but it was not something he liked to think about. After all, Kagami was just human and gem issues were much more dangerous than he thought. He did not want Kagami to get involved in anything like that. But of course, his boyfriend was such a stubborn human he probably will get involved anyway. Kuroko sighed hoping that day was far away.

* * *

 

“Furi,” he heard a voice calling him.

“Momoi. What are you doing here?” asked Furihata turning around.

“You promised me you will show me the city,” she tried to sound cheerful.

“What’s wrong? Your eyes are red.”

“Oh… I… I had a fight with Aomine…”

“You too?” laughed Furihata.

“Me too?”

“I had a fight with Akashi.”

“With Aka-chin? What did he do?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he started walking with Momoi by his side. “What about Aomine?”

“That stupid Aomine said mean stuff about me.”

“It’s kind of hard imaging Aomine saying something bad about you.”

“He did, he said I wasn’t human.”

Furihata stopped while he looked up to the sky. He was starting to get tired of all these gem stuff. He only wanted to live a quiet life with his friends.

“Well, he isn’t wrong. You aren’t exactly human.”

“I know. But he only said that because he was jealous of all the time I spent with you.”

“Maybe… maybe he isn’t wrong about that either,” Momoi frowned. “I mean… wouldn’t it be better? If we stopped seeing each other? Humans and gems don’t get along Momoi. I thought Akashi was starting to acknowledge us but… I was wrong.”

“What? No! I don’t want to stop seeing you! You are my best friend!”

“Best friend? Well, isn’t that funny,” said a voice behind them.

They both turned around to see Haizaki Shougo smiling at them. Behind him was a white van with several human dressed in white with a gas mask on their faces. Next to Haizaki there was a familiar boy.

“Hanamiya,” recognised Furihata. He quickly guarded Momoi with his own body. “Why are you here?”

“We are here to help you kid,” smiled Hanamiya. “You want to get rid of that girl and we need a perfect sample of hybrid. Isn’t it convenient?”

“Back off!”

“Such a hero,” laughed Hanamiya. “We don’t have to be enemies. I can offer you a lot of money for the girl or even immortality once we succeed with our experiments.”

“No, thank you.”

“The hard way then,” shrugged Hanamiya. “Haizaki.”

Momoi was faster than Furihata and he raised her pink bubble protecting both of them from Haizaki’s attack. The half-gem smiled again and licked one of his fingers. He started punching the bubble until it began to crack. The bubble popped pushing Furihata and Momoi against the floor. Momoi got up extracting a pink sword from her navel. She tied to lift it but the sword was too heavy and she fell. Haizaki was about to punch her when Furihata took the sword and stopped the punch with the side of the blade.

“Furi!” smiled Momoi.

“I’m not going to let you hurt my friend.”

“Did you see that?” laughed Haizaki. “The coward human thinks he is a hero now.”

Hanamiya threw a gray katana to Haizaki and Furihata raised his sword too. They both clashed but Haizaki was stronger and pushed Furihata back. He continued trying to beat Furihata but the boy was defending himself quite well with the sword. His athletic past helped him keeping the pace of the fight, although it was clear he was not a professional.

“You really are stupid,” started saying Haizaki. “Do you really think you have the strength to protect anyone? You are just a weak human who cannot even protect himself,” he pushed his sword injuring Furihata in the arm. “Why are you even protecting her? She only caused problems to you, would you not prefer having a quiet and boring life?”

The echo of his own thoughts in the mouth of Haizaki unsettled Furihata. Haizaki took the chance to disarm him and the sword fell to the ground next to Furihata. The boy tried to get up but Haizaki put his foot on his chest.

“Game over, boy.”

“Furi!” Momoi turned from where she was defending herself from the other men.

Hanamiya, seeing that the girl was distracted, shot her a tranquillizer dart. Momoi started to tremble until she collapsed. The men in white took her to the van.

“Momoi! No!” Furihata tried to got up but Haizaki kicked in the stomach.

“Thanks for your help,” laughed.

“Stop right there!” Haizaki heard a voice in the distance and watched Akashi and Aomine running towards them.

“Fuck! The Crystal Miracles! Come on, we have to run.”

Haizaki threw another of his smoke grenades and got inside the van. The vehicle disappeared before Akashi and Aomine reached them followed by the rest of them.

“Furi,” Kagami helped the boy. “Are you okay?”

“Momoi… they… they took her.”

“We know that,” said Himuro with a sad face.

“The important thing now is to make sure you don’t have anything broken,” tried to smile Takao.

“It’s your fault!” screamed Aomine. “Why the hell did you even bring us here?”

“Aomine, calm down,” Midorima grabbed him.

“Aominecchi, we are worried about Momoicchi too but it’s not fair for you to blame…”

“He is right,” interrupted Akashi. “This is your fault,” he looked at Furihata. “Look what you have done! Now they have Momoi and we don’t know where they are!”

“Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun did his best to protect Momoi, I’m sure if we work together we could…”

“Work together? With this scum?” snarled Akashi. “They are not better than the people who took them,” he turned around. “From now on, no gem will be involved with any human. They only bring disaster.”

“But I want to be with Muro-chin.”

“I said no one. Does any of you want to disobey me?” the gems kept silence.

“I think you are making a mistake,” said Kasamatsu while they were leaving.

“Mind your own business, human,” answered Akashi.

The gems left not without throwing regretful looks to their humans. However, Akashi’s words were absolute. Furihata felt tears running for his cheeks but he did not stop them. Akashi was right. This was his fault. If he had not meddled into their lives, Momoi would have been saved. But now she was trapped god knows where. And all because of him.

“I’m such a coward.”

“No, Furi, you are not,” said Kagami.

“You tried to help her, right?” Himuro offered him the sword.

“And we are going to show those gems how great we are saving Momoi,” smiled Takao.

“How? We don’t even know where she is?” asked Furihata.

“Oh, really?” Kasamatsu smiled showing his teeth. “Bad news for them… we know where they are.”


	9. Trapped in memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! WHEN DID THIS STORY REACH 100 KUDOS?? ***-*** Thank you so much, I would send you all chocolates and rainbows if I could. Back to the chapter, I started writing it with a different idea but then I noticed I have barely given Haizaki any insight, so here it is! And also Mibuchi because I love Mibuchi.

_“Are you sure this works, Sakura?”_

_The camera showed a familiar beach on a sunny day. Someone was moving the camera around to record the whole place. It finished focusing on the temple with the foundations of a house at the entrance._

_“Of course it does, Shuuzo.”_

_It was the voice of a woman who laughed taking the camera in her hands. She directed the camera towards a man with black hair and soft pink eyes. He had a slight pink skin and wore a white shirt that divided into two parts, letting his stomach visible. There was a shiny pink stone right where his navel should have been. His trousers were also white and quite baggy but it has some colourful fabric surrounding the leg. He laughed._

_“You humans are so interesting.”_

_“Don’t go alien with me,_ Pink Tourmaline,” _mocked the woman._

_“Come on, Sakura! Our child deserves to see you too.”_

_The man took the camera from her hands and suddenly there was a beautiful lady in front of the lens. She has long pink hair and dark eyes with a gentle smile that seemed to brighten her whole face. She was wearing a simple blue beach dress._

_“Hi, little one!” she laughed again. “My name is Momoi Sakura and I’m your mother. The one who is recording is your father, Nijimura Shuuzo. He is a little bit shy.”_

_“Shut up, don’t say that to the kid!”_

_“Also, he gets mad really easy but I will tell you a secret. He is a sweetheart. You only need to make some puppy eyes and he will forgive you everything.”_

_“You are so dead after this video is done.”_

_“He only threatens the people he cares about,” she winked. “So he has to love me a lot.”_

_Sakura approached the camera and hugged Nijimura who had an obvious blush on his cheeks._

_“Anyway,” started to say Nijimura “we are making this video because most probably we… we will not be there. Who knows, maybe a miracle happens and Sakura is still with you but… I don’t believe in miracles, I believe in people.”_

_“We know is going to be hard for you my child,” continued Sakura. “But you are not going to be alone. The gems will take care of you and soon you will make new humans friends.”_

_“And I will be with you too, inside that little stone,” smiled Nijimura. “So, you will never be alone, please don’t forget that.”_

_“You are going to be something special baby,” Sakura laughed even when her eyes were sad. “Some people might want to hurt you, but I know you are going to be the strongest. Not because of your strength but because of your heart. You are going to be both human and gem, you are the one who is going to bring them together. You are the one who has a place in both worlds, never let anyone tell you otherwise.”_

_“We love you,” said Nijimura, a tear falling from their eyes. “We will always love you.”_

* * *

 

Momoi awoke curled on a cell with her bones stiffened. She did not know why she had dreamed about that video their parents left for her. Aomine had shown it to her some years ago. Akashi was so mad after that, he did not anyone encouraging Momoi to approach humans. She had spent a whole month without talking to him until Akashi had left the video on her bed as a silent apology.

She smiled thinking about how much has changed. Just a few moments ago the gems were spending a beautiful day with a group of humans and even visiting a new city. Until she has been kidnapped of course. Momoi wondered if their friends were alright or if her kidnapping has maybe triggered some kind of argument. She knew Akashi and Aomine will be really mad but she also hoped her human friends could help them.

Gathering all the courage she could, she stood up with her legs still quivering and studied her surroundings. She was in a black cell with a glass entrance from which she could see some kind of laboratory. Thankfully, she did not have any kind of tracking device on her body or any kind of mobility constraint. They probably did not see her as a threat which was quite convenient.

Her brain started to work on a plan to scape starting on how to break the glass entrance of the cell. She summoned her shield in her hands. Maybe it was not exactly a weapon but she still could hit the glass with it. She began running towards the glass and pounced her shield against it with all her strength. However, the glass cast an electric light that pushed her back.

“It’s not going to work,” said a voice in the dark.

Hidden in the shadow of the empty laboratory was Haizaki. Momoi summoned her shield again but did not move.

“You can try all you want. This glass is not going to break,” he repeated. “The people from Rakuzan don’t want their new specimen to run away so they didn’t cut expenses.”

“Rakuzan? What’s that?” asked Momoi.

“This,” Haizaki turned around pointing at the laboratory. “The Rakuzan Research Facility. Although not all of it, only Sanada and his team. The rest don’t know you are here. So ethical but as soon as Sanada proves her theory of turning humans into gems, he will be in charge.”

“Why are you so obsessed with becoming a gem?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me, Pink Tourmaline?” snarled Haizaki. “This is all your fault after all. What is this of turning into a human girl? Do you really think I’m stupid? I know you are there!” he pointed towards Momoi’s gem. “And if I need to destroy that stupid meat wrapping to get you out, I will.”

“You… you knew my father.”

“You father? Don’t play tricks with me! I know you are Nijimura, this is just some of his twisted games.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, I’m sure you rainbow friends didn’t tell you,” he smirked. “Has anyone told you why _I_ exist?” Momoi shook her head. “Well, isn’t this funny. They found me on the verge of death one day and decided experimenting with me will be really fun.”

“They would have never experimented in someone just like that!” answered Momoi.

“But they did,” laughed Haizaki. “I don’t even know how you could turn me into a gem. I didn’t even care much at that point, I got immortality after all. But then, you decided that Topaz could do my job like nothing and kicked me out. Without nowhere to go, without no one by my side… you created me and then toss me away. But I’m going to make you all pay for turning your back on me.”

Momoi wanted to ask more questions. She wanted to know if this was true at all but someone in her head warned her not to. Haizaki was dangerous, it was obvious. The way he looked at her with those eyes full of hate was more than enough to convince Momoi that Haizaki part of the story was mostly biased. However, he did have a point. Why did his father turn him into a gem? And why did the gems cast him out?

Haizaki observed the girl almost hearing how her brain worked. She looked just like that stupid human Nijimura was so fond of. But she also looked like him before he decided black was a better color than pink. Momoi raised her head at that moment and something snapped inside him.

Those eyes. Those pink eyes that looked at him with pity and mercy. His stomach churned and he turned around to leave the room. He ran through the hallways trying to get away from pink eyes.

* * *

 

Pink eyes looked back at him from the photograph hanged in the entry. Momoi Sakura was smiling next to Nijimura Shuuzo. The photo was taken just a few days before they both decided to ‘exchange colours’. Akashi sighed massaging his temples. He never understood why Pink Tourmaline changed his hair and eyes in that way. It was not unlike to change his main colour from time to time. Nijimura liked to try several colours to see which one suited him better but he always came back to his usual pink. He tried to hide his smile. Because of his constant shouting and threating, gems used to think he was a harsh leader, but Akashi knew better than anyone that Nijimura also had a childish side. They have been together for so long after all.

 _Even in Homeworld he was always disobeying orders,_ said a voice inside him.

_I thought you went to sleep._

_I can’t let you deal with everything. We are brothers after all, we take care of this together._

_As if I needed your help,_ he returned.

 _Don’t be arrogant, I’m still the eldest,_ replied the voice.

_It has been too long since you took charge, let me handle this. I will save Momoi no matter what._

_I’m not against saving Momoi. But we cannot do it alone, Furihata and his friends have been searching for Haizaki’s acquaintance before this happened. I’m sure they have a clue about where they could be._

_I am not going to ask them for help. This is their fault in the first place._

_Brother, you know that is not true._

_You are partially right. It’s Furihata Kouki’s fault._

_That even farther from the truth. He was protecting Momoi. You saw it._

_…_

_You know? We haven’t thought about Nijimura in a romantic sense for a while now._

_…_

_Momoi also looks really happy when she is with him. We even took the fence away._

_…_

_I’m starting to think that maybe we have developed a… how does Kise call it? A_ crush _on Furihata Kouki._

_That’s the most ridiculous thing you have ever said, brother. If you excuse me, I don’t have time for your crazy ideas, I and the Crystal Miracles are going to find Momoi without the help of those humans._

_My, my, you are so stubborn._

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko interrupted his internal dialogue. “I believe we should discuss the way of finding Momoi.”

“You are right, Tetsuya.”

The rest of the gems were waiting outside the house so Akashi and Kuroko left the room and joined them. It was obvious to him that his teammates were not happy. Murasakibara has barely talked to him since they came back from Seirin City a few hours ago. Kise has been whining nonstop about seeing his Senpai. Midorima did not say anything but his glance was more than enough for Akashi to know he did not agree with him. Aomine was obviously nervous and eager for a plan to save Momoi.

“Crystal Miracles,” called Akashi. “I know some of you do not agree with my decision of dealing with this alone, but as your leader I must do what I consider best for us. Humans will only be a hindrance to our plans.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” said Midorima pushing his glasses. “I think all of us agree that those humans have shown us they are truly remarkable.”

“Aka-chin is being mean to Muro-chin. I don’t like it,” growled Murasakibara.

“Whether you like it or not is not the point. They are weak,” claimed Akashi.

“Kagami-kun and the other defeated you at basketball,” said Kuroko.

“Shut up!” screamed Aomine. “I don’t care if they help us or not! The first thing we have to do is to find Satsuki!”

“I have tried to locate her through her energy,” explained Akashi. “But our enemies seemed to be smarter than we thought. They are probably cancelling it.”

“Like Homeworld did…” completed Midorima. “Humans should not have that kind of knowledge.”

“That’s why I’m starting to think Haizaki is not the real problem here.”

“You are still not saying anything about how to find Satsuki,” snarled Aomine.

“Calm down, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko tried to ease the gem. “We are all worried.”

“I don’t think they have taken Satsuki too far, so I suggest we canvass the area between Teiko and Seirin.”

“That will take a long time, Aka-chin.”

“Maybe if we have extra help,” started saying Kuroko. “we could find Momoi earlier.”

Akashi was about to answer the black gem that they did not need any extra help when he realised something. Kise has not said anything at all about the issue. Actually, since they arrived he has been constantly annoying him, talking about how his decision was wrong, how Senpai was truly amazing. It sounded almost… almost as if he wanted to distract him.

“Ryouta,” the yellow boy flinched. “You are… quiet…” Akashi observed how the gem started to grow more and more nervous. “Do you want to share something?”

“W-w-what?” shuddered Kise. “Of course not, Akashicchi.”

“Oi, Kise!” Aomine put his hand over his shoulder. “You do know something, right?”

“I-I-I… I’m sorry!!” Kise started to cry. “I really didn’t mean to hide anything from you but they were right.”

“They?”

“Senpai and the others,” he sniffed. “They already know where they are keeping Momoi, so they made a plan to rescue her.”

“They did what?” screamed Midorima. “Why would they do that?”

“Yes, that's really dangerous. Muro-chin could hurt himself.”

“Well, they said Momoi is their friend too and they will look less suspicious or something like that... I just wanted to earn Senpai’s approval.”

A silence fell among them while the rest of the gem processed the information. For most of them, the answer was quite obvious coming from them. Of course, they would make a terribly dangerous plan to save their friend. But for Akashi it only sent a sting to his heart. He could hear the voice of his brother whispering he was wrong, they really cared about Momoi, they really were going to save her.

“Akashi-kun,” again, Kuroko was the one who took him again from his own mind. “Even if I appreciate their gesture, they are still humans. This adventure will surely end with someone getting hurt if we don’t help them.”

The red gem studied his teammate carefully. Behind all of his deadpan expression, Akashi could feel the uneasiness that Kuroko was feeling. Not so long ago he had a fight with Kagami for the same reason but he did not seem to be angry. No. Kuroko was worried. So Akashi decided to follow his example and deal with his own issues after helping the humans and rescuing Momoi.

“Kise,” said Akashi. “Tell us where they were going and what’s their plan.”

“Y-yeah! But please don’t tell Senpai it was me. Can you say it was Aomine? Like some kind of lover’s compass or… Ouch! Ouch! Okay, I will stop.”

* * *

 

Hanamiya was starting to get tired of all this business. When Haizaki approached him talking about immortality he signed right away. But it was becoming clearer that the gem was not interested in sharing the discoveries of the experiment with him. Most probably they were planning to use him as a tester for the first trial of the machine.

He entered the room where Sanada was working in the machine that would have the power to change a human to a half-gem. His ultimate objective was to truly change the structure of the human body to the one of the gems. However, even Sanada understood that he first needed to achieve a half-gem transformation. His idea was to morph the composition of the human body to the light the gems were form of and use the gemstone to hold the whole structure.

Sanada started his investigation a few years ago when he found some kind of proof of gem’s culture. Nobody knew what he really found but it was enough to make him completely obsessed with them. Hanamiya stared at him thinking he was the portrait of the usual mad scientist. Sanada found Haizaki when he was a fugitive in some country and brought him back there to help him with the experiment. But Haizaki turned out to be not a good specimen. He was just a human whose life was powered by the gem embed in his body, meaning that the fusion between human flesh and gem light was not complete.

They contacted Hanamiya when they were planning on kidnapping some real gem specimen from Teiko City but the discovery of Momoi has made them change the plans. Sanada wanted that girl more than anything because he knew she had the secret of a successful mixture in her DNA.

“Oh, Hanamiya,” the man looked at Hanamiya as if he was only another tool. “Could you please search for Haizaki? I need to speak with him.”

The boy nodded quietly leaving the scientist with his crazy machine. It did not take him long to find Haizaki. He was outside the facility in which Sanada was making his research. Rakuzan was formed by five facilities where different scientist carried out top-secret investigations. He knew Sanada had some kind of boss but the man was never on sight so it was the chief of the nearest facility the one who usually checked on him. However, everyone who worked for Sanada knew Rakuzan did not know about his intention of carrying his investigation towards human experimentation. They thought he was simply researching a new form of life (which was not entirely false).

“Sanada is looking for you,” he said.

“Fuck him,” answered Haizaki. “I don’t want to be in the same room that her.”

“Remember you of your crush.”

Haizaki had him by his neck before he could even realise it. Even if he was not a true gem that thing sure gave him an incredible strength and speed.

“Come on, don’t put that face,” smirked Hanamiya. “Genius with high IQ, remember? It wasn’t that hard.”

“I swear if you say something…”

“Calm down, I don’t care about your tragic love story,” he pushed away Haizaki. “Thought I am a little curious, you always say he kicked you out.”

“He also saved me.”

“Oh, life debt. I see,” he shrugged. “Whatever, do as you want,” he started walking away. “You know, I’m going to leave this shitty place. I know you want to use me but at least I thought I could get something of it. But, it’s obvious that even with the girl Sanada is not going to get anything. And after playing against those dumbasses… they are going to come for her… and it’s going to get really messy.”

“Are you trying to warn me?”

“Hell, no,” laughed Hanamiya. “Couldn’t care less what happens to you. I’m only saying that I’m coming back to Kirisaki Daiichi. And we always need a violent punk in our group.”

“I’m not going to leave my revenge behind.”

“Fine but let me ask you something: what is this revenge going to get you?” Hanamiya snorted. “You really think you could get your crush back from that girl? He is gone, and even if he comes back he is not going to want you by his side. You and I, we are poison. The least we could do for this world is to leave the nice people alone and stay together. I know for sure I cannot get worse and you neither.”

Haizaki observed the kid walking away with a smirk on his face. That boy was way too smart for his own good. He was going to get himself killed one of these days. But he guesses it was not his business. He could not say he was grateful for his offering because it was obviously bullshit. As if he could let the past behind and start a new life.

* * *

 

Mibuchi Reo looked from the window watching the two boys talk. If she remembered correctly, they were part of Sanada’s team. Mibuchi frowned at the mere thought of that man. She did not know what her superior was thinking when they hired that scientist. Not only he was completely insane but he also never let the others scientist help in his investigation. Of course, her distaste for Sanada also had to do with the man calling her a “he” when she has explained to Sanada that **she** was a girl.

It was not the first time Mibuchi has met people who did not understand that having a male body did not mean that person was a man. She certainly was not one, no matter what her body was. But at least she was surrounded by scientist that comprehend her. Nebuya was probably the one who took more time to adjust to the idea but, even if he did not understand at the beginning, since the first moment he has always treated her as a woman. Hayama could not care less about the gender of his teammates and Mayuzumi was the one who got her the job so he was more than familiar with her.

Talking about Mayuzumi, it has been a while since she has seen her mentor. Which meant he was probably trying to slack off. She sighed getting away from the window and walking towards the main building. She has to hand over the report of her investigation. It was not a surprise when she found Nebuya and Hayama waiting in the hall.

“Reo-nee,” smiled the blonde. “How is your research about body manipulation?”

“Not as good as I would like,” admitted Mibuchi. “How is yours about biodegradable rubbish?”

“Great, we are close to creating a plastic-like material that will dissolve on water.”

“How about you, Nebuya?” Mibuchi pressed some buttons on the coffee machine and waited for her beverage.

“We thought we finally had the lead on a completely clean source of energy but again the price to produce it is too high,” answered Nebuya.

“You know, we always meet each other when we have to deliver our reports. But I have never seen Sanada doing it” thought Mibuchi picking her coffee.

“Gods, I prefer not having to see that man,” frowned Nebuya. “I tried to offer my help with his investigation but he refused saying he did not need an assistant. Assistant! I’m a chief scientist!”

“Yeah, he is a total jerk. Once I wanted to visit his facility and he kicked me out.”

“I think we should ‘suggest’ Mayuzumi-san to pay a visit to him,” said Mibuchi.

“Good luck with that,” laughed Nebuya. “I don’t even know how they put Mayuzumi in charge of this place.”

“Poor guy,” pouted Hayama. “He only wants to go back to his research but because of him having the most experience they put him leading the place.”

“Don’t pity him,” Mibuchi drank her coffee in one sip. “He always sneaks out to keep with his investigation.”

Without even knocking, Mibuchi entered in the office. She was tired of waiting. But of course, the office was empty.

“Dammit!” shouted Mibuchi. “He ran away again.”

“I will prepare my team,” said Nebuya.

“Yay! Is ‘trap the boss’ time again! I will play too!” jumped Hayama.

“No, someone has to stay in Rakuzan just in case, I don’t want to come back and find the whole facility on flames,” ordered Mibuchi.

“Reo-nee!” whined Hayama. “Please! I want to chase Mayuzumi-san too!”

“You also went last time, it’s my turn,” growled Nebuya.

“Fine, but only because you are scary.”

Mibuchi sighed thinking that maybe letting Hayama in charge was not the smartest thing but she refused to let the place to Sanada. She went with Nebuya praying nothing bad happened while they were looking for Mayuzumi.

Just a few minutes after Mibuchi and the rest left, a white stopped at the door of Rakuzan. The guard in charge of opening the door recognised the van as one of the vehicles that brought supplies once in a while.

“Hey, didn’t you bring stuff last week?” he approached the van and saw a young boy with a stern face.

“Your boss called us about a special delivery,” simply said the boy.

“Nobody told me that…” the guard touched his gun. “And you are not the same boy from the other time.”

“He is ill,” the boy did not seem to be afraid of the guard.

“Come on, you two are too serious!” another boy with black hair and blue eyes smiled next to the stern boy. “Look, we can wait until you check with your superiors, but they will probably get mad at you for interrupting their super important stuff.”

“Don’t be like that, Takao,” behind them appeared the most handsome man the guard has ever seen in his life. “I’m sure this gentleman would let us through, right?” he winked.

“Su-su-sure… come in, please” smiled the guard opening the gates.

“Did you really have to do that, Tatsuya?” groaned Kagami.

“It worked,” shrugged Himuro.

“It only worked because I have already won his heart with my great sympathy.”

“Shut up, Takao,” groaned Kasamatsu. “This idea is terrible,” he drove inside the facility.

The group saw how the gates closed behind them announcing they could not go back. None of them was going to leave Momoi but the metallic sound was like a bad omen. At the back of the van, Furihata gripped the pink sword and looked at the others. With a silent nod, they got out the van, ready to save their friend.


	10. Stronger together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey, I only have one thing to ask all of you and that is imagining Momoi as Captain America XD

Once the van left the entrance behind, Kasamatsu parked the vehicle on a corner. They hoped the guard would not call anyone about them but just in case they did not want to risk their chance of being discovered if they reached the main building with no supplies.

“Thanks to the information I got the other day,” started to say Kasamatsu. “we know there are five main buildings, each one focused on one investigation.”

“Does that mean we will have to split?” asked Himuro.

“I’m afraid yes.”

“But how are we going to search for Momoi in the middle of a research laboratory?” frowned Kagami.

“No worries, dear basket brothers!” Takao went to the back of the van and came back with white coats. “Costumes!”

“There is no way anyone is going to believe that.”

“I completely agree,” said Kasamatsu. “But is the only way we have with so little time.”

“Fine,” spoke Furihata putting on the white coat. “We will be in contact by phone. If anyone finds anything, call the rest.”

“Wow, serious Furi,” smiles Takao. “I like it!”

Furihata rolled his eyes hiding the sword behind his back. They looked at each other and nodded, walking towards the buildings in front of them. As Kasamatsu had said, each research had its own building so there were four facilities surrounding the main building. Takao waved goodbye with a smile at the time he entered the first one. Himuro and Kagami went to the main building until Kagami turned towards the East facility. Furihata decided to try his luck on the West one while Kasamatsu was left with the North facility.

* * *

 

Momoi observed the man in front of her cell and analysed him without leaving any detail. Without a doubt, he was the leader of this place, but something told Momoi he still had to answer to another person. Most probably that person did not know about Momoi or the true nature of the research. The man has not said a word since he entered the room and Momoi was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Whatever you want,” she started. “you are not going to get it. My friends are coming for me.”

“Your friends?” the man suddenly laughed. “It seems that human emotions are still present even when you are a hybrid. We will have to solve that in the future.”

“Feelings are not a fault,” Momoi got up facing the man through the glass. “it’s what makes us human. It’s what makes us gems.”

“Are you implying gems and humans are the same, young woman?”

“Yes.”

“It also seems you lack common sense,” laughed Sanada. “Let me tell you something, young woman.”

“Momoi. My name is Momoi Satsuki.”

“Very well, Momoi-san,” Sanada took a chair and sat down. “You see, humans and gems may look alike. Both species have a similar form and also share some primal emotions, I will give you that. But the truth is, the weakest gem will always be better than the strongest human. Their body is stronger, faster… immortal. They don’t grow old and even when they are injured gems just have to take a little nap and reform themselves.”

“That’s not right! Humans are strong too; my friends defeated my family and gave me freedom.”

“Humans defeating gems?” Sanada looked puzzled. “That sounds… interesting. May I know the name of those friends?”

“You are not going to get near any of them.”

“I have to admit I don’t know where you take this confidence from, Momoi-san,” mocked Sanada. “You might be a little naïve, but not even you can believe that their friends are going to appear to save them.”

“They will. And they are going to kick your ass.”

“Let’s hope no, Momoi-san. I’m not a young man, I couldn’t even stand a fight against an ordinary human. And apart from that, I’m not exactly a healthy person.”

“You… are sick?”

“Indeed, Momoi-san.”

“That’s why you are researching gems. You want to be cured,” understood Momoi.

“I take it back, you are smart,” Sanada had a sad smile on his face. “You see, believe or not, I don’t want to be stronger or faster or even live forever. I just want to live a little bit more. Just… just a bit more. When they diagnosed me, I felt the breath of lady death on my neck and decided I was not going to leave without a fight,” Sanada got up. “I’m sorry, Momoi-san. Believe me, if there was another way of doing this without hurting you, I would have done it. But I don’t have much more time left and sometimes, we need to make sacrifices.”

“So, you will take the life of another person just to save yourself. How can you be so cruel?”

“Because I’m human,” he answered. “You know the problems human have? We are too different. There are people who are too kind, people who are too cruel, shades of gray in the middle. There is not a single human equal to another. That’s why there would never be peace, there would never be complete happiness. We are too different.”

“You might be right, but still… I decide to believe in them!”

“Do as you wish, Momoi-san. Even if I don’t understand it, hope is something I do respect,” he walked away but stopped. “In an hour, Haizaki will take you to the machine. Enjoy the time while you have it.”

* * *

 

Takao was beginning to think he might be a wonderful actor. He entered the research facility without truly knowing what he was looking. If he were a mad scientist, where would he hide a kidnapped girl? He did not have the time to think because suddenly another scientist took him by the shoulder.

“Here you are,” said the man. “You are one of the new researchers, right? Come with me, we need some hands.”

“But…,” Takao started.

“No ‘buts’, freshman,” groaned the man. “What’s your name?”

“Ta-takao Kazunari,” this man surely had the same senpai vibe than Kasamatsu.

“Fine, I’m Kiyoshi Miyaji,” the man started to walk expecting Takao to follow him. “As you know, this part of the Rakuzan Research Institute is trying to find a clean source of energy that doesn’t make us pay with our internal organs.”

“Eh… Sure,” Takao walked behind him observing his surroundings. Maybe he could get some information from this man.

“We are currently making a test but we need someone who can write the results down as soon as they happen. Are you fast with your eyes?”

“They don’t call me the hawk boy for anything.”

“Who the hell call you that lame nickname?” groaned Miyaji. “I swear I always get the problematic ones. Kimura!” Miyaji called another workmate as they entered the laboratory. “You take care of this, I don’t have enough patience or pineapples.”

“I’m sorry, Miyaji can be a little bit harsh but is only because he cares about the project” apologised Kimura.

“Don’t worry, I understand how it is to deal with problematic people” he said thinking of a certain green alien.

“Well, you will be with second chief Ootsubo taking his notes.”

“Hey, can I ask something?” he will probably get more answer from Kimura than from Miyaji. “Does our investigation need any… human experimentation?”

“What!?” gaped Kimura. “Of course not! What do you think we are? Rakuzan is a serious research facility, we don’t do anything illegal.”

“I see,” that practically erased this building. “You know, I have just remembered I have to do something so…”

“Where do you think you are going, Takao?” Miyaji took him by the hem and dragged him to another man with a notebook in his hands. “You better do a good job or I will throw a pineapple to your head.”

“That guy is worse than senpai,” shuddered Takao. He turned and opened his eyes recognising the man in front of him. “You are the man from the antique shop!”

“Oh! You are that boy who came with the green guy” laughed Ootsubo. “Wait… weren’t you a high schooler? What are you doing here?”

“Hahaha… well funny you ask, you see…”

* * *

 

If you asked him, Kagami would not say he was stupid. But he also knows he was not the smartest boy on the planet. So, he really expected his friends to give him some kind of plan before sneaking into the labs. As soon as he was left alone, Kagami did not have any idea of what to do. He should have gone with Himuro at least but it was too late. He scolded himself thinking that Momoi was counting on them to save her. At least the central building did not look like a laboratory, it actually looked like an administrative branch. Which was perfect for him because he did not think he could pretend to be a scientist. Avoiding the people who were walking through the corridors, Kagami decided to go up to the rooftop. Maybe he could see Momoi from there. The girl did have pink hair which was really hard to miss.

He found that the rooftop door was completely closed. Kagami took the fire extinguisher and broke the handle without thinking much. His friend needed him. He kicked the door open and ran to the security fence.

“Momoi!” he screamed.

“You know,” said a voice behind him. “If you are searching for someone, it’s unlikely they can hear you from here.”

“What the fuck!?”

Kagami looked at the man who was sitting reading on the rooftop. He had grey hair and a blank expression that made Kagami remember Kuroko.

“Are-are you a ghost?” asked Kagami.

“No, but I wish I was. It would be so fun to scare Mibuchi and the others,” smiled the man.

“So… who are you?”

“You know, I could ask exactly the same thing having in consideration that you are obviously not part of this facility.”

“Well, I’m not the one hiding on the rooftop.”

“Touché.”

The man might be thinking the conversation was over because he went back to his book without answering any of the redhead questions. Kagami frowned and approached the man, taking him by his collar.

“Listen to me, you fucker,” the man did not look scared at all. “My friend is in danger because of you so you better start talking or we are going to have a problem.”

“Nobody told you violence doesn’t solve anything,” the man sighed. “You are worse than Nebuya.”

“Where is Momoi!?”

“You are not going to let me read in peace, right?” the man pushed Kagami away. “My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro. Now, I don’t know what you are talking about your friend being in danger but I can assure you the people who work here are well aware of the risk of their work and is highly improbable that they have truly got themselves into something dangerous,” explained Mayuzumi with a bored tone.

“I’m not talking about the people who work here!”

“Who are you talking about then?”

“About the girl your friends just kidnapped!”

* * *

 

In just a few minutes Himuro was already walking as he owned the place. According to Alex (and himself), the first thing to do when in an unknown environment is to show confidence. He might not know what the hell was going on there or where Momoi was, but he was going to do his all to discover it. He took some glasses and a notebook from a table and started looking for the person who seemed to be in charge. For the time being he has spotted a confused Chinese boy who has told him about their research (something about the human body) thinking Himuro was a scientist from another facility, and an ash blonde guy who was constantly making fun of his co-workers.

He took the liberty of taking a cup of coffee from the common kitchen while he kept investigating. If the Chinese boy was saying the truth, this place might be where Momoi is. He came across several laboratories who were working on hormones and skin fabrics. Himuro was starting to get scared of all this until he saw someone ordering people around.

“I really hope Mibuchi-san finds the boss soon,” sighed the man.

“Don’t tell me they are looking for him again,” said Himuro improvising.

“I’m afraid so. One of these days Mibuchi-san is going to chain Mayuzumi-san to his chair.”

“Wouldn’t that be terribly funny,” laughed Himuro.

“Well, it would solve a lot of problems, yes. I’m sorry but I don’t quite remember your name.”

“Himuro Tatsuya, and you were…”

“Kenichi Okamura” smiled the man. Unlike his gorilla appearance, the man looked quite nice.

“How is your research doing then?”

“Oh, not as good as we would like. You see, because of the others investigations having to do with the environment, we don’t get much attention. The only reason this project is still going is thanks to Mibuchi-san,” sighed Okamura. “I mean, I understand that the environment is important, but isn’t it also important to feel comfortable with your own body? What about all those people who were born in the wrong gender and have to suffer such a long treatment just to feel like themselves?”

“What?” Himuro was suddenly confused. Wasn’t the investigation about changing a human body to a gem one?

“We thought we could find a better treatment and we have even started working in better surgery,” smiled Okamura. “Mibuchi-san herself wants to try some of our new breast implants.”

“Oh, I see,” he cursed under his breath. This was not the research he was looking for. “Well, it has been a pleasure talking with you but…”

“Himuro-san,” suddenly said Okamura. “I need to ask you a favour. You have such a perfect skin; do you mind if we take a small sample?”

“A sample?”

“Just a small cut, I know is not ethic to ask a person but I really think it could help us.”

“Not ethic? So, you don’t work on any human sample?”

“No, no. Everything is artificial. Human experimentation is completely forbidden.”

“Forbidden, eh?” frowned Himuro. “In that case, I would help you Okamura-san, but first I need you to make me a favour.”

* * *

 

It did not take long for Furihata to realise that entering a building with a pink sword in his back was not the best idea. Thankfully, people on that building seemed to be carrying weird stuff everywhere. At first, it was just some plastics and cardboard but suddenly he saw some scientist trying to move a fake statue of a camel. He was about to pass next to them when someone took him by his shoulder.

“Look what we have here,” spoke a man with glasses and a creepy smile. “That sword that you are carrying looks heavy.”

“W-w-well,” stuttered Furihata.

“I’m sure you are a strong boy, right?” the man kept approaching to him and Furihata was trying really hard not to shudder.

“Imayoshi,” a man with brown hair interrupted them. “stop being creepy with the younger ones.”

“Me? Being creepy Susa? Impossible. Right, Sakurai?”

“Yes, yes, Imayoshi-senpai. I’m sorry,” the boy next to Imayoshi started bowing.

“I… I need to leave so…” Furihata tried to run but Imayoshi grabbed his arm.

“No, no, you see, we were going to use this camel to research but Hayama now wants it in his office,” smiled Imayoshi. “We were going to ask Wakamatsu but he is angry again for some petty reason. So, we don’t have anyone strong who can move this beauty.”

“There is no way I can move that on my own.”

“Not on your own, Sakurai will help you.”

“I’m so sorry!” screamed Sakurai.

“I don’t think…” Furihata turned around to see that Imayoshi and Susa have disappeared. “They are gone!”

“I’m terribly sorry,” cried Sakurai.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, please stop crying,” said Furihata trying to calm him down. “We can take this to the office, do you know where it is?”

Sakurai nodded and both started moving the camel. Once Sakurai was calmed enough, Furihata took the opportunity to ask about the facility. He did not discover anything interesting but he was quite sure Momoi was not there. He hoped the others had more luck in their searching. They arrived at the office completely tired, sweat sticking their clothes to their bodies.

“I’m sorry.”

“You really need to stop apologising for everything, Sakurai,” smiled Furihata.

“Yes! My camel has arrived,” screamed a voice. Suddenly there was a hyperactive blonde jumping around the office.

“Hayama-senpai,” bowed Sakura. Furihata screamed internally noticing the man was the chief of the facility. He quickly hid behind the camel but it was too late.

“What do you think you are doing? Wait a second, I don’t know you,” frowned Hayama.

“I-I-I’m using camelflage,” Furihata suddenly realised he has used one of Izuku’s pun in a moment of panic.

“… Hahahahaha!” Hayama started laughing to his surprise. “That was super funny, where did you hear that?”

“Ah… A friend of mine is quite fond of puns.”

“A friend of your eh?” smiled Hayama. “You seem like a good kid. Can I know what you are doing here?”

“I’m looking for my friend, Momoi Satsuki. A man with black hair named Haizaki kidnapped her.”

“Haizaki? Isn’t that the name of Sanada’s assistant?” thought Hayama. “Well, I can’t do anything until Mibuchi and Nebuya come back with Mayuzumi but… if you give me your friend’s number, I will tell you how to sneak into Sanada’s lab.”

* * *

 

Kasamatsu always thought he was a normal guy. Until he found himself dressed as a scientist trying to enter a weird facility where they experimented with humans. He sighed again trying to find a way to enter the building. Unlike the others, this one had a panel in where you were supposed to pass your ID. And of course, Kasamatsu did not have any of those. Which was bullshit because he has seen Haizaki from one of the windows, so it was highly probable that Momoi was there. He was trying to figure if he could jump through some window when he heard a humming. A boy with green hair with a guard uniform was walking towards him speaking with a screaming brow-haired boy.

“Mo[ri]yama-senpai!” screamed the boy. “That’[s] so f[un]ny!”

“Sure, Hayakawa, but I didn’t understand anything,” laughed the other. “Oh, wait a second, you are the boy who tried to run away from his date jumping from the bathroom window,” he said pointing at Kasamatsu.

“What?!” Kasamatsu blushed. “I just wanted to get rid of Kise! And anyway, what is the waiter from the café working as a guard here.”

“Well, you don’t really have an opportunity to date here, all the ladies are too busy researching or whatever,” started saying Moriyama. “So, of course, a part-time job on a famous café would be more helpful.”

“Woah! Mo[ri]yama-senpai! Yo[u] are so in[te]lligent!”

“Anyway, how is that you are here lover boy?” Moriyama stared at him.

“I need to get inside” answered Kasamatsu pointing at the building. There was no point in hiding the truth and something told him Moriyama already knew he was not a scientist.

“Oh, Sanada creepy laboratory… You know, this is really curious, because Kobori said he heard a lady crying inside one of Sanada’s van. I have reported it to Mayuzumi but, as always, there is no way to find him. We were about to enter ourselves just to make sure everything was right. Of course, the only thing we can do without getting fired is opening the door and asking about Sanada. He will probably tell us everything is alright and then we will have to leave… But who knows, it not our fault is someone sneak inside the building when we enter.”

After saying this, Moriyama passed his card in front of the panel and the door opened. Kasamatsu followed behind them and nodded as a way of thanking Moriyama. The boy winked and went with Hayakawa to the other side of the hallway. Kasamatsu did not wait and started running in the halls. If his friends were with him they would laugh about the student council president breaking a school rule. He had to hide several times so he would not get caught but finally found a room with a crystal cell.

“Momoi!” smiled Kasamatsu.

“Kasa-senpai!” the girl was clearly happy to see him. “You came for me!”

“Of course,” laughed Kasamatsu. “and not just me. Kagami, Himuro, Takao and Furihata are also here.”

Some tears fell from her eyes while Kasamatsu started searching for the button that opened the cage. Even though Momoi has been telling Sanada that her friends were coming for her, it was not until she saw Kasamatsu that she let herself to breathe deeply. The door of the cell opened and Momoi threw herself into the arms of his friend. Kasamatsu patted her hair while Momoi thought she would probably delete that part of the story just in case Kise would get jealous.

“Now, let’s get the hell out of here, I’ve already sent a message to everyone so they know where…”

He could not finish the sentence because suddenly something hit him in the head. He could only hear someone laughing before his sight became black. Momoi saw how Kasamatsu lost conscious in front of her. Behind him was Haizaki laughing like a maniac.

“Kasa-senpai!”

“Well, well, just when I was about to collect our precious experiment I found a new volunteer to our project.”

“Don’t you dare to touch him.”

“Oh, sorry, princess,” laughed Haizaki. “but how exactly are you going to stop me?”

Momoi summoned her shield ready to fight. It was true that most of the time it was Aomine who took care of the offensive letting her dealing with the defensive, after all, she was a defensive gem, but that did not mean she was going to let Haizaki hurt her friend. She rushed into Haizaki with her shield up trying to knock him in the head but the half-gem was too fast. He rolled dodging her attack and kicked her on the back, throwing her to the other side of the room. Haizaki started running towards her but Momoi lifted her pink bubble. The man only laughed and took a fork looking weapon out of his belt. With just a hit the bubble started to crumble. She tried to resist a little bit more but that weapon was interfering with her powers. The bubble burst with a loud sound putting some space between them. Momoi felt to the ground coughing because of the effort. She really should have trained more but with Akashi always worrying about her getting hurt, she never had the opportunity. Haizaki smiled lifting the weapon ready to knock her out.

“Goodbye, princess.”

“Don’t!” said a sudden voice pushing Haizaki aside.

Next to her was Furihata Kouki with her pink sword in hand.

“Furi!” Momoi hugged at the same time that Furihata cleaned some tears from his face.

“Momoi, I’m so glad you are okay.”

“I’m glad you are okay too, but we don’t have time for that,” just as she said that Haizaki got up with a smirk in his face.

“Look at that! It’s the brave coward!” laughed. “Such a pleasure to have you here, now we have two guinea pigs for the experiments.”

“Momoi-san, listen to me” said Furihata. “I want you to take Kasamatsu-san and run as fast as you can. Takao and the others are already coming here but we don’t know how much time it will take.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We can’t let them get you. I… I’m not strong, Momoi-san,” he smiled at her. “I have never been. But it’s okay, I don’t want to be strong, I want to be me. Just plain ordinary me. Because it was this me who could become friend with you and the others, and I wouldn’t lose that for anything in the world,” he raised the sword. “So, even if I’m not strong, I will at least get you some minutes to run. It’s the least I can do.”

“Furi…” the tone of her voice made him turn just to see two angry pink eyes staring at him. “What the hell are you talking about!?”

“Eh… well… I…”

“I swear to God, you boys are always the same,” she scoffed. “except Kuroko, of course. You don’t need to do this alone, I want to help you. I want to fight by your side. Isn’t that what you told me? That I could be whoever I wanted? Human or gem… or both… I am the one who decides about my own life, and I decide to stay with you and fight.”

If someone asked them later why they decided to hold hands at that moment, none of them could ever tell why. It was an impulse, a necessity. An impulse from Furihata to try to protect his best friend. A necessity for Momoi to make him understand her resolve. An impulse from her to show the rest of the world what she really was. A necessity for him to fight along the one he cared about.

And at that moment, it felt right. Because in just one second, their hands touched and where there were two persons now there was just one. Haizaki looked at them with his mouth open without believing his eyes. They fused, the human and the hybrid fused.

“I… we…,” they laughed. “Woah, this feels weird… weird but… cool.”

They looked at their reflection in the crystal wall. There it was a tall woman with a slightly tan skin just like Furihata. Their eyes were caramel but their hair was bright pink styled in a short ponytail. They had a pink gem embedded in their navel and wore a red top with black trousers and high boots.

“We… we are hot!” they blushed. “I know, I know, we are not bad either when we are separated, I didn’t mean that.”

“What the hell are you?” screamed Haizaki completely confused.

“We…,” they smiled and raised their shield and their sword with a smirk. “We are Momohata Koutsuki, and we are going to kick your ass.”


	11. Reunited

Haizaki looked again at the… thing… that was in front of him. The weak human and the pink girl were now a sole being. Momohata Koutsuki, they have said. How funny. Haizaki has never seen a fusion between a human and a gem so this would be at least interesting. He licked his finger with a smirk on his face. If they thought just because they fused this was going to be easier they were wrong.

“You think just because you are together you can stop me?” said Haizaki. “Don’t make me laugh. Zero plus zero is still zero.”

His talk was just a mere distraction, so he could grab some of his grenades. Momohata did not move as if they knew Haizaki was up to something. The half-gem threw a grenade against them and jumped with a knife in his hands. Momohata raised their shield stopping the impact of the grenade. Haizaki smiled trying to stab them on the side but Momohata span using their sword to avoid the knife. Both blades clashed with their owners throwing glares at each other. They jumped back to create some space while walking in circles. In their head, Momoi analyse was running at full speed while Furihata careful style kept them aware of Haizaki.

“No matter how hard you try, you are still pathetic.”

His taunting did not work because Momohata was already running towards him. Haizaki cursed and dodged the hit trying to kick them on the face. But Momohata grabbed his feet and lifted him in the air, throwing Haizaki against a wall.

“It doesn’t matter how much do you try to break us,” claimed the fusion. “We are going to defeat you together.”

“You two are really annoying.”

Haizaki spat at the same time he moved his hand inviting them to continue the fight.

 _He is so stubborn_ , thought Momoi.

 _I know, but we need to find a way to restrain him_ , Furihata reminded her. _Kasamatsu-senpai is still unconscious so we can’t just run away._

_No worries, Furi! We will protect Kasa-senpai._

They smiled with a new-found confidence. If they were together there is no way Haizaki was going to defeat them. When Haizaki pounced on them, Momohata made a flip kicking him on his chin. He stepped back so Momohata pushed him with their shield. Haizaki raised his knife but they were already expecting it. Hitting his arm with the border of the shield, Haizaki dropped the knife screaming. He just had one grenade left and things were getting complicated. The fusion seemed to read his movement and was wary of his traps constantly. He dodged the shield but then tripped over something. Momohata used the opportunity to hit him with their sword. Haizaki fell on the ground and felt the cold steel in his neck.

“Give up,” Momohata looked at him with a sad smile. “We don’t have to fight.”

“Speak for yourself. I have always been a weapon since your father changed me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Momohata withdrew the sword. “But I am not my father, and you aren’t either. He shouldn’t have taken that decision for you, but you don’t have to live according to his believes anymore. You can be whoever you want to be.”

“As if it was that easy.”

“It is not, life is not easy,” Momohata offered their hand. “But that does not mean you have the right to hurt others. I know you are hurting, but this is not going to help you feel better.”

“What would you know? You have a fucking perfect life, I don’t have anything.”

“That’s not true. You are part of our family too,” smiled Momohata. “and you have other friends too. There is always an option Haizaki. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hurting people?”

“You are starting to sound like him…” whispered Haizaki. “Fine, do whatever you want. Without the pink girl is over anyway.”

“This might be over, but you still have opportunities. You can always come with us!”

“I would rather no, I still hate those guys… although you are not that bad,” Haizaki smirked. “That other loser offered me a place. Maybe I will stay with them for a while. Don’t you dare to visit, or I will rip your throat.”

“What has just happened here?!”

They turned to see Sanada gaping at them. The lab was completely destroyed although Sanada was more interested in other things.

“You… you fused?” the man studied Momohata from top to bottom. “But not with a gem… a human maybe? But that should be impossible… Unless… a half-gem can fuse with a human… Well, well, you are so full of surprised Momoi-san,” laughed the scientist. “Now, let’s stop the games and come with me.”

“My name is Momohata Koutsuki,” they raised their sword. “And I’m not coming with you.”

“Are you sure?” Sanada took a gun out of his coat. “I’m sure you don’t want this handsome boy to get hurt,” he aimed to Kasamatsu, who was still unconscious on the floor.

Momohata froze looking with horror how Sanada took Kasamatsu by the head and put the gun on his temple. They threw a glance to Haizaki. The half-gem stood up and took Kasamatsu.

“Sorry, but I do have a score to settle with Kise,” smirked.

“Good choice, Haizaki,” smiled Sanada. “Now, let’s go to the main room.”

Vanishing their shield and giving their sword to Haizaki, Momohata started following them not without throwing a disappointed look to the half-gem. To their surprise, the other only winked with a smirk. Was he trying to help them? Did he have a plan? They entered in the main laboratory. It was practically identical to the other room except for the huge machine in the middle that looked like a crystal booth with cables all around.

“Now, put the fusion inside,” ordered Sanada.

“Can’t with sleeping beauty here,” replied Haizaki. “Just give me the gun and put her there by yourself. She will not do anything if we keep the human as a hostage.”

“Good idea,” smiled Sanada. “You are not as stupid as I thought Haizaki.”

No sooner has Sanada given the gun to Haizaki than the half-gem kicked the scientist in the stomach throwing him to the other side of the room.

“Sorry loser, but I’m sick of following your stupid orders.”

“Yeah!” Momohata jumped and hugged him. “I knew you were a good guy.”

“Get off!” the half-gem blushed while trying to get rid of Momohata. “Pick the guy, the sooner we leave the fewer problems we will…”

He did not have time to finish the sentence because suddenly a blue flash knocked him off against the floor. Momohata screamed summoning their shield in the process. However, they drop it when they saw who was the one that attacked Haizaki.

“Dai-chan!” exclaimed Momohata.

“Momoi, where are you?” Aomine turned and saw Momohata. “WHAT THE HELL?”

A group of feet could be heard through the alleys. The Crystal Miracles appeared led by Akashi with their weapons out due to the scream.

“What happens, Aomine?” asked Akashi.

“Oh! Look, Aka-chin!” pointed Murasakibara.

“Is that? Momoi-san and Furihata-kun?” the only sign of Kuroko being surprised was the mild tone of his voice.

“But… it shouldn’t be possible” gaped Midorima.

“SENPAI!!” Kise ran toward Kasamatsu. “What happened to him? WHO DID THIS?”

“Ki-chan relax,” Momohata tried to calm him. “Haizaki knocked him out but I’m sure he will recover the conscience in no time.”

“Can we crush him then?” asked Murasakibara approaching an unconscious Haizaki.

“No!” stopped Momohata. “He is an ally.”

“Don’t worry, Senpai. I will wake you up with a true love kiss.”

“No, you won’t! You can’t kiss Kasa-senpai without his consent.”

Akashi tried really hard not to let his anger get the best of him. But this was starting to turn into chaos. Aomine still had his mouth and eyes fully open and gaped Momohata as if they were a ghost. Murasakibara has lost all interested and was just eating a bag of chips. Kuroko observed the scenario in silence which in his language meant he was freaking out. Midorima was checking on Haizaki just to make sure the half-gem was okay. And of course, Kise was fighting the fusion in order to kiss poor Kasamatsu Yukio who at least seemed to be waking up with all the noise.

“Wha-what has just happened?” blinked the boy.

“Kasa-senpai!” Momohata hugged him.

“Eh… who are you?”

“Not fair Momoicchi, Furihatacchi! I want to hug Senpai too!”

“My name is Momohata Koutsuki, I have repeated a million times.”

“Silence!” the whole room got quiet under Akashi’s command. “Momohata, explain, now.”

Momohata started fidgeting and stuttering while explaining what has happened. Akashi glared at them seeing the traces of Furihata mixed with Momoi. This was something new without a doubt, but after all, Momoi was a hybrid. If someone could fuse with human, of course, it would be her.

“You are so lucky Momohatacchi! I wish I could fuse with Senpai.”

“Not in your wildest dreams,” growled Kasamatsu.

“I… don’t like this,” said Akashi looked at them and feeling bad for some reasons.

“It’s a little bit hypocritical of you to say that, Akashi-kun,” accused Kuroko.

“I don’t know, Akashi,” smirked Aomine. “It’s weird but think about the possibilities.”

Akashi summoned one of his gauntlets and punched Aomine on the stomach. The agate fell to his knees with a groan.

“Ahem,” coughed Akashi. “Anyway, I’m happy both of you are okay but…”

“Hahahaha!” interrupted a sudden laugh.

“Sanada!” Momohata raised their sword. “Give up, you don’t have any chance with my friends here.”

“Is that what you thought? Don’t make me laugh!” his eyes were unfocused as if he was not looking at them. “Do you know where you are? This is Rakuzan, a place that officially doesn’t exist. I have the government by my side, I could make all of you disappear without a thought. Unless of course, you want to start a war, even with your powers I’m not sure you could survive a whole planet trying to destroy you.”

“That’s stupid” frowned Midorima. “Why would the humans fight against us?”

“Because you attacked a research facility and almost kill an innocent scientist.”

“As if I’m going to let you do that.”

Momohata took their sword from their back and swooped in on Sanada trying to knock out the man. However, the scientist only smiled and raised a fork-like weapon hitting Momohata with it. A sudden current shook their whole body and their mind started to split. With a cloud of dust, Momohata disappeared leaving Momoi and Furihata on the floor.

“What?” Momoi observed her own hands.

“We split?” Furihata looked as surprised as her.

“You really thought I would not prepare myself in case I had to deal with gems, right?” laughed Sanada. “I’m sure you now understand in which position you are, so I advise you…”

“Sanada!” called a voice behind them.

Furihata almost jumped of happiness seeing his friends with some other scientist standing on the door of the lab.

“Oh, thank god Mayuzumi-san,” smiled Sanada. “These people are trying to attack me, I suggest we call national security… unless they want to collaborate of course.”

“That seems quite bothersome,” answered Mayuzumi with a boring expression. “I think is better if we lock you up.”

“What!?”

“Didn’t you hear him, we are going to lock you up and throw the key!” jumped Hayama. “Did you get that Furihata? Tell your friend,” winked.

“You should know human experimentation is more than forbidden in Rakuzan,” Nebuya took the weapon from Sanada’s hands.

“Oh please, let me do it,” Mibuchi walked towards Sanada and slapped him. “Lives are not for you to play with! So, fuck off!”

“I don’t know you, but I respect you a lot right now,” said Takao.

“Kazu-chan! Everyone!” Momoi jumped hugging them.

“Furi, are you okay?” Himuro helped the boy to get up.

“Yes, don’t worry, I’m just a little dizzy for the fusion,” answered him.

“The what?” asked Kagami.

“I kind of turned one with Momoi or something.”

“Oh, I see… What??”

“Don’t think about it Taiga, is too complicated for you,” joked Himuro.

“Hey, Tatsuya!”

“Seriously, you two… became one?” Takao was trying hard not to laugh.

“Don’t laugh Takao,” scolded Kasamatsu. “they really did, and it was weird as fuck.”

“Senpai, language,” said Kise shocked.

“After all that happened today, I’m allowed to swear as much as I want.”

“I would like to thank you for your help, Mayuzumi-san,” interrupted Akashi. “But I must ask for a few things from your facility…”

Later they would all regret taking Sanada slightly but with Nebuya and Hayama handling him, none of them thought the old man could get rid of them. Taking the taser he had hidden in his lab coat, Sanada zapped Nebuya and took the gem destabilizer from him. Furihata, always cautious of his surroundings, saw him the first. Sanada glared at Momoi with crazy eyes full of hate. But the man averted his gaze to stare at Furihata. Maybe the man knew that all of this was his idea, or maybe he was just mad because Furihata represented everything he hated, a human who still has not lost hope. Whatever he was thinking at that moment seemed to be enough to throw the weapon to him. Sanada did not wait to see if his attack was successful because then he turned and punched some buttons, getting inside his machine as soon as he finished. The machine started shining and the whole building started shaking.

Meanwhile, Furihata was seeing the destabiliser pointy spikes going towards him. He was not fast enough to avoid them, he knew it. Suddenly, someone pushed him by the side, taking the hit for him. There was a scream and he saw how Akashi started shuddering while a yellow line appeared on his body, dividing him. There was a puff sound but with the noise of the machine, Furihata could not pay attention to what was happening. Because the building was collapsing. He felt someone’s hand taking his hand and guiding to the outside. The place burst with a small explosion.

“Was there someone else inside?” screamed Kasamatsu.

“No, all the workers were outside,” explained Nebuya.

“I have taken this guy just in case,” Kagami pointed towards Haizaki.

“What about Sanada?” asked Himuro.

“I think he used his machine and…” Takao turned and lost his voice.

“Furihata-kun, I understand this might seem surprising for you but…”

“There are two Akashis!” screamed the boy.

Because right in front of him there were two smaller Akashis, one yellow and another red. The red one was the person who has taken Furihata outside the building while the yellow one has dragged Aomine and Momoi.

“Furihata-san, I understand that you need an explanation so…” started saying the red Akashi.

“Kouki already understands what is happening,” interrupted the yellow one. “He is obviously the smartest human.”

“I don’t understand anything,” blinked Furihata.

“He is such a… Citrine,” groaned the red Akashi. “Please let me explain Furihata-san, you can still call me Akashi if it is easier for you, or Ruby if you prefer.”

“In that case, I will be Seijuurou,” smiled the yellow one.

“Seijuurou and I fused a long time ago and decided to remain in that state. For us is more comfortable if we are together,” explained the Ruby.

“Speak for yourself, I can be perfectly alone,” replied the proud Citrine. “I’m only doing it for you,” blushed.

“So, you are like… together?” tried to understand Furihata.

“Absolutely not,” snorted Seijuurou. “You could say our fusion is more like yours and Satsuki’s, not out of a romantic feeling.”

“It could probably be said that we are more like brothers,” Furihata nodded. After all, they both looked exactly the same with the difference of their color. And that Seijuurou looked somehow more royal while Akashi had a gentle aura around him.

“Way to make an introduction” laughed Aomine.

“Shut up, Dai-chan!” Momoi kicked him.

“Eh… guys…” started saying Hayama.

“Not now Koutaro,” scolded Mibuchi. “I didn’t know the red one was another fusion.”

“Akashi is quite sensible with this issue, please be careful how you address it” warned Midorima.

“No… seriously guys…”

“I should have stayed on the roof,” groaned Mayuzumi.

 “Monster!” screamed Kise.

From the ruins of the lab raised a grotesque monster with several stones embed on his brown and green skin. Momoi recognised a similar form to the corrupted gems but this one seemed more humanoid.

“Sanada?” recognised Mayuzumi.

“ _I will show all of you what true power is… I will destroy you all and use your spare parts to build my own minions,_ ” laughed with a throaty voice. “ _And I will start with all those useless humans.”_

“Not if we can stop you,” the red Akashi was suddenly in front of him.

“If you think I will let you hurt my subjects you are really wrong,” the yellow Akashi walked to be next to the red one.

“They are not our subjects, they are our friends,” scolded Kuroko.

“How bothersome, let’s crush him soon and go back to Teiko,” groaned Murasakibara.

“I guess is time for us to solve this mess,” Midorima pushed his glasses.

“I’m going to fucking murder you,” snarled Aomine.

“Me too! Nobody hurts my Senpai,” smiled Kise.

“We are the Crystal Miracles…” the red and yellow Akashi held hands and suddenly Akashi Seijuurou was back there. “and we are going to stop you.”


	12. Close your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey I'm back! So, technically this story was going to have 15 chapters with the two story arcs that I had in mind. But as this is the end of the first part is obvious I will have to write more chapters. However, a lot of information has already been explained on the first part so the second one will be shorter (and also the last).

Akashi thought that maybe he has spoken too fast because the crystal monster was not being an easy fight. The main problem was that every time they hurt the monster, he regenerated quickly. They also had to pay attention not to hurt the humans because, while they could stand more than one hit, he highly doubted the humans could survive against that monster.

“We are not doing anything to him,” said Kuroko.

“He is some kind of corrupted superfusion,” explained Midorima. “So, he is constantly reforming himself.”

“Then, we have to find the main gems and destroy them,” informed Akashi.

“Easier said than done,” Aomine dodged an arm and hit it with his spear, keeping it in place.

“There is no way we can look for those gems if he keeps attacking us,” complained Kise dodging another crystal projectile.

“This is so bothersome,” Murasakibara puffed the arm with his hammer.

The corrupted monster roared and threw another round of crystal shards. Momoi jumped using her shield to protect them. The Rakuzan group was nowhere in sight, probably to take care of the evacuation. The rest of the humans were hiding a broken wall observing the fight.

“They need help,” said Kagami, watching the monster growing another arm.

“It seems they need to destroy all the gems to defeat him,” explained Furihata.

“How the hell do you know that?” asked Kasamatsu.

“Momoi told me before going to help them,” shrugged the brunet. “It’s just a theory though.”

“Well, then why don’t they destroy one gem each one? There is only six of them,” said Takao.

“Wait, you can see them?” asked Kagami.

“Hawk eyes remember?”

“In that case, I just had a wonderful idea,” smiled Himuro.

He whispered his plan to the others and they nodded. Takao smiled already liking the idea and without waiting he ran towards Midorima. The green gem was trying to shoot his arrows against the projectiles. Takao almost missed having his rickshaw, at least he could approach the gem faster. He sprinted jumping next to Midorima dodging all the crystal shards and landed on his side, smiling.

“Hey, Shin-chan.”

“You fool!” screamed Midorima. “You could have gotten hurt!”

“Oh, I was worried about you too,” his words made Midorima blush. “But our obvious sexual tension is not important now, Shin-chan!”

“What are you talking…?”

“I know where the gems are,” interrupted Takao. “Let me help you.”

Midorima stared. And stared. He then sighed thinking without a doubt this was a bad day for Cancers. Takao should be hiding in some place instead of here trying to help. Not putting himself in danger and making Midorima so nervous. He had a family, friends, and a future. Midorima thought that as soon as this was over, Takao would be back to his old life. He has been fearing that moment since the moment the hawk boy saved his life. Since the moment Takao started meaning way too much for him. And he was okay with it because that would mean Takao would be safe. If that meant being away for him, then so be it. But of course, the human would surprise him even now. He just had to hide or run away, and nobody would ever have it against him. But here was Takao offering his help.

“You really have to start thinking more about yourself,” groaned Midorima. “Fine. Tell me where the gems are.”

“The rest can take care of the rest, you only have to destroy the one on his back. You are the only one who can hit him there.”

“I don’t see anything,” Midorima adjusted his glasses.

“Because it’s super small, but I do.”

“It doesn’t matter if you see it. If I cannot aim there is no point in it.”

“Do you trust me?” asked Takao.

“That’s the most stupid question you’ve ever made.”

Takao smiled and sat next to him. Midorima summoned an arrow and started aiming to the back of the monster. Takao took his hands while Midorima closed his eyes and moved the bow until it aimed to the gem. He squeezed his shoulder and Midorima shot. The arrow flew leaving a green trail breaking the gem. The monster roared while Takao jumped and hugger Midorima. The gem started stuttering not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, Kasamatsu was running around trying to find Kise through the confusion. He would have never thought there will be a day in which he would be chasing the blonde. The older boy cursed while dodging an arm that tried to capture him. He took an iron rod from the floor ready to defend himself. He was about to hit the arm when something grabbed him by his waist and threw him out of the arm’s range. Kasamatsu thought he would land on the floor but he did in someone’s arms.

“Oh, Senpai!” yelled Kise. “Tell me I’m dead and I’m in heaven.”

“You better put me down right now or I will send you to hell,” warned Kasamatsu raising the iron rod.

“But I saved your life!” groaned Kise. “I used my whip so that thing didn’t hurt you.”

“I could have handled it on my own.”

“No, you couldn’t!”

“Enough of that,” Kasamatsu jumped away from Kise. “This is serious, I need you to destroy the gem that is on that arm.”

“There is one there?”

“Yes, on the opposite side, can you hit it?”

“Well, I could, but I your safety is more important. Just let the other handle it, I’m sure Murasakibara or Aomine can…”

“Oh, for God damn sake!”

Not wanting to hear Kise whining anymore, Kasamatsu pushed him aside. He was tired of the blonde always waiting for others to do his job. This boy needed to learn about responsibility and Kasamatsu was about to show him. It was also a good opportunity to test the so-called feelings the blonde had for him. Without waiting, Kasamatsu threw his iron rod against the arm and started screaming taking his attention. He did not even try to dodge the arm when it took him.

“Senpai!” screamed Kise.

Kasamatsu closed his eyes. Strangely, he trusted Kise. He knew the blonde was more than a pretty smile. The boy only needed someone who truly believed in him to show his true power. And Kasamatsu was more than okay with being that person. He had to admit he has taken a liking of him lately, but he would never admit that in front of Kise. The hand started crushing him, but the pressure disappeared and Kasamatsu saw himself falling. Kise, who has just destroyed the gem with his whip, ran towards him and caught him in the air.

“You really like being carried like this, right Senpai?” joked once they were on the floor.

“You are so dead.”

He proceeded to kick Kise at the same time he tried to hide his smile. Kasamatsu knew Kise could do it but he was not going to tell he was proud of him. That would be giving Kise too much power.

At the same time, Murasakibara crushed the shards with his hammer. His movements were lazy making clear the gem was not amused by this situation. Murasakibara wanted to finish the monster as soon as possible so he could eat some pizza with Himuro. Although Murasakibara was known as the most apathetic gem, he probably understood more about feelings that his fellow gems. He perfectly knew what Himuro was for him. He could not care less about him being human, he wanted to be with him forever and that was enough for him. As if summoned by his mind, a hand patted his shoulder.

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara picked him and stepped backwards to put him away from danger.

“I’m happy to see you too, Atsushi,” smiled Himuro giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “But I’m here for another reason, I kind of need your help.”

“What do you need, Muro-chin?”

“Do you see that leg with crystal on the toe?” Murasakibara nodded. “There is a gem there, among the crystals.”

“Then I just have to crush them all,” said Murasakibara raising his hammer.

“Wait, Atsushi!” Himuro stopped him. “Let me help you.”

Murasakibara did not even try to stop him. He knew Himuro would do it anyways. Himuro climbed up on his back and Murasakibara started running. The boy closed his eyes listening to the sound the crystals did after being shot against them. Himuro whispered Murasakibara who dodged the multiple attacks. The gem jumped with his hammer up and landed on the foot, smashing the gem. However, the monster was already noticing the gems were targeting his weak point. A crystal wall rose from the toe in a mere second. Murasakibara pushed Himuro away but the shards pierced him. He puffed and fell in the form of a purple gem.

“Atsushi!” Himuro took the gem almost crying. He did not notice another crystal coming for him.

“Himuro-kun!” Momoi appeared next to him summoning his pink bubble.

“Momoi-san! Something happened to Atsushi!”

“He is just puffed,” Aomine approached them. “He will be back after some hours, Amethyst doesn’t take long to reform.”

“Don’t worry, Himuro-kun,” smiled Momoi. “Muk-kun is okay, but you better run away from here if you want to be here when he wakes up.”

Himuro smiled and let the scene to Momoi and Aomine. They looked at each other and joined their backs while summoning their weapons. Momoi used her shield to divert the projectiles at the same time Aomine destroyed the limbs that came for them with his spear. Furihata had already told Momoi there was a gem on the navel, but it was a bit difficult to move forward with all the attacks. Momoi analysed the situation and smile. She called Aomine summoning her pink bubble around them.

“Now, run,” said Momoi.

“What?”

“With your speed you can push my bubble to the navel getting hurt,” smiled the girl.

“What about the crystal shards and the arms?”

“It’s okay, I will keep the bubble, so you only have to run,” she took her hand. “I will have to close my eyes, so you have to drive it.”

“Satsuki, I’m not sure I can make it.”

“Of course you can, Dai-chan! Do you believe in me?”

“Always.”

“Then, believe in me believing in you.”

“That’s… weird.”

“Just take us there, or is this monster really going to beat you?”

“The only one who can beat me is you, Satsuki.”

Momoi blushed and summoned her bubble without looking at Aomine. She was way too nervous to do that right now. The pink girl closed her eyes letting her power flow, so the bubble could be stronger. She could almost feel Aomine by her side running and pushing the bubble, so they could reach their destination. Their reunion has been short, and they did not have time to talk about their last conversation. Momoi wanted to apologise for some words and Aomine wanted to apologise for everything. They both knew that conversation was going to have place sometime in the near future. However, at that moment, with both risking their lives together, with the sound of their hearts beating in unison, there was nothing to say. Aomine did not need to say anything, Momoi broke the bubble and the blue gem jumped shattering the gem on the navel. The projectiles started chasing him but Momoi was already there with her shield.

With four gems shattered, the monster started going rampage. The shards appeared everywhere trying to hurt the gems and more and more arms sprout from the monstrous torso. Kuroko was not having any inconvenience thanks to his lack of presence. He knew his friends were targeting some weak spots, but he was not sure what or where those spots were. It was then when a sudden noise took his attention.

“Damn it, Kuroko! Where are you?”

He blinked to make sure it was not a weird dream. Because Kagami was running being chased by several arms and crystal projectiles while screaming his name. The boy was obviously scared and quite fed up with the situation, but Kuroko could only think how cute he looked at that moment. He was tempted to call him but then the arms would know where he was. If there was a way of communicating with him without standing out.

“You are around here, right?” suddenly said Kagami, dodging a crystal projectile. “Then listen, there is a gem on the side, you need to destroy it. And fast!”

Kuroko almost laughed. Kagami always knew when he was near, he had some kind of sixth sense. Of course, he did not know exactly where Kuroko was, but he could feel his presence as if the gem was his own shadow. And of course, Kagami was his own light. Kuroko was lured towards him as if Kagami was a magnet and him a piece of metal. Without losing more time, Kuroko left his hidden place and aimed to the side. He summoned his knife and threw it with a clean shot. The blade destroyed the gem in a mere second. Kagami tripped and fell and closed his eyes feeling his death coming but when he opened his eyes Kuroko was there, throwing knives.

“Kuroko! You need to…”

“The gem is already destroyed, Kagami-kun,” informed the boy. “Now, if you don’t mind, we should run away, I am not strong enough to repel the attack for so long.”

Kagami nodded taking Kuroko and putting him on his shoulder. He started running while the whole monster collapsed. Not too far he spotted the others hiding behind a wall and joined them.

“The last gem is on his forehead,” explained Furihata.

“He is way too cautious now,” thought Akashi. “We need something fast.”

“Something fast…”

“Hey! Guys!” Hayama appeared with the rest of the Rakuzan team on some kind of golf cart. “Are you okay? We evacuated everyone and…”

“Hayama!” Furihata jumped on the driver seat. “I will borrow this for a while, I promise you I will give you Izuki-senpai’s number.”

Without saying anything else, Akashi jumped on the backseat while Furihata stepped on the gas. The cart sped up with an impossible speed being chased by multiple arms. Furihata dodged the crystal shards that appeared on the way with swift movements. Akashi was more than surprised with his driving skills but also a bit scared of his careless attitude behind the wheel.

“Furihata-san,” started Akashi. “I didn’t know you knew how to drive.”

“I don’t,” smiled the boy. “But my brother and I love go-karting.”

Akashi stared at him while the boy was focused on the road. This human life who he thought inferior not so much ago, this nervous boy who could never finish a sentence without stuttering was surprising him again. Even though his hands were shaking of fear, Furihata kept driving so he could destroy the last gem. He kept smiling trying to give Akashi a confidence he did not have.

_He is so beautiful,_ thought Ruby.

_This is not about appearance, just look at him. That posture, that fire in his eyes, this boy is worthy of us,_ replied Citrine.

_I don’t care if he is worthy of us or not. I… I want to be with him_ , confessed Ruby.

_No fear brother, my feelings are the same. This boy must be ours no matter what_ , declared Citrine.

If his two sides agreed there was nothing that could go against him, Akashi was sure of it. But of course, this matter would have to wait until the present danger was suppressed. The cart approached the forehead with a drifting. Akashi jumped and summoned his gauntlets, making them bigger than usual. He punched the gem thinking about how that man has hurt not only Momoi but also Furihata and even Haizaki. Akashi felt the gem shattering under his hand and the monster disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke.

He landed observing the rest of the creature. It was obvious that Sanada has not survived his transformation, but he could not really feel sorry about it. At least most of the Rakuzan facility was intact.

“We made it!” he felt two arms around him and found himself being hugged by Furihata. “Akashi, we really made it! Oh my god, I’m so happy I’m not dead.”

 “Furi-kun!” Momoi tackled him to the ground. “You were amazing!”

Akashi hid a smile behind his hand while Momoi hugged Furihata. He could see the rest of their group approaching them along with the Rakuzan team.

“That was super cool!” screamed Nebuya. “You should totally work with us.”

“Not so fast, Nebuya,” said Mayuzumi. “We still have to clarify some things.”

“I would be more than happy to collaborate with you,” Akashi smiled with confidence. “Actually, I have an offer for you, Mayuzumi-san.”

“Whatever it is, no.”

“Mayuzumi-san, you should at least hear him,” interrupted Mibuchi.

“Apparently you have troubles leading the research facility, isn’t it true?” Mayuzumi ignored him but Mibuchi nodded. “In that case, I could help you with the organization in exchange for some information about the researches that are taking place and… well, some slight control.”

“There is no way that I would…” started saying Mayuzumi.

“We accept!” Mibuchi smiled offering her hand.

“Mibuchi!”

“Come on, Chi-chan! Think about it, they are super ancient beings, they could help us. And after what happened is normal they are a bit cautious. Also, this would also mean you will have time for your own research.”

“We gladly accept your help,” suddenly said Mayuzumi.

“You are too easy to read Mayuzumi,” complained Nebuya.

“So Akashicchi is now the boss of this place too?” asked Kise.

“I guess,” shrugged Aomine. “I don’t really care as long as they stay away from Momoi.”

“You fool, this could be an opportunity for both species,” scolded Midorima.

“It also means we could use all this space for training,” smiled Himuro.

“So, we are going to have unlimited access to a research facility,” Takao’s eyes shone with a billion ideas.

“Wait a second you two,” Kasamatsu grabbed them. “Not too fast. You will need my consent to enter Rakuzan.”

“I am surprised, I didn’t think Kasamatsu-senpai will take advantage of this,” said Kuroko.

“After all the problems they have given us, it’s the least we could have,” groaned Kagami.

 “Hey, where is Furihata?” suddenly asked Hayama. “He promised me the number of my future husband.”

“You don’t even know the guy!” scolded Nebuya.

“Now that you mention it…” Akashi looked around him. “Momoi and Haizaki aren’t here neither.”

Haizaki sighed, happy he was able to sneak out of there so soon. He has woken up when the gems defeated the monster Sanada has become. When he saw Akashi talking with Mayuzumi, he knew it was his opportunity to run away. It was more than clear there was not a place for him in Rakuzan anymore.

“Where do you think you are going?” said a voice behind him.

With their long hair flying and fiery eyes, Momohata had their arms crossed. It was more than obvious that they have followed him.

“If you are going to stop me, save it,” Haizaki shoved his hand. “If I stay here they would want to make me responsible for everything.”

“Well, you are a little bit responsible,” laughed Momohata walking to him.

“I cannot say no to that,” smiled the half-gem.

“I haven’t come to stop you,” their words surprised Haizaki. “I’m not as naïve as people think, we know you can’t stay here.”

If Haizaki did not know better, Momohata almost looked sad about it. Even before becoming a half-gem, his life has always been absent of that kind of love. Nobody ever cared about him. Except for Nijimura. And even him tossed him away when he started giving problems. He could not say it was Nijimura’s fault, he knew he was too messed up, but it still hurt.

“Do you have a place to go?” asked Momohata visibly worried.

“Kind of. Hanamiya offered me a place, maybe I will stay some time with them until I figure out what to do.”

“I see,” they took a pen from their pocket and grabbed his arm. “I know I told you I wasn’t going to stop you, and I’m not. But… if you ever need something, whether you are in danger or just want to talk,” they scribbled a number on his arm. “Just call me. Well, that’s Furihata’s number, but you get it.”

“Why fused?” Momohata raised a brow. “Why did you come to see me fused?”

“Well, you like both of use, so we thought it would be easy for you,” the answer made Haizaki smile. “Promise you will call every once in a while,” they used their puppy eyes. “You are family after all.”

“Fine, but don’t tell the others,” Momohata nodded and Haizaki rubbed their head. “You two are really something else. If you ever need something, just call me. I and Hanamiya will help you.”

Haizaki started walking feeling their eyes on his back. He looked at the number on his arm and decided that he was going to need a phone. There was always the possibility of ignoring it and never calling, disappearing would probably be better. But something told him it was not smart to anger Momohata. He could ask Hanamiya for some money or work some time to get enough money to buy one. He looked back one last time to that smile, the same that man once gave him after saving his life.

Definitely, he needed a phone.

Just two weeks after, things were starting to go back to normal. Akashi divided his time between leading the Crystal Miracles and running the Rakuzan research facility. Mayuzumi has left almost all the work to him but Mibuchi and the others were always happy to help him. Kuroko and Momoi had also taken some of his duties as leaders of the gems. And of course, they always called their human friends in case they needed help.

Kagami and Kuroko were even closer than before. They all suspected they were “secretly” dating although Himuro insisted Kagami was unaware of it. Apparently, the redhead was still unsure of how to ask Kuroko out, even though both of them were constantly on dates around the city. There was even a bet about how much would take Kagami to notice his problems were already solved.

The ones that were definitely a couple were Himuro and Murasakibara. Himuro has waited two days without leaving his side, waiting for Murasakibara to wake up from his gem state. Momoi has taken special care of him in their house because Himuro refused to go with Kagami and Alex until he was sure Murasakibara was okay. When Murasakibara finally emerged in front of him, Himuro kissed him with such a passion that it was more than obvious for everyone they were now dating.

Kise has been so jealous of them he has pestered Murasakibara about his secret, wanting to know how his fellow gem has won the heart of the human. Murasakibara has only said Kise something about food being the key. But when Kise appeared in Kasamatsu’s house with a cake on his hands, the older boy slammed the cake on his face. On Kasamatsu defence, he was being more patient with Kise lately. But appearing with a cake and a bouquet of flowers at 6 in the morning was not a good idea.

At least they did not argue as much as Midorima and Takao. The hawk boy kept his promise and still carried Midorima in his rickshaw around the city. However, now Midorima was obsessed with taking care of Takao and was constantly scolding him about his bad habits. Takao only laughed about all of this without truly listening to his green friend. It did not help that Midorima got so flustered every time Takao suggested to do anything together, even if it was just going to buy some groceries.

Momoi was kind of jealous of the complicity those two had. She wished she had some time to talk about certain things with Aomine but with helping Akashi, Kuroko and hanging out with her friends she did not have much time. Apart from that, Aomine was clearly avoiding the subject. And with his new-found friendship with Kagami, the blue gem was almost never at home so there was no way Momoi could confront him. Also, Momoi knew this was the way Aomine dealt with his feelings but she was starting to get tired of it.

And as if that weren’t enough, she also had to give advice to Akashi. The fusion has apparently decided to pursue the affections of a certain brunet but did not know how to address this issue. Momoi has told him not to be too bold or he will scare Furihata again, but Akashi did not see the point in pretending to be his friend when what he wanted was his love, nor his friendship. So of course, he did not listen to her advice.

His main problem was that Furihata was the most oblivious person of the galaxy. The brunet did not seem to notice the red gem eager desires to spent time with him. Although he was not stupid and knew that Akashi must want something about him.

“Do you think he wants to kill me?”

Furihata was helping in the bookshop while father organized the store. He was currently putting some books on the shelves at the same time he told Lion all his theories. The dog barked twice in denial.

“But there must be something, he is being way too nice,” suspected the brunet. “And yes, he is not as bad as I thought, but he is still Akashi, you know?”

The dog did not have much time to answer his question because the sound of the bell announced that a customer has entered the bookshop. Furihata left the books on the table and put his best smile. There was a huge man on the door, with gold hair and green eyes and slightly yellow skin. However, what really took his attention was a huge tribal tattoo on his left arm.

“Eh… how can I help you sir?” asked Furihata.

“Mmm, at least a monkey that has some manners,” smiled the man. “I’m searching for someone.”

“Oh, well, this is a bookshop, we… we only have books,” started saying Furihata. “B-but if you are searching for someone, maybe you should go to the police… or maybe the city hall?”

The man ran his eyes up and down him as if he was studying his prey. Furihata gulped feeling the fear climbing up his throat while his leg started shaking. This man had almost the same scary presence that Akashi had the first day he met him.

“You…,” the man leaned over him and smiled. “I like you. You are smart for a monkey. I will try with that ‘police or maybe city hall’ you say. See you soon cutie.”

The man left the bookshop leaving a shaking Furihata sighing in relief. He joined a black man with silver hair.

“Did you find anything, Citrine?” asked the silver man.

“It’s Nash Gold Jr. here,” groaned the man. “We don’t want to draw any unwanted attention. Remember you are not Onyx, you are Jason Silver.”

“Yeah, whatever, I asked if you have found something about the prince.”

“No, but he is definitely around here.”

“Why are you smiling then?”

“Because I have found something very interesting,” smiled Nash showing his teeth. “Maybe I could have some fun on this planet after all.”


	13. Choose me

Furihata had a problem. Well, several problems. The first one in the shape of one Nash Gold Jr. The has made visiting the bookshop a habit and always when Furihata was alone. He did not know if Nash waited patiently until he was alone or if it was just a coincidence. And Furihata could not say anything because after all Nash was a customer and he always bought whatever book Furihata recommended him. Although he had to admit Nash was not that bad. The man was a bit intimidating and intense but his conversations with him were also interesting. Nash was especially interested in human behaviour and constantly asked Furihata weird questions about common things such a family or friends. It was awkward in a bearable way.

Which was not the case of his second problem. Akashi Seijuurou had always given him the creeps until he started knowing him better. Then he was just a bit scary and Furihata could proudly say that he considered Akashi as a friend. The problem was Akashi was starting to be really weird around him. Even weirder than usual. Every time he hung up in their house, Akashi was always by his side talking to him. Which was not weird if you skipped the fact that Akashi was all the time trying to _touch_ him.

And it would have been okay if it was another person, but Akashi was not the kind of person to simply touch someone without a meaning. Most of the times it was a mere brush of fingers, but it was still confusing for him. So of course, Furihata knew there was something happening with Akashi, but he could not pinpoint the answer. Usually, he would talk with Momoi about it. However, being about Akashi, Furihata was not sure. And that was how he found himself talking to Himuro of all people at the pizza store. (He would have talked with Kasamatsu, but the elder boy was terribly busy.)

Which again was a problem because even if they were friends, Himuro was still a bit scary. So, he decided to start with other problems and then change to the main one.

“And know they are sending me puns all day,” groaned Furihata. “I should have never given Hayama his number. Izuki-senpai was already enough for me, now that they are together is the double of bad puns.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t really smart of you,” laughed Himuro. “But at least they are happy, that’s what matters. Anyway, I have the feeling you aren’t here to talk about Hayama and Izuki.”

“Himuro-san, do you read minds?” asked Furihata completely serious.

“Oh no!” laughed Himuro. “You are just easy to read. And let me tell you, I’m a bit proud that you seek for my help.”

“Yeah, well, I…”

“Just wait until I tell Kasamatsu. He is going to be so jealous that I’m your favourite senpai.”

“Himuro-san!” complained Furihata knowing Himuro was mocking him. “Take this seriously.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Himuro winked. “I promise to be quiet.”

“Well, let say that… lately… Akashi has been a bit… weird? I mean… he is weird but… weirder… but not in the bad sense!” rushed to clear Furihata.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Like… he touches my hand… and smiles at me… a lot… and… we spend a lot of time together I guess?”

“Hahaha!” Himuro started laughed. “This is the best thing I ever heard, Furi!”

“I should have known you were going to laugh at me,” groaned Furihata. “I should have asked Kasamatsu-senpai.”

“Sorry… I’m… so sorry,” said Himuro still laughing. “I mean, you have to admit is a bit funny.”

“No! Because I don’t know what the hell is happening!”

“Furi, dear, he has a super gay crush on you.”

Furihata stared at him for a whole minute without saying anything. Himuro was starting to think he had broken him when Furihata stood up. His face was completely red, and he had this look in his eyes as if his friend has just told him pigs could absolutely fly. Himuro could not stop himself from smiling. It was so adorable.

“T-t-t-THAT’S NOT IT!” suddenly screamed Furihata. Noticing his voice volume, he sat down again bowing as an apology. “I mean… that’s impossible… it can’t be.”

“Believe me, I know a bit about Gems crushing for humans.”

“B-b-but, look at him! And then look at me! There is no way Akashi is interested in me that way. He is so handsome and nice and I… well, I’m me.”

“I don’t agree with you, you have a lot of positive aspects. You are a great observer, you have a great heart, maybe you a bit coward but you know when to be brave…” started saying Himuro. “But what is important here is how do you feel about him?”

And that only meant Furihata had another problem because he had no idea about how he felt about Akashi. Before that concert on the beach, he would have said he respected Akashi but would never be able to get along with him. After that, he could refer to Akashi as a close friend. He was smart and a bit arrogant but Furihata liked to spend time with him. Akashi has taught him a lot of interesting things and his conversations with him were always amusing. But after the whole situation with Sanada, Furihata could not say he saw Akashi as a friend anymore. His heart always started to beat so fast when he was next to him, but he was not sure it was love.

“Enough!” Furihata was going to die if his face got redder. “I still don’t think that’s the issue here.”

“Well, then… I think you will be surprised.”

Furihata had a strange feeling that Himuro was planning something which would mean a fourth problem that he truly did not need. But he also knew trying to stop Himuro would be a complete waste of time. He mildly thought his problems were only increasing but at this point, Furihata was just really tired and only wanted to live a quiet life.

* * *

 

Himuro had promised Murasakibara he would visit him more often. Since the Haizaki fiasco, Alex had been a bit unsure about letting the purple gem too much time on her restaurant. He knew his mother did not have anything against Murasakibara, but he did destroy part of the building with that fusion thing. So that morning Himuro had taken a basket filled with food with the idea of making a little picnic in front of the beach house.

However, his plans were a bit delayed. When he arrived, Murasakibara was nowhere in sight and only there only was Akashi reading a book. In any other occasion, he would have probably avoided the other in order to prepare the surprise for his boyfriend, but after talking with Furihata that morning something made him sat next to Akashi.

“Hi, Akashi,” waved Himuro. “I guess Atsushi is not here.”

“Murasakibara and the other are checking something under my command. However, they should be here soon,” Himuro noticed a flash on Akashi’s golden eye. “So, you are here to talk about Kouki.”

“Future Vision, right? Does he know you call him by his first name when he is not around?” smiled Himuro.

“We will be on first name basis eventually.”

“I’m not sure about that. For what I know, Furihata is still not aware of your desire to date him.”

“Is that so,” Akashi frowned. “Well, in that case, I would have to be more…straightforward.”

He tried to ignore the shivers that statement sent down his spine. Himuro had the feeling Furihata will murder him if someday he knows about this conversation. But he highly doubted Akashi would tell him so for the moment his services as matchmaker would be kept hidden.

“Anyway, how is your work in Rakuzan?” Himuro tied to do some small talk.

“Strangely rewarding,” answered the gem. “It’s a bit difficult to lead so many investigations at the same time, but Mayuzumi-san is surprisingly helpful.”

“What are you going to do with Sanada’s investigation?”

“That’s…. a dangerous question,” Akashi looked at him. “Officially, it has been closed.”

“And unofficially?” pressed Himuro.

“Mibuchi, Mayuzumi and I think the information Sanada was collecting is way too important to ignore it just because of his mistakes.”

“So, you’re still trying to create an artificial half-gem.”

“Nijimura could, although it was an obvious failure, that tells us it is possible,” Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so interested in this?”

“Believe or not, I think about the future a lot,” explained Himuro. “I don’t want to go to college, I would rather stay here taking care of the restaurant. Maybe I will do something about cooking, or even basketball. At some point, I will ask Murasakibara to move with me. Not too far, don’t worry, we will still be around. We would have a stupid married life with a house full of dogs, who knows maybe we even get married…”

“What are you trying to say?”

“You see, I would be more than happy with this plan if it wasn’t for something,” Himuro had a sad smile on his face. “He is immortal. Which means that at some point I’m not going to be by his side.”

“Murasakibara is more than capable to take care of himself.”

“I know, it’s not about that. But… if he has so much time… let’s say I want to spend it with him. Frankly speaking, I don’t care about the powers. I just want to be with Atsushi, that’s all.”

“You know what being immortal truly means?”

The boy looked at Akashi with a stern expression. He knew perfectly what it truly meant. He would see his mother die, his friends, even maybe his brother. He would see the city he has grown in change little by little. He would constantly meet people who would leave inevitably. Himuro knew it was going to be a living hell. But still, he wanted to do it. Murasakibara was the only one outside his family who has shown him true affection, who has accepted him without asking anything in return. Who saw more than a pretty boy.

 Even Kasamatsu and the others first treated him a bit different. They did not do it with any evil intention, but still Himuro knew his looks were difficult to ignore. Also, secretly Himuro hoped that if they find a way to make them immortals, the other will do it too. He could perfectly picture Kagami and Takao choosing the same. The problem was probably Kasamatsu and maybe Furihata.

 “Yes, I know,” answered Himuro.

Akashi was about to say something when the warp pad shined. Murasakibara appeared arguing with Midorima and the purple gem ignored his green comrade as soon as he saw Himuro.

“Muro-chin,” smiled Murasakibara. “Did you bring me food?”

“Of course, Atsushi,” Himuro returned the smile and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “I was thinking about having a picnic on the beach, are you free?”

“I think so,” he turned to Akashi. “Aka-chin, can I go with Muro-chin?”

“Sure,” nodded the red gem. “We will finish our conversation later, Himuro-san. And thanks for your advice.”

Midorima raised an eyebrow looking at Akashi but the gem did not say anything more. He went with Midorima inside the temple, probably to speak about what they have been doing. Without waiting, Himuro took Murasakibara hand and together they ran to the beach. Murasakibara helped him with the blanket and the food even though he was already drooling. Himuro could not hide his smile and offered some food to the gem.

“How was your mission?” asked Himuro.

“Boring,” said Murasakibara. “Aka-chin wanted to know where that Sanada guy has gotten all that information, so Mido-chin and I went to check old gem places.”

“Did you find something?”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Murasakibara. “That’s Mido-chin’s work.”

 Himuro would be lying if he said he was not disappointed. He wanted to know as much as the project as he could. It seemed that Akashi was still working on it which gave him some hopes.

“Why does Muro-chin care so much?” suddenly asked Murasakibara.

“What do you mean?”

“It has been a month since that and you still ask me about it.”

“Well, let’s say it’s important for our future.”

“Thinking about the future is boring, you should focus on the present Muro-chin.”

“I am focused on the present. See, we are having a picnic.”

Murasakibara threw Himuro a look as if saying he did not believe a word. Sometimes Himuro forgot that Murasakibara was hundreds of years old and that he was smarter than everyone thought. He was not the brightest gem, but he was still quite observant if it was about something he was interested in. And he was very interested in Himuro. However, he never paid attention to Himuro’s future as if he was nothing of his business. Himuro could not avoid thinking that maybe Murasakibara was not that attached to him.

“It almost looks as if you didn’t want us to be together forever,” sadly said Himuro.

“I love spending time with you, Muro-chin,” started saying Murasakibara. “But living forever is not something nice. You are human, you could never understand what it really is.”

“That’s bullshit,” the gem turned to look at him. “Do you really think I’m that weak?”

“I haven’t said that. But gems and humans have a different notion of life and time. For me being immortal is normal, for you it’s not.”

“You and I aren’t normal either,” Himuro avoided looking at him. “But we are still together. Are you trying to tell me this is just temporary for you?”

“I have never been with anyone, Muro-chin. And I don’t think I would ever be. It’s too bothersome. But with you… with you is easy.”

“That doesn’t make it better,” Himuro got up. “If this is going to end someday then I don’t see the point in keeping the charade.”

“I don’t understand, Muro-chin.”

“I think you understand too well, Murasakibara.”

Himuro ran away without giving enough time to Murasakibara to chase him. The purple gem watched him disappearing in the distance asking himself what had just happened. The only thing he wanted is for Himuro to be happy with his family and friends. He did not want to spend the rest of life knowing he was the reason that Himuro had lost the people who were important for him. He did not want to be the reason for his sadness. No, Himuro deserved to be happy and live a life full of wonders, not a nightmare in which everyone died.

* * *

 

Akashi knew he should be more worried about Murasakibara than he was. The purple boy had come back rather soon from his picnic with Himuro and looked terribly apathetic. Well, more than usual. But he had the feeling the couple would solve their problems shortly and he needed to work on his own problems.

Problems that had to do with a certain brunet boy.

He had thought that with his present behaviour his feelings would be obvious for an observant person like Furihata. But apparently, the boy was too oblivious. So of course, he needed to take a more direct stance. Fortunately, he knew where Furihata would be at any moment thanks to his Future Vision, so arrange a casual meeting with him was no problem. The boy was currently walking Lion when Akashi appeared in front of him.

“Hi, Furihata-san,” smiled pleasantly.

“Akashi! What are you doing here?”

“Just walking a bit, but now that I have found you I need to speak to you about something,” Furihata raised an eyebrow but nodded.

They walked in silence for a while enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between them. Furihata even let Akashi held Lion’s leash. He was not exactly fond of the animal, but he had to admit he kind of looked like his owner which made the dog kind of cute. They talked slightly about books and other meaningless things while they arrived at the beach. The sun was setting on the horizon creating flashes of light on the water.

“You know, when I came to this city, I thought it would be the worst decision ever,” laughed Furihata. “But now… I guess it wasn’t that bad.”

“I apologise again for my behaviour the first time we met.”

“It’s okay, I was trespassing after all.”

“Do you regret it?” asked Akashi.

“What?”

“Coming here. Meeting us.”

Furihata strayed silent for a while and then took a seat on the sand. He released Lion of his leash and the dog started playing with the water. His eyes were focused on the water and Akashi could not stop looking at him. The orange sunlight projected a beautiful shadow on his face at the same time his eyes shined with a strange intensity.

“No, I don’t think I could ever regret it,” smiled fondly. “It’s true that my life is a complete mess since I met you but… I don’t mind… the people that I meet here, the friends that I have made… is something I want to treasure. And I must admit a bit of adventure is fine once in a while. As long as anyone ends kidnapped again.”

“I would try to avoid that in the future,” Akashi sat next to him.

“This city is truly incredible. Not for the reasons one must think. My mother thought it would be a quiet place but if only she knew,” he laughed. “The truth is… I think I have been happier here in this few months than when I was at Seirin. Not that I was unhappy there but… this place has a weird charm that makes it impossible to hate it. The beach, the town, everything is just too beautiful. And then it’s you guys. And of course, Kasamatsu and the others… We humans don’t have a way of knowing the future like you… but, no matter what happens in the future, I want to protect this place and the people who live here.”

“I can assure the Crystal Gems will always protect this place.”

“Not just that,” scolded Furihata. “I’m talking about you too. All of you are my friends, so I’m going to do my best to protect you and help you anytime.”

Furihata threw him a radiant smile that competed against the sun itself. Akashi had never felt such a warmth as right now. Never felt so much love. This boy, weak and insignificant at first glance, was so full of love and hope that it was impossible not to fall in love with him. It was that unlimited kindness which made Furihata Kouki so strong, so brave without him knowing. Akashi knew he did not deserve all of that. He did not deserve that happiness. But he would be dammed if he did not try at least.

It was so fast that Furihata barely felt it. Just a swift move and suddenly he felt a pressure on his lips and Akashi’s eyes on him. He blinked twice until he registered that Akashi was kissing him. But before he could react, the gem pulled away as quickly as before. His brain froze while his face blushed with a bright red. His heart was beating so fast he was barely hearing Akashi.

“…. Kouki? Kouki?” called Akashi.

“Y-y-yes!” Furihata finally said, “I-I-I…. y-y-you… k-k-kissed me…”

“Yes, Furihata,” Akashi took his hand. “I’m sorry for doing such a thing without your consent but your words have moved me so deeply they have rushed my confession.”

“Y-y-your… c-c-confession.”

“Indeed,” Akashi looked up straight to his eyes. “Furihata Kouki, I have been trying to say this since the moment we came back for Rakuzan, but I never found the right time. Because of my rush I’m afraid I could not use the perfect moment but for me any time with you is perfect enough,” Furihata thought if Akashi was trying to kill him from embarrassment. “I am… No, we are in love with you, Kouki, and we would like to date you if you allow us so.”

“Oh… I see… WHAT?!”

“I say I am…”

“Yeah, yeah, I-I… I understand that,” Furihata tried not to stutter. “But… why?”

“Why are we in love with you?”

“Yes!”

“We have a lot of reasons to do so, starting by the love and kindness you have always show, not just to me but to my fellow gems too. Humans have always been selfish and cruel creatures for us until you showed us the truth. Just for that fact alone you deserve my most personal admiration. But you even risked your life to save Momoi and never, not once, you have acted with ill manners towards anyone.”

“But… but… that’s not a big deal… Kasamatsu is like that too, and Kagami.”

“Although we admit Kasamatsu is a good example of what we are trying to say, we believe you have not understood us,” he put Furihata’s hand on his chest. “We do not have a heart, but if we had one, it would only beat for you.”

Furihata felt as if he was dying and being resurrected at the same time. What Akashi has just said was the most beautiful thing someone has ever told him, and it was impossible not to feel flustered by that. But we still did not understand what someone like Akashi could see in him. Although he could not deny Akashi’s feeling after what he has just said, Furihata was really confused. He really liked Akashi, he was smart, nice and quite handsome. But he did not know if those feelings were about friendship or love.

“What do you say, Furihata?”

“I… I don’t know Akashi,” confessed Furihata. “All of this… is so sudden.”

“Please erase your worry from your face,” said Akashi. “I understand. I’m not asking you to declare you feel the same. The only thing I ask you is for an opportunity.”

“An opportunity?”

“Five dates,” Akashi raised his hand. “Give me five dates to make you fall in love with me. If after those five dates you don’t feel the same, we will forget about this. I would understand if you don’t want to speak with me again, but I would like to be friends with you if there is a possibility.”

“Of course,” smiled Furihata. “No matter what happens, we will always be friends.”

“In that case,” Akashi smiled at him too. “Are you free tomorrow?”

* * *

 

Kagami knew there was something wrong with Himuro. Since yesterday his brother had been more secretive than usual. It was not normal for Himuro to lock himself in the kitchen cooking nonstop. Usually, his brother preferred being on the counter dealing with clients while Alex and Kagami took care of the kitchen, but Himuro had told them before he wanted to change positions.

“Kagami-kun looks quite troubled,” Kuroko was visiting him in the pizzeria.

“Yeah, it’s weird that Himuro is not here,” Kagami did not know why Takao was there but he could not complain.

“He has been like that since yesterday,” explained Kagami. “But he doesn’t want to speak with anyone.”

“Yesterday?” Takao raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t he going to have a picnic with Murasakibara?”

“Then it’s probably he knows the problem,” said Kuroko.

“Or maybe he is the problem?” suggested Kagami.

“No way! Those two are practically married,” laughed Takao. “There is no way they had a fight.”

“I could ask the other gems if you want,” offered Kuroko.

“Yes, please,” Kagami knew it was probably stupid, but he was quite concerned.

“I will ask Shin-chan too,” winked Takao leaving with Kuroko.

Kagami found himself suddenly alone and without anything to do. Alex was out buying ingredients and there were not any clients on the restaurant. He thought about paying a visit to Furihata or even calling Kasamatsu. But Furihata must be working and Kasamatsu was way too busy. He needed something to do and soon because if not, he will have the temptation of walking to the kitchen and talk with Himuro. And at first sight, it would seem a good idea, but the problem was Kagami did not know how to comfort people. The most he could do was beating the guy who had hurt his brother but punching Murasakibara was not something really intelligent and probably Himuro would be mad at him at the end.

“If you think too much you are going to end up more stupid than you already are,” said a voice behind him.

“Tatsuya! I thought you weren’t going to leave the kitchen.”

“Cooking alone is way too boring,” shrugged Himuro.

“Oh,” and just like that Kagami found himself in the middle of an uncomfortable silence. Sometimes he wished life was as easy as basketball.

“You are so cute, Taiga,” said his brother.

“What?”

“You want to know what happened, but you don’t know how to do it.”

“Do you read minds?”

“Believe or not you are not the first person who asked me that,” laughed Himuro.

“Being you, it sounds legit,” smiled Kagami.

“You give me too much credit,” sighed his brother. “The truth is that I had a fight with Atsushi.”

“Really? It’s kind of hard thinking of you two having a fight,” frowned Kagami. “Want to talk about it?”

“No, but it probably would do me some good to talk about it with someone,” admitted Himuro. “It seems that Atsushi wasn’t that serious about this relationship as I thought at the beginning. I feel so stupid. Before it was always I the one who left the relationship without a second thought but now, the first time I really find someone I want to be with, it turns out he is not willing to spend the eternity with me. I guess it has something to do with karma.”

Himuro fell silence and Kagami thought about what his brother has just told him. And maybe it was because this was his brother, someone with whom he has lived since he was a child, but he could tell there was something more to that story.

“Are you… are you sure that’s the case?” asked Kagami.

“What?”

“I mean… don’t take me wrong Tatsuya, but… you are kind of a drama queen.”

“Care to elaborate,” asked Himuro a bit amused.

“Well, you take things too seriously when is about feelings. Not that is something bad and I don’t know anything about your fight with Murasakibara but… it’s kind of hard to think he would say something like that. The guy is smitten just like you so… maybe you misunderstood something?”

“Like what? I asked him to be together forever and he said it wasn’t a good idea, what it is to misunderstand there?”

“Look, for once, how the hell are you going to offer your forever to him? You don’t even know what’s going to happen tomorrow, shouldn’t you enjoy the time you have now? And maybe he has a reason why he was against the idea, have you ever asked him?”

Himuro gaped at him as if he has just said the most intelligent thing ever, which Kagami highly doubted. But for his brother, what he has just said had a lot of sense. Of course, Murasakibara would be worried about him being so ready to do something that dangerous. Of course, Murasakibara, simple and practical Murasakibara, would rather enjoy their present time together than worrying about the future. Himuro started laughing noticing how petty the fight has been. There were so worry thinking about the other they did not take the time to think about them as a couple. Himuro kissed Kagami on the cheek and went upstairs jumping from one step to another.

* * *

 

“So, you really don’t know anything, Shin-chan?” asked Takao.

He and Kuroko have just arrived at the temple where the gems were already gathered talking about their current situation. Murasakibara was seated on the sofa with a bag of snack in front of him. And he was not eating it.

“I already told you that no,” answered the green gem. “I don’t know what happened, but it must be serious.”

“Mukkun has never refused to eat a snack before,” said Momoi worried.

“Kagami-kun thinks it might be a lovers quarrel,” explained Kuroko.

“Dammit, that’s why dating a human is way too complicated,” groaned Aomine.

“You are dating a half-human, Aomine-kun.”

“It’s not the same, Tetsu,” blushed Aomine. “Anyway, where is Akashi? Shouldn’t he be dealing with him?”

“He went to see Furihatacchi,” Kise was on the other table eating chocolate ice cream. “Everyone is so busy with their love life, I’m so jealous. Senpai is so busy he doesn’t pay attention to me anymore.”

“We are talking about a true relationship here, Kise,” scolded Midorima.

“Yeah, yours is just creepy stalking,” smiled Aomine.

“It’s not!” shouted Kise. “Senpai and I are going to be happy forever, you’ll see!” threatened with the spoon.

“Come, Ki-chan, I’m sure Kasa-senpai will let you be the best man at his wedding,” tried to comfort him Momoi.

“Not you too, Momoicchi!”

“Can I know the reason for all this commotion?” asked suddenly a voice.

Akashi walked in while the others looked at him as if he was an angel sent from heaven. Kuroko and Midorima explained in whispers the situation while Momoi stared at him. There was something off with Akashi, she knew it.

“Murasakibara,” Akashi seated next to him. “I have noticed you and Himuro-san had a disagreement.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” simply stated the purple gem.

“And that’s perfectly fine, but you see, I was thinking maybe you could help me.”

“Aka-chin is asking for help?” Murasakibara turned his head and looked at Akashi.

“It’s not that I needed it,” clarified Akashi. “But it will save a lot of time if you decide to share your experience with me.”

“Experience?”

“Well, you have been dating a human probably the longest,” explained Akashi. “I’m about to do the same so I thought maybe you…”

“You are dating Furi!” screamed Momoi. “I knew it! I knew something was weird!” jumped the girl.

“What? The chihuahua?” said Aomine.

“Hey, he has a name,” scolded Takao.

“I’m really happy about you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko bowed.

“I believe there is something way more important that…” started saying Midorima.

“No way! Even Akashi is dating someone before me!” groaned Kise. “This can’t be! My life is a whole disaster!”

“As I was saying,” Akashi’s voice left clear he did not want any more interruptions. “I wanted to ask you if you tell me about how to date a human.”

“How bothersome,” said Murasakibara, but he got up anyway. “Our first date was in his restaurant, maybe you should try there.”

“Perfect,” smiled Akashi taking his arm. “In that case, please come with me, I have a lot of questions about the establishment itself and the possibilities of romanticism being present.”

“You talk weird, Aka-chin.”

Momoi wanted nothing more than to scream and jump and hug Akashi but it was obvious all of this was a scheme to take Murasakibara close to Himuro. Which maybe was not the best idea right now but if it was Akashi doing it she was sure there might be a reason. She looked at Kuroko with an obvious smile and the other gem returned the gesture. They both have been always rooting for them and seeing their plan succeeding little by little was quite pleasant. Akashi left with Murasakibara without saying anything else while the other returned to their work.

“Come on, Shin-chan, I want to see what you are doing,” pleaded Takao.

“You’ll only be a nuisance,” groaned Midorima.

“I swear I’m going to be the best partner you’ve ever had,” said Takao making him blush.

“Midorin you should let Takao go with you,” smiled Momoi looking at Kuroko again. They had just found their new target.

* * *

 

“No,” said Kagami crossing his arms.

Akashi threw a glance at him, but the other redhead did not move. When they have arrived at the restaurant Kagami had hindered the door with his body with the intention of denying access to the two gems. Apparently, he did not want Murasakibara near Himuro right now.

“Kagami,” started saying the gem. “I assure you Murasakibara doesn’t have any ill intention towards Himuro, so could you please move,” Akashi breathed trying to stay calm.

“And I told you no,” answered the boy. “Tatsuya is upset about something and it has to do with him so I’m not going to let you pass.”

“It’s okay Aka-chin,” said Murasakibara. “Muro-chin probably doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

“No, you are going to speak with Himuro, Murasakibara,” stated Akashi. “I’m going to make sure of it.”

“Look, I don’t want any problem but…”

“Taiga,” the voice of Himuro could be heard from behind Kagami. “What is happening?” Kagami sighed and moved to let Himuro see who was at the door. “Atsushi? And Akashi too?”

“I’m here merely as a client,” explained Akashi. “But I believe Murasakibara wants to talk with you.”

“Well, I guess is a good timing,” he smiled. “I wanted to talk with him too.”

Akashi could not stop himself from smiling smugly at Kagami who only scoffed in return. Himuro and Murasakibara went upstairs while Akashi studies the restaurant. It was not the best place for a first day, it was more like a family restaurant. But Furihata could not afford an expensive place and Akashi wanted the first one to be in a familiar environment so his companion would be more relaxed.

“Kagami,” suddenly said. “I’m going to need some candles, and maybe flowers.”

“Why do you want all that stuff?” asked Kagami.

“For my date.”

“Sure, I will… wait… a date?” Akashi nodded. “With who?”

“It is not of your business but since you are going to watch him here anyways… with Furihata.”

“You are going to have a date with Furi!” shouted Kagami. “No way! You cannot date Furi! He is way too nice for you!”

“Although I admit he is probably the kindest human, I could also say the same about you and Kuroko,” stated Akashi.

“Look, I don’t have anything against you Akashi,” said Kagami. “But I don’t want Furi to get hurt.”

“I promise you Kagami Taiga than before letting anyone hurt him I will gouge out my own eyes.”

“Eh… fine… but there is no need to be so dramatic,” sighed Kagami.

It was true that the love life of his friends was not his business, but he could not avoid getting a bit worried about all of that. He knew that deep down Akashi was not a bad guy, but he was still too controlling, and it was obvious he did not hold humans in high esteem. However, if Furihata had accepted going on a date with him it must be for something, or at least he hoped it was for something and the gem was not forcing Furi to do it. Kagami sighed again and went to search some candles for the red emperor. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Himuro let Murasakibara enter his bedroom and the purple gem took the time to look at his surroundings. He had been in that room several times, always with Himuro. The boy patted his bed telling him to sit down. They both sat there, without truly looking at each other, fidgeting excessively. Murasakibara did not know what he could say mostly because he did not understand what had happened in the first place. Himuro knew what to say but he did not know how.

“Okay, I will start,” Himuro broke the silence. “Atsushi, I want to apologise for shouting at you.”

“It’s okay Muro-chin,” said Murasakibara. “I just don’t know why you were so angry.”

“Let use an example,” smiled Himuro. “Imagine a cake and whipped cream, can you?” Murasakibara nodded. “So, usually you would think the whipped cream would go with the cake, right? But suddenly the cake decides he doesn’t want the whipped cream to be on top. The whipped cream thinks is because he is not good enough for the cake and that maybe the cake doesn’t hold him as dearly as him. Well, you are the cake, and I’m the whipped cream.”

“I see,” Murasakibara thought for a moment. “But the cake does love the whipped cream. He wished to be together with him forever. But… the cake doesn’t want the whipped cream on top because that would mean they will also eat the whipped cream.”

“Maybe the whipped cream wants to get eaten as long as he is with the cake.”

“Muro-chin, I’m getting very hungry with this example,” groaned Murasakibara.

And then to his surprise, Himuro laughed. He laughed as if it was the best joke ever. Murasakibara looked at him a bit worried at first but then started laughing too. He did not know what was so funny, but he loved laughing with him.

“The thing is,” started saying Himuro once he stopped laughing. “I want to be with you, Atsushi. I know that it might seem stupid for you, but I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You could get hurt, Muro-chin.”

“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

Murasakibara was about to answer when Himuro closed his mouth with his lips. Usually, their kisses were a mixture of sloppy and passionate. Murasakibara had never kissed anyone before so it was always Himuro the one who initiated and continued the action. But on their following days, Murasakibara had learnt how to properly kiss someone, or at least how Himuro liked to be kissed. But this time it was different. Himuro did not make any action to open his mouth, he did not touch his hair or climbed on top of him. He just simply pressed his lips against his while his arms embraced Murasakibara. When he pulled away, he lay his head on his chest.

“Atsushi just answers me something,” said Himuro. “I know you are more capable of living without me, but the question is, do you want it?”

“…No.”

“Then there is nothing else to talk about.”

“Fine. But promise me you will think about it until Aka-chin finds a way.”

“Deal,” smiled Himuro. “Now, why don’t we make up for wasted time.”

* * *

 

“Thank you so much for inviting me, Akashi,” smiled Furihata.

“It was my pleasure,” Akashi returned the smile.

The truth was Furihata was having the date in his life. Which was not really difficult because he had only three dates in his life and the three of them were with Mayu. However, Akashi had truly worked miracles with such a little time. The whole restaurant was decorated with candles and flowers and, although Furihata thought it was a bit exaggerated, he had to admit it was quite beautiful. While the restaurant almost seemed elegant, the food remained the same. Kagami was an excellent chef and Furihata loved his pizzas. His friend had taken him apart at the beginning to make sure he was okay with everything. A blushing Furihata had explained to him that he had promised Akashi five dates because apparently, the red gem was in love with him. Kagami had nodded still a bit confused but for the moment he had not interrupted them. Although he was watching them closely from the counter.

However, Furihata had barely noticed Kagami once they were having dinner. He knew Akashi had not had a date before, but it did not look like it. The fluent conversation and the comfortable atmosphere were simply perfect. Furihata found himself thinking that maybe he was not even going to need five dates to find out his feeling for Akashi.

“… so I was looking for that book everywhere until I noticed it was Nash the one who had it. My father got a bit mad about it but Nash returned it the next day so there wasn’t any problem.”

“Nash?” asked Akashi. “I have never heard anything about someone called like that.”

“Oh, that’s right! You still don’t know him,” said Furihata. “He is new in town. Or at least I think so. He is searching for someone but for the moment he hasn’t found them.”

“Looking for someone?”

“Yes. He comes to the bookshop almost every day and we talk about books. He is a bit weird but also really smart.”

“I see…”

Furihata gulped sensing a dark aura surrounding Akashi. It was obvious that the gem was not happy about Furihata spending time with this “Nash”. Moreover, it was weird for a stranger to stay so long in Teiko City. If he was truly searching for someone it must be obvious at this point that the person was not there. Furihata looked at Akashi a bit worried. He did not know what Akashi was thinking but his instincts told him it was better to change the subject.

“By the way, Izuki-senpai told me we could make a trip to Rakuzan sometime,” he suddenly said. “It could be fun, and I know Takao and the others will be happy to see Mibuchi-san and the others again.”

“Sure. I’m sure it will…”

Akashi did not get to finish the sentence because suddenly Midorima came in abruptly. Takao appeared behind the green gem trying to catch his breath.

“Akashi! We have an emergency!”

“What is it?” asked Akashi.

“Is Momoi okay?” panicked Furihata.

“No, she is okay. All of us are. But I have found something on the ruins where Sanada took the information.”

“What?” demanded Akashi.

“A transmission,” said Midorima. “He contacted Homeworld.”


	14. Calm before the storm

“I can’t believe it!” screamed Takao. “We are in a desert!”

Midorima sighed heavily. They had just left the house through a Warp Pad after Akashi took Murasakibara to the restaurant. Midorima did not want to take Takao with him but Momoi and Kuroko had insisted that it was important he had some backup. Which was a bit stupid because the desert was practically empty.

“Does that mean we can go anywhere?” asked Takao.

“No, the Warp Pads are only near ancient gem locations,” explained Midorima.

“Oh, I wanted to go to New York,” groaned Takao. “So… what are we doing here?”

“There is an ancient communication station there,” he pointed to what seemed to be a small old monument. “I think Sanada might have found it and taken the information of the machine from there.”

Takao nodded without truly understanding what Midorima was saying. He just wanted to spend some time with the gem but Midorima did not need to know that. They arrived at the monument in a few minutes. Takao was already sweating profusely while Midorima did not seem to feel the arid heat that surrounded them. The gem kneeled in front of a column and pressed a part of it. Suddenly, a secret entrance appeared in front of them. They started walking down the stairs until they arrived what Takao guessed was the communication station.

“Woah!” whistled Takao. “This is amazing, it looks like a sci-fi movie.”

“I have to look through the files of the main computer,” said Midorima. “It would be better if you wait outside.”

“No way,” the air was cooler on the station than outside, so he was not going back to the desert. “I came to help, I cannot do that outside.”

“I don’t need help,” sighed Midorima. “But fine, you can be here… But don’t touch anything.”

Takao, of course, did not listen to him. The place was full of gem technology and he was not going to waste this opportunity when he had a perfect chance to snoop a bit. His hawk vision was perfect for this because he could perfectly see the whole station from where he was. Now that he was seeing it all, Takao started to understand what Midorima had been talking about. Parts of the station had been obviously taken by someone, most probably Sanada. Some of the wires were cut throwing little sparkles that contrasted with the light of the thousand buttons of the station.

“This is a complete mess,” frowned Midorima at the same time he started typing on the keyboard. “Humans always spoil everything.”

“Thanks, Shin-chan, I’m feeling really appreciated right now.”

“I’m not talking about you,” Midorima pushed his glasses. “I’m talking about Sanada. He has destroyed everything without caring at all about the work put into it.”

“You seem to take this a bit personally.”

“Well… I used to work in a place like this one. Surrounded bysil gem technology,” admitted Midorima. “It kind of disturbs me that people are so disrespectful about it.”

“Sanada didn’t respect anything, he kidnapped Momoi after all,” Takao looked around. “You must have been really lonely.”

“What?”

“On that place where you worked,” said Takao. “I mean, this place is cool but also… kind of empty. You know, machines don’t really give you company.”

Midorima could not hide the little smile that appeared on his face. Takao always seemed to find a way of making his day brighter, but he was not going to tell him that. He opened his mouth to add something when the screen beeped. A hundred of messages popped up on the screen and the gem started discarded them. Most of them were from before the war and even during the war. But then he found something completely different.

“Oh, no,” Midorima turned pale.

“What? What is it?” asked Takao.

“This message,” he pointed to the screen. “The destination… is… is Homeworld.”

* * *

 

Furihata did not know exactly what was happening but he could see it was something important. After Takao and Midorima interrupted their date, the group moved to Momoi house as soon as they could. Furihata smiled a bit when he saw Murasakibara and Himuro holding hands on their way. After staring at them for some minutes, Akashi also took his hand. Furihata could feel the distress the gem was trying to hide and squeezed the redhead hand as a way of comfort. As soon as they arrived at the house, Midorima called everyone and they all seated on the living room waiting for an explanation. The only one who was not there was Kasamatsu, but Kise put him on the speaker of his phone.

“This better be important, I have a test tomorrow,” groaned Kasamatsu.

“It is,” said Midorima. “As I was telling before, I have found evidence of a communication between Sanada and Homeworld.”

“What did it say?” asked Kuroko.

“I’m afraid the message was deleted, but at least I can tell that Homeworld did receive the message and answered it.”

“Do you know when the message was answered?” Akashi looked pale.

“I… sorry, with the rush I forgot to check.”

“It’s fine, Shin-chan,” laughed Takao. “Because I did. It was from at least two months ago.”

“That’s when Sanada started trying to kidnap Satsuki,” frowned Aomine.

“He did have a ton of gem technology in his laboratory,” mussed Momoi. “Maybe he did an exchange.”

“Exchange?” Kagami was visibly confused.

“Homeworld gave him information about the machine and…”

“He gave information about us!” screamed Kise. “I’m sure it was Haizaki!”

“Whoever it was,” cut Furihata. “It doesn’t matter now. Why is it so bad that Sanada spoke to Homeworld?”

The gems of the room looked at each other without knowing if they should release the information or not. Kuroko and Kise obviously agreed to tell the humans what happened but Aomine and Midorima were not so sure. Not because they did not trust them but because it could be quite dangerous, especially if Homeworld was included.

“Oh, is this about that war you told me about, Atsushi?” suddenly said Himuro.

“You told him?” Midorima was obviously not happy about it.

“Muro-chin asked,” shrugged Murasakibara.

“According to Atsushi you had to escape Homeworld and they pursued you and attacked Earth,” explained Himuro. “But then, you fake your own death and they left Earth, right?”

“It wasn’t exactly like that,” said Kuroko. “Homeworld tried to destroy Earth and thought we were destroyed on the process. That’s why they left.”

“Sounds exactly the same as faking your own death,” admitted Kagami.

“Wait, but why did you have to run from Homeworld in the first place?” asked Furihata.

Again, the silence reigned in the room. However, this time all of them looked at Akashi. The red gem fidgeted on his seat and stared at Furihata. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it. Furihata could almost hear Ruby and Citrine fighting inside Akashi.

 _He should tell them_ , said Ruby.

 _No_ , simply answered Citrine. _The secret will die with us, that’s final._

 _Fine, not tell all of them but just Furihata_ ¸ asked Ruby.

_I will think about it._

“The reason of our escape is not important,” finally said Akashi. “Let’s just say that Homeworld was not exactly a land of freedom.”

“I understand the whole escaping from an oppressive government,” Kasamatsu’s voice said through the speaker. “But we still don’t know why it is so bad that Sanada has contacted Homeworld.  They have probably already lost interest in you.”

“The problem is that Sanada has told them we are alive,” groaned Aomine. “Now they know about Momoi and who knows what more.”

“Maybe we could,” suddenly said Momoi. “Furi, we could try to contact Haizaki.”

“You are still in touch with that asshole?”

“Yes, Dai-chan,” Momoi smiled with a dangerous glare in her eyes letting clear she was not going to let Aomine say anything more.

“That’s not the only problem,” continued Akashi. “We have… something they want. They would probably like to retrieve it.”

“In that case, Momoi and I could talk with Haizaki to check if he knows something,” suggested Furihata.

“Kagami-kun and I will ask around just in case someone has seen something,” said Kuroko.

“Atsushi and I will go with you,” smiled Himuro. “It could be a double date.”

“Senpai and I will also…”

“No! We won’t,” screamed Kasamatsu. “I need to study, call me when you find something interesting,” he then hung up.

“I will go with Momoi and Furihata so assure their safety,” claimed Akashi. “Aomine, you stay here with Kise and Midorima protecting the temple.”

“Akashi, if you don’t mind,” interrupted Midorima. “I would like to check other communication stations.”

“Sure, Midorima,” Akashi then smiled. “While you are on it, maybe you can help me,” He whispered something. “Also, take Takao with you. Just in case.”

* * *

 

Next morning, Furihata expected to spend a quiet morning until Akashi and Momoi called him in the afternoon to search for Haizaki. So, he was quite surprised when he saw Takao at the bookshop wanting to hang up.

“Weren’t you supposed to be with Midorima?” asked him.

“Yes, but I wanted to talk with you first,” he shrugged.

“Why?”

“My sister’s birthday is coming, and she wants this book about a warrior princess or something like that, think you can get it?”

“Sure, I will order it right now.”

Furihata disappeared on the storage of the library probably to order the book Takao has asked. Takao started walking through the bookcases checking if there was something interesting to take. He did not read much but maybe he could also get something for Midorima. The green gem was obviously worried, and Takao would bet his hawk eyes that it has to do with Homeworld. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell of the door. A tall blond man entered the store along with a silver-haired one.

“You, monkey,” said the blond. “Where is Furihata?”

“Monkey?” frowned Takao. “I think you are mistaken animals. I’m more of a hawk.”

“Do you think that is funny, you hairless monkey?” shouted the silver one.

“Nash! Silver!” Furihata was suddenly there meddling between them. “What is happening here?”

“Your blonde friend here called me monkey!” complained Takao.

“I’m sorry Takao, Nash and Silver are foreigners, so they still have troubles with the language,” apologised Furihata.

“I’m not sure about that,” Takao glared the two of them.

“What can I help you with today, Nash?” asked Furihata.

“For starters, you could get rid of the monkey,” mocked Silver.

“L-l-look, I know you are good customers but if-if you continue to insult my friend, I-I-I will have to ask you to leave,” stated Furihata.

“My apologies, Furihata,” smiled Nash. “Silver, get lost.”

The other groaned while Nash took the chance to put his arm around Furihata. He started whispering something as if it was secret, but Takao could perfectly hear they were just talking about books. He had to admit the did not know these guys, but he did not like them. Nash had not even glanced his way and it was a bit too much touchy with Furi for his liking. And Silver was just leaning on a corner staring at him as if it was his fault Nash has grounded him. He must have spaced out for a while thinking about those two because the next thing he knew they had left the store and he was alone again with Furihata.

“I don’t like them,” stated Takao.

“Silver is a bit rude… but Nash is kind of nice when you get to know him.”

“Kind of nice?”

“Well, he has a superiority complex,” Furihata shrugged. “But he buys a book every time he comes so…”

Takao rolled his eyes dramatically and started screaming about capitalism corrupting the soul of his pure friend. Furihata frowned but ignored him hoping Takao would take the lead. Catching that his friend did not want to be bothered anymore, Takao left the store not without throwing another sneaky remark to his friend. He walked to Teiko City Funland where his mother worked. Midorima had to pick him up there but Takao still had some time left, so of course he went to see his little sister. He found her next to his mother’s stand at the amusement park.

Takao Michiru was the woman Takao respected the most, not only because she was his mother but because Michiru could practically face every kind of adversity and emerging victorious with a radiant smile. It was his mother the one who taught him the worth of humour. When Mister I-don’t-want-to-have-a-family (his son came up with this name, so he did not have to pronounce it anymore) left them she has not even batted an eye. She even changed her surname and her children’s. Leaving her housewife life behind she got a job in the Funland thanks to her childhood friend, Kasamatsu Sora.

Because she was mostly always working, since he was a kid Takao learnt what being a big brother meant. Takao Nao was the sweetest and cutest girl in the whole world and Takao was more than ready to fight anyone who tried to say the opposite. He knew he had a terrible big brother complex, but he did not care, he was going to spoil Nao forever. Maybe his obsession with getting Kasamatsu approbation had something to do with it. After all, the older boy has always been there to help him with his sister and he was like Takao older brother.

“Brother!” a small voice called him and in a second Nao was already hugging him.

“Oh, no! My sight! My wonderful sight! I have been blinded by your smile!” pretended Takao.

“Kazu-nii,” pouted Nao. “I’m not a kid anymore, stop treating me like one.”

“Don’t tell this is the moment my wonderful queen grows up and moves away from her dear brother,” Takao wiped a fake tear.

“I’m only ten,” laughed Nao. “And I’m never going to leave you, Kazu-nii.”

“Can I make you sign a contract about that?”

“Maybe, if you get me that super weird card,” smiled Nao. “By the way, your boyfriend is waiting for you.”

“B-b-boyfriend?” Takao blushed. “Wait, you mean Shin-chan? He is not my boyfriend, Nao-chan. He is just a friend.”

“Well, I want you two to be boyfriends, so you better ask him out,” Nao started running but turned. “And I have told him the same thing.”

“Nao!”

Having a sister was definitely the worst.

* * *

 

Being Momohata was one of their favourite things in the world because even if they were just one person, they kept track of who they were. It was also kind of great being taller and stronger. However, Akashi still seemed a bit uncomfortable with them. The fact that the person he was dating and his adopted daughter were fused did not convince him. He understood better than anyone that not all the fusions were made of love. For example, when he fused with Murasakibara to create Sugilite it was only so they could fight against stronger enemies. But it was still weird talking with Momohata about his love life.

“I’m only saying,” continued Momohata. “That the restaurant definitely counted as a date.”

“We were interrupted by Midorima,” frowned Akashi. “I still have five dates.”

“No, you have four,” smiled Momohata. “But don’t worry Akashi, Furi liked the date a lot.”

Akashi blushed becoming even redder than usual. He thought about a response but Momohata lifted an arm asking for silence. They were in Teiko City searching for Haizaki. The half-gem has accepted to see Momohata but only under his conditions. Akashi must always stay a few meters away and he would only show himself in an alley from one of the suburbs of Teiko. Momohata stepped up and a shadow appeared at the end of the alley.

“Haizaki!” smiled Momohata.

“Hi, weird thing,” joked Haizaki. “Hi to you too, your excellence,” he threw Akashi a smirk.

“Your conditions were that I stayed behind but any suspicious movements and I will leave the mark of my fist in your face,” declared Akashi.

“Akashi!” Momohata scolded him. “Sorry, Haizaki.”

“Don’t apologise,” Haizaki waved his hand. “He has reasons to hate me. That’s why I accepted to see you guys because if you are asking for my help, it means the shit really hit the fan.”

“It depends on your information,” explained Akashi. “We know that Sanada contacted Homeworld, do you know if they ever had a conversation?”

“Oh, that,” Haizaki sighed. “Sanada found one of your old places by coincidence. He started working on the Gem Production Project soon after and found me in the process. For what I know, he tried to contact Homeworld several times without success,” Akashi sighed visibly relieved. “Until he mentioned other gems living on Earth in his messages.”

“So Homeworld did contact him?” asked Momohata.

“Yes. Someone called Citrine left him a message. It said to share the information we had with them.”

“Citrine?” Momohata bit their lip. “Isn’t that one of you, Akashi?”

“Gems do not have individual names but rather have the one of their races. You could say they are as many Citrines as grains of sand,” for they way Akashi was saying this, Momohata knew he was hiding something. “Did Sanada ever pass his information?”

“I’m not sure but I think he didn’t,” shrugged Haizaki. “He got mad with them for underestimating his intelligence or something. He was a proud man.”

“So the only thing Homeworld knows is that there are gems living on Earth,” insisted Akashi.

“I guess, but Sanada didn’t trust me as much as you think. Maybe he told them something he didn’t tell me.”

“I see,” Akashi bowed. “Thank you for your assistance, Haizaki. This does not mean I have forgiven you, but I can at least promise you I leave you to live your life as you wish,” he turned to Momohata. “We should leave.”

“Eh, yes. Just wait for a second,” they ran towards Haizaki and hugged him. “It’s has been too long and your messages are too short,” they pinched his cheeks, “When this is all over I will come to spend a few days with you and your friends. Say hello to Hanamiya from me.”

Haizaki blushed almost the same colour Akashi had before and muttered some excuses. Momohata gave him a final hug and went with Akashi. Haizaki stood there in the alley with a faint smile watching them leave. Akashi looked way too worried for his liking which probably meant that Momohata could be in danger. It would be better if he kept an eye on them from now on.

* * *

 

Takao was not an expert, but he was not stupid. He actually thought he was quite smart. After all, in this life you better appreciate your strengths because no one else is going to do it. So even if he was not a psychologist, he knew something was wrong with Midorima. First, he arrived hours before they accorded time and that alone was strange for someone who measured his time so perfectly. Second, since they have arrived at the station (the same one in Egypt even if Midorima had said Akashi he wanted to check other stations) he has been smashing the keyboard in a frantic rhythm. Third, he was not talking to Takao. And this one could not seem as weird as the others. Except it was. Because it is true that he usually speaks a lot in front of Midorima, but the green gem always acknowledges him even with a simple “fool” or “shut up, Takao”. However, no matter how many jokes Takao has done at his expense, Midorima was not listening to him.

“And then a giant elephant appeared and smashed everything,” Takao has been trying to tell the most extravagant stories to catch his attention but until now he did not succeed. “Okay, I’m getting tired of this.”

He approached Midorima, pushed his chair away from the computer and seated on the keyboard with a dignified expression on his face.

“Takao!” screamed Midorima. “What are you doing?”

“Oh! So you finally notice I’m here?” sighed Takao. “Look, I don’t know why this is so important, but you have been typing on that computer for two hours. I think you should rest.”

“I can’t rest right now,” Midorima stood up and tried to push Takao away from the computer. “This is too important.”

“Why? You are not going to find anything else. It’s obvious that the registers of that conversation have been deleted, Shin-chan,” Takao struggled with Midorima refusing to leave his spot.

“You don’t understand, what if they come here?”

“So what? We will kick their asses,” shouted Takao. “What are you so scare of?”

“I don’t want to be locked up in a tower again!”

The moment the words left his lips, Midorima realised what he has said and tried to take a step back. Takao stared at him and grasped his wrist. He knew that Midorima first instinct would be running away but he was not going to let him do that.

“Shin-chan…”

“No,” cut Midorima. “Please, don’t show me your pity.”

“It’s not pity,” Takao jumped out of the keyboard and approached him. “It’s worry.”

“I…,” Midorima sighed. “Remember when Akashi said Homeworld was not a land of freedom?” Takao nodded. “Well, I’m a Peridot and we were supposed to be the technological experts. That’s why most of us were confined in control towers checking everything was working perfectly. I never truly talked with anyone apart from my Emerald boss and Akashi.”

“Akashi? Wait, which one?”

“Both of them,” Midorima left a soft laugh. “Ruby was always sneaking Ye… I mean Citrine out. They came sometimes to my station to speak to me. They also felt terribly lonely.”

“Shin-chan. That’s awful. Dammit, of course you ran away and you are scared to death. You don’t want to go back, right?”

“Of course not,” said Midorima proudly. “Earth might not be a paradise, but it’s my home.”

“Well said, Shin-chan!” smiled Takao. “And don’t worry about those nasty gems coming for you. We are not going to let them take any of you. Have a little faith in us,” Takao pinched his cheeks. “I thought we have already proven to you that we are stronger than we look.”

“You don’t understand, they are an army, they…”

“I don’t care about that!” interrupted Takao. “I’m not going to let them hurt you! I’m not going to let them hurt the person I love!” Takao raised his arms and hugged Midorima as if he wanted to crush his bones.

Midorima blushed and looked at the human who was hugging him at that moment. He has known for some time what his feelings for him were but was a bit scared of showing them. For him, Takao only saw him as a new friend, something interesting to distract himself. He had never thought Takao could return his feelings. Caressing his cheek, he lifted Takao head and leaned to give him a shy kiss on the lips. Takao smiled and took him by the hem of his shirt, pushing him down and crashing their lips.

“This is how you really kiss, Shin-chan,” teased.

“S-s-shut up, Takao,” Midorima was finding it difficult to form a normal sentence.

“Do you feel better?” asked Takao letting Midorima rest his chin on his head.

“Yes,” Midorima sighed. “Thank you, Takao. I’m not going to let them hurt you either,” the gem pressed him against his chest. “Thank god you are not going to leave.”

Takao felt so comfortable in his arms, burying his nose in his chest that he almost let the statement slip. But he was not the hawk boy for anything.

“Leave? What are you talking about?” frowned Takao lifting his head.

“Didn’t Himuro tell you? Akashi is still working on Sanada project in Rakuzan.”

“What?”

“Akashi thinks with our own knowledge about gems it might be possible to transform a human into a gem.”

“But what does that have to… oh!” Takao pushed away. “Do you… do you want me to become a gem?”

“You wouldn’t be exactly a gem but more a hybrid like Momoi or Haizaki,” explained Midorima. “But yes,” the gem noticed Takao stepping back. “What’s wrong? Do… do you not want to be with me?”

“Eh? No! I mean… Yes! I want to be with you but…” Takao bit his lip. “What about my family?”

“What about it?”

Midorima knew almost instantly he has made a mistake. Because Takao’s usual cheerful expression changed into a furious one. A hundred thought passed through his mind of the boy in a second. He thought about shouting at Midorima but that would not solve anything. He thought about turning back without talking to him, but he did not know how to use the Warp Pad. He thought about punching Midorima in the face, but he would probably only hurt his fist.

“Take me home,” he simply said.

“Takao, I didn’t mean…”

“Shut up,” interrupted Takao in a quiet voice. “Please, just… shut up.”

“Takao...”

“No, don’t Takao me!” Midorima has never seen Takao so angry. “Do you… do you notice what you have implied? Because I don’t think you get it,” Takao pressed an accusing finger at him. “My family has always been by my side. And you expect me to leave them because of you? What makes you think you are better than them? Especially when you never cherish me!” he sighed. “Look, I get that you joke when you call me ‘fool’ and all that stuff… but now that I think about it… you never actually said anything nice about me.”

Takao did not wait for Midorima to say anything. He did not want to hear him. Midorima watched Takao leaving the station to wait for him at the Warp Pad. He closed his fist and cursed his own foolishness. It was his fault, he knew, he should not have assumed his decision just because he wished him to do that. Until a few minutes ago they were not even anything. He was not sure if they were a thing now either. Midorima tried to control his breathing and started walking towards the Warp Pad. Talking right now would probably do worst, so he decided to wait a bit for Takao to calm down.

* * *

 

Momoi and Furihata took a sip from their coffee observing the same image they have been seeing these past few days. Midorima would leave his room with a certain rush as if expecting someone waiting for him. When he noticed the living room was empty except for Momoi and Furihata, he tried to hide his intentions by picking a book and sitting on the sofa. He would spend the whole day throwing glances to the door. Momoi and Furihata looked at each other and seated at each side of the green gem.

“So… Midorin,” started Momoi.

“I heard you had a fight with Takao,” continued Furihata.

“Yes, but I do not see how that is none of your business,” said Midorima without taking his eyes from his book. It was the same one he has been reading these days without never turning a page.

“We know,” hurried to say Furihata. “And we don’t want to interfere with your personal life.”

“But you look miserable, Midorin,” explained Momoi.

“And Takao has been really down lately,” added Furihata.

“Is he ok?” turned Midorima almost immediately.

“This has taken way too long,” Akashi appeared behind them. “Midorima, come with me. Furi, if you don’t mind, I would like if you came with me too.”

“Can I go too?” asked Momoi.

“Only if Aomine comes with you,” Momoi went running to find him while Midorima eyed Akashi.

“Where are we going?”

“As you know, I have been thinking where to take Furihata to our next date,” Akashi smiled. “So, I have decided to go to Funland.”

“Akashi…” started saying Midorima.

“You know the place better than me, so you can perfectly guide us there.”

Akashi took Furihata by the arm and did not wait for Midorima to answer him. He knew his friend only needed a little push to make amends with the other boy. And he got to have a date with Furihata, which was always something wonderful.

* * *

 

Takao was having the worst days of his life and destiny seemed to be having fun with it. Because not only he had to stand his own miserable mood but also had to work on the stupid stand of Funland. His mother had gone to Seirin City to solve some legal problems or something. Probably Mister I-don’t-want-to-have-a-family refusing to pay her the maintenance money. Therefore, Takao had to take care of the stand and practically the whole amusement park because apparently, his mother was practically the only worker there. And of course, he also had to take care of Nao.

“Look, Kazu-nii,” smiled the girl. “I’m going to get the giant carrot.”

“Nao, for the last time,” sighed Takao. “We are supposed to sell tickets, so the people try to win the prize. You can’t win the prize.”

“But I want the carrot,” she eyed to the stuffed carrot with shiny eyes and blushed cheeks.

“I know, you little hawk,” Takao ruffled her hair. “Let’s do something, if no one wins it tonight, I will give it to you.”

“Really?” jumped Nao. “But what if someone does win it?”

“Don’t worry,” laughed Takao. “I’m going to tell you a secret, this game is a scam, nobody can win.”

Nao gaped at him as if he had told her the most fascinating thing in the world. She grinned in which could be an attempt of an evil smile but that in her face only looked strangely cute. Takao chuckled thinking his sister might as well rule the world one day. And he was going to be there next to her. The thought made him think about his argument with Midorima again.

“Kazu-nii is sad,” suddenly said Nao.

“What? No! How could I be sad with such an amazing girl by my side.”

“But you are,” simply stated Nao. “Is it because of your green friend?”

“Maybe,” Takao looked around trying to find something to distract Nao. “Your awesome brother and his friend had a fight.”

“About what?”

“Eh… hey, Nao, have you seen that…”

“Don’t try to distract me, Kazu-nii!” Nao crossed her arms and pouted. “I’m here to help you too.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Nao stared at him. “Fine. Let’s say that… Shin-chan wants me to… take a trip… really far away.”

“That’s cool!” jumped Nao with excitement. “What’s the problem then?”

“Well… if I… if I go on this trip… there will be a day… in which I will not see you and mum.”

“Oh!” Nao dropped her shoulders. “I see,” his sister closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Then, she opened them again with a strange decision for a ten years old girl. “What do you want, Kazu-nii?”

“Me? I… I want to be with you and mum… but I also want to be with him,” he sighed. “You have quite a selfish brother, Nao.”

 “No, I don’t,” she giggled. “My brother is super amazing. He always puts others before himself. He is my personal hero, so I want him to be happy with his green boyfriend.”

“Nao, we are not…”

“Doesn’t matter,” she interrupted him. “I want you to be, so you are going to be boyfriends,” Takao started laughing.

“If you say so, I will have to follow your commands,” he bowed.

“But you know… I don’t think is bad you want both things, Kazu-nii. And I think you can have them. That trip… maybe you can postpone it? I don’t want you to leave now, but when I become the mayor, you will be able to go.”

“You are going to be the mayor?”

“I’m going to be the queen of the world.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Takao hugged her sister as a silent thank you for everything. Because Nao has been as brave as their mother when Mister I-don’t-want-to-have-a-family left. She always tried to help her mother and brother. Her smiles and loving character were the core of the Takao family. And Takao always knew there would be a time in which Nao would not be his little sister anymore. She will grow up, she will study in college, probably become the mayor or queen of the world. And she will not have to depend on him. That was probably one of his biggest fear, his sister not needing him anymore. But that was nothing to the absolute terror of having to see her grow old until she disappeared. The simple idea sent shivers down his spine.

“What a lovely sight,” a silk voice interrupted their hug. Takao looked up and saw Akashi and Furihata in front of the stand.

“Well, isn’t it the most adorable couple of Teiko City?” teased Takao.

“W-w-we are not a couple,” blushed Furihata.

“And the cutest couple is us,” shouted Aomine from behind holding Momoi.

“I didn’t know you worried about those things, Dai-chan.”

“I’m the best at everything, Satsuki. Everything.”

“If that’s true,” Takao smirked. “Why not trying the shooting game? It’s quite hard.”

Aomine took the shotgun from his hand showing a smug smile. Nao nudged him on the side trying to hide a little chuckle. The game was quite simple, you only had to shoot to the target that was behind the prize. The blue gem went straight to the main prize, the cartoon carrot. The first one completely missed the target. The second shot barely scratched the white painting of the score. The third shot hit the dartboard but without enough strength to get the prize.

“I’m sorry, Aomine,” smiled Takao.

“This game is stupid,” pouted the gem.

“Don’t worry, Dai-chan,” tried to comfort him Momoi.

“May I try?” a voice interrupted them.

Takao froze for a second when he heard Midorima voice but recovered quickly. He took the gun from Aomine and threw it to Midorima. Nao looked at the green gem and gave him thumbs up. Midorima did not understand the gesture but guessed the little girl was wishing him good luck. Takao barely looked at him and simply leaned at the corner of the stand. His observant eyes were fixed on the score that was behind some kind of vegetable plushie. Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses at the same time he put the fake shotgun on his shoulder. He was the gem with the better aim of all the Crystal Miracles. Also, he may have a chance to speak with Takao if he won the game.

Midorima focused on the target and breathed. With a simple click, he pulled the trigger. The rubber bullet hit the red circle in the middle of the score, throwing it behind. Takao gaped while Nao smiled a bit sad.

“You won,” said the little girl.

“I don’t want it,” stated the gem when Nao was going to give him the carrot. “You can keep it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and also…” he took a card from his pocket. “I believe you also wanted this.”

“It’s the super weird card! Look, Kazu-nii! I got it!” jumped Nao.

“Y-yeah…” Takao smiled. “That’s great… do you mind staying here with Furi-nii for a moment? Your brother has to… solve some things.”

“Sure,” the girl nodded quite proud of being left alone and partially responsible.

“Don’t worry, Akashi and I will take care of her and the stand,” smile the brunet.

* * *

 

Midorima and Takao decided to take a ride on the Ferris wheel, so they could have some privacy. Midorima was going to agree to anywhere Takao said but he found the place rather nice.

“So… you wanted to talk, Midorima?” Takao saying his name like that sent a pang to his heart.

“Yes. I want to apologise,” he stood up and kneeled in front of him bowing until his front touched the floor. “I’m terribly sorry for what I said, and I completely understand your anger, I…”

“Shin-chan! What are you doing?” Midorima looked up to see Takao watching him with open eyes.

“According to my resources, this is the right posture to ask for forgiveness in your culture when someone has done or said something wrong.”

“Oh my…” he then started to laugh. To truly laugh. How much Midorima has missed that sound. “Hahahahaha! You are incredible!”

“Am I mistaken?”

“No, hahaha… but that was like a bazillion years ago, hahahaha” tried to say Takao between laughs. “Please get up,” Takao wiped a tear from his eye.

“As I was saying… I’m sorry for assuming you would leave your family. I don’t want you to do that,” Midorima took his hand. “And I know I have shown you enough affection and believe me that I regret that deeply. Takao, I… I’m not a warm man. Loving for me is not easy but… with you… with you is not so difficult.”

“Shin-chan… are you saying…”

“I love you, Takao Kazunari! And I will not take you for granted if you accept my feelings. I would like you to stay with me forever, but that is your decision and yours alone. When the time comes, it would be your call,” Midorima tried really hard to control his pulse without succeeding. “I understand if you don’t…”

He could not finish the sentence because suddenly he felt something soft pressing his lips. Takao was kissing him. Midorima felt the light in his veins traveling one hundred times faster than before. It was not their first kiss, but it was the most important one. Because with it, Takao was saying yes to loving Midorima. Takao was saying yes to being with him. And if none of them noticed the beautiful views of the Ferris wheel, nobody could truly blame them.

* * *

 

“Do you think Kazu-nii and green boy will get married?” asked suddenly Nao.

“W-w-what?” turned Furihata quite surprised.

“I think they will,” smiled Nao. “I hope they let me be the maid of honour.”

“But I want to be the maid of honour too,” pouted Momoi.

“You can both be maids of honour,” shrugged Aomine. “I can even be one too,” laughed.

Momoi and Nao looked at each other with obvious glee. Aomine felt a sudden chill when two pairs of eyes focused on him. The gem was not fast enough to escape from Momoi and Nao. Out of nowhere they had taken a make-up kit and were ready to attack their prey without mercy.

Furihata chuckled watching Aomine trying to get again from the brush. He looked up to the sky, watching the stars.

“A penny for your thoughts,” a voice interrupted his thought.

“I was thinking about your planet, Homeworld,” he said to Akashi. “We still haven’t found anything about their relationship with Sanada.”

“You shouldn’t be worrying about that tonight,” Akashi took his hand. “This night is for us.”

“I-I-I know but… I can’t exactly avoid it.”

“We are checking the Warp Pads and the atmosphere just in case a landing happens,” soothed Akashi.

“I just have a really bad feeling, Akashi.”

“I guess then I will have to distract you.”

Furihata laughed softly while Akashi leaned to press a sweet kiss on his front. The brunet boy blushed but then stepped on and gave Akashi a quick peck on the lips. The gem stared at him until he finally smiled hugging Furihata. He tried to focus on Akashi heartbeat trying to ease his worries. It was probably nothing. He was imagining things.

 

Unknown to them, just a few meters away two men observed them. Silver pretended to gag when he watched the human boy kissing Akashi. On the contrary, Nash only smiled focusing his gaze on the red gem.

He had found what the was searching.


	15. What about us?

The morning after the night in the fair, Kagami was sleeping deeply in his bed dreaming about basketball when a sudden noise woke him up. The redhead rolled and fell out of his bed but got up almost instantly ready to find who has woken him up. He did not have to search much because next to him and laughing was his brother.

“Remember me why I don’t wake you up like this every morning?” laughed Himuro.

“Because you will be dead,” threatened Kagami in his boxer which made the threat less serious.

“Sure,” mocked Himuro. “You better get dressed, Kuroko is here. Or at least he was.”

Kagami did not spend any time to answer him and ran to his wardrobe to pick up some clothes. He stared at his outfits frowning a bit, he will have to go shopping with Himuro at some point. Most of his clothes were sportive so he did not have a lot of options. Not so long time ago he would not have cared about that, but now was a bit different.

Because now there was Kuroko. And even though he still preferred comfortable clothes, Kagami must admit he also liked to dress a bit better just for the black gem. He tried to hide his blush from his brother while he went downstairs where Kuroko was waiting for him.

“Hey, Kuroko,” smiled waving his hand.

“Really romantic, Taiga,” scolded Himuro behind him.

“Shut up, Tatsuya!” blushed Kagami.

“Actually, I like Kagami-kun informal ways,” said Kuroko. “He treats everyone equally and I think that is really kind of him.”

“Well, love makes us blind I guess,” shrugged Himuro.

“What are you even following me for?” asked Kagami.

“Didn’t Himuro-san tell you, Kagami-kun? Akashi-kun wants to talk with us, he said it was important.”

“What? You told me Kuroko was here to see me!” Kagami punched Himuro slightly on his arm.

“And losing the opportunity to watch you act like a school girl? No way.”

Kagami rolled his eyes knowing quite well his brother was impossible. It did not matter that according to him Himuro was the cheesiest of them. After all, Murasakibara and he were practically married and Kagami would not be surprised if they suddenly adopted a kid or something. Alex was already suggesting names.

“Akashi-kun told me he has made an amazing discovery and wanted to share it with the humans too,” explained Kuroko on their way.

“Man, we should be making Furi a statue for taming him,” laughed Kagami.

“I dare you to say that to his face,” teased Himuro.

Kuroko stared at them with his deadpan expression but deep down Kagami knew he found it funny. When they arrived, everyone was already there. Himuro went directly to Murasakibara and sit in his lap. Midorima and Takao were sitting next to each other with their hands joined. Kagami remembered that he had seen them the night before kissing next to the Ferris wheel, so he guessed they were now together. He scanned the room for a second thinking about what that meant. Himuro was with Murasakibara, Takao with Midorima, Momoi with Aomine and you could practically say Furihata and Akashi were dating also.

That only left Kise out but considering Kasamatsu it was probably a lost cause in the beginning. Kagami could not imagine the older boy dating anyone less Kise. Kagami was starting to feel pity for the delusional blonde except Kise did not seem to mind the obvious rejection. Which made Kagami think that maybe he knew something the others did not. It also made him think about his own situation.

Because it was true that Kuroko and he have kissed more than once since that night at Furi’s house. But he was not exactly sure they were dating. None of them has ever really asked the other and they have adjusted to each other so easily that Kagami had a hard time remembering a time without him. He knew he must talk about this with Kuroko, but he did not know how to address the subject without looking like a fool. His thoughts were interrupted by Akashi clearing his voice.

“First of all, thank you for coming with such a short notice,” smiled pleasantly the red gem. “I’m afraid Kasamatsu-senpai cannot join us today but Kise has promised to transfer my words to him.”

“Don’t worry, Akashicchi!” said Kise. “I will tell Senpai everything when he lets me in his house.”

No one dared to mention the fact that probably Kasamatsu was not going to let him inside his house.

“As some of you know, Sanada’s project was not fully closed,” started explaining Akashi. “Rakuzan has been working in the machine to transform humans into gems with our personal help.”

“Wait a second, does Momoi agree to that?” asked Furihata visibly worried.

“Of course, Furi,” eased Momoi. “Actually, I’m the one who has made the blueprints.”

“As Satsuki was saying,” continued Akashi. “She was the first person to be consulted on this issue. After she agreed with it, we continued with the research where Sanada left it. We noticed that the main problem was his attempt to fulfil a complete transformation from human to gem.”

“I guess for what you are saying that it wasn’t a good idea,” noted Takao.

“Exactly,” nodded Akashi. “There is no way to directly produce that change. But there is another option that Sanada did not consider.”

“Let me guess,” Himuro smirked. “Half-gems.”

“Yes, Himuro-san,” Akashi seemed a bit disturbed Himuro had taken his moment. “Half-gems like Momoi or Haizaki are a more approachable goal and so Rakuzan and some of the gems here have been working on the said machine.”

“Can I ask who was involved in all of these?” asked then Kuroko.

“Mostly just me and Akashi,” answered Midorima. “Murasakibara knew something but he was not that interested. Kise, Aomine and you were kept out of this.”

“Hey! Why didn’t you tell us anything?” complained Aomine looking at Momoi.

“Well, Dai-chan, you always say science is boring for you,” shrugged Momoi.

“What about me and Kurokocchi? We have been completely left out!” whined Kise.

“When we called you,” Akashi glared at him. “You specifically told us you were too busy waiting for Kasamatsu-senpai to call you. And Kuroko, we both know you would have refused to help and even tried to stop the whole process.”

“I just think you should think more about the possible dangers for the humans.”

“And that’s why we worked with Rakuzan. They have been monitoring everything to the detail.”

Kuroko did not seem convinced, but he let it pass. After all, Akashi did have a point. Rakuzan was a scientific institution and they would not have let them continue with the experiment if it involved any kind of danger for humans.

“That’s all really nice and all,” started saying Furihata. “But why did you call us here then?”

“Because I believe the mere existence of this machine might bring some insight to all of you,” spoke Akashi with a soft voice. “Now, you have the possibility of an immortal life to spend with your beloved gem one.”

“I’m in,” automatically said Himuro.

“Who long will it take for the machine to be ready?” asked Takao with curiosity.

“Probably a few years but not more than eight,” answered Midorima before Akashi could say anything. “You will have time to go to college and complete your human goals.”

“Mmm, sound fine for me,” smile Takao. “I’m in too.”

“Kaga-chin will sure join too, right?” Murasakibara looked down at him. “Kuro-chin will be too sad without you. It would be like Ogiwara again.”

Kagami tried to repress the chill he felt. He remembered the human that had given his life for Kuroko. Strangely enough, Kuroko did not say anything about it and did not even look at Kagami. Which was weird because now all the eyes were on him waiting for his answer.

“W-w-wait a second,” suddenly said Furihata. “I think everyone is rushing a little here,” Kagami sighed when the attention shifted to Furihata. “I mean, I understand why you would think about it, but… that’s the thing… his is not just reflecting about it, this is serious. You have a family, a future, are you really going to throw it all?”

“Woah, Furi!” laughed Takao. “Way to drop a bomb!”

“I understand what you are trying to say Furihata,” smiled Himuro. “And don’t think this is an easy decision for us. But we still have time to live our life until the machine is finished, and even when is done we do not need to change right away. We can still enjoy our time with our beloved ones.”

“But…”

“Anyway,” interrupted Akashi. “As Himuro had said, there is still some time to think about it. We just wanted to inform you of your future possibilities. You may leave now,” Akashi tossed his hand as if he was a king dismissing his subjects. “Kagami, Himuro, if I may I would like to talk with you two in private.”

The two brothers looked at each other without knowing what the red gem could want from them but knew better than to disobey him. Kagami threw a look at Kuroko who was currently talking with Momoi and Furihata. He tried to catch his attention to ask him to wait for him, but the small gem was already leaving the house with the others. Kagami sighed following Akashi with the certainty that he will have to search for Kuroko later.

* * *

 

Furihata had to walk Lion so he asked Momoi and Kuroko to come with him because he wanted to talk with them. When Akashi was telling them about the machine, he thought none of the humans will accept. But to his surprise, Himuro and Takao had jumped in right ahead and for what he was seeing Kagami was quick to follow. Even though he understood why his friends were considering this opportunity he could not help but feel a bit confused. He had the feeling neither Himuro nor Takao (and especially not Kagami) has thought about the consequences of this decision. Which was the main reason he wanted to talk to Momoi and Kuroko.

It was obvious for his question and his reticence to talk with Kagami that Kuroko did not fully agree with how the things have developed. And Momoi was already half-human with a connection to both worlds and could probably help them understand the part that escaped their minds.

“I just feel they are ignoring something really important,” tried to explain Furihata. “It isn’t just the fact that you are going to outlive your family and friends. You are going to be immortal, you are probably going to outlive even the city itself. And yes, you will have time to achieve whatever goal that you want but then what? Not to mention that yes, now they are perfectly fine with their partners, but you don’t know what the future is going to bring. What if they fight? They will still have to see each other and what is worse, they are not really going to have another romantic option outside the Crystal Miracles.”

“That is precisely what I fear they do not understand,” agreed Kuroko. “I believe Himuro-san and Takao-kun are taking this too lightly.”

“I don’t agree with you,” said Momoi. “It’s true that it might seem like that, but I think Himuro-san and Takao-kun have actually thought about this a lot. Remember the fight Mukkun and Himuro-san had? I think it was because of this. Same with Midorin and Takao-kun.”

“Takao and Midorima had their fight yesterday,” frowned Furihata. “It doesn’t look like enough time for me.”

“But it’s their decision Furi-kun,” scoffed Momoi visible annoyed. “It is not yours to make.”

“I know, I just want them to think a little bit more about it.”

“The machine is not even finished, they are going to have plenty of time.”

“Momoi-san,” interrupted Kuroko. “I have the feeling you might have ulterior motives to support their decision.”

“What?” Furihata looked at his friend. “What are you talking about Kuroko?”

“I believe it should be Momoi the one who tells you.”

“Well,” Momoi averted her gaze. “I… I want Furi-kun to turn into a half-gem too!”

“Ehh!”

“You are my best friend,” explained Momoi. “But you are a human. Someday you will die, and I won’t. I don’t want that to happen! And I know I shouldn’t be saying this to you, but Akashi and the others think the same.”

“But Momoi I don’t want to be immortal,” stated Furihata. “I have read enough books to know immortality is not a blessing but a curse.”

“It wouldn’t be if you are with us!”

“Are you sure about that, Momoi-san?” asked Kuroko. “Because I would also like to think that, but I can’t ignore the fact that their life will completely change. We were both born immortal, we have a different way to accept the pass of time. Even death is not the same for us. But they were born human, Momoi-san.”

“What are trying to say with that, Tetsu-kun?” Momoi turned to him with an angry voice. “Are you saying we should let them die?”

“No, but we should respect their decision. Whatever they do.”

Momoi looked at Furihata trying to find support, but the brunet boy shook his head. He agreed with Kuroko on that. The girl pouted and stomped away from them. Furihata made the attempt to go after her but Kuroko stopped her. He believed Momoi needed to think a bit about her attitude. Kuroko could understand why she was so worried about Furihata being so against the immortal situation, but she also had to understand that Furihata was his own person and was not always going to follow her.

“You know,” started saying Furihata. “I don’t want to lose you guys either. And I respect Himuro and Takao’s decision, I really do. That’s why I wanted to talk with you before. But I would like to tell them the possible downsides of their decision.”

“Don’t worry Furihata-kun,” smiled Kuroko. “I understand how you feel, and I believe that what a good friend should do.”

“You are going to do the same with Kagami, right?”

“Sometimes your observation abilities amaze me,” mildly laughed Kuroko. “But yes, I would like to discuss it with him. He would probably say yes right away without truly thinking about it.”

“Yes, that sounds really Kagami,” Furihata picked Lion but before leaving he turned to Kuroko. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Furihata-kun.”

“Are you and Kagami dating?” Kuroko lifted an eyebrow. “I mean, I know you are dating but… have you talked about it? I feel that everything just went so smoothly with your relationship that you forgot to set some things.”

Kuroko stared at Furihata with a small smile on his lips. Furihata always managed to surprise him every time. He thanked the boy for his advice and started walking towards the basketball court. Playing a bit would help him clear his mind.

* * *

 

“Can you please repeat?” asked Kagami while Himuro tried hard not to laugh.

“I’m saying I would like to know more about fusion between humans and gems,” repeated Akashi.

“But that’s… that’s not possible.”

“Not according to our definition of fusion,” explained Akashi. “But I know there is a ritual that allows something similar between humans and gems. Murasakibara said he has done it with Himuro-san. He called it ‘sex’.”

Himuro stopped pretending and busted out laughing almost falling from his chair. Kagami blushed gaping at Akashi who obviously did not understand what he had just asked.

“Okay, first of all, sex is NOT the same as fusion,” clarified Kagami. “I mean, I’m not a genius but what Furi and Momoi do is nothing sexual. And second, why the hell are you asking us?”

“Himuro-san is the only one to my knowledge that has experience in this issue,” Akashi glared at his brother who was still laughing. “And… well… you… you are one of the persons Furihata respect the most, even though I do not fully understand why.”

“I really have to tell Furi to stop respecting me,” murmured Kagami.

“No way,” said Himuro between laughs. “Then he will go to Kasamatsu and… wait, yes! That would be way funnier.”

“I want to push our relationship into the next step. We have already accomplished holding hands, kissing and having dates. According to my research, the next step would be this ‘sex ritual’,” Akashi emphasized his point marking the quotation marks with his hands again.

“Please stop doing that.”

“Come on, Taiga,” Himuro finally stopped laughing. “Akashi is doing an effort for his beloved one. Maybe you should do the same with Kuroko.”

“No, I shouldn’t,” groaned Kagami. “Look, Akashi, sex is not what you think.”

“Then please explain it to me.”

“Oh, no,” automatically said Kagami. “I am not going to explain sex to you. That’s what the Internet is for.”

“Don’t worry Akashi, I will explain everything to you,” Himuro smiled mischievously.

“No, you aren’t going to explain anything to anyone, less to Akashi.”

“Taiga, censorship is never good. Akashi needs someone who filters all the information he is going to find.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kagami turned to Akashi. “Look, the point is that sex is like… a team thing. So… you have to talk about it… with Furi,” Kagami was trying really hard not to blush. “Because is an extremely personal subject.”

“I see. So, I should suggest initiating sexual intercourse with him.”

“No!” shouted Kagami.

“Yes!” shouted Himuro at the same time.

“Tatsuya, for god damn sake,” Kagami put a hand on his brother’s mouth. “You and Furi have been dating just a few weeks ago. It is way too soon to ask him that.”

“Or not,” Himuro freed himself. “Murasakibara and I didn’t need to wait for that much. It all depends on the couple.”

“Tatsuya, I really don’t think Furi is ready for that.”

“But you don’t know for sure. He is not a kid, Taiga.”

“For what you are discussing, sex is a far more complex term of what I first thought,” considered Akashi. “But that is precisely why I would like to be well informed about it. Kagami doesn’t seem comfortable with the issue like you, Himuro-san, so you may leave if you wish so,” Kagami stared at him. “It is not that I do not value your point of view, Kagami. I simply thing Himuro can give me a deeper insight.”

“Ok, is true that Tatsuya is not going to omit anything but please, do not talk about this with Furihata unless you want to scare him away.”

Akashi nodded but Kagami had the suspicion that the gem was not taking him seriously. He left the house leaving Himuro and Akashi alone before he started hearing things he did not want to hear. A part of him was screaming him to pick Himuro and save Furihata from all of this. But his brother had a point. Someone needed to guide Akashi through all of that. Deep down Kagami also knew Himuro was the perfect person for the job. His brother always had an open sexual life and did not get embarrassed by anything. And although he might tease you a little bit, he was also a great teacher. Kagami himself has received more than one talk about sex from his brother because Himuro did not want him to be uninformed.

Also, he needed to find Kuroko as soon as possible to talk about them. Which was going to be a bit difficult knowing Kuroko ability to pass unnoticed. However, he got a feeling of where he might be.

* * *

 

The Furihata bookshop was small but had its own charm and Takao had to admit the coffee Furihata always offered him when he visited the boy was actually quite good. However, the coffee was starting to taste a bit bitter with their conversation.

“I get what you are saying, Furi,” said Takao. “But I believe at the end the pros overcome the cons.”

“What about your sister?” hopefully asked Furihata.

“I’m not going to turn into a half-gem right away,” explained Takao. “I want to go to college, work and all that stuff. But at some point, she will have to walk her own path. I can’t be always taking care of her. And apart from that, if I become a hybrid, I will have all the time in the world to look after her. After all, I am going to be immortal so everything I have to do can wait.”

“But she will die,” stated Furihata.

“… Yeah,” Takao was obviously not comfortable with that. “But she would never forgive me if I refuse the opportunity of being with the person I love just for her.”

“Is there something I can say to make you change your mind?”

“No, Furi. I want to be by his side forever, that is not going to change.”

“But that’s the thing, it might!”

“Don’t get me wrong Furi. I don’t believe in eternal love either. But I don’t just love Midorima. I found him fascinating and I know for sure I would always see him like this. Yes, our love might not be like the one we have now, but that doesn’t bother me. As long as we respect and support each other, we will be fine.”

“That’s really beautiful, Takao,” admitted Furihata. “I’m sorry if I’m being rude.

“No way, Furi!” laughed the hawk boy. “You are just worried, I understand.”

“I really hope Himuro-san thinks the same way, I would like to talk with him too.”

“I’m sure Himuro would be okay. But he would probably tell you the same thing, just with a lot of sexual innuendos.”

They both laughed at their friend antics while Takao finished his coffee. He was very grateful to Furihata for thinking about them. Of course, he could understand why he was worried about them, but Takao also thought Furihata was a bit negative. Both he and Himuro knew exactly was there were signing up to and were completely agree with it. As he had told Furihata, Midorima for him was not just someone he loved. He was a like a light in the middle of a dark passage, he felt pulled toward him naturally.

“Anyway, where is your new best friend?” asked Takao with sarcasm.

“You mean Nash?” Furihata shrugged. “I haven’t seen him since yesterday.”

“I hope he has left the city.”

“Takao!”

“What? He is a jerk, you know it.”

“He is a bit rude,” admitted Furihata. “But he is also really interesting.”

“Sure… interesting…,” Takao smirked. “What about Akashi, is he interesting?”

“W-w-well, A-A-Akashi is also quite i-i-interesting,” blushed Furihata.

“Come on, you like him, right?”

“A-a-actually, I’m not sure,” Furihata stuttered. “I mean, I really enjoy spending time with him and… well… when we kiss… it feels really nice… But we merely know each other!”

“Furi, just because you started dating recently it doesn’t mean you can’t be in love with him,” Takao ruffled his hair. “And you know each other longer than any of us and neither Himuro nor I have a problem with our partners.”

“What about Kagami and Kuroko?”

“Those two don’t count. They were born married.”

* * *

 

Kagami heard the sound of the ball bouncing against the court first. Then it came the shoes hitting the floor and someone breathing heavily. Just like he suspected, Kuroko was playing in the court alone. He smiled for himself. Even thought Kasamatsu and the others also used the court to train for the tournament, the mood was different when Kuroko was in it. Basketball has always been something extremely important for him and the sole idea of Kuroko and the sport together were enough to draw a smile on his face. Without waiting for any second, he ran and took the ball from Kuroko scoring a point.

“Kagami-kun, it is rude to interrupt someone when they are playing,” playfully scolded him Kuroko.

“It is not when you play so bad,” mocked him.

“I would remember that in case you need my help in the tournament.”

“You wish,” laughed Kagami. “We have been winning non-stop and the final is next week. Kasamatsu has been given Himuro a bunch of training regimes and he has promised he will play with us.”

“I’m sure you will win,” Kuroko took the ball and started bouncing it.

“Hey, Kuroko,” Kagami cleared his throat ready to address the issue. “What do you think about the machine?”

“I don’t know, Kagami-kun. What do you think about it?” answered the gem with a mysterious look.

“Well,” Kagami sighed. “I don’t particularly like it. I mean, I’m not exactly a genius but I know a lot of things will change if I do it. I would like to live a human life just like Takao but… after that… I guess I would like to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Kagami-kun, I would also like to spend the rest of my life with you,” smiled Kuroko. “But I think you forget something really important.”

“What?”

“Boredom.”

Kagami looked at him quizzically not understanding what the gem was trying to tell him.

“I have been alive for almost 3000 years and I must tell you, at some point you will get terribly bored, Kagami-kun,” explained Kuroko. “You’ll get tired of the things you wanted to learn, and you’ll get tired of the people who surround you. The corrupted gems would surely serve as a distraction. But if Himuro and Takao also turn into half-gem then I don’t think there is much to do.”

Kuroko waited for Kagami to process all this information expecting the moment of realization. But after a few minutes Kagami started laughed to his surprise.

“Is that what worries you? That I grow tired of you?” Kagami smiled fondly at him. “Kuroko, that’s not going to happen. I mean… you are Kuroko. You are a mystery that I will never be able to solve. And apart from that, I think it’s you the one who is forgetting something.”

“What am I forgetting according to you?”

“You didn’t get bored, right?”

“Yes, but that’s because… oh…”

“Exactly, humans,” laughed Kagami proud of knowing something Kuroko did not. “Humans are always inventing new things and because of you always interacting with them you never got bored.”

“Are you sure you’ll want to keep in contact with humans after losing your precious ones?”

“I will probably take some time out but yeah,” nodded Kagami. “I will not forget what I am.”

The black gem stared at him for a moment and then started laughing too. Kagami joined his laugh as if he had just heard an amazing joke. They looked at each other and Kagami finally closed the space that was between them and took Kuroko into his arm. He embraced the little gem feeling his heart beating at the same peace than his. Kuroko poked him in the stomach so that Kagami would look down and took the chance to kiss his boyfriend. The redhead was surprised by the sudden decision but continued the kiss quite pleased. Then, Kuroko took the ball in Kagami hands and started running towards the basket and threw the ball. Kagami gaped at him and started screaming about cheating. He took a defensive position and challenged Kuroko with a glance. Kagami loved the game a lot but he was not going to let him win.

* * *

 

Furihata waved a quick farewell to his brother and got out of the bookshop to visit Himuro. He did not know if his chat with Akashi was over, but he thought it would not hurt to check on the restaurant before. He had barely walked a few steps when Akashi appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

“Akashi!” jumped Furihata. “You scared me.”

“My apologies, Furihata,” Akashi bowed a little. “I was looking for you.”

“Well, I was on my way to the restaurant. I guess Himuro and you finished your conversation?”

“Yes,” Akashi adverted his gaze but Furihata could see his cheeks were red. “In that case, let me walk with you.”

“Sure, a nice walk is a good idea for a third date.”

“Third?”

“The first one was the restaurant, the second one the Funland,” counted Furihata. “This one is the third.”

“I will have to be more cautious with the two we have left,” laughed Akashi taking his hand.

“Who knows… maybe… maybe we have more left,” Furihata did not look Akashi at the eyes but he felt the little squeeze in his hand.

“I hope they are many more,” Akashi could barely hide the hope in his voice. “Speaking of that, I have to admit I found it a bit discouraging that you are so against the prospect of being immortal.”

“It’s not exactly like that,” pouted Furihata. “I just think there are a lot of things to consider.”

“I completely comprehend your path of thinking, Furihata. But I also believe you should give the idea at least a second thought.”

“The machine is not even finished, I’m not going to seriously think about that until I know for sure it is possible.”

“That’s really smart, Kouki,” said Akashi proudly.

“Flattery will not take you anywhere, Sei… wait, what did you just call me?”

“Kouki,” Furihata watched the golden eye shine with mischief. “We are in our third date, I get to call you by your name.”

“I-I-I don’t think I can call you by your name,” admitted Furihata.

“Then use that one, ‘Sei’. I like it,” Akashi winked at him.

“S-s-s-sei.”

Furihata ignored his gaze feeling the heat of his cheeks. Akashi suddenly stopped walking and pushed Furihata against him, kissing the brunet. He could not control himself when Furihata was being so cute saying his name and his recent talk with Himuro had made him aware of how beautiful Furihata was. He wanted to try everything he has learnt with him but probably it was too soon. Which did not mean he could not take the chance to touch his body a little bit.

They stepped aside still with a goofy smile on their faces. Their way to the restaurant was silent but comfortable with light kisses share one in a while. They were almost there when Furihata turned listening to the sound of a ball. He smiled and ran towards the court to see Kagami and Kuroko facing each other in a one on one.

“Kagami! Kuroko!” he called.

“Hey, Furi!” smile Kagami. “Want to join?”

“Sorry but I was heading to the restaurant to talk with Himuro,” Furihata stepped into the court followed by Akashi.

“Hi, Akashi-kun,” waved Kuroko. “Maybe you could stay and help Kagami. He is losing all the time.”

“That’s not true!” groaned Kagami. “It’s you the one who loses.”

“I would love to, but I am escorting Furihata,” politely refused Akashi.

“Come on, just a quick game,” tempted Kagami.

Furihata bit his lip and finally took the ball in his hands. Akashi immediately decided to pair with him, so they would be playing against Kagami and Kuroko. He thought playing with Akashi would be difficult, but it turned out the opposite. Both of them were quite observant so they immediately knew when their partner was going to do something. Kagami and Kuroko also worked well together and the match was not being easy. After a few minutes playing, Furihata was feeling too tired to continue. He never had a good level of stamina and playing with such titans like Kagami and Akashi was too exhausting for him. Worried about him, Akashi asked them to wait there and went to buy some drinks for them. Kagami sit with him on the floor completing his improvement. They were talking about the final of the tournament when a shadow projected on them. Furihata and Kagami turned around to see Nash and Silver smiling and walking in their direction.

“Nash,” waved Furihata. “You didn’t come to the bookshop today.”

“I was busy,” simply stated the man. “Who is this?”

“Oh, Kagami, this is Nash Gold Jr. and Jason Silver,” Furihata prayed that Nash and Silver behaved themselves because he knew for sure Kagami might punch them in their faces.

However, contrary to his suspicions, it was not Kagami the one who reacted against the newcomers. When they Nash and Silver were approaching them, Kuroko jumped in front of Furihata and Kagami and summoned his knife. Nash and Silver did not seem to take this seriously and only smirked.

“Kuroko! What are you doing?” Furihata tried to intervene.

“Stay behind me, Furihata-kun,” Kagami and Furihata noticed the tone of danger in his voice. “They are not human, they are gems.”

Before Furihata could say anything else, Nash and Silver started laughed as if it was the best joke ever. Nash then took off his coat and whipped the paint of his face showing yellow skin. He ripped off the superior part of his shirt showing a gem embed in his collarbone. Silver did the same but with his sleeve displaying the gem on the back of his shoulder.

“Look at that Obsidian, Onyx,” Nash pointed to Kuroko. “Isn’t it cute how he thinks he can protect the monkeys?”

“Yeah, Citrine. I don’t know what is worse, an Obsidian or a Pearl,” they both burst out laughing.

“You are the gem that Sanada contacted,” figured out Furihata.

“See, told you this one is smart,” Citrine smiled dangerously at him. “Homeworld was quite surprised to know the rebels have survived.”

“We are not going to let you to with Earth what you want,” Kuroko lifted his knife.

“Don’t worry about that, Obsidian,” Citrine spat to the ground. “This damn planet doesn’t have anything interesting for us.”

“Yeah, we didn’t come here to fight, sadly,” Onyx summoned a long spear from his gem. “Though that can be solved if you want.”

“Control yourself, Onyx,” Citrine showed his empty hands. “As he is saying, the Great Diamond King has sent us in a mission of peace.”

“I find that hard to believe,” said Kuroko.

“Believe or not is your problem,” stated Citrine. “Red Diamond wants him back, that’s the only reason we are here. If you give him to us, we will not mention anything about the Crystal Miracles in Homeworld. You can keep living your peaceful and pathetic life.”

“Him?” asked Kagami. “Red Diamond? A don’t understand anything.”

“Red Diamond is the ruler of our society,” Citrine and Onyx made a rhomboid symbol with their hands. “He demands the return of Yellow Diamond right away.”

“I’m afraid you are wrong, Nash,” interrupted Furihata. “There is no Yellow Diamond here.”

“Yes, there is.”

The voice that sounded behind them caught all the attention. Furihata saw Akashi staring directly to Citrine and Onyx with cold eyes. His face was completely expressionless, but his eyes were bright with hate and fury. Furihata remembered then why he had been scared of Akashi in the first time.

“Akashi-kun,” called Kuroko. “Take Kagami-kun and Furihata-kun and run.”

“There is no need for that, Tetsuya,” Akashi walked to his side. “I’m not going to leave you behind.”

“Well, well, Yellow Diamond,” Citrine smirked. “Or at least a part of you. I never really liked you but humiliating yourself fusing with a ruby, that is absolutely disgusting.”

“Hey!” Kagami grabbed Furihata by his arm before the boy tried to face Citrine and Onyx. “Don’t say that! Ruby and Citrine are amazing and together they form a miracle!”

“A miracle?” Onyx pretended to gag. “That is a monster.”

“Enough,” stopped Akashi before anyone could say anything else. “Kouki, I appreciate your words but now you and Taiga must leave. This is way too dangerous.”

“No way!” complained Kagami. “We are not going to let you face them alone.”

“There is no need for them to leave,” Citrine licked his lips. “Especially Furihata. We are friends, right? We just want to talk. Can you please tell them that?”

“He is not going to hear anything you say,” Akashi moved to block Furihata from Citrine view.

“You are making things more complicated than they are. Red Diamond wants you back. You just have to come with us back to Homeworld, that’s all.”

“I refuse.”

If Citrine was surprised by his answer he did not show it. In a blink of an eye, Citrine appeared in front of Kuroko and kicked him. The hit was so strong that it threw the gem to the other side of the court. Kagami went after him without thinking twice while Onyx dealt with Akashi. The red gem tried to punch him, but Onyx blocked his attack with his spear. Citrine took Kagami’s arm and threw him against the metal fence as if he was nothing. Furihata was helping Kuroko to get up when Citrine appeared behind him and grabbed him by his arm.

“Don’t worry, Furihata,” whispered Citrine in his ear. “I’m also going to take you with me.”

Furihata tried to push him away but the man was too strong. Kuroko used the chance to try to stab him with his knife but Citrine punched him again. Akashi was too busy fighting with Onyx and Kagami has passed out. Furihata started to feel the worst when Citrine pushed him away. Suddenly a hammer landed where they had been just a moment ago. Murasakibara was there glaring at Citrine while Aomine used his speed to attack Onyx. Himuro ran towards Kagami along with Momoi while Furihata got up and thank Murasakibara with a bow. The giant gem shrugged and walked next to Akashi, Aomine and Kuroko.

The four of them took their hands and a light surrounded them transforming their body in a massive gem. The fusion had three pairs of arms and a long deep purple hair with several eyes and two mouths, one of them filled with sharp teeth. The body was mainly red with touches of yellow while the legs were purple and the arms navy and blue. The new fusion roared and threw a yellow fire against Citrine and Onyx. They dodged the attack while the fusion tried to capture them.

“That’s Alexandrite!” said Momoi. “There is no way they can lose in that form.”

Just as Momoi said, Alexandrite grabbed Onyx and puffed him with one of his hand. Citrine did not seem to care much about it but when Alexandrite let his gem drop, he jumped and took it. Alexandrite tried to use this to trap him but then Citrine summoned a staff from his gem. He threw a beam to Alexandrite paralyzing them. Then, he lifted them from the floor and crashed them against the court again, making them unfuse.

Citrine walked to where Akashi was coughing after the rough unfusing. He grabbed him by his hair with a sadistic look on his face.

“See, not even your beloved fusion can save you from your destiny,” mocked Citrine. “Look at you, you are supposed to be a Diamond. You were supposed to lead us all. But now you are just a weak monstrosity. This is all because you listened to Pink Tourmaline.”

“Leave him alone!” Citrine turned to look at Momohata with their sword.

“What is that?” Citrine threw a disgusting look at them. “I expected this of the half-gem but not of you, Furihata. I will have to teach you a few lessons when we are in Homeworld.”

“No one is going to Homeworld,” said Momohata. “And you are going to leave right now.”

“Why should I? I only have to take him and you and go back.”

“Because the other Crystal Miracles are on their way,” suddenly said Momohata. “And not only that but also the authority of this planet. Red Diamond told you to be secretive about this, right? I don’t think he is going to be happy if you reveal your mission to a whole planet.”

Citrine and Momohata stare at each other like in a competition until Citrine smirked. He let go of Akashi and walked next to Momohata.

“I will retreat for today, I still Onyx to regenerate. But I’m coming back.”

The moment Citrine disappeared, Momohata unfused letting Momoi and Furihata trembling from head to toes. The aura that emitted the other gem was so powerful that for a moment they thought the man was going to destroy them.

“What the hell has just happened?” asked Kagami helping Kuroko and Aomine.

“Did you really call the police?” followed Himuro.

“Not really,” smiled Momoi. “But Furihata did call the other Miracles. They should be here soon.”

“All of this scared the crap out of me,” admitted the brunet next to Akashi. “What was that about Yellow and Red Diamond?”

“I’m sorry about that Kouki, I lied to you,” said the heir. “Remember that I told you we are a Ruby and a Citrine? It is not true. I’m a fusion between a Ruby and Yellow Diamond.”

“And what about Red Diamond?” suddenly asked Aomine. “You told me he is the authority in Homeworld, but you never mention anything about knowing him.”

“Red Diamond… He… He is my father.”


	16. Family is difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Because I didn't have that much work on Christmas I bring two chapters! After these two we only have one more to reach the end of the story and probably a short epilogue. Hope you like it :)

“Why did we run away from Homeworld?”

The question came from a young Momoi Satsuki. At that moment she was playing on the beach with Aomine, but her mind was still focused on the fence that surrounded the place. She thought that maybe if she knew the reason, she could understand why her tutors tried to keep her away from the human world so much.

“How the hell do you want me to know?” groaned Aomine. “I was born here.”

“But the other had told you, right?”

“Nah,” Aomine shrugged. “It is not my business.”

Momoi pouted cursing Aomine in her mind for being so uninterested in anything that was not fighting. What Aomine was not telling her is that he did know something about Homeworld. Nijimura had told him before dying that if Homeworld knew about Momoi they will come to hurt her, and he was not going to let that happen. But of course, if he told Momoi that it would mean raising the interest his friend had for the outside world. And that was too dangerous.

However, she was not going to give up. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. So of course, she went to ask Kuroko. The small gem always told her about the human world and never refused to answer any of her questions.

“It is not my place to tell you, Momoi-san,” stated Kuroko.

“What? Why?” Momoi really thought Kuroko was going to tell her.

“We were all miserable in Homeworld, but the reason why we run away was that of one person. It is his place to tell you, not mine.”

“And who is that person?”

“Akashi-san.”

And with that Momoi despaired. Because she loved Akashi a lot, but she also knew the red gem would never tell her anything about Homeworld. Because she knew the planet was dangerous, and Akashi would never expose her to anything dangerous. The small girl pouted again believing this to be the end of her quest for knowledge. Her surprise was huge when a few days later, Akashi approached her.

“Satsuki,” Akashi called. “Tetsuya has told me you have some questions… about Homeworld.”

“Well… yes… are… are you going to answer them?” asked carefully Momoi.

“Some of them, yes,” Akashi started walking through the beach, Momoi just a few steps behind her. “I believe it is important for you to understand the dangers that Homeworld could represent. What do you wish to know?”

“You told me Homeworld wanted the resources Earth could provide, but that my father fought against them with all of you,” Akashi nodded. “Then Red Diamond shot that super beam that turned the other gems crazy and left because he thought you were dead, right?”

“Exactly.”

“But then why? Why throwing that attack against Earth if he wanted the resources?”

Akashi sighed staring at the horizon with Momoi by his side. He looked at the pink girl with a small smile. She remembered him of Pink Tourmaline, sneaking into his chambers to take him outside. To show him the world. He had been so grateful for those moments in which he was just a garnet.

“Satsuki… you know I am a fusion,” Akashi has several times introduced Ruby and Citrine to her. “You see, a long time ago Red Diamond sought for an heir. The other Diamonds had perished, and he was all alone. So using his own stone he created a special Ruby as a trial. The gem was perfect in all the sense a Ruby can be. He was strong, obedient but a Ruby after all. So when he saw that his experiment was successful, he did the same with a diamond… creating Yellow Diamond,” at that moment Akashi unfused.

“I am the Ruby he created, you can call me just Akashi if you wish,” explained Ruby.

“And my name is not Citrine, I am Yellow Diamond, prince of the gems. Though my older brother sometimes calls me Seijuurou,” continued Yellow Diamond.

“You are the heir! So Red Diamond… he is your father.”

“He only considered Seijuurou his son, I was more of a playmate or a bodyguard for his beloved successor,” said Akashi with sadness in his eyes.

“Father was obviously mistaken by his prejudices,” cut Seijuurou. “You have always been the same as me.”

“Thank you, brother,” Ruby took his hand and smiled. “The others were mostly part of our court. Kuroko was our servant, Midorima worked in our tower of communications, Murasakibara was the guardian of our chambers and Kise our personal entertainer.”

“What about my father?”

“Ah,” Yellow Diamond smiled. “Pink Tourmaline was something special. Our father gave us Earth as our first mission. We were so eager to show him how good we could be.”

“Nijimura was the soldier assigned to show us the planet,” Akashi explained. “But he showed much more. He made us understand the beauty of this planet and why we should respect it.”

“So of course, we spoke to Father expecting him to share our beliefs but…”

“He got mad. Terribly mad. He threatened with shattering your father and all our friends so…”

“You rebelled against him,” figured out Momoi. “And that is why he shot that beam. He wanted to destroy everything to that you came back.”

“His attacks do not have an effect on a Diamond, so he thought I would be safe,” Yellow Diamond shuddered. “We made him believe that because we were fused his attack did destroy us. But in fact, Pink Tourmaline and we used our powers combined to protect our friends.”

“Sadly, we could not protect everyone,” admitted Ruby. “We lost most of our army but at least Homeworld retreated.”

Momoi mused about what they had just told her. Now she understood why the gems were so careful with the information about Homeworld. Red Diamond probably wanted to shatter all of them, especially Pink Tourmaline for taking his heir. And if he was able to disown his own son just because he was a Ruby, he probably would not like the fact that Momoi was not truly a gem. Homeworld meant terrible danger.

“Do you think you will ever make amends with him?” asked Momoi while Ruby and Yellow Diamond fused again.

“Who knows,” Akashi patted her head. “However, they should not come back here so unless something unusual happens, we will never know.”

She notices Akashi did not seem sad about the prospect of not seeing his father again, which made her wonder what kind of relationship they had before the revolution. It did not matter, she later decided, because now they were on Earth and the past was better forgotten.

* * *

 

Furihata let out a sigh of relief when Kasamatsu announced it was time for a break. He dropped the ball and sat on the floor trying to absorb the cold of the court. He had never felt so tired in his life and he had been training with Riko Aida for a whole year. That had to say something about the special training regime Kasamatsu was forcing them to do but he was too tired to even voice his complaints. Takao and Himuro imitated him obviously as tired as him. The only one who could continue more or less was Kagami but even the basketball star was sweating profusely.

“This is hell,” announced Takao, his face looking down to the ground. “I have died and gone to hell.”

“Hell is too good, this is worse,” mouthed Himuro behind his towel.

“What has gotten into him?” asked Kagami while drinking water.

“I’m hearing you, dumbasses,” scolded Kasamatsu. He was the only one who was not completely exhausted even though he had done the same exercise that his teammates. “The final is in two days, and you were attacked just three days ago.”

“Yeah, did any of your gems tell you anything about that?” suddenly remembered Takao. “Midorima just said I should not worry about it, but Akashi did say that Red Diamond was his father.”

“Atsushi told me he cannot say it.”

“Kuroko would like to tell me, but he says is not his story to tell,” nodded Kagami.

All of them looked suddenly at Furihata expecting him to add something. However, the truth was he did not know much. After Citrine and Onyx left the court, Akashi had ordered the gems to have a special meeting without the humans. Even though he had asked Akashi several times what he meant with his statement that Red Diamond was his father, Akashi had ignored his questions saying it was not important and that he should not worry about it. Which made Furihata terribly angry because it gave him the impression Akashi did not think he could handle himself alone.

“He hasn’t told me anything,” admitted Furihata. “I tried to talk with Momoi, but she isn’t talking with me either because of the immortal stuff.”

“Oh!” Kasamatsu sit next to them knowing they were not going to continue with their training for the moment. “Kise told me they are going to make a machine to turn you into a gem or something. I kicked him out of my house when he suggested I should use it in the future.”

“See!” Furihata wanted to hug Kasamatsu at that moment. “I’m not the only one who thinks that is crazy!”

“Of course it is crazy,” agreed Kasamatsu. “I don’t know what you are thinking accepting that out of the blue but is going to bite you in the face sooner or later.”

“I understand why you wouldn’t want to spend the rest of your life with Kise but the rest of us find our gems quite endearing,” frowned Himuro.

“Yeah, just because you hate him it doesn’t mean we have to refuse to spend our life with our boyfriends,” claimed Takao.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t hate Kise,” casually said Kasamatsu. The others stared at him in disbelief. “Wait a second, you think I hate Kise!?”

“Well, you kick him a lot,” admitted Furihata.

“And call him names,” added Himuro.

“And ignore him,” continued Takao.

“You kind of refuse to accept his feelings too,” shrugged Kagami.

“That doesn’t mean I hate him! I just find him slightly annoying because he doesn’t take anything seriously,” groaned Kasamatsu. “And I don’t refuse to accept his feelings because those feelings do not exist. He is just playing with me.”

“I kind of understand why you think that but…,” Furihata thought of a way to explain it. “I do think his feelings for you are true.”

“Me too. Last time he was hugging his phone just because you send him a message,” said Takao.

“Once I asked him what he saw on you, just for reference, and he spent two hours talking about the wonders of your eyebrows,” told him Himuro.

“He is head over the heels for you, dude,” simply put Kagami.

Kasamatsu stared at them in disbelief thinking that maybe it was just an elaborate prank. When he noticed the others were not laughing about him and had simply stated what they saw, Kasamatsu dropped his chin. The sudden realization that Kise was indeed in love with him hit the older boy like a truck. Everything made sense now, from the weird obsession the yellow gem had with him to the insistence of Kasamatsu becoming immortal. But that only made things worse. Kasamatsu had always believed Kise was just joking and now that he was thinking there might be some misunderstanding from his part that has given hopes to Kise. Suddenly that innocent secret he had shared with the yellow gem seemed a lot more dangerous.

“Earth calling Kasamatsu,” called Takao. “You’re alive?”

“Poor boy, he now realises instead of a cute kohai he has a creepy stalker,” mocked Himuro.

“It is not that bad, I’m sure Kise would understand that you don’t feel the same,” tried to help Kagami.

“Shut up!” chided Kasamatsu. “It is not that!” The implications of what he had just said sank in and again he felt four pairs of eyes looking at him.

“So… you feel something for him?” asked Furihata.

“It is none of your business, brat,” Kasamatsu got up. “I was going to tell you about the whole Akashi stuff but you I won’t.”

“Wait, you know?” frowned Kagami. “How is that?”

“Kise told you,” guessed Himuro. “Why can’t mine like gossiping a little bit?”

“At least yours tell you stuff, mine is like an oyster,” complained Takao.

Furihata did not listen to their ranting about their partners because Kasamatsu had just admitted he had information he was very interested in. The older boy was also ignoring the other and looking at Furihata. He was trying to tell him that yes, if he wanted to know, he would tell him, but he had to think twice about it. Which only meant that whatever Kise had told him was important but also delicate. Furihata thought for a moment and finally nodded. If he wanted to help Akashi and the others, he needed to know what he was facing. Kasamatsu sighed and sit again ready to share his information, silence suddenly reigning again.

* * *

 

Aomine frowned again for the umpteen time since Citrine and Onyx had attacked them. He was currently training on the beach with Momoi or at least that was what the other gems thought they were doing. Because he was training but Momoi was doing something different. The half-gem was obviously still mad with his human friend because Furihata did not want to be immortal. Aomine understood her anger but also felt a bit jealous. The fact that Momoi believed her happiness was linked to the human boy and not him annoyed him. Because he knew Momoi loves him but lately he had started to wonder if that was enough. If he was enough for her.

“I’m really close to finding out where they are,” announced Momoi with a laptop on her lap.

“This is dangerous, Satsuki,” warned Aomine. “Are you sure you want to track those gems down?”

“Of course,” said her. “If we find them and defeat them, we will show Furi how great is to be a gem, and he will stay with us forever.”

The blue gem sighed recognizing the determination in her eyes. She had taken a decision and it was going to be really difficult to convince her of the opposite. But he had to try because he knew better than anyone that Citrine and Onyx were more dangerous than they looked like.

“You know that is not going to make him change his mind,” tried to pressure Aomine.

“It will, Furi is my friend, he only needs some reassurances,” insisted Momoi.

“If you are his friend, don’t you think you should support him in his decision?” finally burst Aomine.

Momoi abruptly stopped pressing the keyboard to look up. She had a surprised look on his face mixed with rage and disappointment. Momoi expected Aomine to support her idea completely and she did not understand where all these doubts came from. They had always been a team inside the Crystal Miracles, they had always been together.

“He is my friend,” repeated Momoi. “And that’s why I want to stop him from making a mistake.”

“But it is only you the one who thinks is a mistake. Not even his other human friends are trying to force him to accept something he does not want. Not even Akashi.”

“Akashi is only waiting to have his trust and his other friends do not share the link we have,” Momoi started to raise her voice.

“It looks to me you are not respecting his decision and throwing a tantrum,” declared Aomine.

“How dare you!?” gaped Momoi. “Are you implying in doing this for myself?”

“No, Satsuki,” Aomine tried to calm her. “I know you would never do something like that. But maybe there is something more about this issue you don’t want to admit? It is really not like you to be this irrational?”

“Irrational? In which way am I being irrational?”

“You are trying to defeat two professional soldier gems by yourself even when Alexandrite could not do it.”

The words echoed inside her head like a bell on Christmas. Deep down, she knew Aomine was right. This was not just because of Furihata. It was about a lot more, but she was not brave enough to admit it in front of Aomine. Especially in front of Aomine.

Because if she told him he would feel guilty about something he should not. And Momoi did not want to spoil the relationship he had built with Aomine. They were finally together, and it was perfect for her. Her attitude about the whole issue must have given Aomine some reasons to doubt himself and Momoi wanted to reassure him she loved him more than anyone. But that would mean telling him something that would make him sad and she was not going to let that happen.

“Satsuki, if we talk with the others we could…” started saying Aomine.

“No!” Momoi suddenly got up, letting the laptop fall in the sand. “I can do it myself!”

“I am not going to let you face them alone.”

“You don’t have to.”

Before he could react, Momoi summoned a pink bubble around him trapping Aomine. The blue gem stared in disbelief at the pink walls that surrounded him. He watched how Momoi started running away from him and tried to call her, but the bubble muted his words. He called his spear and started stabbing the sphere, but the walls were quite thick. Without a doubt, Momoi wanted to stop him. When finally popped the bubble after a few minutes hitting it, Momoi was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 

Furihata was lying on his room thinking if the new information Kasamatsu gave him yesterday changed anything he knew about Akashi Seijuurou. He pictured in his mind Ruby and Citrine alone in a world in which you were forced to be what you were born. A world in which kindness and love did not matter.

He decided it did not change anything.

He liked the person Akashi Seijuurou was. Not Ruby, not Citrine or Yellow Diamond. Akashi Seijuurou. The boy who was two and one at the same time. Whatever happened in his past did not change this. It only made him respect him more for the sacrifices he had done.

It was in that moment, contemplating what he felt about him that he realised he was in love with Akashi.

He did not care that he was a gem or two smaller identities fused into one. He did not care if he was a prince of another species, or if he loved Pink Tourmaline so much he made a revolution for it. He did not care if he had to face constant danger. He just wanted to be with him.

If this happened to him before his arrival to Teiko City, he would probably be a complete mess. But he was strangely calm. It was so simple. He loved Akashi Seijuurou and Akashi Seijuurou loved him. His feelings were not something scary like when he started dating Mayu, always fearing he was not enough for her, always putting her before anything else. This time his love was different, more mature. He was not afraid of telling his feelings to the other boy, neither he believed Akashi was the only thing in his life. He was an important part of course, but not the only one.

When his mother called him for dinner, Furihata walked into the living room with a smile on his face. He never imagined when he arrived at the city it would reach the day he would be this happy. However, the smile on his face froze when he was an extra chair on the table and Akashi sharing pleasantries with his father.

“Akashi!” screamed Furihata.

“Hi, Kouki,” smiled the gem. “I wanted to see when your mother opened the door and insisted that I should have dinner with your family.”

“Did she?” Furihata threw a glance to Furihata Chisa.

“Well, honey, you didn’t tell me you were dating anyone, so it is just fair I didn’t tell about him staying for dinner,” Chisa smiled but Furihata could hear a threat if more complaining came from his side.

“W-w-we are not dating,” stuttered Furihata.

“Seijuurou-kun says this is your fourth date,” teased his mother. “What’s better than spending it with the family?”

Furihata knew his mother was making all of this as a revenge for him not telling he was seeing someone. And Furihata would not have minded telling her but that would mean explained the whole gem and fusion thing and being sincere he did not know if their parents would be able to catch all of that. Akashi threw him a look letting clear that he would leave if Furihata asked him too. However, Furihata felt it was probably for the best if he introduced his family to Akashi at that moment. If everything went right, they would be seeing each other more. Although he was a bit angry that he did not get some alone time to Akashi to tell him about his feelings, because he was not going to do that in front of his family.

“So how did you and Kouki meet?” asked Kyo glaring at Akashi. His brother has always been protecting about him and he had the feeling this could end really bad.

“I admit we did not have the best first meeting, but I would like to think we have come a long way from that and…”

“Why?” cut Kyo. “What did you do?”

“I might have… threatened him.”

“You threatened him!” his brother was obviously not happy about that.

“I’m sure there was a reason for that,” Furihata Toshio tried to calm the atmosphere.

“There was!” said Furihata. “Lion got into his property and he thought I was trespassing.”

“Kouki,” chided Chisa. “I’m really sorry for his behaviour, Seijuurou-kun.”

“There is no need to apologise, Furihata-san,” smiled Akashi pleasantly. “Kouki has been nothing but sweet to me since then. And even though I do not think I deserve his kindness I do appreciate it with my whole heart.”

Kyo made a gagging sound while his mother practically made heart eyes to Akashi. It was obvious the red gem had won Furihata Chisa heart in a mere second. His father was more indifferent about it, the only he cared was that his son was happy and judging for the blushing on his cheek he did not have to worry about that.

That was not the same for Furihata Kyo who did not like the air of superiority that surrounded Akashi. According to his story, he lived with his brothers and sister on the house of the beach. Along with the manner of rich kid he had, it was obvious Akashi had a different economic level. And Kyo did not like the possibility that his brother might be just a way to spend time for this boy.

“And what are your intentions towards my brother?”

“Nii-chan!” Furihata kicked his brother under the table.

“Well, now that I have met his family, I believe the next step is marriage but before I would like to experiment human fusion although I think it is called…”

Before he could say anything else someone violently knocked the door as if they wanted to destroy it. Akashi stood up right away sensing there was some kind of danger and Furihata followed without thinking. Aomine was right on the door with a terrified expression on his face.

“It’s Momoi. She has gone to face Citrine and Onyx and I don’t know where she is.”

“Alright,” nodded Akashi. “Call the rest of the Crystal Miracles, we will look around the city in groups of two. You will come with me.”

“Wait,” said Furihata behind them. “Let me call the others, we will help too.”

“No, it is too dangerous, I don’t want to repeat what happened the other night,” Akashi turned to leave but Furihata grabbed his arm.

“I don’t care, I’m going to help you and that’s final.”

“Kouki…” started saying Akashi.

“Can you two cut it out?” shouted Aomine. “The more the better, call the humans, we need to find Momoi.”

Akashi frowned obviously not happy about that but Aomine was right, they needed to find Momoi as soon as possible before she made a mistake. She was not like them, she could not regenerate herself. She might be tougher than an ordinary human, but heavy damage could kill her. Furihata told his parents there was an emergency and he needed to help Akashi, leaving them behind while he ran with Akashi and Aomine. Chisa looked at his son having a bad feeling about all of this but knowing nothing will change if he tried to stop Furihata. Closing the door behind her, she prayed it was just a feeling.

* * *

 

Her powers might be focused on defence but Momoi knew how to take care of herself. She had learnt how to fight since an early age with Aomine always training with her. Kuroko had taught her how to be silent, Murasakibara how to be brutal, Kise how to be charming, Midorima how to be smart and Akashi how to take decisions. She was probably stronger, and way more prepared than any of her human friends.

But she has always been weak in front of the gems. Being a half-gem and the daughter of Nijimura, she has always been protected by the people who took care of him. And the worse is that she never truly noticed until she was Momohata. Until she was strong in the real way. Because it was not about being physically better, but of having the certainty that she could do her best next to his friend.

Because with Momohata, she could defeat any enemy Momoi could not. But if Furihata did not want to be immortal that would mean Momohata was only a temporal option. That someday she will have to face her problem as just Momoi and she was not sure she was strong enough. In her mind, she knew her obsession with defeating Citrine and Onyx was just that, a way of showing herself she could still fight without Furihata.

She also knew she was mistaken the moment she felt their presence behind him. Summoning her protection, she turned to see Onyx trying to hit her. The bubble stopped his spear, but she could see through the pink walls his eyes full of fury. Probably he was still angry about being puffed by Alexandrite.

“Well, well, well,” Citrine smirked. “Isn’t it that monstrous thing.”

“She is hideous,” laughed Onyx. “She even thinks she can use the powers of a gem.”

“I am a gem!” Momoi faded her bubble and summoned her shield and sword. “And a human! And I’m going to show you what I am capable of!”

She rushed against them with her shield up, hitting Onyx in the process. With a twist, she lifted her sword and tried to cut the gem with it. But Onyx only jumped to the side dodging her attack. Momoi analysed his movements and guessed Onyx would try to crush her. Citrine would probably wait behind like he did the other night, expecting Onyx to take care of everything.

If they followed that strategy it would be okay. Onyx was fast and strong but Momoi has been training with Aomine her whole life, she was used to being attacked at lightning speed. She could react easily to his quick stabs and defend herself with her shield in case of his strength. However, she had to admit she underestimated his power when she saw the cracks starting to appear on the shield. She could always summon another one, but it will take a time she did not have to spare.

Unfortunately, Citrine was not going to let her think another strategy. The golden gem suddenly summoned his staff and started throwing beams against her. Momoi dodged them surprised to see him act. If both of them went against her she was going to have a hard time. Calling her bubble again the paralyzing beam surrounded the sphere and Citrine started knocking it against the floor trying to burst it. Momoi screamed feeling how it will not take long for the bubble to break. Indeed, after a few hits the protection broke. Onyx took the chance then to break her shield with a strong punch and kick her sword away. Momoi looked in horror how her weapons were taken away from her.

“Game is over,” Onyx lifted his spear ready to hurt her. “Goodbye aberration.”

“No!”

The moment the spear went down, Aomine appeared jumping between Momoi and the weapon. Onyx looked surprised but not worried at all of stabbing a fellow gem instead of the girl. The blue gem threw a last glance to Momoi before puffing in front of her.

“Dai-chan!” screamed Momoi catching the gem in her hands. “How dare you hurt him!” The fierce look Momoi threw Onyx made the gem took some steps back.

“Momoi,” Furihata put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. “Don’t worry, he will regenerate in no time.”

“It’s my fault,” cried Momoi caressing the gem. “I just wanted to show myself I was strong enough. I wanted to convince myself that I didn’t need Momohata.”

“What are you talking about?” frowned Furihata while Akashi stood before them with his gauntlets. “You don’t need Momohata. And you are strong, Momoi-san. But you forget that your strength comes from the friends that support you.”

Momoi looked up to see the boy offering her a sweet smile. She sniffed and hugged Furihata crying sorry on his shoulder. The girl apologised for her behaviour about his decision but Furihata did not mind. He took the sword from the floor and kissed her on the front. Momoi was way to unstable on that moment to fight but he could not let Akashi face Citrine and Onyx alone.

“I already told I am not coming back,” declared Akashi. “Tell my father is he wants me so much he can come and talk to me in person.”

“Those weren’t the orders, your majesty,” mocked Citrine. “Red Diamond told us to bring you even if we had to use the force.”

“Tell him he is not here,” suddenly said Furihata. “You don’t want to stay here longer, and we don’t want you here. It is obvious you also don’t approve of Akashi being your ruler, so why not letting him here. No one has to know he is still alive.”

“Kouki, how do you know all of that?” asked Akashi.

“Kise told Kasamatsu,” shrugged the boy.

“Sweet Furihata,” Citrine licked his lips looking at the boy. “I agree that would be wonderful. Letting the fusion here to rot while Red Diamond finally gives up on his quest for an heir. But I am a proud gem, I follow the orders of my diamond even if I don’t like them.”

“What about your freedom?” frowned Furihata. “You don’t have to always follow him.”

“Yes, I do. Obedience is something you will have to learn sooner or later when I take you with me. Nobody likes a disobedient pet.”

“You are not going to take anyone to Homeworld,” threatened Akashi. “Kouki, take Momoi and leave.”

“No, I’m going to fight with you,” Furihata raised his sword.

Akashi wanted to add something else, but Onyx rushed towards them at that moment. Furihata stepped ahead and blocked his spear with his weapon. Akashi then punched the gem with his gauntlets. Using the hit, Furihata swung the sword pushing Onyx spear away from the gem. However, the other recovered quickly and kicked the human on the stomach throwing him away. Akashi caught him in the air while Onyx recovered his weapon.

“I told you,” chided Akashi. “You are going to get hurt, just leave.”

“I won’t,” Furihata cupped his face. “I am not going to let them hurt the person I love.”

Before Akashi realised what Furihata had just said, he felt some familiar lips kissing him. It was probably not the best moment, but it made Akashi understand everything Furihata wanted to tell him.

 _He loves us_ , smiled Ruby.

 _And we love him,_ proudly admitted Yellow Diamond.

“How touching,” laughed Citrine interrupting the moment. “Maybe I should try doing that too with him.”

“Not in your wildest dream,” Akashi got up helping Furihata on the process.

Citrine only laughed again and started throwing his beams against them. Furihata tried to give them back hitting them with the sword like a baseball bat. However, they also had to deal with Onyx who was fighting Akashi using his speed and strength to corner him. The red gem focused on his fight and disarmed Onyx again kicking the gem on his chest and breaking the spear with his hands. He was about to puff him when he heard a scream and saw Furihata being grabbed by the neck by Citrine.

“No!” Onyx used this change to punch him in the stomach and immobilize him.

“Last chance, Yellow Diamond,” said Citrine. “Come with us and we will not hurt anyone.”

“He… is not… going anywhere,” Furihata tried to kick Citrine on the face but the gem simple dodged.

“Fine,” smiled Citrine. “Then I will take you,” he saw the horrified expression on Akashi’s face. “I’m sure he will come right after you, isn’t that right?”

“That is if you can take them!”

Taking the sword from the floor, Momoi attacked Citrine when his guard was down, effectively scratching his arm and letting Furihata fall. The boy rolled and rushed toward Momoi who had already summoned her shield. Akashi took the chance and hit Onyx with his elbow. He made his gauntlet bigger and knocked the gem out with a strong punch in the face.

“Dai-chan will never forget me if I spend all the time crying,” smiled the girl.

“You do have your ways,” admitted Citrine. “But don’t think you are going to win just because you are one more.”

“They are more than that,” said a stern voice.

The rest of the Crystal Miracles and humans were right behind them with their weapons out in case of the gem. Citrine knew it would be easy to get rid of the humans, but the gems were going to be another problem if Onyx did not get up. He threw a look at Akashi and Furihata and smirked. Taking Onyx with him, Citrine snapped his fingers and a huge spaceship appeared above him.

“We would retreat for today but don’t worry,” he looked at Akashi. “I know your weak spot and it turns out is something I also want,” said throwing a glance to Furihata. “Enjoy your time together, because is going to be your last.”

Without adding anything else, the ship transported them inside and left leaving a yellow trace on the sky. Momoi wiped off her tears hugging the blue gem on her hands. She whispered a sweet “I love you” and saw a twinkle inside it. The girl laughed a little while the others asked Furihata what was happening. Momoi turned to see Akashi looking at the boy in a weird way. She had also heard what Citrine had said and was worried about her human friend. Watching the steam slowly disappearing she asked herself how much time they will have before Citrine and Onyx stroke again and what would they do to his friend when that happened.


	17. Locked on a feeling

Furihata helped Momoi walk to her house, following the rest of the Crystal Miracles a few steps behind. There was an uncomfortable silence among them after their fight against Onyx and Citrine. The last word of the gem kept coming to his mind again and again. He never thought Nash could look so dangerous. The truth was he had thought of the boy as a friend before their encounter in the court, but it was clear the gem was just playing with him. Also, Furihata did not understand at all the weird obsession Citrine had with taking him to Homeworld if it was not because of Akashi. But according to his last words, it has been now that Citrine has realised the feelings Akashi had for him. So why did the gem want to take him before?

The others try not to look at the boy much knowing perfectly the reason why Citrine was so interested in him. For a gem raised like Citrine was, finding a human who has not a brainless ape was probably unheard of. They knew it could have happened to any of their partners but sadly it was Furihata the one who had taken his attention. The fact that Akashi was so silent did not help the situation. His eyes were focused on the horizon and there was a dangerous atmosphere around him. Kuroko knew he was thinking about something he would not approve.

“Furihata,” the boy turned to see Kasamatsu. “I would like to talk with you if I can.”

“Well, I…”

“It’s okay, Furi,” weakly smiled Momoi with Aomine stone in her hands, “Takao can help me.”

“Yes, my lady!” cheered the hawk boy taking Momoi with him and Midorima.

“What do you want to talk about?” Furihata could see Kise just a few meters away glaring at him, obviously not happy that Kasamatsu had chosen to speak with him.

“You know that gem has put a target on your head, right?” directly said Kasamatsu.

“Yeah… but…”

“No ‘but’, you are in danger,” stated the elder boy. “Look, you are my friend and I don’t like the fact that psycho wants to take you away. I have been talking with the others and starting tomorrow you will have a guardian.”

“What?”

“Takao, Himuro and Kagami will take turns to stay with you in any moment. Momoi will probably help too,” explained Kasamatsu. “It’s too dangerous for you to be alone.”

“I don’t need that, it is Akashi they are after. We should be finding a way to defeat them,” groaned Furihata.

“We can also do that while we take an eye on you,” Kasamatsu sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I know you don’t like that and if I were you, I wouldn’t like it either. But we care about you and we are not going to take any risk.”

Furihata looked at Kasamatsu and thought that if Akashi did not exist, he would probably have ended having a crush on Kasamatsu. Which was not really difficult because Takao once mentioned everyone in Teiko had at one point had a crush on him. He could easily picture a young Takao sighing at the older boy and even Himuro making heart eyes to the only boy who did not let him go away with his jokes. The only one who was a bit difficult was Kagami but considering Kasamatsu was a basketball prodigy it was not so weird.

“Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai,” he smiled. “I kind of understand why Kise is so obsessed with you.”

“Please, Furihata, not you too,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

The younger boy laughed and walked away to meet with Momoi and the others. Kasamatsu stayed a bit behind thinking about what Furihata had said feeling some golden eyes on his back. It made him shudder to know Kise was staring at him so close. It made him remember of a secret. A secret he did not exactly know how started.

* * *

 

Kasamatsu Yukio could not sleep. It has been barely two days since he began his lock away from society. He spent his whole day in his room studying for the upcoming exams. He had given the team to Himuro with a strict training regimen. The last match was still far but he was not going to let them slack off just because he was busy. The student council was not so easy because he still was the president and had to deal with all of it. But at least people tried not to call him unless it was really important. For the business about the Crystal Miracles, he knew Kise and the others would keep him informed.

Which did not help to his lack of sleep. Because after two full days Kasamatsu was really tired and was starting to regret his whole life. And the worse was that he was not even sure he wanted to do all of that. He had always thought it would be alright to follow his father’s step, but lately he was not so sure. And it was, like most of his problems, Kise’s fault.

The yellow gem had been recording their matches with a special focus on his favourite senpai. And then he had sent them to several professional teams. Kasamatsu had kicked him really hard when he had found out, but he had to admit he was a bit happy. Because now he had three universities asking him to do a trial for their teams. The problem was that he never had that kind of chance before, so he did not know what to do. Mixed with the pressure of the exams and the student council, he spent the night with wide eyes looking at the wall.

It was the third night when he heard a noise coming from his window. He stayed quiet while his hand reached for his guitar. If someone was trying to enter his room, they were going to receive a musical shock in their face. He waited until the person was right by his bed to turn and tackle them to the ground.

“Ah! Senpai! It hurts!” screamed a familiar voice.

“Kise?” the boy looked at the yellow gem in disbelief. “What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“I was…” Kise then stared at him. “Senpai! You look awful!”

“Shut up, damn brat!” Kasamatsu got up and lied on his bed too tired to even hit Kise. “I’m having some troubles to sleep.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Senpai,” Kise pouted.

“What were you doing here anyway?”

“Well, you told me to inform you of all the news, so I came to tell you Akashicchi is now dating Furihatacchi,” smiled Kise. “Also, Midorimacchi had found something in one of the old towers and he thinks we are in danger. Akashicchi has called a meeting for tomorrow and if you want, I can call you during it, so you can…”

Kasamatsu never knew at what point he fell asleep listening to Kise, but it was the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time, even before the exams. He woke up feeling rested and full of energy until he noticed another body by his side. Kise was sleeping next to him holding his hand and drooling on his pillow. He looked so peaceful Kasamatsu almost felt bad when he kicked him out of his bed.

“Who the hell gave you permission to sleep here?” shouted the older.

“I’m sorry, Senpai!” whined Kise. “But you told me you had problems sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Kise looked so miserable just thinking about distressing him that his heart melted a bit and he patted his head. He thanked Kise for his concern and told him to leave if he wanted to reach the meeting. The blonde happily promised him he would call him, so he had a chance to listen what had happened.

That night, Kasamatsu thought his sleep problems would be over but again found himself wide awake. He sighed trying to remember what made him sleep the previous night. If he remembered correctly Kise was talking about something and his eyes closed. He kind of wished Kise was right here with him just to see if that helped him sleep. As if called, he heard a familiar sound by his window and the yellow gem appeared sneaking inside his room again.

“What the fuck are you doing here again?” groaned Kasamatsu.

“Senpai! Are you having problems sleeping again?”

Kasamatsu stared at him having the feeling that Kise was ignoring his question. Which lead him to think that maybe last night was not the first time Kise sneaking into his room. Which in his opinion was too similar to a certain vampire watching his crush sleep. He already thought that was creepy when he read it.

“Just shut up and come here,” Kasamatsu let a space by his side so Kise could lay down. “I don’t need your creepiness right now.”

“You work too much, Senpai,” Kise tried to hide his blush while he observed the tired look on Kasamatsu. “Do you want me to sing a lullaby for you?”

“You sing?”

“Of course, I was an entertainer back in Homeworld.”

“So a buffoon.”

“That’s mean, Senpai!” whined Kise. “Topazes were seen as high-class servants, only the best of the best could have a Topaz on their court.”

“Servant?” frowned Kasamatsu.

“Well, Homeworld was different. Although Ye… I mean, the gem I served was quite nice to me. He always let me do whatever I wanted as long as I didn’t bother him.”

Kasamatsu hummed in response wondering how his life was before leaving Homeworld. For what Kise described it was not that bad but there was something in his voice, a hidden sadness that made Kasamatsu want to hug him. Which was incredibly weird because he never thought he would want to hug Kise of all people. He felt the hand of the gem tentatively trying to hold his. Kasamatsu let him join his hands while Kise started singing in a peaceful voice. To his dismay, Kise sang like an angel, inducing him into a sweet sleep.

He dreamt of a dark room in a tower, away from everyone. A golden boy and a red one together on a bed, their hands joined, and over them the statue of a red man. There was a yellow silhouette on the door, watching the two boys while he shivered of fear. When he turned, the red man was there, staring at him with anger. The red man took the yellow one and dragged him through a hall. He hit the yellow boy screaming something Kasamatsu could not hear. When the red man left, the yellow boy was left alone crying in a corner.

Kasamatsu woke up the next morning feeling rested but a bit disturbed because of his dream. Kise was right next to him, a leg over his body and his head resting on his chest. Kasamatsu blushed finding Kise strangely cute. The gem looked up at him with a smile on his face.

“Did you sleep well, Senpai?”

“Not bad,” admitted the boy. “Hey, Kise, can I ask you a favour?”

“Anything you need, Senpai.”

“Do you think you can come sometimes to… you know… help me sleep?”

“Of course,” nodded the gem. “I will come every night!”

“You don’t need to,” blushed the boy. “Although I would appreciate it. But please don’t tell the others, I don’t need Himuro and Takao teasing me more than necessary.”

“It would be our secret, Senpai,” Kise joined his pinkie with Kasamatsu’s. “Just you and me.”

* * *

 

After leaving everyone on their home, Kasamatsu walked to his feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. Letting Kise sleep every night with him had been easier when he thought Kise was just fooling around. Now he felt he might have given the boy fake hopes to his infatuation with him. Which lead him to consider why he had let him on his room every night. He had to admit Kise was not as annoying as he thought at the beginning. The boy was kind of charming when you got to know him. Kasamatsu had spent too much time with him not to develop a certain fondness for the yellow gem.

But was that enough? Could he really meet Kise with half-assed feelings when the boy was so in love with him? Could he fell in love with him at some point? Was he already in love with Kise? Something in his heart told him his relationship with Kise was more than friendship while his head told him he did not have time for feelings like that. When he arrived, his father was still in the kitchen and threw him a quizzical look but Kasamatsu just waved his hand and went to his room. He knew that his father wanted to ask him what happened to him, but he was not in the mood to have that conversation. But luck seemed to be against him because Kise was already on his room when he entered it.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu sighed and dropped on his bed. He was too tired for this. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping you sleep like always, Senpai,” smiled the boy lying beside him.

“I… I think is better if I sleep alone today.”

“Oh!” Kasamatsu could almost hear the sadness in his voice. “So, you don’t need me anymore?”

Kasamatsu did not know why the question hurt him so much. There was something in his voice that told him this was way more important for Kise of what he had thought. When he looked up, he found the gem almost crying as if he had told him he hated him. Kasamatsu remembered the dream with the silhouetted and had the feeling what he saw was not just a dream. It was Kise life in Homeworld. Always pushed away, always undervalued, people screaming to him he was not enough, he was a failure. Just like he had done. Kasamatsu suddenly got up and tackled Kise to the bed hugging him as strong as he could.

“That’s not it!” he screamed. “I’m always going to need you, dumbass.”

“Senpai?” Kise reluctantly hugged him back. “What is wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Kise, I… I always thought your feelings were not true,” he felt the gem freeze in his arms.

“It…It’s okay, Senpai, the final is tomorrow, we don’t have to talk about…”

“Yes, we have!” scolded him Kasamatsu. “Listen, I don’t hate you. I don’t think you are stupid, nor I believe you are useless, no matter what I say.”

“I already know that, Senpai,” Kise snuggle on his neck. “You are the only one who always expects more of me, the only one who truly believes I can do it. But… I also know I’m not what you would want in a partner. I’m okay with being friends if it is what you want, Senpai. I respect you too much and… and…” tears started falling from his eyes. “I would like to say I would always support you because I really want to, I only want you to be happy but… please, Senpai… if you ever fell in love with someone else… don’t tell me,” begged Kise. “Because I don’t think I’m good enough to see the person I love to be happy with someone else and… and… not try to hurt that person.”

“Fuck, Kise, you really are crazy,” laughed suddenly Kasamatsu. “You are right, we have the final tomorrow and here I am trying to reassure you when I don’t even know what my feelings are.”

“What?” Kise turned and pinned Kasamatsu to the bed. “Are you saying you might like me back?”

“Well, I’m not sure but…”

Kise did not give him the chance to continue because his lips crashed against his. The gem kissed him hungrily almost as if he wanted to eat Kasamatsu alive. The older boy froze on his spot, the sudden action short-circuiting his brain like an electric shock. For a moment, he was scared of not feeling anything because for him it was impossible that someone could give him more love than Kise. And even if he understood he did not any kind of obligation to answer those feelings, he could not figure out any future in which not reciprocating his feeling meant finding someone else. If it was not Kise, he would probably continue alone for the rest of his life, which did not disturb him as some people thought. But his heart started punching in his chest and a hot current went through his body and for a second, he forgot everything and there was just Kise, beautiful and cheerful Kise with his dark shadows and him.

Until of course his father opened the door of his bedroom and interrupted them.

“Yukio, can I talk…” started saying Kasamatsu Sora.

“Dad!” screamed Kasamatsu.

“Mr Kasamatsu!” Kise fell from the bed with a loud sound.

“I… I… I will let you some intimacy,” Kasamatsu Sora closed the door behind him a bit puzzled until he realised, he had just caught his son making out with his probable boyfriend in his own house.

He thought about coming back because he was slightly disturbed that the yellow boy had sneaked into his house without him knowing but he heard some scream and the indistinctive noise of his son kicking someone followed by the sound of the window. He sighed a bit calmer at the same moment his son got out of his room with an obvious blush on his face.

“Before you say something, it’s not what you think of,” he began.

“It’s okay, Yukio,” smiled his father. “But next time tell me when your boyfriend visits you.”

“He is not my boyfriend!”

“Well, your special friend then,” he patted his head. “I know you have been stressed these days and I just wanted you to know that we are proud of you… I am proud of you, Yukio. Whatever you chose,” Kasamatsu stared at his father. “Good luck with tomorrow’s match!”

* * *

 

Kuroko knew what he was about to do could be dangerous, but he did not have any other option. The others were too worried about taking care of Momoi and Furihata to notice but not him. He was always vigilant precisely because of his previous job as a servant. Obsidians were similar so servant Pearls but of more privilege. Pearls served the court, Obsidians served the authorities themselves. And even though he knew better than anyone what that time had meant, he would never forget what Akashi was capable of. When he met him from the first time, Yellow Diamond was a ruthless prince, with only soft words for his Ruby. Kuroko understood his cruel façade was a way of escaping the constant pressure of his father and Akashi had several times apologised for the pain his court had suffered in Homeworld. Personally, he had forgiven him a long time ago but that did not mean he had forgotten. Because that night Kuroko had seen the same coldness behind the red and golden eyes.

Just like he expected, when the others went to his room -except Kise who lately never slept in the temple- Akashi started walking on his. Kuroko slid through the glass veins of the temple until he landed on the red room.

“I expected you to come, Obsidian,” Kuroko tried to suppress the chill on his spine when he heard Akashi using his gem name.

“Akashi-kun, we know each other for a long time,” started Kuroko. “I know when you are going to do something stupid.”

“I would like to define what you call stupid,” tried to joke Akashi.

“Kidnapping a human.”

Akashi stopped his walk to stare at his friend. He knew Kuroko would guess his intention and would try to stop him. And the worst is that he was happy that Kuroko was there to confirm how stupid his idea was. He looked at the exits he had been sealed. He had only let the one that connected his room to Kuroko’s for that reason.

“I can’t let them take him,” Akashi sat down on his bed. “I love him too much.”

“Locking him here would not help anything,” told him Kuroko. “You should know that better than anyone.”

“This is not the same!” screamed Akashi. “I will let his family and friends visit him.”

“I don’t think Furihata-kun is going to be happy with that,” frowned Kuroko.

“You don’t need to sugar it,” cut Akashi. “He will hate me, but I don’t mind. If the cost is keeping him safe, I will accept his spite.”

“I… I can’t let you do that, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko summoned his knife. “Please, stop this nonsense.”

“I’m even going to let him play that tournament of his,” muttered Akashi.

“Garnet,” called Kuroko.

His heart broke a little when Kuroko used the same name, he had given him the first time they fused. It had been a cold night, Yellow Diamond shivering on his bed alone as always, when Ruby had climbed up and squeezed his hand. That simple gesture had made them merged, waking up as something better, something it truly felt right. Kuroko had been not too far away, always ready for his diamond command. He had looked at them as if there was nothing wrong with them and called them Garnet. Akashi would never forget that moment of kindness between the confusion of his first fusion.

“They would take him to my father, Kuroko,” the black gem noticed then that there were tears on his eyes. “And who knows what he would do to him. I… I can’t let that happen.”

Kuroko tried to say something, but Akashi was faster than him and hit the gem right on the head with his gauntlet. The black gem rolled through the floor but got up with a jump ready to fight against him. Akashi begged him with his eyes to stop but his opponent had the same determination on his face. The red gem sighed and let the other approach to him. He wished there would be another way, but he was not going to back down now and he knew Kuroko was the same. When he was close enough, Akashi let an electric current flow towards Kuroko, paralyzing him. He whispered a heartful sorry while he puffed Kuroko and bubbled his gem. No there was no one who would get into his way.

* * *

 

“We won!!” jumped Takao after the referee signalled the end of the match.

Kasamatsu smiled as he had never done in his life feeling a sudden burst of happiness on his heart. That was it. He had done it. He had proven to himself he could do it. The final match had not been easy, and the opposite team was really good, but in the end they had ended triumphing. He felt his teammates hugging him screaming and sharing his excitement. The organization handed him the trophy and Kasamatsu lift it in front of his friends who shouted the name of the city and finally his own name in the middle of the celebration.

Himuro did not wait for long to jump into the arms of Murasakibara. Kagami searched for Kuroko with his eyes but he did not find him. He thought that maybe the gem was hiding again with his ability, but it was weird for him not to be there supporting their team. Especially with the rest of the gem waving huge posters on the first line. Midorima had Takao Nao on his back with a hawk plushie and a flag with a weird draw Kasamatsu guessed was also a hawk. Alexandra García was screaming invitations to free pizza at her restaurant to celebrate the win of her two sons. Akashi was a bit behind talking gently with Furihata’s parent while his older brother glared at him. Momoi was there with Aomine already reformed by her side. Kasamatsu frowned without seeing Kise anywhere until he located the blonde talking with some men with black suits.

“Senpai!” called Kise. “These people want to talk with you.”

“Me?” Kasamatsu looked at the men who offered him a card.

“Nice to meet you, Kasamatsu-kun,” smiled one of them. “We are from Strky University. We know some other institutions have shown interest in you, but we have a special offer that you will probably like.”

“We want you to be the next captain of our basketball team,” cut the other.

“What? Me? But I barely have experience.”

“True,” said the smiling man. “But our team also practically starts from zero and after watching what you were able to do with this one… we believe you are the perfect person for it.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…”

“Say yes, Senpai!” interrupted Kise. “It would be like a dream come true!”

“But… the town… my father…” Kasamatsu stared at the card feeling his fears coming again.

“He will take the offer,” said a voice behind him. “My son would be happy to be part of your team.”

Kasamatsu turned to see his father throwing one of his politician smiles to the two men. They seemed to understand they both wanted some alone time and retreated after telling Kasamatsu they would be in contact soon. Kasamatsu looked at his father in disbelief.

“I never wanted for you to do something you didn’t want to,” explained Kasamatsu Sora. “I’m sorry if I forced you down a path you didn’t wish.”

“You never did,” smiled Kasamatsu. “I never really thought I had an opportunity until now, so I supposed it was okay to follow your steps.”

“Yukio, there are sometimes in this life in which you have to stop listening to your head and start following your heart,” Kasamatsu Sora hugged his son. “And don’t worry for the mayor position. Apparently, the young Takao is more than willing to take the position.”

The older boy could not stop the laugh that escaped his mouth while he watched Takao Kazunari and Takao Michiru singing ‘Nao for president’ while the little kid smiled. Without a doubt, his father would have a suitable political heir. Thinking on the words his father had given him he turned to see Kise staring at him. The blonde blushed feeling suddenly shy of being get caught. Kasamatsu laughed again and took his hand, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. His father was completely right, he needed to start listening to his heart. He heard the whistles from his friends when he moved the kiss to the mouth. He was not sure this thing between him and Kise was going to work but he was willing to try it.

“No way!” screamed Aomine. “It was true!”

“Congratulation, Ki-chan!” smiled Momoi.

“Thank you, Momoicchi, you can be my maid of honour.”

“Calm down, damn brat!” Kasamatsu kicked him.

“Hey, guys!” called Kagami. “Not to cut the fun or anything, but have you seen Kuroko?”

“We thought Kuro-chin had left early this morning to cheer you,” said Murasakibara.

“Actually, we haven’t seen him since last night,” thought Midorima.

“He is not the only one,” suddenly said Himuro. “Where are Akashi and Furihata?”

* * *

 

Furihata followed Akashi still with a big smile plastered on his face. He was so happy after winning the tournament even if his muscles were practically screaming in pain. But it was all worthed and he could not wait to join the others again to celebrate the occasion. Although first, he was going to see Kuroko who apparently was sick on the temple according to Akashi. The red gem had asked him to bring the good news to the gem. Furihata was a bit surprised that he did not take Kagami, but Akashi explained that Kuroko did not want to worry his boyfriend more than necessary. It kind of had sense but Furihata still found it a bit weird.

“And did you see how Takao passed the ball to Himuro, and then Kasamatsu threw it to Kagami and bam!” laughed Furihata.

“Yes, I did. I was there,” said Akashi letting Furihata inside the house.

“Doesn’t look like that, you sound quite down,” remarked Furihata. “Are you okay?”

Akashi ignored his question and Furihata shrugged thinking that probably the whole issue with Citrine and Onyx was keeping his whole mind occupied. The boy looked around searching Kuroko, but he did not see the black gem anywhere.

“He is on my room,” suddenly said Akashi opening the temple door and making a gesture for Furihata to come in.

“Inside the temple?” frowned Furihata. “I thought you said it was too dangerous for a human to get inside.”

“I have made some changes,” assured Akashi. “Please, come in.”

Furihata stood there staring at him with a frown. There was something weird, but he did not know what it was. Akashi was tense, too tense and seemed to be eager for Furihata to enter the temple.

“Sei,” he saw Akashi flinch. “What is behind that door?”

“… Kouki, please,” begged the gem. “Just get inside.”

“Why? What is happening?”

“I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“Safe? What are you…?” a sudden realization hit him. “No… you are trying to…”

“I’m sorry, Kouki. I love you.”

Akashi suddenly grabbed his arm and pushed him inside the temple with the door closing behind him. Furihata fell to the floor but got up quickly trying to reach the door before it closed. He was not fast enough, and the only entrance and exit disappeared in thin air leaving him alone in a red room. Furihata screamed and kicked the air with anger. Akashi had just locked him inside the temple probably until Citrine and Onyx were not a menace. In another situation, he would have been happy to be inside the temple but now he was too mad to do that. He heard a subtle sound and found Akashi behind him, probably having opened the door at the other side of the room.

“Let me out,” he ordered visibly angry.

“No,” Akashi crossed his arms. “Here Citrine could not reach to you. Here you are safe.”

“That’s your way of solving this? Locking me up?”

“It’s the only way I can focus on defeating them without having to worry about you.”

“So that’s what I am for you, a burden?”

“You know I didn’t mean that Kouki,” Akashi tried to hug him but Furihata stepped back.

“I can’t believe you are doing the same again,” sighed Furihata. “You already tried this with Momoi and it never worked. You cannot take away my freedom!”

“I can if it means keeping you safe!” shouted Akashi.

“So, keeping me safe is more important than me being happy? You said you love me!”

“It is precisely because I love you, Kouki.”

“No, it only means you are scared!” Furihata shouted back.

“I am absolute,” Furihata could see his yellow eye shinning and he knew it was Yellow Diamond speaking. “And you will stay here until Citrine is shattered.”

“Shattered? You are talking about murder, you are no one to decide that.”

“I’m his ruler, I can perfectly decide if he lives or dies,” Akashi turned away to leave.

Furihata looked at him with horror. He could barely recognize the person who was in front of him. This dangerous side of Akashi had always been lingering at the back of his personality, but he never thought it would be this cruel. It was true that Citrine had done terrible things, but nobody deserved death and Furihata knew the moment Akashi shattered him there would be no turning back.

“I-I-I will not stay here,” muttered Furihata. “I will f-f-find a way out.”

“I have sealed all entrances and exits.”

“T-t-the other Crystal Miracles would let me out.”

“Kuroko is currently bubbled, and the others can’t open my door.”

“Sei,” Furihata felt the tears running down his face. “I know you are scared but this is not the solution. We must fight this together. Please… don’t make me hate you.”

The gem could almost hear his heart breaking at his words. He knew what it meant leaving Furihata there, he knew he was not solving anything. But he was so scared. Furihata did not understand the real danger his father represented. He would rather die and let Furihata hate him than letting Red Diamond near him.

“I’m really sorry if there was another way…” he approached Furihata, but the boy stepped back again. Akashi grabbed his arms and forcefully hugged him. “I love you too much. I cannot lose you.”

He lightly kissed his head while Furihata struggle and screamed for him to let him go. He felt something wet touch his cheek and when he looked up, he saw that Akashi was crying. Furihata froze for a moment completely puzzled of this reaction. He had never seen Akashi so fragile, so scared. It made him wonder why Red Diamond meant so much danger and what had he exactly done to him. Before he could stop Akashi and ask him, the gem pushed him against the bed and disappeared again behind a door. Furihata found himself completely alone in a red room without knowing when it would be the next time he would get out. He curled on the bed and started crying feeling completely useless.

* * *

 

Akashi let the door close behind him and rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

 _Maybe he is right_ , thought Ruby. _Maybe there is another way._

 _It doesn’t matter, we cannot risk losing him_ , declared Yellow Diamond.

 _He was crying, brother._ We _made him cry_.

_Again, irrelevant. His safety is the priority._

_… That’s exactly what he said._

The red gem tried to suppress the sudden cold that invaded his body. He almost feared his two identities unfused because of this. Akashi was so focused on his inner dialogue that he did not notice someone entering the house.

“Where is Furihata?” asked Kasamatsu. “I thought he was with you.”

“He is,” answered Akashi without looking up. Kise and Kagami were next to Kasamatsu and he could almost feel the other redhead tensing.

“And, where is he?” repeated Kasamatsu sensing something was not right.

“He is safe, that is enough for you to know. You should go back to your…”

“I don’t think so,” cut Kagami. “I bet you also know why Kuroko was not on the match.”

“Kuroko is… unavailable right now.”

“What the hell have you done to them?” Kise tried to hold Kagami.

“Kagamicchi, calm down! I’m sure Akashicchi has an explanation for all of this.”

“Kuroko disagreed with my solution to deal with Citrine’s plans so he has been bubbled,” Kise gaped hearing Akashi. “And Furihata Kouki is currently safe on my own chamber. He will stay there until further notice.”

“You can’t do that,” Kasamatsu stepped forward, facing Akashi. “Let them free. Now.”

“Don’t believe you have authority over me, human,” Akashi glared at him.

“I might not have authority over you,” said Kasamatsu. “But you still are locking my friends, and I’m not going to allow it.”

Akashi smirked admitting to himself Kasamatsu was really brave to face him in this state. He could almost feel Kise behind him ready to protect his beloved Senpai if Akashi tried anything. But he forgot he had Future Vision by his side. Akashi could perfectly see what Kise would do and how to knock him down before anything escalated. He was about to summon his gauntlet when he felt something else coming from his vision.

“They are here!” Momoi stomped inside the room with the others following here. “Citrine and Onyx.”

“I see,” Akashi relaxed a bit and looked at Kasamatsu. “You will agree that this has priority.”

“Yes,” agreed Kasamatsu. “But this is not over,” he turned around. “Takao, Himuro, Kagami,” he called. “Those idiots should have their ship near. While the Crystal Miracles distract them, let’s wreck that thing.”

“What?” asked Takao completely puzzled.

“If they don’t have the ship, they would not be able to run away or hide,” guessed Midorima.

“That’s so bothersome,” groaned Murasakibara.

“That means we will finish with this sooner, Atsushi,” smiled Himuro.

“You sure you will be able to destroy the ship,” asked Aomine.

“You bet I will,” answered Kagami still glaring at Akashi.

“Then, let’s go,” ordered Akashi. “We will solve our differences when the threat is over.”

* * *

 

In another situation, Furihata might have admired Akashi for his taste decorating the room. Everything was either red or golden giving a Chinese emperor vibe that suited him perfectly. The bed was also quite comfortable and probably it was the most beautiful cage anyone had ever created. But it was a cage, nonetheless.

He rolled on the bed trying to figure out a way to get out of there. Most probably Kasamatsu and the others would confront Akashi when they noticed what he had done. But that only made him more uncomfortable because that would mean a fight between the humans and Akashi. And after all that they had passed he really wanted their relationship to stay peaceful.

Which again was hard to do when he was so pissed at the gem. He really wanted to punch Akashi on the face even if it was a terrible idea. And the worst what that Furihata did not even have the time to talk to him. He still loved Akashi, but he had to admit this was testing his feelings. They were going to have a big talk about possessiveness after this. A big and long talk. The boy sighed and rolled again not finding any weak spot on the walls until he noticed something on the ceiling.

“Kuroko!” he could see the bubble with a light black gem floating. “If I could just reach it…”

He looked around trying to find something that could be useful until his eyes landed on something shining behind the bed. It was a small black knife that Kuroko had dropped when Akashi had puffed him. Knowing the gem, he had probably thrown the weapon in hopes Furihata would find it and free him. With determination in his eyes, Furihata took the knife and stabbed the nearest wall and started climbing it. It took a few minutes to fully reach the ceiling and finally catch the bubble. He popped and put the gem on his trousers, knowing Kuroko would need some time to reform himself. The boy was about to go down when he heard a dangerous crack and wall broke under him, propelling him inside the temple.

Luckily enough, he landed on a glass vein that connected the red room to the others. Furihata smiled figuring the tubes could probably lead him outside. With his shaking legs, he started walking little by little trying to keep his balance until he saw a light at the end. The path went exactly down so Furihata used the knife again to stick to the walls until he exited the temple.

And then he saw it.

He was hanging on the nose of the statue of Pink Tourmaline, without anything behind to land on. On the beach, he could see the Crystal Miracles fighting with Citrine and Onyx. He could see Onyx punching Murasakibara and Aomine while Midorima threw him long range attack with his bow. Akashi and Kise were trying to face Citrine but his paralyzing weapon was making it really difficult. While he was watching this, he started feeling how his weight pulled the knife outside the wall. He tried to hold to the stone nose, but his sweating hand made him slide instead. The rock gave up and suddenly he was falling and screaming for help.

 _I’m going to die_ , he thought.

Until suddenly some arms caught him in mid-air and landed on the sand. Furihata had his eyes closed and his face against his saviour’s chest. He sighed of relief after noticing he had avoided his death still perplexed. He muttered a hundred ‘thank you’ like a mantra while he tried to calm himself.

“Don’t worry, Furihata” said a voice in his ear. “I can’t let my pet hurt himself.”

Furihata opened the eyes and met two golden ones. Citrine was holding him in his arms before the horrified look of the Crystal Miracles. The gem suddenly grabbed his chin and stole a kiss from him while Furihata struggled to free himself. He bit the lip with all the strength he had. Citrine pushed away laughing while a threat of blood ran through his lip.

“This pet has some attitude,” laughed Citrine. “I will have to teach you some manners,” he snapped his fingers. “But now is time to leave.”

* * *

 

Takao was the one who found the ship first, hiding on the other side of the beach. Because of his sight, Kasamatsu asked him to stay outside so he could tell them if someone got close. Himuro and Kagami followed Kasamatsu inside the red spaceship, which opened to one of his famous kicks.

“What can’t your legs open, Senpai?” mocked Himuro.

“Shut up if you don’t want me to open your skull with them.”

“I would never dare, I don’t want to deal with Kise later,” laughed the other.

Kasamatsu groaned remembering why he had told Kise that their night agreement had to be a secret for their friends. He was starting to regret a bit kissing Kise in front of everyone, maybe they could have dated in secret for a little bit before breaking the news to the others. But again, living in such a small place they would probably notice sooner or later and giving him anyway.

Kagami was still frowning, his worries about Kuroko quite evident. Himuro and Takao did not know about their conversation with Akashi and the present situation had not given them time to explain it to them. Kasamatsu really hoped they could defeat Citrine and Onyx on this occasion before this led to a fight among them. Seriously, he was going to kick that red gem if he kept this kind of behaviour.

“Should we just break everything?” asked Kagami eager for a chance to let his rage out.

“It would be smarter if we just break the controls or something,” suggested Himuro. “In that way, we could always use the ship later.”

It was then when Kasamatsu heard it. A beeping sound coming from the main console. He reacted faster than he could believe himself to and pushed Kagami and Himuro outside the spaceship. They landed on the sand while the ship started taking off. Kasamatsu tried to jump after them but the door closed behind him. He cursed under his breath and quickly hid behind one of the panels. It did not take long for the ship to reach his destination. From his place, Kasamatsu could see that Citrine had Furihata on his arms and the gem had produced a breach between him and the Crystal Miracles.

Onyx and he warped themselves inside the ship where Citrine let Furihata go making his fall on the floor. The boy was terribly pale and Kasamatsu thought of giving him a signal that he was there but that would probably mean giving his position away to the gems.

“Let me go!” screamed the boy. Citrine knocked him unconsciously with a fast movement and let him lay on the ground.

“Do we really have to bring the human?” asked Onyx.

“Of course, Yellow Diamond would come after us right away. Haven’t you seen his face?”

Kasamatsu tried to mute himself while the panic started to rise on his throat. This was terribly wrong. He was trapped on a spaceship with two dangerous gems and a fainted friend. Maybe he could do something before they left Earth for good. He could hear screams outside farther and farther at each second. The ship gave a flip and suddenly he knew he was on space. There was no turning back. He was on his way to Homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of need to emphasise that it was a bit hard to write this chapter because I do not approve Akashi's action but I believe is important to show just how terrified he is of his father in order to understand what is going to happen next.


	18. King of the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Oh my god the last chapters TT-TT I'm gonna miss them. Anyway, in this chapter there are some mentions of slight violence but nothing too hard. I will put some notes at the end of the epilogue with some curiosities in case you want to know them. Apart from that, these chapters are long, like really long. Initially, it was going to be just one but it looked too cramped so I decided to divide into two and one epilogue. Now, after this I plan to write another multi-chapter story (to be posted probably in April) but not from Kuroko no Basket. Again, if you are interested in what I'm going to do, go to the endnotes. And with that I hope you enjoy this madness! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! No matter if you left kudos or comments or not, just the mere action of someone reading this already makes me happy. Have a nice day!

The two gems seemed to be too busy preparing the route to Homeworld. Citrine looked especially nervous about informing Red Diamond that they were on their way to the planet without revealing that he did not, in fact, have Yellow Diamond. Onyx was obviously not worried at all because he was not the leader of the expedition, he was just a soldier who followed orders and that was right for him.

“Remember, let me speak,” told Citrine to Onyx. “Red Diamond will be furious if we don’t assure him Yellow Diamond will come back by his own.”

“I’m still not sure he will chase us just because of that boy,” said Onyx.

“I have been studying humans longer than you, believe me, he will come,” stated Citrine.

Kasamatsu waited until the two gems were facing the panel that showed the outside space to sneak out of the control room. The main room was connected to a hall that in front had the main entrance and two other paths to the right and to the left. For what he remembered, he thought he had seen Citrine turning left with Furihata, so he supposed the boy should be locked in one of the chambers in that direction. He started walking with silent steps through the left hall taking a look to some of the rooms. Most of them were full of weird technology he did not understand. None of them was being helpful until he reached one with two long shelves. They were full of a small golden fork that Kasamatsu had seen Citrine using. He took one of them and hid it behind his shirt just in case they caught him. Better be prepared for anything.

* * *

 

It took Furihata a few minutes to realise where he was and what had happened. He had woken up in a yellow room completely alone and cuffed by his ankle to the wall. At least there was a long chain that allowed him to walk a bit around the room. He tried to break the piece attached to his ankle or at least pull off the chain from the wall, but the metal did not yield. The door was also too far for him to reach it. Furihata sighed looking around trying to find some kind of tool that would help him. The room was wide but had few pieces of furniture on it. He suddenly remembered something and took Kuroko gem outside his pocket. The obsidian stone was still opaque which meant his friend still needed some time to regenerate. He tried to whisper encouraging words to the gem, but it did not have any effect. Letting his body fell on the bed, Furihata closed his eyes thinking about another way to get out of this situation. He was so focused on his thought he did not hear the steps until they were too close. The boy rushed to hide behind the bed while the main door of the room opened. From his position, Furihata could only see the feet of the intruder. A pair of familiar blue and white trainers stopped right next to the bed.

“Kasamatsu-senpai?” asked carefully Furihata from his spot.

“Furihata?” the older boy peeked behind the bed seeing the boy.

“Kasamatsu-senpai!” the jumped into his arm happy to see a familiar face. “Wait, did they take you too?”

“No, they don’t know I’m here,” explained the other teen. “There were busy talking about landing, so I took my chance to search for you.”

“We are on our way to Homeworld, right?” Kasamatsu nodded and Furihata shivered. “What are we going to do now?”

“Taken them down,” said the boy resolutely. “We have the element of surprise on our side,” tried to encourage Kasamatsu. “Although is only the two of us.”

“More like you only,” Furihata pointed to the cuff. “I can’t get rid of it.”

Kasamatsu frowned and took his foot attempting to break the cuff with brute force. After a few tries, he acknowledged that it was not possible for him to break the chain. The older boy sat on the bed visibly desperate with their situation. He could have never guessed there would be one day in which he would be trapped in an alien spaceship travelling to a hostile planet while one of his friends had been kidnapped. But he had to be strong. He only needed a spark of hope, a little light that pushed him forward.

“I have Kuroko here,” told him Furihata showing him the gem. “But he still needs some time.”

“But that means he will be able to drive this thing, right,” realised Kasamatsu.

“I guess,” shrugged Furihata.

“Ok, look, I have a plan,” Kasamatsu got up pretending a spirit that he did not really have. “When one of them comes to see you, hopefully Citrine, I will knock them down. We will tie him and search for the keys of the shackle and then get rid of the other one.”

“How are you going to knock down one of them?”

“Probably with this?” Kasamatsu showed him the weapon.

The boy highly doubted that just because they had a gem weapon Kasamatsu would be able to knock off one of his captives. However, Furihata knew Kasamatsu was trying to stay positive and probably he should do the same. They could not stay there without doing anything waiting for the ship to arrive Homeworld.

* * *

 

Empty.

That was how Akashi felt when he saw the spaceship disappear on the sky. The small dot faded in front of his eyes while the tears ran through his face. His heart started to beat so hard that the sound echoed in his ears. The pain stroked his whole body like an electric current. There was some part of him he knew he was screaming but he could not hear any sound. He could barely see Momoi and the rest around him trying to make him react.

_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN_ , screamed Yellow Diamond inside his head.

_He is gone, just like Pink Tourmaline,_ whispered Ruby. _Why does everyone leave me?_

The stable link that joined the two personalities together started to tremble in the middle of his panic attack. Ruby noticed what happened before Yellow Diamond did. He could almost see his twin slipping away in a spiral of despair.

_Yellow, calm down!,_ Ruby knew it was a bit hypocritical when he himself was so affected. _We are losing ourselves._

He never received an answer from Yellow Diamond because at that moment they unfused falling on the sand as two separated gems. They looked at each other in horror. Unfusing without agreeing to it has never happened to them. Without waiting, Ruby ran towards Yellow trying to fuse again but the only thing he did was crashing against the other gem. Yellow gasped in surprise and hugged Ruby hiding his face in his chest as he did long time ago when his father scolded him.

“Fuse! Fuse! Fuse!” shouted Yellow without succeeding.

“It doesn’t work,” said Ruby with disdain.

“Seijuurou, Akashi,” Momoi hugged them with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”

“What are you talking about Satsuki?” roared Aomine.

“If I didn’t exist Sanada would have never been interested in studying a way to mix gems and humans and he would have not contacted Homeworld,” cried the girl.

“That doesn’t have any sense, Momoicchi!” Kise comforted her.

“We all are to blame for this,” stated Midorima seriously.

“Shin-chan!” the Crystal Miracles turned to watch Takao, Himuro and Kagami approaching to them.

“We have a problem!” Himuro looked terribly alarmed which made Murasakibara quite nervous.

“Muro-chin, what’s wrong?”

“The ship left before we could do anything,” told them Takao while he caught his breath. “And Kasamatsu got stuck inside.”

“What!?” Kise turned to him and took him by his collar. “What did you just say? Where is Senpai?”

“Let him go, Kise!” Midorima pushed Kise away and both glared each other.

 “You, where the fuck is Kuroko?” interrupted Kagami when he saw Yellow Diamond and Ruby. “We need him more than never.”

“Shut up, Bakagami,” shouted Aomine. “Now is not the time.”

“Don’t say that to my brother!” stepped Himuro with Murasakibara leaning behind him.

 Momoi looked around her feeling the tension building more and more. Usually Akashi would have already silence everyone, but it was obvious Yellow Diamond and Ruby were not in their best condition. She did not blame them, any of them. She blamed herself for not being strong enough. Now they were all fighting against each other while Furihata and Kasamatsu moved away from Earth more and more.

_You don’t need Momohata. And you are strong, Momoi-san. But you forget that your strength comes from the friends that support you._

The words came to her as a pray with the soft voice of his friend. He was right. She was the daughter of Pink Tourmaline and Momoi Sakura. She was the protegee of the Crystal Miracles. She was the friend of the Teiko gang. She was a half-gem. And she had a plan.

“Silence!” she screamed taking their attention. “Now is not the time to fight. They have taken two of our friends and we are going to take them back!”

“Take them back?” reacted Ruby.

“They are already on their way, it’s futile,” cut Yellow Diamond.

“Stop moping,” Momoi smacked them both. “Haven’t you learnt anything from the humans? When you can’t do anything for yourself, you ask for help from your friends.”

Ruby and Yellow Diamond gaped at her for a second watching the same figure of Pink Tourmaline himself. However, it was clear for them that this was not their former leader. No, this was his daughter, Momoi Satsuki, showing them the path to follow. The other looked at her with the same proud eyes that him and nodded. It was the time to call their friends.

* * *

 

Onyx had already decided that this was the last mission outside Homeworld he would ever take. He was beyond tired of dealing with other stupid species who did not understand that their attempts were futile. The Great Red Diamond always won anyway. He did not see the point in resisting. Citrine should have known better too. He doubted Red Diamond liked that the other gem promised to bring his son back and only brought a useless human. But Citrine believed the heir would follow them no matter what so Onyx did not really care much. If something went wrong, it would be Citrine fault anyway. He was supposed to check on the human to see if he had woken up. The fascination that Citrine found in that creature was unknown to him. He entered the room seeing the boy laying on the floor as if had fainted. Onyx cursed under his breath hoping the human was not dead or this would be all a mess. The boy did not move while Onyx approached him. Suddenly, Kasamatsu stepped out of a cupboard and hit Onyx with the fork. The weapon produced a current that paralysed Onyx leaving him on the floor.

“Told you this would work,” said Kasamatsu taking the keys from Onyx and freeing Furihata. “Now let’s go, we need to deal with Citrine.”

Furihata nodded and followed Kasamatsu through the hall still doubtful this would work. Citrine was not stupid and it would be difficult to take him by surprise. But maybe they could wait until he searched for Onyx or something like that. Truth to be told, he was not sure what plan Kasamatsu had in mind, but he will try to help with anything. The older boy stopped in front of the entrance to the control room with the fork in his hands.

“We need to take him unguarded,” told him Kasamatsu. “You are the one who knows him the best. Anything you think could throw him off?”

“Not really…” he thought a bit. “Maybe we could pretend a message from Red Diamond?”

“We can’t do that from here,” sighed the other. “We need something more direct.”

“I can help you with that,” said a voice behind them.

Kasamatsu felt a sudden pain in his stomach and found himself rolling through the floor after being kicked by Citrine. He still had the weapon in his arm, so he tried to charge against the gem but the other simple dodged him and hit him again. The impact was so strong that he slipped the fork and fell clutching his sides. Furihata did not wait for Citrine to punch him again and took the weapon trying to face their enemy. Citrine looked at him from bottom to top and laughed.

“Do you even know what that is?” smirked the gem taking the weapon from him. “That only works on fusion. On gems only paralyse us for some seconds. Not enough to get rid of us, especially with your weak strength.”

“That’s not true, Onyx was…” he interrupted himself when he saw the other gem appearing at the other side of the hall.

“See that you are already recovered,” called Citrine.

“I thought you said only one human,” groaned Onyx picking Kasamatsu while the boy struggled against him.

“This one had probably sneaked inside when we were on Earth,” he stared at him and the human glared him back. “Kill him.”

“No!” screamed Furihata. “Please, don’t hurt him!”

“Oh!” Citrine looked at him curiously. “So he means something to you,” Furihata felt a shiver down his spine. “Then, let’s make a deal. I will keep him alive if you behave. That means not escaping bullshit. The trip to Homeworld is two days long and I really don’t need you two trying to do stupid things. Deal?” Citrine extended his hand.

“Furihata don’t…” Kasamatsu screamed while Onyx put a hand on his mouth.

“Silence, human!”

“Do you promise you will not hurt him?” asked Furihata while Kasamatsu kept shaking his head.

“You have my word.”

Furihata stretched his hand to seal the deal. He knew exactly was Citrine was capable of and at that moment Kasamatsu safety was the priority. And being truthful, they were in the middle of the space, there was no way they could get back to Earth right now. Not of them knew how to fly the ship and they did not have the ways to stop Citrine and Onyx for two whole days. Their only chance they had was Kuroko and facing the gems now would take the risk of the gem being discovered in his pocket. Citrine took his chin and kissed him again but this time Furihata did not move. He stood there without moving hoping the moment passed quickly.

“I knew you were smart,” whispered Citrine in his ear. “Take the rebel human to a cell,” he ordered Onyx, who dragged Kasamatsu down the hall. “And you, get back to my room and wait there. Don’t think of even going to see your friend, there are cameras in all the ship.”

The boy glared at Citrine but finally nodded obediently. So that was how Citrine had discovered them. At least they did not know anything about Kuroko. He felt the weigh of the stone in his pocket and prayed again hoping it would not be too late for them when Kuroko wakes up.

* * *

 

Rakuzan was quite a big facility so Yellow Diamond and Ruby decided to wait for their guests on the main entrance while the rest of the Crystal Miracles started working on the ship with the help of the staff of Rakuzan. They were actually quite happy to see that not only all Rakuzan was helping them, but through Hayama they have also contacted Seirin City so Riko Aida and her team were also there working with them. Both Yellow and Ruby agreed that this would not be possible if not for Momoi and Furihata. Their meeting must have been truly destiny even if they did not completely believe on that term. Maybe they falling in love with the sweet brunette was also destiny. For them, it was impossible to meet him and not loving him. Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw an old black van approaching. The vehicle stopped and a few people got out.

“I thought we were going to meet with the red tall boy,” smirked Hanamiya. “Not with two little kids.”

“Careful with your words, human,” warned Yellow Diamond. “I still can crush your bones in an instant.”

“Just chill a bit brat,” said Haizaki jumping out of the van. “Dammit, I swear if it wasn’t for that brunet boy, I will let you all rot.”

“We appreciate your help,” carefully stated Ruby glaring at him. “But this doesn’t mean we are at peace.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” shrugged the half-gem.

“Shougo!” Momoi ran towards him trying to hug him but Haizaki stopped her.

“There is no way I’m going to hug you unless you are fused with the hot brunet,” grimaced Haizaki.

“Yes, you and that boy can come with us whenever you want,” joked Hanamiya. “We can have fun the three of us, or four.”

“Shut up, Hanamiya,” blushed Haizaki.

Both of them ignored the hateful glare that Ruby and Yellow Diamond were throwing at them and started following Momoi inside Rakuzan. The whole institution was quite big so they took one of the carts that were at the entrance. Hanamiya and Haizaki tried really hard not to show their smirk watching Ruby and Yellow unable to drive because of their height. Momoi drove them to a wide area where the rest of the team was working in what looked like a huge yellow arm.

“Is that an arm?” asked Hanamiya.

“It does have that form,” said a voice behind them. “You could say is a of a handful situation.”

“Hahahahaha, Izuki you are the best,” laughed Hayama.

Yellow Diamond groaned while Ruby rolled her eyes. It was not the first time Hayama and Izuki flirted without shame instead of working on the ship. They could understand their eagerness to see each other bearing in mind that they were dating but lived in different cities. But they really needed them to focus on the task at hand, especially after catching them making out at least four times already. Actually, part of the blame was on them. When they had run away from Homeworld they never thought they would need their ship again. So of course, now they had to repair the whole spaceship instead of just jumping into outer space. At least Kagami and Kise were as hardworking as him, mostly because Kasamatsu y Kuroko were with Furihata. After they decided to call Rakuzan, Seirin and Haizaki for help, Ruby and Yellow Diamond had checked their room only so see that Furihata has taken Kuroko with him. Which in a sense soothed him because at least Furihata would not be alone and probably Kuroko will be able to keep him safe during the trip. However, he did not know how much time his friend would take to reform.

“I have good news, Sei-chan,” suddenly said Mibuchi. “Oh, well, Seis-chan. It is so funny that now there is two of you.”

“Yeah, terribly funny,” sarcastically added Mayuzumi.

“Everyone keeps saying that and believe me when we say it is starting to get on my nerves,” warned Ruby.

“The next person who mentions something about our unfusion will have their eyes gouged,” simply stated Yellow Diamond.

“Sorry to hit a sore spot,” apologised Mibuchi. “But we believe the ship will be ready in two days.”

“Two days?” Kagami appeared behind them frowning. “That’s too long!”

“I think the same, Taiga,” agreed Yellow Diamond. “We must depart as soon as possible.”

“Look, this thing is practically space garbage,” explained Mayuzumi with a tiring voice. “Be lucky we are going to have it ready in two days. What did you expect anyway? It has been hiding on the desert for thousands of years.”

“We did not realise the sand could be so problematic,” admitted Ruby.

Mayuzumi threw them an annoyed look that clearly stated his general belief that Ruby and Yellow Diamond only existed to complicate his life. Mibuchi smiled a bit trying to take away some of the tension, but she was not having much success. According to Midorima, the trip to Homeworld would probably also take two days for Citrine and Onyx. Which meant Furihata, Kuroko and Kasamatsu would have to spend two whole days there until they arrived.

“I don’t like it,” said Kagami when Mibuchi and Mayuzumi were gone.

“We don’t like it either,” Yellow Diamond crossed his arms. “But there is nothing else we can do other than work.”

“You mean making others work,” glared Kagami. “Don’t think for a second I have forgotten that you attacked Kuroko and bubbled him.”

“And we understand your anger,” quickly stepped Ruby before Yellow Diamond answered. “But now we should focus on this.”

“That is nonsense,” Ruby groaned when he heard Yellow Diamond speaking. “You would have done the exact same thing if it was Kuroko.”

“No, I wouldn’t have!” shouted Kagami.

“So, if Kuroko was their target and there would be any chance of him getting kidnapped, you wouldn’t have tried to protect him.”

“Of course I would, but not locking him up in my fucking room and attacking one of my best friends.”

“Lies! You would have been even worse considering your lack of intelligence.”

“Hey!” Kagami grabbed Yellow Diamond from the collar of his shirt.

“Don’t touch him!” Ruby kicked his hand making Kagami step back.

The taller redhead was about to shout him to stay away from all of this when he saw Ruby was crying. The little red gem was shaking while he helped Yellow Diamond to his feet. Even with his back faced against Kagami, the human could feel the fear and anxiety that Ruby had in his heart. Probably watching his brother and Kagami fighting has been the last strand. Yellow Diamond and Kagami shared glanced and nodded. Now was not the time to fight.

“I’m sorry,” said Yellow Diamond first. “Truth is, probably you wouldn’t have done the same but… I just wanted to feel better with myself.”

“I’m sorry too, we are on the same situation after all,” Kagami scratched his neck. “We should be supporting each other.”

“I… I shouldn’t have attacked Kuroko,” admitted Yellow Diamond. “I will apologise with him when I see him again.”

“If we see him again,” whispered Kagami.

“You will,” told him Ruby. “We, Akashi Seijuurou, assure you that we will do anything in our power to bring our friends back.”

Kagami carefully watched the two small boys who were holding hands in front of him. He could not avoid a little smile from appearing on his face and nodded. Observing all the people who were helping them, there was no way they would not reach Homeworld to save their friends. Of course, the problem will be once they arrived but, even though he would never admit that to their face, Kagami had faith in Ruby and Yellow Diamond. If they said they will get them back, then they will do it.

* * *

 

Himuro was glad when he saw that Kagami and Yellow Diamond were not fighting because he would have the obligation to step up if that gem did something to his brother. But at the same time he really did prefer not to deal with Yellow Diamond and Ruby because that would mean having to face Akashi Seijuurou later, and no thanks.

He felt a sudden weigh on his shoulder where Murasakibara had put his chin. The gem was obviously bored after lifting so many metal plates to repair the ship. Himuro understood that Murasakibara was the strongest one but he was also expecting his boyfriend to get tried sooner than later. He had to admit Murasakibara had been working non-stop since they arrived at Rakuzan, but Gems also got exhausted and right now, Murasakibara needed a rest. After talking with Mibuchi, he took Murasakibara to a distant peaceful space so that the gem could calm down a little.

“This is so bothersome” groaned Murasakibara pushing Himuro into his lap.

“I know, Atsushi,” Himuro gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “You don’t need to work so hard if you get so tired.”

“But I want Furi-chin to come back soon,” suddenly said Murasakibara. “Kasa-chin and Kuro-chin too.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” sweetly smiled Himuro.

“I just because I don’t want to see Muro-chin sad,” lied Murasakibara.

“We both know that is not true… but I will let that be our secret.”

They spent some minutes like that, hugging and enjoying the quiet and comfortable silence that stood between them. It was that lack of sound that produces a sleepy atmosphere around it. Himuro almost felt his conscience slip but there were too many things to do. His mind was way too worried to sleep.

“Atsushi, can I ask you something?”

“No, because Muro-chin is going to ask about Homeworld and I don’t want to.”

“You really are smarter than everyone thinks,” laughed Himuro turning to look at him. “I just want to know how dangerous it is.”

“Muro-chin shouldn’t come,” Murasakibara found Himuro throwing him a steady look and he knew it would be impossible to argue that. “Gems do not see humans at the same level, they think of you as… pets.”

“Well, that is not pleasant,” frowned Himuro. “We probably will need costumes to disguise ourselves. What do you say, Atsushi? Which gem fits me?”

Murasakibara stared at him with a serious expression. He was not happy with the tone Himuro was using to speak about his home planet. If he did not know him better, he might think Himuro was not taking this seriously. But there was a tint of darkness in his eyes that told Murasakibara how serious Himuro was considering this. And how determined he was about going. Murasakibara sighed thinking that trying to stop him would only lead to more problems and after all, Himuro was free to do whatever he wanted. Suddenly, he felt some wet lips touching his followed by a hand pushing his head down to deepen the kiss.

“I promise you Murasakibara Atsushi, nothing will ever take me away from you,” swore Himuro.

“If Muro-chin says so… then it’s fine.”

“Gods, I truly don’t deserve you,” whispered Himuro kissing him again, this time circling his arms around his neck.

“You do,” answered Murasakibara in the same tone. “Because you deserve everything,” Himuro laughed when Murasakibara kissed his mole. “And Musgravite.”

“What?”

“You should be Musgravite. It is rare to see one, but they are incredibly beautiful.”

Himuro smiled fondly at him thinking if it would be too rude to search a private place to enjoy some time with his boyfriend. While he thought on a way of not being discovered he kissed Murasakibara again licking his lips with a smirk.

“Well, then it would be my pleasure to be a Musgravite.”

* * *

 

Takao was in charge of covering for Kasamatsu and Furihata absence because of course they would take the excuse that he is Kasamatsu’s childhood friend for that. Not that he was complaining – although he was a little. Thanks to Midorima they had hacked their phone to tell their parents they were on a trip because of their victory and for the moment they had believed it. The problem was that precisely because he knew the Kasamatsus so much he knew they were going to have a lot of problems if Kasamatsu Himari ever found out her son has been abducted. The people who thought Kasamatsu was the scariest one of the family had never seen Kasamatsu Himari at her best. Takao always said Kasamatsu took his anger from his mother.

“Apparently you have to search for a gem to disguise,” said the voice of Midorima behind him.

“Well, isn’t that unexpected,” laughed Takao. “What do you say, Shin-chan? I think it should be a green gem,” Takao wiggled his eyebrows.

“Please, stop,” Midorima took a seat by his side.

“Not helpful,” Takao thought for a moment. “I’m afraid Emerald would be too mainstream.”

“Oh, no!” the gem shook his head. “Not Emeralds. They are the worse.”

“Shin-chan, that language!” mocked him. “You must really not like them to say that.”

“An Emerald was my superior when I was in Homeworld.”

A sudden silence fell between them when Takao realised what Midorima meant. Emerald had probably been one of the gems that had agreed with locking Midorima in that tower. Takao fidgeted with his fingers cursing his quick mouth for saying such an insensitive thing when he felt a hand stopping them.

“Takao,” Midorima smiled at him. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I shouldn’t have said that. That… that wasn’t right.”

“Fool, you shouldn’t worry so much about other people,” blushed Midorima.

“If I see an Emerald when we are there, I’m going to punch them.”

“That is a really bad idea, Takao.”

“I don’t care,” pouted the boy.

Midorima stared at him and suddenly started laughing. Takao turned a bit scared that Midorima had finally lost his mind, but the gem was just truly amused by his antics. Which only made Takao pout even more while the green gem tried to control his laugh. But he could not bear to be angry when it was the first time, he had seen his boyfriend so carefree.

“You really are wonderful,” Midorima stated squeezing his hand. “I think… I think you should be a Sphene.”

“I don’t even know what type of gem that is, but cool,” shrugged Takao.

However, he soon notices Midorima was still looking at him with a blush in his cheeks. Clearing his throat, the gem took something from his pocket and took a deep breath before taking it out. It was a single earing with an orange gem on it that had some green gleam over it. He remembered that after their first date, after sharing that first kiss, Takao had confessed Midorima that he had a piercing when he was younger just after his father left. Nao usually chose which one he was going to wear until she got tired of it and he never got the habit again.

“T-t-this is a Sphene,” stuttered Midorima. “I thought… because you say that… well… that you could wear this one every day. I-i-it’s your lucky item for today.”

Takao did not let him finish the sentence because he jumped into his arm and kissed him fiercely without minding the few workers of Rakuzan that were around there. He laughed while hugging Midorima trying to repress all the fear they both had about this whole mission. They both knew it was going to be dangerous but none of them was going to give up. Takao took the earing and put it in his ear smiling at him.

“What about your lucky item?” asked then curiously.

“I already got it,” said Midorima sealing his lips.

It was not until a bit later that Takao checked Oha-asa to see that Cancer lucky item was the smile of someone precious to them.

* * *

 

Furihata woke up with some arms hugging him and caressing his hair. Last night, when Onyx had taken Kasamatsu and Citrine had ordered him to go to his bedroom, he had cried himself to sleep. The memories came little by little until he realised, he was trapped in the arms of Citrine. He tried to suppress a shiver in order not to give the gem any proof that he was awake. He was seriously scared of what the gem might want from him.

“We will arrive at Homeworld tomorrow,” Furihata froze when he heard Citrine’s voice.

“You knew I was awake,” remarked Furihata.

“Humans are not exactly subtle. I don’t even know how you evolved without being killed by another predator.”

The boy tried to ignore the insult hiding in his statement because he knew it would not take him anywhere if he argued with Citrine. For now, he had to keep a low profile until he could find a way of escaping in Homeworld or until Kuroko woke up. Maybe with a bit of luck Citrine would be too busy when they arrived at his planet and he will have more opportunities. The only problem was Kasamatsu. He did not know where Onyx had put his friend and what was worse, he did not know if they were going to keep them together when they arrived at Homeworld.

“What is going to happen to us?” tentatively asked Furihata.

“Whatever Red Diamond wants,” simply answered Citrine.

“And… that could be?”

“Trying to think on a way to escape?” laughed Citrine. “You are a smart boy, pet. You should give up and stop trying.”

Furihata shivered hearing Citrine calling him ‘pet’. His older self might have agreed with him and stopped his attempts at escaping. But if he had learnt something from the Crystal Miracles and his friends is that one should never give up. Even though he was trembling from fear from head to toes he tried to think calmly. For the moment, he needed all the information Citrine could give him. But he was not going to give it easily, so he needed another strategy to make him talk.

“… so you don’t know,” Furihata decided that attacking his ego would be the best.

“Of course, I know,” smirked Citrine taking his chin and forcing him to look at his eyes. “I might not look like it but I’m practically nobility in my planet, pet,” he licked his lips. “Red Diamond would want to keep you alive until Yellow Diamond arrives and because it has been me the one who made that possible, he will let me keep you.”

“What about Kasamatsu?”

“You mean your friend. Who knows, we only need you so maybe they would kill them,” shrugged the gem.

“That’s a lie! If not, you would have already killed him. You say is because you don’t want to keep an eye on us all the time but if Kasamatsu wasn’t here I wouldn’t have any option to escape and you know it.”

“You don’t cease to surprise me,” laughed Citrine. “But you are right. I plan to offer him to Red Diamond as a present. He has a zoo with weird animals, he might as well add a human.”

“We are not animals! And I’m not your pet!” Furihata pushed him away.

“I like how you challenge me,” Citrine suddenly leaned and whispered in his ear. “But it is time you learn to obey your superiors.”

Before Furihata could protest, Citrine trapped his lips on a kiss, this time pushing his tongue inside his mouth. He turned the boy against the bed pinning him there while he took both of his hands with his right one. Citrine then smiled into the kiss and put his other hand behind the boy shirt. Furihata gasped of surprise feeling the cold touch against his skin and finally reacting kicking Citrine away from him.

“What the hell are you doing?” blushed the boy.

“I took some time to investigate on Earth, you humans have some entertaining ways of spending time.”

“Don’t touch me,” backed away Furihata.

There was a dangerous glint in those yellow eyes as if he wanted to eat Furihata alive. A shiver ran through his spine while he got out of the bed trying to put some space between them. Citrine looked at him with an amusing smirk as if he found terribly funny that Furihata thought he could run away from him. The gem got up and walked towards him with slow steps. At each one Furihata could feel his heart beating faster and faster against his chest. Citrine put a hand beside him locking the boy against the wall.

“We are going to let one thing clear,” he suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted it against his back. “You are my pet. I love when you are challenging but one thing is that and another completely different is disobeying me.”

“L-l-l-let me go… it hurts,” complained Furihata trying to release himself.

“Believe next time will hurt more if you disobey me again.”

Furihata froze on the spot when he realised in what an imminent danger he was. He was in the middle of space with a dangerous gem and with his friend being held prisoner. In addition, his only true hope was the quick regeneration of Kuroko which he did not know when was going to happen. The only thing he wanted to do is hide on a corner and cry again until everything passed. And he wanted to do that so badly.

But he could not. He had got important information from Citrine. Apparently Red Diamond was interested in other forms of life, which could be an opportunity for them. He also had to be strong for Kasamatsu now that the boy was captive in one of the cells of the ship. In his mind, he evoked the image of Akashi the first time he saw him. The gem had such an imposing aura around him it was impossible not to be affected by it. He was still upset over his attempt to lock him up, but that did not change the fact that he missed him.

At least, luck seemed to be by his side because right at that moment Onyx called Citrine to the control room. Citrine groaned but finally went away after sending a glare at Furihata. It might take some time, but he was going to teach this human to respect his orders. The gem left leaving a shaking Furihata who fell to the ground taking a deep breath. He prayed to whatever god was listening that Citrine would be too busy until tomorrow when they arrived at Homeworld.

* * *

 

Someone must have been listening to his constant prayers because even thought Citrine came back a few hours later, the gem was obviously too tired to disturb Furihata. The boy thanked heavens a thousand times, especially when the next morning he woke up to an empty bed. His happiness did not last much because soon the ship started to slow down and Furihata knew he was on Homeworld. As if to prove him right, Onyx appeared with some handcuffs for him and dragged him from the hall until the main entrance where Kasamatsu was also tied.

“Kasamatsu-senpai,” Furihata almost cried of joy. “Are you okay?”

“It not me who should be worrying about!” complained Kasamatsu. “Listen, keep your eyes open, we don’t know what we are going to find.”

Both boys waited until the slipway moved and, escorted by Onyx and Citrine, they left the ship. In their minds, they have very different ideas of how Homeworld would be. Kasamatsu had the image of some robotic and futuristic society with unfriendly intention while Furihata kind of imagined a more fantastic and magical place. The view in front of them was mostly a mixture of these two ideas, displaying an advanced technology but also full of colours and fantastic elements. They both followed the two gems to a gigantic red castle made of pure crystal that shone like the sun. The place was completely stunning but also terribly cold.

“We are going to meet Red Diamond now,” announced Citrine while they walked through a hall. He stopped right in front two big red doors. “Don’t you dare to speak.”

The doors opened to show a wide throne room with picture windows at the back. These showed some kind of colourful garden with several types of animals, most of them unknown to Furihata and Kasamatsu. On the sides were murals that narrated wars and battles but what took their attention was the huge white and black silhouette that appeared right to Red Diamond in all the drawings. Right in the middle of the room was a huge red throne where a man was seated. He was incredibly tall, Kasamatsu barely reached his ankles, and had an obvious resemblance with Akashi. However, both of Red Diamond eyes were red like blood and his face was way sterner than Akashi.

“My Diamond,” saluted Citrine and Onyx. “We have great news. The…”

“Where is my son, Citrine?” cut Red Diamond with a cold voice.

“On his way, my Diamond,” assured Citrine. “As I was saying, your son was reticent to come back but we made sure that he would return to his home taking away something that was precious to him.”

“And I assume these things are ‘precious’ to him.”

“Yes, sir,” he grabbed Furihata. “He was quite interested in protecting this human,” Citrine then pushed Kasamatsu. “I even brought an extra specimen so you could add it to your collection.”

A silence fell between them while Red Diamond reflected about this. He had precisely asked Citrine to come back with Yellow Diamond, not with these two things. The ruler knew his son was not exactly easy to handle but the idea that he would travel right behind them just because of one ‘human’ was completely stupid. He was about to dictate to take all of them away from him when one of them spoke.

“We are not fucking animals to be added anywhere,” shouted Kasamatsu.

“They can talk,” observed Red Diamond.

“Your majesty,” interfered Furihata. “Please, let me speak with you. This is a terrible mistake, if you would allow me…”

“Fine, Citrine, Onyx,” declared Red Diamond without listening to Furihata. “I find your strategy interesting. I will take one of the humans for myself. You might take the other one and do as you please as long as he is alive until Yellow Diamond arrives.”

“If it is not too much to ask my Diamond,” smiled Citrine, “I would like to keep it even after the return of our prince.”

“Very well, the human shall be yours.”

“No! Wait, your majesty!” tried to argue Furihata.

“Hey! Don’t touch Furi!” struggled Kasamatsu against the Ruby guards.

Furihata attempted to reach his hand with no success as he was dragged away by Citrine. He watched in panic how the Rubies knocked Kasamatsu down to take him into the garden. The boy screamed and struggled against his captor but Citrine hit him in the head. His mind started to face at the same time he last watched Red Diamond throwing a sad look at the white and black silhouette.

* * *

 

One day and a half. That was what has taken them to rebuild the ship for the travel and then another two days more in order to arrive at Homeworld. But there they were, they could see their home planet shining among the darkness of the universe. He would almost feel nostalgia if it was not for all the bad memories that were locked inside. Yellow Diamond and Ruby turned to observe their friends. Murasakibara and Himuro were adding the last of the makeup in the human skin so he could post as a gem. Midorima and Takao were holding hands and the boy had a shiny earing on his right ear. Kagami was glaring at the planet as if it had insulted him in his face. Kise was also looking at Homeworld but with a longing expression knowing someone important for him was there. Momoi and Aomine were in the back preparing for their stealth mission. Because of them being the only not Homeworld born, they have assigned a different task along with Kagami.

They all took a deep breath while Ruby took the ship further, entering Homeworld.

They were in their enemy domain now.


	19. Smithereens

The garden was probably the most beautiful thing Kasamatsu had ever seen in his life. There were trees and plants of every possible colour with shiny flowers everywhere. Some of the animals were similar to the ones on Earth, like a cute blue squirrel with a type of bunny ears or an orange insect like a dragonfly but with scales, while others were completely strange for him. At least none of them was dangerous and for the time being they were ignoring Kasamatsu. Although the garden was a bit damp the atmosphere was actually quite comfortable. If you forget you were being held hostage by an alien monarch.

Kasamatsu tried to research the place a bit but the garden was so big he could not even see the end of it. So, he decided to stay close to the entrance where the soldiers had pushed him inside. It was exactly the same place that could be seen from the throne room but the windows on the garden side were opaque so he could not see what happened on the other side. Probably it was made that way to deceive the animals into believing they were still on their habitats. Just a mere hour later, when he was still researching his surroundings, he heard the main door open and Red Diamond stepped inside the garden. Kasamatsu hid behind a tree thinking that maybe he could wait until the gem came back and sneak into the throne room.

“I can see you from here,” suddenly said Red Diamond sitting in the middle of the garden.

The boy shuddered and stepped out of his hiding spot to approach Red Diamond. He realised that the animals were not approaching the gem unlike when he had entered the garden. Kasamatsu took this as a warning and kept himself a few steps away from Red Diamond.

“So, you are a human,” the monarch stared at him with curiosity.

“Yes, and you are Red Diamond.”

“Indeed,” Kasamatsu had the feeling that he was talking with a CEO of some billionaire conglomerate. “I assume my son has told you about me. I have to admit I did not expect him to have any kind of relationship with… well, with lesser beings.”

“Lesser beings?” frowned Kasamatsu. “How in the hell are we lesser beings?”

“I admit it is quite impressive that your kind is able to communicate,” admitted Red Diamond. “But your species still has a lot to learn.”

“That sound like a lot of bullshit to me!” shouted Kasamatsu. “Exactly what does make you better than me?”

Red Diamond looked at him with those huge red eyes. Kasamatsu felt as if an omnipotent entity was analysing him, deciding if they should contemplate their arguments or just ignore like the babbling of a child. His surprise was huge when suddenly Red Diamond started laughing.

“You remind me of someone who was really dear to me,” stated Red Diamond. “I like you. Maybe I should take some more humans here, they will surely be a source of entertainment.”

“We are not your toys,” Kasamatsu stepped forward making clear he was not finding that funny.

“Oh, White, if you could only see this,” whispered Red Diamond suddenly picking Kasamatsu from the floor.

“What are you doing? Let me down!”

“You asked why we are better than you,” his voice was now stern, cold like a blade of ice. “Our bodies are stronger, we have powers humans could barely imagine and we are immortal. The day humans defeat gems I will listen to your ranting. In the meantime, I suggest you do your best to amuse me for I am the only thing that is keeping you alive, human.”

The gem expected this to ease the human with his stupid babbling. He wanted to study this species in deeper and this subject seemed to be quite perfect for that. The boy had the aura of a leader and could probably give him a good insight about how an invasion to Earth could work. Red Diamond had always believed that Earth did not have anything to offer but with this human in front of him maybe it would be interesting to take the planet for himself. However, it was his turn to be surprised when Kasamatsu smiled.

“Too late for that, your majesty,” said the boy with confidence. “My team defeated a whole gem team some time ago.”

“What?” frowned Red Diamond. “Lies!”

“You know well I’m saying the truth,” dared Kasamatsu. “My people defeated yours in a fair match. That just a fact.”

“Humans… defeating… gems.”

“Even Kuroko and Kise had played with us sometimes,” adventured Kasamatsu trying to show how humans and gems can be equal.

“Kuroko? Kise?”

“Oh yeah! I don’t remember what type of gem Kuroko is but… Kise is a topaz, I think? He is yellow.”

“You mean that buffoon?” asked Red Diamond sceptical. “I don’t think is that surprising having in mind his antics that he decided to work with humans.”

“Your son has also played with us. And he is not a buffoon,” angrily answered the boy. “I mean, yes, he is kind of dumb, but he also works really hard to improve himself and he has this way of cheering everyone up with his smile and he is cute I suppose if you look at him…”

Kasamatsu started rambling until he realised he sounded like a high-schooler in love and close his mouth with a blush on his cheeks. Red Diamond chuckled and let him on the floor terribly interested with the turn of events.

“You… care about him. About a gem.”

“I guess. I care about all my friends.”

“But you care about him… especially… romantically.”

“I… that’s not…” blushed Kasamatsu.

“I didn’t know humans were capable of love.”

“Are you joking?” laughed Kasamatsu. “There is a whole genre on Earth about it. Although I can’t blame you, I at first also thought gems couldn’t love.”

“Oh, fool creature, we do…” his eyes looked to the distance as if remembering something. “We love more than you can imagine.”

The gem stood there, his eyes lost in his own memories while Kasamatsu studied him. The truth was Red Diamond was not what he had imagined. Yes, the man was obviously quite arrogant and had even worse superiority complex than Akashi, but he was also… weirdly human. Kasamatsu did not know how to explain it but from the conversation he was having with the ruler it looked like gems and humans were not so different. He was not as observant like Furihata, but even he could see that Red Diamond must have lost someone in his past. Maybe he could use that as a linking point. If he could make Red Diamond just to listen to him, then he could convince him to let them go.

“We are not so different,” stated Kasamatsu. “In fact, I believe…”

“My Diamond,” a voice called and a holographic image with a Red Pearl appeared in front of them. “Your radiant presence is needed.”

“I see,” Red Diamond got up. “I will see you later human.”

“What? Wait I haven’t…”

Kasamatsu did not have much time to continue because Red Diamond walked to the door and disappeared behind them before the boy could even reach them. He cursed under his breath and kicked the door again at the same time he called the gem back. His screams and kicks did not have any response and he stood there in the middle of the garden. Completely alone.

* * *

 

It had been two days since they arrived at Homeworld and frankly Furihata did not know what to think. When the soldiers dragged him to what looked like Citrine house, the first thing he had done was trying to escape. Which only ended in the soldiers dragging him inside again and again. And the worse was that he could not even talk to them because they refused to answer him and just closed the door behind him every time, they caught him. Which was not surprising because the house barely had the main door and the windows were too high for him.

From what he had seen, the building had the form of an upside down pyramid. There was a small hall that led to some stairs that took you to the first and second floor. Furihata only was allowed on the first one and there were two more guards and the end of the stairs to make sure he did not reach the second floor. When it was obvious to him that he was not going to escape that way, he decided to study the whole floor. Citrine must have been right when he told him he was important in Homeworld because the place was huge. It took him almost the whole day to see everything.

For starters, there was a huge bedroom decorated with a bunch of Greek columns and several mosaics describing what Furihata supposed were previous battles. Citrine appeared in all of them with his remarkable tattoo on his arm and a cruel smirk. Next to the bedroom was the biggest bathroom he had ever seen in his life. Fountains poured their crystalline waters on two small pools that later ended in a bigger one with the form of a diamond. The rest of the rooms were mostly a studio with a thousand screens that Furihata could not even turn on, a kind of dress room with similar outfits to the one Citrine always wore and for his enjoyment, several libraries.

This last discovery cheered him a bit because that meant at least he could do some research until he found a way to escape. Maybe among all those books there was an answer about all their problems. However, he did not have much time to read anything because a Yellow Pearl appeared to announce that his dinner was served. Furihata had dinner alone as Citrine was apparently busy but he had instructed his own Pearl to take care of his new pet. The Pearl barely talked to him and only addressed Furihata when the boy asked for something, similar to the guards. The only conversation they had was about where to find his new clothes and that he could use the facilities of the first floor, but only those.

The next day Citrine had also been absent and Furihata did have some time to read. Most of the books were about Gem history which helped him understand more or less how their society worked. His reading was interrupted again by Yellow Pearl with his lunch who insisted on him changing his clothes. Furihata obeyed if only to have some time to continue his research. So, after a long bath he dressed in the yellow leggings and the yellow top with a transparent shawl that was left on the bedroom. The material was quite comfortable but a bit revealing for his taste.

But at least he was not disturbed anymore and he could focus on his reading. Thanks to that he learnt that Red Diamond was not the only Diamond in Homeworld. Apparently, there had been four Diamond: Red, White, Blue and Green. Blue and Green had perished after one of their experiment, something called Cluster, lost control and shattered them. White was mostly unclear. The book said that White Diamond had died but did not explain how. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Yellow Pearl calling him for dinner. Furihata went to the dining room hoping to eat alone again until he saw Citrine sitting smiling on the table.

“Didn’t I tell you Pearl?” smirked Citrine. “Those clothes fit him perfectly.”

“Yes, your clearance,” bowed Yellow Pearl stepping aside to let them some privacy.

“What do you think, Furihata?” asked Citrine. “I told you I would take good care of you.”

“You… have a lovely home,” carefully answered Furihata. He had not forgotten what had happened in the ship, but he also knew it was Citrine who had the advantage there.

“I will take you to see the city in a few days. We will have to attend several parties too,” explained Citrine. “Everyone wants to see my new pet.”

Furihata threw a glance at Citrine who was actually expecting the human to say something. The boy knew that the gem was only searching for an excuse to check his obedience. Parties or not, Furihata found it hard to ignore his remark but continued eating as if anything had happened. With a bit of luck Citrine would ignore his lack of response.

“You are strangely quiet today, Furihata,” Citrine got up and approached the boy. “Is it something bothering you?”

“E-e-everything is fine,” he stuttered.

“Mmm,” he grabbed his chin and forced Furihata to look at him. “I need you to be in your best behaviour, understood? Just imagine how gems would react when they see you. Such a unique creature that only Red Diamond himself and I have one. On, and when Yellow Diamond sees that you are mine, he is going to be so destroyed,” smirked Citrine.

The mention of Akashi made Furihata a bit sad. It was obvious for him that Citrine had some kind of deep hatred towards him. The gem was obviously quite happy for having something his rival could not have but his comment made Furihata think that there was a deeper meaning to all of that.

“Why… why do you hate Akashi so much?” Furihata could not stop himself from asking.

“Because he made everything worse.”

The statement was followed by a glance full of hate directed to one of the paintings of the wall. Furihata had not noticed before but it was a representation of the old Diamond Authority with Green and Blue Diamond kneeling in front of Red Diamond and the great silhouette of White Diamond behind him. The boy got up and approached the painting trying to find what Citrine was referring to, but he could not comprehend what it was that the gem was so angry about. As if reading his thoughts, Citrine stood next to him and pointed to White Diamond.

“You have been reading,” stated Citrine. “So, you already know about him.”

“White Diamond.”

“The most perfect gem that has ever existed,” Citrine voice was full of admiration. “Until Blue and Green were shattered, and they created Yellow Diamond.”

“They?”

“Red Diamond and White Diamond. There was no way just two diamonds were enough, so they try a new method.”

“They created Se-I mean Yellow Diamond from Red Diamond, isn’t it?”

“That what he told you,” laughed Citrine. “Ruby was formed from a piece of Red Diamond. Now, Yellow was a different thing. The Diamonds new they needed a real stone for that. So they took what was left of Green Diamond as he was the least damaged.”

“So while Ruby came directly from a piece of Red Diamond… Yellow is the gem of Green Diamond with the rest of pieces from Red Diamond?”

“Almost,” his eyes darkened. “Red Diamond could divide himself as much as he wanted but… the gem needed Diamond powers… so White Diamond gave him their power,” Citrine put his hand over the image of White Diamond. “But it was too much. White Diamond barely resisted one century before they… shut down.”

There was a terrible sadness in his tone of voice that made Furihata remember those first days with Nash in the bookshop. It was clear that the loss of White Diamond had been hard for him especially if as he said White Diamond had given up their life for Yellow Diamond to live. This contrast in his personality confused Furihata because while he knew Citrine could be a nice person, he always their time in the bookshop had an ulterior motive. The human had always seen his time with Citrine as a way the Gem had to gather information and probably win his trust to later use him against Akashi. But now, watching him in such a vulnerable state made him wonder if maybe there was something else. If maybe Citrine was not the ruthless soldier he thought.

His mother always told him to give people a chance and right now Citrine might be the only ally he could get. After all, he also had a bad beginning with Akashi and now they were… friends? Lovers? He guessed he will have to discuss that when they see each other again without any imminent threat around them. So Furihata decided to take a chance, wrapping his arms around Citrine and hugging the gem.

“W-what are you doing?” asked the gem confused.

“Hugging you,” said Furihata. “On Earth, when our friends feel bad, we hug.”

“Friends? We are not friends you are my…” started Citrine.

“I-I-I understand that you are angry,” interrupted Furihata. “When we lose someone, we feel so lost and it looks like blaming someone is easier, but… that fury… that anger… it not going to leave just because you blame Yellow Diamond. You might think that as soon as he is miserable you will feel better, but you won’t,” Furihata looked at him. “Because nothing will make you feel better, not really. Losing someone is not something you can cover with hate… you have to cover it with time and love. So, I don’t care if you think I’m your pet or whatever. I am not. But I can be friends if you let me.”

Citrine froze for a second considering what the human had just said. White Diamond had always been a hero to him. They were the most powerful Diamond in the whole universe, they had conquered multiples colonies and ruled Homeworld with a strict but gentle hand. They were the epitome of what a Gem should be. Simply perfect. But then Blue and Green Diamond died, and it was just Red and White Diamond. Citrine had been created just a few decades before and he started serving in White Diamond court around that time.

Meeting his role model was a bit disappointing. White Diamond was not the radiant diamond they were. They blame themselves for the lost of Blue and Green letting them in a deep whirlpool of self-hate. Citrine had wanted to help so much that time but he was not allowed to address his Diamond. Maybe he had everything would have been different. But he did not, nor the other gems, nor even Red Diamond. They left White Diamond in their depression and did nothing about it.

Everyone believed it was Red Diamond idea to create a new diamond, but it was actually White’s. Citrine had seen the whole process, how White Diamond became obsessed with creating a new diamond. How happy they have been when Ruby and Yellow Diamond were born. How much they love those two gems that were later the reason for their death.

And Citrine knew Furihata was right. It was not exactly their fault, it had been White Diamond’s decision after all. But it did not matter. Because if he did not hate them, he would have to hate himself, and hating himself would be as if saying White Diamond was wrong in creating him. And Citrine would never defame them like that. But Furihata resembled them so much with that caring attitude but strong when hard decisions were needed. He was so tempted to listen to the human. To bury his head in his shoulder, to become someone he could love, to…

“Your clearance,” interrupted Yellow Pearl. “Yellow Diamond ship has entered the atmosphere. Red Diamond requests your presence.”

“Akashi,” whispered Furihata.

And there they were again. Yellow Diamond and Ruby arriving to take everything from him. Citrine carefully watched how the human eyes opened with a new light. He remembered that time he saw them kissing on the fair, how he had decided in that second that he was going to take Furihata with him. Citrine was not going to allow Akashi Seijuurou to get this human too. He knew the human preferred Akashi over him, but he will learn with time. That will show at least that he was better than them, that he deserved better.

“Take him to my room,” ordered Citrine to Yellow Pearl.

“What? Wait, let me come with you I…”

Citrine slapped him so hard that he hit the floor. Furihata looked up at him with his mouth opened without believing what had just happened. Citrine only threw him an iced glance and left the room letting him alone with Yellow Pearl. The gem took him by his arm and dragged him to his room. He was too perplexed to even react when Yellow Pearl closed the door behind him whispering a quiet “sorry”. His body gave up and he sat on the floor with his back against the wall shivering. He never thought Citrine would hurt him that way, not even after what happened on the ship.

The tears started falling just a few seconds before. Akashi and his friends were there only because he had been useless in his attempt at escaping. And now they were probably trapped with Red Diamond. Who knew what the ruler would do to them. It was all his fault. He would spend his life being the pet of a gem who was obsessed with proving his superiority in front of Akashi and he would probably never saw his friends again. His wrapped his arms around himself feeling miserable. It was all over now, there was no hope.

Just as his thoughts were slipping further and further into darker paths, a glow under the bed caught his attention. He remembered putting Kuroko’s gem under the bed just in case Yellow Pearl searched on his clothes. The glow continued growing until it formed a familiar silhouette. In front of him stood Kuroko with new clothing but the same inexpressive face. Furihata continued crying but for a whole different reason.

“Kuroko! I have never been so happy to see you,” Furihata hugged him.

“I’m glad you are so happy to see me, Furihata-kun,” said the gem. “But can you tell me what we are doing in Homeworld?”

Furihata laughed between the tears and let some space for the gem to breathe. They sit on the bed with Furihata still grabbing Kuroko by his arm. Now that he had the gem with him, he was not going to let him disappear. Kuroko squeezed his hand trying to calm his friend a little. When Furihata was ready he exhaled and turned at Kuroko to tell him everything.

* * *

 

The guards did not waste any time and led their group to the throne room. Yellow Diamond and Ruby repressed the shiver that came down their spine. That room held too many memories and not all of them were pleasant. It was the same for the rest of them. Midorima was squeezing Takao hand trying to find courage in the person he loved while Murasakibara walked all the time in front of Himuro as if to shield him from the planet itself. Kise was just looking frenetically everywhere hoping to see at least a glance of Kasamatsu. They could not blame them, this time the odds were against them.

Ruby held the microphone on his hand hoping that the guards did not notice it. Aomine, Momoi and Kagami should be currently waiting in some place in Homeworld listening to the other end. There were only two ways in which this meeting could end. One, they finally made Red Diamond understand that he was not going to come back, in which case they would only have to rescue the humans and leave as soon as possible. Two, Red Diamond refused to let him go and probably locked him in his tower again, which would mean that the rest would have to rescue them. There was also a small third possibility that Red Diamond would simply shatter him, but he had omitted that information.

Red Diamond did not make them wait for long and the door that led to his private garden opened to show the giant ruler walking with someone on his shoulder. Kise almost squeaked watching Kasamatsu dressed in gem fashion. The boy smiled when he saw them and nudged Red Diamond to leave him on the floor. No sooner had he touched the marble when Kise practically tackled him to the ground.

“Senpai! I was so worried!” cried the gem in his arms.

“You stupid kid,” Kasamatsu hugged him. “It’s fine, I’m here.”

“Should we also do the same, Shooting Star?” suddenly said Red Diamond looking at Yellow Diamond.

“I would prefer not,” answered the gem.

“Well, as you wish,” shrugged Red Diamond sitting in his throne. “I see your Ruby is also with you. I’m glad he kept serving his role even after you left.”

“My only role is supporting my brother,” remarked Ruby.

“Your brother?” he raised an eyebrow. “You two always have the most unusual statements to proclaim. Anyway, it’s wonderful that you finally joined us again, Shooting Star.”

“I haven’t come to join you, we have…”

“Oh, yes,” cut the ruler. “Citrine told me you had a pet on Earth. I apologize but your little game with Pink Tourmaline angered me a bit, so you would understand why I cannot give him to you. He will take good care of him. However, I promise you I will give you a new human in a few millennia if you behave.”

“We are not pets to trade!” suddenly shouted Kasamatsu. “I’m tired of you not listening what people are telling you and…”

“Guards,” Red Diamond snapped his fingers. “My pet is getting nervous, take him to my garden.”

The quartz guards started to move to take Kasamatsu away but Kise stood in front of them with his whip ready to defend him. He was not the only one because Midorima also took his bow and Murasakibara his hammer. Takao and Himuro, dressed as gems, moved to shield Kasamatsu, ready to run for it if it was needed.

“Topaz, Peridot, Amethyst,” grimaced Red Diamond. “What do you think you are doing?”

“We are defending our friends,” cut Ruby.

“Release Kouki and Kasamatsu immediately,” ordered Yellow Diamond.

Red Diamond sighed heavily as if he was arguing with a child. The gem knew this was going to happen. Of course, Yellow Diamond would think he could keep his charade as if he had not done anything, White Diamond had always spoiled him too much.

“This game stops now, Yellow,” declared Red Diamond. “You had your fun but now is time to return to your duties. I will take all of this as a joke because you were young and easily influenceable by Pink Tourmaline. Your court will return to their duties immediately.”

“That is not what we are…”

“And please, do not make a scene, Yellow,” waved Red Diamond. “That is unfit for a diamond, not to mention your little blue friend is already on our custody. Did you really think we will not realise a Blue Agate sneaking out of your ship?”

Yellow Diamond opened his mouth to speak but he did not have any opportunity as Red Diamond snapped his fingers again summoning several red spheres that took Ruby and him away. The little microphone fell to the floor breaking into several pieces. Midorima and Murasakibara disappeared also shallowed by two more red bubbles. Takao and Himuro stood there completely appalled that their plan had completely fallen apart in a few seconds.

“You two,” Red Diamond turned at them. “I don’t remember a Musgravite and a Sphene going with Yellow Diamond court.”

“… of course not, your… brightness,” suddenly said Takao. “Your… eh… gems called us to take care of your human.”

“Yes, that’s right, but we understand you are terribly busy,” followed Himuro. “We will lead the human to your garden.”

“… Fine,” Red Diamond turned to address another gem. “Take the Blue Agate and puff him. If my son tries anything, shatter the Blue Agate. That will teach him a lesson.”

Takao and Himuro dragged Kasamatsu to the garden still feeling two cold eyes on them. This was not the time to feel relief but to find a way to escape. Himuro cursed that the microphone had gone with Ruby even though it will not probably work. Although the three of them still had a little hope. Because Red Diamond had mentioned a Blue Agate. But he had never said anything about another Pink Tourmaline or a Tiger’s Eye.

* * *

 

Kagami was starting to hate make-up with all his heart. The paint was sticking into his skin and it itched so much. But he knew better than to take it out. When they left the ship, it barely took some minutes to have a bunch of guards coming after them. Aomine had stepped forward running at full speed. The guards ignored Momoi and Kagami thinking they did not have any relationship with Aomine. Momoi thought that probably Citrine and Onyx informed about the existence of Blue Agate but due to Momoi looking mostly human they thought she was not one of them. But even though Aomine had given them an advantage, the microphone was not working anymore and the last thing they had heard was Red Diamond sending everyone away.

“There has to be a way to release them,” frowned Kagami.

“Kasamatsu-senpai is with Red Diamond and the rest have been sent to unknown locations,” thought Momoi. “But we know Citrine has Furi-kun, maybe we can find him.”

“And Kuroko might also be with him,” hopefully said Kagami.

Both of them nodded thinking that would be the best course of action. Once they released Furihata and found Kuroko they could try to free Aomine and find the others. Thankfully, Citrine’s house was easy to find. Most of Homeworld was already celebrating the return of Yellow Diamond thanks to Citrine and his name passed from one gem to another. It also helped that his house had a huge statue of himself on the door.

Momoi analysed the structure of the building from the outside and observed that the surveillance was actually scarce. Homeworld was supposed to be the perfect society according to Akashi, always following the rules and working under their designated role, so Momoi guessed it was normal. They counted five quartz soldiers and what looked like a Yellow Pearl. Momoi could easily pass the quartz but Kagami was too big not to be noticed by them.

“Do they cook?” suddenly asked Kagami.

“Gems don’t need food, so no.”

“But Furi needs food, and some gems can eat,” Kagami remembered that time Murasakibara ate twenty pizzas. “Maybe they have a ventilation duct somewhere.”

They started looking around the building until they found something similar. It looked like a rushed version of a duct, probably done when Citrine contacted Homeworld of his arrival. Kagami jumped inside the passage while Momoi followed him. It did not take long until they landed on what looked like a kitchen. The place was huge but Momoi knew a little of gem architecture thanks to the temple, so she could easily guess where the main bedroom was. Dodging the soldiers and the pearl, they sneaked inside the room ready to face whoever they needed when they crashed with two bodies.

“Kuroko!” Kagami hugged the gem.

“Furi-kun!” Momoi did the same with Furihata.

“Kagami-kun. I’m really happy to see you too, but I can’t breathe,” said the Obsidian.

“Momoi! What are you doing here? Did they capture you too?” asked Furihata.

“No, we are here to rescue you,” smiled Momoi.

Furihata had tried really hard not to cry since Kuroko woke up but the words of Momoi really moved him and he could not stop some tears from falling. The four of them hugged them again happy to finally ease some of their anxieties. However, they knew they could not stay that way for long. Momoi updated them of what had happened at the same time Kuroko explained what Furihata had told them.

“We need to save Dai-chan first!” insisted Momoi.

“I agree, Ahomine could be useful,” agreed Kagami.

“We also know where he is and the prison would not be guarded, Red Diamond probably thinks Aomine was the only remaining Crystal Miracle,” nodded Kuroko.

“Then we will go for Aomine and then for the others at the castle,” Furihata turned to leave the room when the door opened to show Yellow Pearl.

The little gem looked at them for a slow minute until he moved away from the door to let them pass. Furihata smiled at him and hugged him thanking the gem for his help. The other, as always, did not answer and merely ignored them. They understood it was probably not safe for him to even speak to them. When they left, the Yellow Pearl stood there thinking how to explain Citrine how some gems have entered in his room and took his pet by force while he was trying to stop them. Hiding a little smile, he hoped the boy would come back to his planet safe.

* * *

 

Their room was as cold as they remembered. Yellow and gold with touches of red but nothing that truly welcomed them. Even his room on the temple was warmer. Yellow went directly to his huge bed and let himself fall onto it. He had been a fool believing his father would ever listen to him. Ruby sat next to him thinking about all the times they had slept there together holding hands and trying to find some comfort in their loneliness.

“Maybe we could run away,” suggested Ruby.

“He would go after us,” groaned Yellow Diamond.

“Not if he doesn’t know where we are,” Ruby lied on the bed.

“But he has the others. If we disobey him, he will hurt them,” frowned the boy. “I thought you were the sympathetic one.”

“You are also sympathetic.”

“Do you think we will ever see Kouki again?”

“…Yes, sure,” Ruby wanted to sound hopeful, but he was so tired. They both knew Red Diamond would not let him even catch a glance of Furihata.

“If we were Akashi… we could do something, we could…” Yellow Diamond broke into a sob. “This is all my fault, I should have never been created.”

“Don’t say that!” Ruby held his hand. “I couldn’t live without you, I wouldn’t be me without you. Please, I know everything looks dark right now but… we can’t give up, that’s… that’s not what Pink Tourmaline would do, is not what Furihata would do.”

“Is not what White Diamond would do,” finished Yellow Diamond looking at Ruby.

The tears that had fallen from Yellow Diamond eyes were now falling from Ruby’s. They hugged each other remembering the only time Homeworld did feel like home to them. White Diamond had always been a hero to them. They were the first one to acknowledge Ruby as the other part of Yellow Diamond. They understood better than anyone what it felt to be isolated. With Green and Blue gone and Red Diamond too busy managing the colonies, White was completely alone. The gems on their court did not dare to approach to them thinking they were too superior.

And then Yellow and Ruby came. White Diamond had never been so delighted. Now they had two little gems with them all the time, asking them questions about their world or simply playing with them. They were the first one who saw them fuse after a big fight with Red Diamond. The other diamond was always trying to pressure Yellow Diamond to fit his role, but the other gem only wanted to be free. He wanted to travel with Ruby through the whole galaxy and forget about all the stress and the pressure of having to be perfect. White Diamond understood that better than anyone and watched with a smile when Yellow Diamond and Ruby became Garnet.

It was their little secret, their fusion. When it was only White Diamond around, they always chose to be fused. But suddenly White started to get sicker and sicker. They did not play that much those days, simply staying next to White playing the violin. Until one day their diamond shut down and their body disappeared in a thousand sparkles. They knew Red Diamond kept their gem somewhere in his chambers. And they might always resent Red Diamond for his strict ways, but they could not deny they loved White Diamond more than anyone.

With White Diamond gone the days became dull. Now it was just Red and them so of course he got his own court and later on, their very first colony, Earth. With that came Pink Tourmaline, a gem from the old White Diamond court and the person who made them feel good again. Made them feel they were right. And since that moment they decided to go against his father they became Akashi Seijuurou and promised they would never break apart.

“But we did,” said Ruby. “And it’s all my fault. I didn’t know how to hold both of us. I’m sorry for being so flawed.”

“What do you think are you talking about?” Yellow Diamond suddenly turned quite angry. “You are not ‘just a Ruby’, you are my brother, a part of me. If you are flawed so I am,” Yellow Diamond left his head over his shoulder. “Moreover, it was my fault. I… I didn’t want to lose anyone again.”

“I don’t think you are flawed,” Ruby could feel something warm glowing inside him. “I love you, Yellow. Just like our friends love us, just like Furihata loves us.”

“Love,” whispered Yellow Diamond feeling the same warmth. “We still have love, right? That something he could never take from us.”

“Yes, and not only that,” Ruby looked at him in the eyes. “We still have the others. They might be trapped but they are still here, with us.”

“And we are still here, together.”

A light surrounded them while their worries seemed to disappear for just a moment. The cold room was filled with a warm red glow. When they opened their eyes, they smiled finding themselves fused again as Akashi Seijuurou. He could not help himself and start laughing rolling on the bed hugging himself. Akashi had missed so much not being himself. The gem stood up with newfound energy and looked at his reflection at the mirror. He was not going to let Red Diamond take everything from him. Akashi will make him understand even if he had to use the force against him.

* * *

 

It was not until they were a few metres away from the main gate that Kasamatsu turned to acknowledge Takao and Himuro. He made a gesture to Takao with his head and the boy used his enhanced vision to check if there was anyone close to them. When the other nodded Kasamatsu hugged both of them.

“Thank god you two are fine,” he sighed of relief.

“I really almost pissed myself,” confessed Takao.

“How have you been, Kasamatsu?” worriedly asked Himuro.

“Fine,” shrugged the boy. “Red Diamond seems to be curious about humans, so he didn’t hurt me. But he is worse than Akashi, he never listens, is as if he thought he was superior.”

“For what I think, he truly believes that.”

“And the only thing he talks about is Yellow Diamond and White Diamond.”

“White Diamond?” asked Takao.

“Apparently they were the diamond after Akashi’s… creation? Birth? I don’t know how I should call it,” Kasamatsu scratched his head.

“Etymological issues aside,” cut Himuro. “We need to find a way to get to the others.”

“I think for us is easy but…” Takao looked at Kasamatsu. “Do we have make-up left?”

“I’m not going to dress as a gem, I’m a human,” frowned the boy. “And don’t worry, I have a plan.”

“A plan?”

“I have spent two whole days in this garden, and believe me, there is not much to do except planning.”

Without adding anything else Kasamatsu started walking until he arrived at one of the borders. Moving a bush aside he showed a small opening on the floor. The boy explained that the gap led to one of the halls of the castle. Kasamatsu was pretty sure they could be able to save the others from there. His talks with Red Diamond had helped him to make a mental map of the place. According to his intel, the dungeons should be on the lower floor where probably Kise and Aomine were. The tower of communication should be on the left side while the garrison was just before the dungeons. They decided it would be better to search for Midorima first as a way of securing their way through the castle. The three of them slid through the gap landing on the hall.

Kasamatsu guided them by stealth trying not to find any guards in their way. Because Takao and Himuro were dressed as gems, they walked in front of him shielding in case some gem suddenly appeared. However, due to Red Diamond being the only gem that usually lived on that castle the court was quite small. The tower of communication was not hard to reach but they found two Amethyst guards on the door.

“Leave this to me, I know my Amethyst,” smiled Himuro approaching the gems with a smile. “Excuse me, gentlemen, we need to speak to the Peridot.”

“Red Diamond orders say no one is allowed to speak to him,” said one of the Amethyst.

“For all the Diamonds!” snuffled Himuro. “Do you even know who I am? I came here in the name of Red Diamond himself, you brainless stone. Now open the door right now before I have to send someone to punish you,” ordered Himuro using his best spoiled-child voice.

The Amethyst looked at each other obviously confused but finally shrugged and let Takao and Himuro enter the place while Kasamatsu hid in the corner. Takao did not lose much time to hug Midorima before the gem even noticed what was happening. He kissed the green gem making him flush while Himuro whistled suddenly really interested in the monitors.

“I was so scared,” cried Takao.

“Don’t worry, I have been watching you from the monitor since they send me here,” smiled Midorima. “I have hacked the whole system, they would not be able to see us.”

“Yeah! Shin-chan you are a genius!”

This time kissing his cheek, Takao hugged him again while Himuro coughed interrupting their moment. Himuro straightened his position and left the room followed by Takao and Midorima. The Amethyst threw them a confused look but did nothing to stop them, probably too scared of getting into trouble. With Midorima by their side, it was easier to dodge the guards and they arrived at the garrison quite fast. Now that was going to be a problem because there was a Blue Agate on the door.

“There is no way an Agate is going to fall for the same trick,” informed Midorima. “They are not stupid.”

“Aomine kind of is,” commented Takao.

“Only because he was born on Earth and did not have the uprising Agates have here.”

“What about a distraction?” suddenly suggested Kasamatsu.

“What do you suggest?”

“If I show myself, we could maybe arrange Murasakibara to arrest me and bring me inside the dungeons…”

“… where we could release the others,” completed Himuro.

Kasamatsu nodded and suddenly ran towards the Agate. The gem got scared by the sudden appearance of an unknown species but soon recovered and rang the alarm. A bunch of Amethyst soldiers appeared ready to trap Kasamatsu, but the boy had spent a great amount of time improving his drive to let a bunch of gems capture him. When he finally spotted Murasakibara, he pretended to crash into him so that the boy could catch him. Midorima and the others appeared right then.

“Thank Red Diamond that you have caught him,” said Midorima. “Take him to a dungeon for the moment until we contact his majesty.”

The Agate glared at him obviously not really convinced but let them inside. Midorima suspected he was probably going to report them the moment they turned their back so they will have limited time. It also meant they will have to search for another way of escaping the dungeon. The place was practically empty as no gem ever dared to defy the rules of Homeworld. However, their surprise was huge to find not only Aomine and Kise but also two other familiar faces.

“Momoi! Furihata! Kagami! Kuroko!” Kasamatsu smiled but his happiness was interrupted by a yellow boy practically squeezing him to death.

“Senpai!” whined Kise.

“Not again!”

“It has been almost 24 hours,” complained the gem. “I missed you.”

“What are you two doing here?” asked Takao.

“Those gems did not catch us,” proudly said the boy. “So, we found Citrine’s place and freed Furi.”

“Momoi-san and I knew how to sneak into the dungeon to release the others,” explained Kuroko.

“Also, Furi-kun has an idea to convince Red Diamond,” jumped Momoi.

“That would be if we are still alive for that,” cut Aomine. “I heard guards approaching, we need to leave now.”

“No,” suddenly said Furihata. “Let them.”

“What? Are you insane?” screamed Kasamatsu.

“Maybe, but I want to speak with Red Diamond, and this time he is going to listen.”

* * *

 

Akashi did not wait for the guards to escort him to see his father. He stomped through the castle until he found Red Diamond on one of White Diamond memorials, a huge vault filled with paintings and statues of them. The place was immense with a higher floor full of walkways and a small temple floating in the middle of the ceiling. The man was leaving a candle in one of the ponds that held the prayers of other gems. His father sighed barely acknowledging his presence until he turned and saw they were fused. He was completely livid, his face even redder than usual.

“What is the meaning of that? How do you dare to show yourself in that disgusting way here!?”

“This ‘disgusting’ thing is what we really are, what I really am.”

He tried to answer with all the confidence he had but his knees were still shaking. His father had always been the most terrifying figure in his life. Lurking in the shadows of his mind, a voice that told him constantly that he was not good enough, not perfect enough. That he would never be enough. Only the sweet voice of White Diamond could blur that voice so having the confrontation in one of their memorials had a special meaning for him. Because if he had White Diamond by his side maybe he could win this.

“Unfuse immediately,” ordered Red Diamond.

“I refuse,” he answered louder.

“I said unfuse!”

Red Diamond raised his hand summoning a sphere of red energy that he threw to them. Akashi was not fast enough and the energy pushed him against the floor. Red Diamond gaped at his own reaction when Akashi got up and ran towards him. He jumped summoning his gauntlets at the same time and landed punching the floor provoking a small earthquake that destabilized Red Diamond. Akashi took his chance to throw an electrical shock against him, but the diamond simply tossed it away. Red Diamond shot another sphere with a disdained look on his face. He did not want to hurt Yellow Diamond but if he was not going to listen, he will have to use the force.

Their brief fight was interrupted when a bunch of guards suddenly entered the place followed by the Crystal Miracles and the humans. Taking their chance, they puffed the guards around them while the Agate ran away to ask for help.

“Crystal Miracles,” called Akashi. “It’s time to form Star Sapphire!”

The rest of the gem did not waste time to approach their leader while the humans tried to block the door to avoid the rest of the guards entering the place. A shiny light covered them while they grew. A giant gem appeared in front of them with dark skin and blue fire covering the whole body as if they were rivers. Star Sapphire had a long black hair and what seemed to be two faces, the second one full of blue lava with bright energy stars inside. Red Diamond stood in front of the fusion with rage covering his face.

“Stop this nonsense right now!” screamed. “This is not how a Diamond behaves!”

“You are right, this is how a Crystal Miracle behaves.”

Star Sapphire punched him in the stomach, but Red Diamond took his hand and threw him against a wall. The fusion roared and got a running start tackling Red Diamond to the floor. The diamond kicked him on the chest shot more energy spheres. Star Sapphire summoned the pink shield to protect himself while he used the starred lava to create a massive sword. He pushed forward hitting Red Diamond with the sword making the ruler roll through the memorial. The gem hit a wall with a painting of White Diamond and Red Diamond celebrating the birth of Yellow Diamond.

Furihata watched horrified how Red Diamond and Star Sapphire fought between them practically destroying the whole memorial. He could not understand what was happening, they were crushing such a special place just because of their pride. The boy turned to see Himuro and Takao trying to find a way to enforce fully shut the entrance while Kasamatsu and Kagami fought the few guards that got through the half-closed door. He glanced at Red Diamond and Star Sapphire again and decided he had to do something, or they would all end being buried by rubble.

However, after all the mistreatment and fury that the Crystal Miracles have been saving during the centuries, he knew they were not going to listen to him. Less of all Red Diamond who barely knew of his existence. He needed something that took his attention, something that was valuable for both. Furihata studied the place trying to figure it out when a sparkle took his attention. Right at the top of the ceiling was White Diamond gem.

“Why can’t you listen to me?” groaned Red Diamond.

“Because you never listen to me!”

“I should have never let White Diamond spoil you so much.”

“Spoil?” angrily repeated Star Sapphire. “White Diamond only showed me love and mercy. You only showed me contempt and fear.”

“Love and mercy do not build an empire.”

“I don’t want your stupid empire! We just want to be free!”

“You don’t know what is best for you!”

“Stop you two right now!” suddenly said a voice on top of them.

Furihata was on one of the walkways his hands holding a very familiar gem. Star Sapphire unfused right on that instant, the Crystal Miracles falling in the floor while Akashi gaped at Furihata. Red Diamond kept still with his eyes fixed on the gem.

“You little human better let that…” started saying.

“No! Shut up!” suddenly cut Furihata. “I’m tired of you two being stupid.”

“Stupid?” frowned Akashi.

“Yes, stupid,” repeated Furihata. “You better start talking like real people or I swear I will crash this gem.”

“Furihata, please…” tried to reach Akashi.

“I said speak!”

“See,” whispered Aomine to Murasakibara. “I told you not to make the chihuahua angry, he is scary.”

“I don’t understand your purpose, human,” stated Red Diamond.

“Oh for all the…” swore Furihata. “Why are so obsessed with making Akashi follow your orders? Don’t you see you are hurting him?”

“Hurting him? I’m not doing such a thing,” proudly answered Red Diamond. “He needs to understand it is his duty as a diamond to…”

“Stop with the duty of a diamond!” snapped Akashi. “I am not a diamond, a part of me might be but that is not the whole me, the real me.”

“This is just a phase, you are just trying to get attention.”

“Attention from who? I literally ran away and faked my own death just to get away from you!”

The words slapped Red Diamond right in the face and the gem stood there completely in silence. He tried to open his mouth several times to later closed while some thought formed in his mind. Has he been really hurting him? It was never his intention to do such a thing, but he had to understand that his duty as a diamond was to rule Homeworld along him. He could even forgive his fusion if that what he wanted, that was not the real problem.

“I… If you… prefer this… way,” started saying Red Diamond. “I guess we could make some adjustments, after all it is true that the Ruby is practically the same as you.”

“That is not the problem,” suddenly said Midorima. “It is not just Akashi the one who is miserable your majesty. It is all Homeworld.”

“Your high standards put gems into a really harsh pressure,” continued Kuroko.

“Yeah! It doesn’t matter how hard you try,” whined Kise. “If you are born a certain type of gem you would never fulfil your objectives.”

“And even being a good gem no one could ever reach your standard,” followed Momoi.

“Even having someone as perfect like Aka-chin wasn’t enough,” agreed Murasakibara.

“Are you saying my way of ruling is imperfect?” Red Diamond glared at them.

“Perfection doesn’t exist,” Akashi met his glare and returned it. “Red… I mean… father… I understand why you want everything to be perfect… but… they are gone. White Diamond is not going to come back.”

“Silence!” stomped Red Diamond. “I don’t want to hear anything of this.”

“I see,” Furihata made a signal to Red Diamond and the diamond offered his hand so the human could get out of the small temple. He put Furihata at eye height so he could focus his red eyes on him. “Is that why you are acting like that? Because you miss them?”

“You would never understand what…”

“Are you joking?” suddenly laughed Furihata. “Humans are constantly losing things, we are master at grieving.”

“What?”

“Look, losing someone is never easy,” Furihata jumped and sat on his shoulder. “You think nothing would be the same and considering it was only you two… I’m sure you felt lonely. And then the only other person who could understand how you felt disappeared,” Furihata hugged him. “All this time you were hurting, you were crying inside. But that is not an excuse to hurt others. I’m sure that is not what White Diamond would have wanted.”

“I… that is not…” tears started to fall from Red Diamond eyes.

“Akashi and you are actually quite similar. You see, Akashi was in love with Pink Tourmaline and after his death he did exactly the same as you, locking the only thing he had left. But that doesn’t work, the only thing you get with that is hurting both of you. I know is hard, but you have to accept that White Diamond is gone and keep going forward.”

“If White Diamond was so important to you,” Takao approached them now that the guards have stopped watching his king cry. “I don’t think they would be happy if they saw you this sad.”

“I have a duty as a Diamond, I…”

“And nobody is saying you should stop,” cut Kasamatsu. “But you also need to think about how you feel, burying your feeling with work and shielding everyone after a wall is only going to make you feel worse.”

“You have to listen to the people who love you, the people who care about you,” nodded Kagami.

“Akashi is your son, and as a father your duty is to support him, not to cut his wings and throw him into a cage,” followed Himuro.

Red Diamond suddenly sobbed, and his body started shaking taking the gem that Furihata offered him. Holding it in his chest he let the boy caress his face and whisper sweet words until he was calm enough. He had never truly cried about the loss of his fellow diamonds, not after Green and Blue and especially not after White. Because crying would mean showing weakness and he had always believed that to be a flaw. But now there he was crying with some other species about the love of his life disappeared forever. And it felt strangely good, letting all his sadness out.

“I… I didn’t want to be alone again,” confessed Red Diamond. “White loved you so much that I wanted to keep you safe no matter what. You are their legacy.”

“But I am not them,” Akashi approached him, and Red Diamond offered his hand for him to sat on. “I know I am not what you wanted, but we still should try to get on well for them.”

“What are you talking about?” frowned Red Diamond. “You are everything I would ever want, Ye-… sorry… Akashi? White Diamond might have had the idea, but I agreed with it because I wanted you too.”

“So… you don’t hate me? You don’t blame me?” asked Akashi.

“Of course not, I have never hated you. How could I? You are my son, and what happened with White was not your fault,” the mere idea sounded terribly ridiculous to Red Diamond.

“But did you ever tell him?” interrupted Furihata. “That you love him.”

“I… didn’t,” Red Diamond let them both on the floor. “Akashi, I love you. You are my son and I apologise for the way I have acted. It was not… proper.”

Akashi smiled weakly feeling a sudden warmth inside him. After all these years, after everything he had passed, these words made him so incredibly happy. Because it was true that Red Diamond was a bit strict, he was also the figure he admired the most when he was a young gem. Red Diamond had always been his reference in his way of behaving showing fairness and rectitude. And even though there had always been a wall between them, and it would take some time to finally have a good relationship, he could almost hear the wall already crumbling.

“I guess nothing holds you here anymore,” said Red Diamond a bit sad. “You and your friends may leave whenever you want.”

“Thank you,” smiled Akashi. “I… maybe I could visit sometimes? And help you with Homeworld?”

“Yes… that… that would be nice.”

* * *

 

Furihata packed the few clothes he had on Citrine’s house while the gem observed him from the door. Akashi was there throwing glared at the other gem while the Amethyst guards waited for them just a few metres away. The yellow gem had been ignoring the fusion during this whole time but had also refused to talk with Furihata. When everything was packed, Furihata turned to him and offered his hand.

“I know you still think we are nothing better than pets,” said the boy. “But I really enjoyed our talks in the bookshop. I want to leave clear I never had any kind of romantic feeling towards you and I’m still mad about how you treated me… but… I would like to be friends if you like.”

“Friends?” repeated Citrine.

“Yes. Red Diamond has our contact on Earth you can ask him for them. Maybe we could talk about books or other stuff.”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Because that is what friends do… and who knows, maybe it would help you feel less alone.”

Not waiting for the answer, Furihata turned to leave with Akashi while Citrine stood there thinking about what he had said. Maybe it was not a bad idea but first he needed some time to restore his pride. Furihata waved his goodbyes to Yellow Pearl and followed Akashi to their ship. The rest of the team was already there.

“I can believe we are really going to come back home,” smiled Momoi.

“Yeah, this whole trip has been too much,” groaned Aomine. “They put me in jail!”

“Actually, that the least surprising thing,” commented Midorima with Takao holding his hand.

“Oy!”

“We should totally throw a party when we arrive,” suggested Himuro.

“How bothersome, I want to sleep with Muro-chin,” Murasakibara dragged Himuro to his lap.

“Oh well, if you insist Atushi.”

“Hey! Keep it PDA!” screamed Kagami. “I swear it Tatsuya if I find you again in the middle of…”

“Kagami-kun should also come and sleep in my room,” suddenly blurted Kuroko.

“What?!”

“You are quite warm,” shrugged Kuroko as if it was perfectly normal.

“I think you are all too happy,” cut Takao with a sombre expression. “We have spent almost eight days out of our home, even if Rakuzan had been sending messages pretending to be us, there is no way they haven’t notice,” he turned to Midorima. “Shin-chan, I need to hide in your place.”

“Kise, I need to hide in your place too,” said Kasamatsu thinking about his mother.

“Of course, Senpai!” chirped Kise. “We could have a sexy sleepover and then have… Auch! Please stop kicking me!”

Furihata laughed observing their friends around him chatting about the upcoming party. He had to admit it was an excellent idea but maybe they should delay it a few days because the only thing he wanted to do was to sleep after all this adventure. However, the feeling that everything had turned out good kind of released some of the tension. He felt some arms hugging him from behind and he let his weight fall against the chest on his back.

“Hi,” he smiled to Akashi.

“Hi,” answered the boy kissing his nose.

“How are you?”

“Good,” told Akashi. “It would take to time to repair all the damage but… we will manage.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” he turned to face Akashi without breaking the hug. “Akashi Seijuurou, I should have said this before but… I am deeply in love with you.”

“What a coincidence,” Akashi let his front rest on Furihata’s. “I am also deeply in love with you,” Akashi leaned to kiss him pushing his body closer. “Does that mean you don’t need more dates?” said between kisses.

“I don’t know,” teased Furihata. “Maybe after one thousand I will tell you.”

Akashi laughed and the sound filled the ship like a cold breeze in a day of summer. Furihata could not help himself and joined the laugh with a warm smiled drawn in his face. When he arrived at Teiko City, he thought there would be nothing interesting there.

But he had found Kasamatsu Yuko who was an incredible senpai and even a greater friend. He had found Takao Kazunari who was both a joker and a sweetie. He had found Himuro Tatsuya who would tease you but love you the same way. He had found Kagami Taiga, a basketball star and one of the best friends he would ever have.

He had met Aomine Daiki who never gave up in anything. He had met Midorima Shintarou and his cold but warm heart. He had met Murasakibara Atsushi whose was almost as big as him. He had met Kuroko Tetsuya with such a love for humans. He had met Kise Ryouta with his weird antics and cheerful attitude. He had met Momoi Satsuki who was more like a sister than anything else.

And he had fallen in love with Akashi Seijuurou, a boy who made him happier than anyone else.

Squeezing his hand, they both looked at the stars that surrounded them and thought about what the future would bring to them. Whether it was good or bad it did not matter, the bond they have formed will be eternal. And their love would last forever.


	20. Epilogue: Love

_Three years later…_

Furihata put the last shirt on the last box and finally sighed letting himself fall on the bed. Lion looked at him with curiosity sniffing around the room. It was practically empty except a few things that he decided to leave there for when he came to visit his family and friends. The dog jumped to the bed and licked his face feeling uneasy. Furihata took him in his arms and pet his hair. It was such a shame that his college dorm did not allow pets. He wanted to take Lion with him, but his family would have to take care of him from now until he finished his degree. Or maybe he could find a flat in his second year and take Lion if sharing a room with Takao turned up well. They could even ask Kagami to share with them.

“Kouki!” called his mother. “Kasamatsu-san and his son are here!”

The boy looked at his room from the last time in a while and took the box with him. It was almost funny how his first day in the city had been like that, meeting Kasamatsu and his father. His mother was waiting for him on the front door trying to hide her tears. Kasamatsu and his father were already putting his boxes inside the car with the help of Kise. The gem happily waved at him and took the box from his house, letting him some time to say goodbye to his mother. Furihata Chisa squeezed him in a hug repeating for the thousand times to call her every week and apologising for his father and brother who could not be there to bid their goodbyes. Furihata calmed her saying he would see Kyo at university anyway and he could talk with his father next time he called them.

Not wanting to extend the moment longer feeling his eyes starting to water already, Furihata kissed his mother front and got into the car. Kasamatsu lent him a tissue when the car turned and a tear fell from his eyes.

“You get used to it,” assured the older. “It was hard for me at the beginning too but is not like you won’t see them again.”

“Yes!” agreed Kise. “And now that I have a car and a permit, I can always come for you if you need it Furihatacchi.”

“Thank you Kise.”

Furihata had the feeling the yellow gem only offered that so he could have more time to visit Kasamatsu. Since the older had left the city to play for a college team three years ago, they had little time for them. But now that Kise had finally passed his driver’s examination and got himself a car, he would probably spend most of his time hanging out in Kasamatsu’s flat. The older had expressed several times his concern about Kise practically moving out to his house, but everyone knew he was terribly happy to see his boyfriend more.

They stopped in front of the Takao residence where Nao was already scolding his brother about what he had packed while Midorima was taking the boxes outside. Takao and Furihata were going to share the same room at the college dorm to see if they could live together without killing each other. Since their mother had to work, it was only Nao and Midorima helping him with his luggage.

“Kazu-nii, do you really need to take all of this?” frowned Nao watching a box full of weird items.

“Of course, they are Shin-chan’s beloved lucky items!”

“I don’t care about them once the lucky item changes, Takao,” scolded Midorima.

“But Shin-chan! I need something to look and cheer me up in the middle of my nursing study lessons at night.”

“You have watched too many films,” Midorima blushed and turned his eyes away. “And… you already have the Sphene.”

Takao smiled watching his cute boyfriend all flustered mentioning the earing that was on his ear. He never took him off after their come back from Homeworld and he intended to keep it there for the rest of his life. Nao and Kasamatsu Sora started talking about the future of the little girl following the mayor steps while the others packed the rest of the boxes on the car.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one who is freaking out,” whispered Takao.

“I couldn’t sleep anything last night,” nodded Furihata.

“You two are too worried,” Kasamatsu brushed their heads. “This is why you have been studying so hard this last year. Takao is going to do amazing in Nursing and you in Journalism too, Furihata. And if you ever need something, Kagami and I are also there.”

“But you two are on the basketball team, is not the same,” groaned Takao. “You will spend a lot of time together. Furi and I are going to different degrees.”

“Yeah, and Kise now can visit you anytime and Kuroko is going to move out with Kagami,” pouted Furihata.

“I also pretend to visit Takao every time Kise visit Kasamatsu,” said Midorima.

“No way, Midorimacchi!” Midorima threw him a glare. “Fine, but you will have to sleep with Takaocchi because Senpai and I will spend the whole night in his flat having…”

“Shut up!” blushed Kasamatsu kicking him.

“Sorry, but Takao and I made a deal. No boyfriends at night in the room,” laughed Furihata.

“Exactly, nor Akashi nor Shin-chan can stay at night. Although that doesn’t mean we cannot spend the night together out. I have already searched several hotels over the area.”

Takao winkled to Midorima who only stared at him with a disbelieving face and his cheeks tinted with red. The rest of them laughed while Midorima groaned at his boyfriend’s antics. Once everything was packed, they got inside the car leaving Nao waving goodbye to his brother. Takao almost fell from the window while trying to tell her sister to call him if she needed anything. Kasamatsu and Furihata threw him a funny look but decided to avoid the topic of Takao being too overprotective of his sister.

They arrived at the temple where Alex was already waiting for them with Kagami and Kuroko. The two lovebirds were whispering together watching the see as if they were sharing some secret. Furihata thought it was really cute they decided to move out together. If it was those two there was no way it could turn out wrong. And thankfully their flat was really close to their dorm so they would see each other a lot.

“Alex!” waved Kasamatsu Sora. “How are you feeling with your last boy spreading his wings?”

“Hi, mayor,” smiled Alex. “I’m fine. The house is going to be a little empty without Taiga, but Tatsuya still stays sometimes.”

“Well, you know if you need something the Kasamatsu family is here to help,” proudly said Kasamatsu Sora. “Oh, hey Masaomi-san! I didn’t know you will be here.”

The rest of the humans suddenly turned to see Red Diamond standing there along with Momoi and Aomine. Furihata rolled his eyes thinking about how dramatic (and typical) was from Red Diamond to appear unannounced. Since their first time in Homeworld, Red Diamond sometimes took some days to visit them adopting a human form he had named Akashi Masaomi. He had soon made friends with the rest of the adults of Teiko City and they even called him when there hanged out.

“Sora-san!” Red Diamond lively shook his hand. “I could not miss this step in the life of our children.”

Kasamatsu bit his own tongue wanting to mention that none of them was actually his children. But Red Diamond had became attached to the humans, especially him and Furihata so maybe it would be better to just let the man enjoy his time.

“Well, seeing you are here I think is better that Sore and I leave the kids to say their goodbyes,” Alex opened the door of her car to let Sora in.

“Yukio, this is your last year and I’m sure you cannot make me prouder of you, but you always prove me wrong, so I hope you fulfil all your dreams,” the man hugged his boy sniffing loudly and pretending he was not crying.

“Taiga! Use protection!” screamed Alex.

Kagami blushed from head to toes while Alex and Sora left in her mother’s car. The redhead pretended to be annoyed but he could not hide the smile on his face. Kuroko squeezed his hand knowing what it meant for Kagami all of this. In the beginning, it had been really hard to convince Kagami to accept the offer of joining Kasamatsu’s team. The boy did not want to leave Alex alone after Himuro had moved out to live with Murasakibara in the temple. However, after suggesting that maybe they could choose their own place in the new city. The idea of a space of their own sounded way too good for Kagami to refuse, especially when Alex told him that if he did not accept the offer, she will kick him so hard he would forget even his own name.

“Now that the adult humans are not here…” started saying Red Diamond.

“The machine is almost finished!” interrupted Momoi jumping.

“Already?” asked Furihata.

“Just a few touches and it would be ready,” smirked Aomine. “Your Haizaki friend and his boyfriend had been a lot of help actually.”

“I told you Shougo was a nice person,” told Momoi.

“Still don’t like how he looks at you,” frowned Aomine.

“Don’t be jealous, Dai-chan,” Momoi hugged him. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“You two should stop, I thought Atushi and I had the price for the cheesiest couple,” a voice said from behind.

“No way, that title is for Hayama and Izuki,” teased Takao while Himuro and Murasakibara approached to them.

“True,” admitted Murasakibara. “But Muro-chin is prettier.”

“Akashi and the Rakuzan bunch say the machine will be finally ready in a year,” announced Himuro. “And of course, I will be the first one to turn into a half-gem. I was wondering if maybe you don’t want to postpone your university experience and be the second one.”

“Sorry, Tatsuya,” Kagami scratched his head. “I want to become a gem, but I also want to enjoy this experience.”

“Yeah, me too,” agreed Takao. “But you will not have to wait much when I get my degree, I will be the second one.”

“I’m happy to hear such wonderful news,” Red Diamond suddenly turned to Furihata and Kasamatsu. “Which only leave the two indecisive ones.”

“I’m not indecisive, I’m not going to become a gem,” declared Kasamatsu.

“But Senpai!” whined Kise. “We could be together forever!”

“That is exactly the problem.”

Kise cried while holding Kasamatsu and trying to hug him at the same time the boy tried to escape from him. For another person it could look weird and even rude, but they had all grown used to the way the couple expressed their feelings. Even though Kasamatsu was determinant with his decision, they all knew that it was not so unmovable. The older boy had even confessed sometimes that it was not a bad idea. But just like Kagami and Takao, he wanted to enjoy his time as a human for now.

While they were laughing, Red Diamond turned to look at Furihata. The boy tried to avoid the shiver that he felt at that moment. Red Diamond had said clearly that he wanted Furihata to become and gem and form part of his court. Which Citrine strongly supported the few times he travelled to Earth. His relationship with the yellow gem was still not the best but Furihata liked to think they were on their way to being friends.

And the truth was that Furihata still did not know what to do about the whole immortality thing. Three years ago, he would have said no without a doubt. But now, after spending all this time by Akashi’s side, he was not so sure. Because it was true that not everything had been rainbows and glitter, but he treasured each second he could spend with his beloved. Akashi was always there to support him in every step of the path and just the mere thought of losing that broke his heart.

“It doesn’t have to be right away,” whispered Red Diamond while the others were distracted. “You can wait for a few years and turn later.”

“I don’t know, Re-I mean, Masaomi-san.”

“Kouki, you helped me and my family when we most needed it,” said Red Diamond. “And believe when I say I don’t ask this for myself. But just thinking of the day Seijuurou doesn’t have you by his side makes me incredibly miserable.”

“That is a talk Kouki and I will have, father,” cut a voice from behind.

It did not matter how much time had passed but Furihata’s heart always speeded up at the sight of Akashi. The gem was holding something in his hands and threw a glare to his father to let him some intimacy with his boyfriend. Red Diamond nodded and went with the other humans. Although they still fought for the stupidest things, Red Diamond and Akashi were getting along quite well, which always made Furihata smile a little. He was a bit sad when Akashi had to spend some weeks in Homeworld but every time he came back their relationship improved.

“He is always meddling,” frowned Akashi.

“Don’t be harsh on him, Sei,” smiled Furihata. “Parenthood is a bit new to him.”

“You are right,” Akashi took his hand keeping his other one hid behind his back. “He does have a point, though.”

“Sei, we talk about this.”

“And I don’t want to pressure you, I will support you no matter what you choose,” quickly added Akashi. “But I do want you to spend my whole life with you.”

“Are you trying to take away the title from Hayama and Izuki?” joked Furihata.

“Maybe,” suddenly Akashi kneeled in front of him showing a little black box in his hand. The rest of the team turned to see what was happening. “Furihata Kouki, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but as we still don’t know what you would choose…” he opened the box showing a golden ring with a crimson gem. “Would you give me the honour of spending the rest of yours with me?”

“I…” gaped Furihata. “This is…. I… yes! Of course, yes!”

The cheers and screams of his friends were muted the moment Akashi kissed him and put the ring on his hand. He put his hand on his chest feeling their hearts beating at the same fast pace. Furihata laughed burying his face on his neck while Akashi hugged him and kissed his hair.

“We will have to wait until I finish my studies,” cried Furihata.

“We will get married when you wish, my love.”

“Can I be the maid of honour?” asked Momoi.

“I call best man!” suddenly said Takao.

“No way, you can’t be the best man,” screamed Kagami. “I’m going to be the best man.”

“We can all be the best man,” groaned Kasamatsu.

“Senpai! We should do the same!” Kise jumped excitedly.

“You know that is actually a good idea,” mussed Himuro. “What do you say Atsushi? Double wedding?”

“Would there be two cakes?” asked Murasakibara.

“That is stupid,” cut Midorima. “It would be better if we all just married at the same time.”

“Midorima-kun only wants to have an excuse to marry Takao,” spotted Kuroko. “Although I think it is a good idea.”

“Well, then Satsuki and I will marry too, and we will be the best!” shouted Aomine.

Through all the noise and the screams about weddings and future plans, Furihata could almost see himself that day running after Lion, finding Momoi singing alone in the beach. They have overcome so many difficulties in their path, meeting so many new friends. It almost felt like the end of an adventure was happening. Squeezing Akashi’s hand, Furihata thought that maybe that would be for the best.

This adventure might be over, but there were still thousands waiting for them. As long as they were together, nothing could defeat them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some curiosities!  
> Because I wanted to leave the future a bit open but with some leads of what is going to happen, I haven't put the transformation of the humans into gems, but I do have in which gem they will be turned. So:  
> Himuro --> Musgravite.  
> Takao --> Sphene.  
> Kagami --> Tiger's eye.  
> Kasamatsu --> Blue Topaz.  
> Furihata -->Spessartine.  
> I also think that all together would probably fuse into a massive gem called Ammonite because their shells have this kind of rainbow glow.   
> Also about Homeworld, my idea of the place is slightly different from what we see on Steven Universe as you have seen and also the way it is ruled by Red Diamond. Green, Blue and Red are taken from the main three colors of light in a similar way Pink, Blue, Yellow and White are taken from the inverse color in the series. I added White because I wanted to have that figure of Akashi Shiori being a Diamond and even though at the beginning I thought about naming them Black Diamond, I finally decided to leave White Diamond.   
> And about the new project! It is going to be a story about Boku no Hero Academia with a main Bakugou/Kirishima pairing and some Midoriya/Todoriki subpairing (and others of course). For you to have an idea it would be about supernatural elements with vampries, werewolves, wizards and slayers (that would be like heroes) but can't tell you much without throwing a spoiler XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to all the people that have read this story, leave a kudo or a comment. Without you, I probably would have left this project unfinished so I really thank you from the bottom of my heart all your support and hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


End file.
